Civil War
by TVfan
Summary: My version of Marvel's Civil War storyline. Chapter 12. Cap goes before the Supreme Court with the fate of the Registration Act or peace within the superhero community to be decided.
1. Resurrection

All characters appearing in Captain America are copyrighted to Marvel Entertainment and Stan Lee. All real persons mentioned in this story belong to themselves. No infringement of these copyrights or offense to the people mentioned is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder or persons. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

Note: I'm using the events of the "Winter Soldier" story line as the main canon to this story, but I'm also going to say that this story is in the same "Universe" as my "A New Life" story in the Spider-Man section, since Captain America and Spider-Man are both Marvel Characters. This story takes place six months after my "A New Life" story and obviously some time after "Winter Soldier" in the comics.

Second Note: This is my version on Marvel's current "Civil War" storyline and will differ greatly in many ways from what has been published. Mostly because I don't like the idea of heroes fighting heroes and the fact that is the main point of Marvel's current storyline.

Civil War

By TVfan

**Chapter 1: Resurrection**

**Apartment of Alexander Lukin, Siberia**

"You are a fool, Alexander," a voice spoke inside the head of the former Soviet general, "You let ultimate power escape you."

"Will you ever shut up!" Lukin growled at the voice angrily, "I'm tired of listening to you telling me how I failed."

"Not that you failed," the voice corrected, "But that you threw away victory when you had it within your grasp."

"I presume you're talking about the Cosmic Cube, then?" Lukin questioned, "Again."

"It is the path to ultimate power and you wanted to have it buried, and that got it destroyed," the voice reminded him, "You could have beaten the Captain and his allies easily with it."

Lukin slowly walked over to a window in his apartment to look over the flat frozen land of Siberia. He flinched when he saw his reflection as it was not that of his own face but of a man who's face had been scared away to have a skull-like appearance and burned it so that it appeared red.

"That thing put a monster inside my head," Lukin answered, "It is cursed."

"Cursed?" the voice nearly laughed, and continued laughing.

Lukin frowned as he listened to the laughter going on inside his head.

"What is that all about?" Lukin finally demanded.

"I had thought you would have figured it out by now," the voice laughed, almost as if amused.

"Figured what out?" Lukin demanded.

"Why you behaved so erratically while the Cube was in your possession," the voice answered, "It should be obvious."

Lukin frowned as he stared at the window and then ordered, "Tell me, or I'll shoot myself, and kill us both."

"Your erratic, almost insane, actions were because of me, Alexander," the voice said triumphantly.

"You?" Lukin asked, not entirely sure what to believe.

"Yes," the voice answered, "Me. I made you act erratically."

"Why?" Lukin demanded angrily.

"Wouldn't you rather know the 'how'?" the voice teased.

"Just tell me," Lukin demanded.

"The Cosmic Cube," the voice answered, "I used the Cosmic Cube to alter your actions. Perfect revenge for you 'killing' me. Don't you think?"

"You couldn't have possibly used it," Lukin said in disbelief, "You're nothing more then a ghost. A spirit."

"A mind," the voice corrected, "And a mind that shares the same body as yours."

Lukin was silent for a few moments. The voice continued with his explanation.

"What you don't understand about the Cosmic Cube is that it alters reality to the will of whatever mind controls it," the voice explained, "and thanks to its low power, or your little game with the Captain's former partner, your body now holds two minds. Yours and mine."

"But how?" Lukin asked, dumbfounded, "Your mind is not dominant. You're simply there."

"The mind doesn't have to be dominant to use the Cube," the voice laughed, "the mind just has to present."

"Then why didn't you transport yourself into someone else's head once I got the Cube fully powered?" Lukin asked.

"And give up the ultimate power?" the voice asked back, "I think not. Besides, in order for me to leave your mind, I would require some help from you."

Lukin looked down, "I would like nothing more then to get you out of my head."

"So you will help?" the voice asked.

"I said that's what I want," Lukin answered, "But we are currently stuck together. Stuck for all eternity."

"Sounds like an idiotic American comedy," the voice said in a tone of disgust and then said, "And if you hadn't allowed the Cosmic Cube to be destroyed, we could go our separate ways at anytime."

Lukin then sighed and walked back to his chair and sat down in it.

"And now it's gone," Lukin sighed in a defeated voice, "So I'm stuck with you."

"Who said you were stuck?" the voice asked.

"You have," Lukin growled at the floor, "You never cease to call me a failure to for 'letting' Captain America destroy the Cube, and now you tell me that I could have been rid of you at any point in time in which I had the Cube. Now that it's destroyed, there is nothing. You can't replace mystical artifacts like the Cube that easily."

"Who told you the Cosmic Cube was a mystical object?" the voice asked.

"It has to be," Lukin answered, "How else can you explain its ability to allow its user to alter reality?"

The voice only laughed.

"Some mystical energy might be required but not much and not a kind that is impossible to get,"the voice answered, "The Cosmic Cube is very much a technological device. A.I.M. created it years ago, on my orders."

"It is man made?" Lukin asked looking up, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Very much so," the voice answered, "And I know how it was made. Kronas even has all the equipment and materials needed to build a new Cube. If you think on it, I'm sure your scientists could even find ways to improve on the Cosmic Cube's abilities."

Lukin raised a hand to rub his beard and then nodded, "Tell me how the Cube is made, and then we'll go our separate ways."

"Very well," the voice said in a triumphant voice.

**Main Kronas HQ, Siberian/Mongolian Border**

Lukin walked into his main Research and Development offices the next day and quickly approached the manager of the department. The man turned attentively as Lukin approached and acknowledged his boss with a polite nod.

"Mr. Lukin," the man said politely, "It is an honor to meet with you today. Is there something you wish to see?"

"Not at the moment," Lukin answered as he handed the man the papers he held in his hand, "But I have something I want you to start working on right away."

The man took the papers and looked back up at Lukin with a rather puzzled look on his face.

"This looks like the data and schematics of the Cosmic Cube," the man stuttered, "I thought you had scrapped that project shortly after 'Winter Soldier' failed."

"I've recently been privy to some new information that has prompted me to return to the project," Lukin answered.

The man flipped through the papers, page by page, his eyes widened. Eventually he looked up to look at Lukin.

"Sir, these look like instructions," the man gasped, "As if it were a guide to BUILD the Cosmic Cube."

"I've finally been able to fully go over the documents that Winter Soldier obtained from the Skull's apartment in New York," Lukin explained, "Those were among the documents. They are instructions. Try and see if you can improve on the Skull's designs."

"Of course, sir," the man acknowledged.

Lukin then walked out of the room to continue on to his main office.

"You did well, Alexander," the voice said inside his head.

"You do realize that once you are out of my head, I'm going to kill you," Lukin said, "For all that you did to Russia."

"Don't you mean the Soviet Union?" the voice laughed evilly, "And I highly doubt that."

"Doubt that I'd kill you?" Lukin questioned.

"I have no doubt that you want to," the voice answered, "But you won't have the ability. You still try to be noble at times."

**One Week Later**

Lukin sat quietly in his office, looking over various business reports, all of which seemed to be going well for Kronas Industries. Stark Enterprises remained his major business rival in the United States, but Lukin didn't expect to dominate everyone. Being prominent for the time being was good enough.

"Besides," Lukin thought to himself, "Once he is out of my head, I can move on to try deal with the Captain, perhaps discern if Winter Soldier is still alive or not."

"I'm sure he's alive," the voice said, "Captain America's partner is almost as formidable as the Captain is."

"You only knew him when he was a teenage and largely unskilled," Lukin dismissed the voice's comment, "S.H.I.E.L.D. reported that the Cosmic Cube exploded in Winter Soldier's hand. Now while he could have survived, there has been no sign of him in either direction."

The voice laughed inside his head, "Such confidence! Why was he your top soldier if you don't think he could have survived such a thing!"

"You live in a fantasy world if you believe anyone could survive such an explosion," Lukin answered.

The voice was not given the opportunity to answer as the head of Kronas's Research and Development Division entered carrying a small box.

"What is it?" Lukin asked.

"We believe we've completed the device, sir," the man reported as he approached Lukin's desk.

Lukin nodded and motioned for him to come closer. The man then set the box down on the desk in front of him. Lukin then carefully opened the box to look at the small two inch by two inch by two inch cube giving off a soft light blue glow. He made slight smile as he did so.

"We've managed to get rid of the power drain that using it will do," the man reported, "It took a reworking of it's mystical-technological connections, but the Cube is now self re-charging. You won't need to kill anyone to power it the way the old Cube did."

"Excellent," Lukin smiled, as he merely looked at it, but did not make contact with the Cube, "What other improvements have you made?"

"We managed to include an anti-self-destruct system," the man explained, "The Cube can now tell when its own energies are being used against it and automatically shuts down. Meaning an ending like Winter Soldier's is impossible."

"Anything else?" Lukin asked.

"We weren't able to do anything else, sir," the man answered, "But we think the improvements we have made are very important."

"Thank you," Lukin answered, "You may leave."

The man nodded and then walked out. Once the door shut, Lukin shut the box and looked to the large windows in his office.

"Are you ready to come out of there?" Lukin asked to the reflection on the glass.

"Haven't you forgotten something?" the voice asked back, "I need a body to go into."

Lukin growled.

"I can't go into nothing," the voice said.

"I know," Lukin answered in an angry voice, "And S.H.I.E.L.D. cremated your body."

"I don't want my body," the voice answered, "I have a different one in mind."

"You want a different body?" Lukin questioned.

"Yes," the voice answered a different, "Just allow me to make a phone call…"

**Brooklyn, New York City, New York**

Steven Rogers slowly walked along a rather busy street as he left his apartment to buy some basic groceries and other things that he needed. He also intended to pick up his mail. He enjoyed that things had been rather quiet of late. No international terrorist threats. No old foes that never seemed to truly die. Everything was quiet. It gave Steve the time to have some time off. As he rounded a corner, however, his day changed to something far more serious.

"Hey, Steve," spoke an athletic looking blonde woman in a blue Kevlar uniform spoke as he rounded the corner and stopped in front of her.

"What is it, Sharon?" Steve asked as he easily recognized Sharon Carter, Agent 13 of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Well," Sharon sighed, realizing that Steve picked up that something was up the moment he saw her, "I just thought that you should know that Intel has finally found your old partner."

"Bucky?" Steve asked instinctively remembering his former partner, "Where is he?"

"Satellite photos show that he's been living in Camp Lehigh ever since he blew up the Cosmic Cube," Sharon answered, "S.H.I.E.L.D. will be sending a team to pick him up later today."

"I told you he was alive," Steve said sounding hopeful.

"Possibly not for long," Sharon said weakly, "Director Hill has given the team that is going to pick him up authorization to kill him."

"What?" Steve gasped, "But he's not the person that the Russians created anymore. He has his own memories back. If anything, S.H.I.E.L.D. should be looking for him as an operative."

"Director Hill doesn't see it that way," Sharon sighed, "As far as she is concerned he is completely responsible for the terrorist attacks in Philadelphia."

Steve sighed. Sharon had lost a man that he thought was either her fiancé already or preparing to ask her. The memory had to be tough, but Winter Soldier and Bucky were two different people. One was a brave and loyal American. The other was a brainwashed assassin.

"Director Hill has also informed me to tell you that you are required to help bring him in," Sharon spoke up.

"What!" Steve nearly yelled on the busy street.

Sharon motioned for him to keep his voice down.

"I'm truly sorry, Steve," Sharon sighed, "I truly am. After all we've been through, I will honestly say that I believe you that Winter Soldier and Bucky were to different people, but in Director Hill's eyes and in the eyes of the law, the fact that Winter Soldier never expressed remorse or reluctance to do what he did shows that he performed his job willfully and without question. And since Hill has demoted anyone with ties to Fury, there is no one who really knows about the Cosmic Cube or of the Winter Soldier Program or of the circumstances that lead to the creation of the Winter Soldier Program in Russia. At least no one with any real power. She demoted me back down to a field agent. She demoted Dugan down to a minor desk job. Anything we say is officially in one ear and out the other."

Steve's eyes narrowed, "Then let me get changed and I'll talk to her."

"It won't do any good," Sharon answered, "I've ordered to pick you up and get you ready to arrest him."

"I'm not going to arrest my former partner," Steve said firmly.

"Please, come," Sharon pleaded, "Perhaps we can get him to come quietly and you can plead your case once we get him back to the Helicarrier. Please. Hill is very different from Fury. He'd go ahead without you. She will go after you if you don't go."

Steve only looked down, not believing what he would have to do.

Five minutes later Captain America and Sharon walked slowly toward a small hovercraft parked inside a small park near Steve's apartment.

"Don't worry, Steve," Sharon tried to comfort the man that throughout her carrier as Agent 13 that she had been paired with, "We'll think of something."

"Sure," Captain America answered in a defeated voice, not knowing what to do.

"You should really think more of surviving," a voice challenged from above and behind them.

Sharon and Cap turned around to see a woman in a tight fitting red tank-top, with black knife sheaths strapped on just below each breast and a raised metal image of a skull in the center of the shirt, just below her breasts. Her arms were bare, other then the long black fingerless gloves that she wore. She wore black leather pants and red boots that came half-way up her thigh.

"Sin!" Cap exclaimed in surprise.

His surprise at seeing the daughter of the Red Skull surprised Cap so much that he didn't notice the man coming out from inside Sharon's hovercraft.

"You are going back to where S.H.I.E.L.D. put you," Sharon vowed while Cap was getting over his surprise.

"I think not," another voice spoke up.

Cap looked over to see Sharon get clubbed upside the head by Crossbones. He ducked down and rolled away and then threw his shield at Crossbones first, as he was the more powerful of the two. As the shield flew through the air, Sin drew a dagger out and threw it at the shield, deflecting it enough so that Crossbones could duck under it.

"You'll have to do better then that, Captain," Sin smiled as she watched Crossbones tackle the Star Spangled Avenger.

Crossbone's attack was sudden and caught Cap by surprise, and the villain quickly used his leverage to pin him to the ground.

"Quick," Crossbone's urged, "I won't be able to hold him down for very long!"

Sin nodded and produced a syringe from one of the knife sheaths she had with her.

"For now, you're lucky Captain," Sin smiled as she jabbed the syringe into Cap's arm, drawing blood into it, "Our orders are not to kill you. Just to draw blood."

Once Sin drew all the blood that was needed she backed away with the full syringe in hand. Shortly after, Cap practically threw Crossbones off of him and lunged at Sin, managed to dive away.

"And what do you want with my blood?" Cap asked, "And who are you working for?"

"The first part should be obvious," Sin smiled, "So I won't answer that. As for the second part… that's top secret for now."

Sin then ran off into the park while Cap was intercepted by Crossbones before he could pursue the woman. Crossbones was a decent fighter, but no where near powerful enough to withstand against any hero with superpowers. Cap kicked Crossbones off of him and then knocked the man out with a solid punch to his jaw. Once he was sure that Crossbones was out, he ran in the direction that he had seen Sin fleeing, but found no sign of the woman. He then sighed heavily and went back to collect Crossbones.

Sharon woke up to find she was in her hovercraft with Captain America piloting it. To her surprise she also found Crossbones, unconscious and tied up lying on the floor.

"What happened?" Sharon asked as she moved closer to the cockpit.

"Sin and Crossbones attacked us," Cap said in a frustrated voice, "You were knocked out and they… Sin took a sample of my blood. I tried to pursue her, but ended up in a brief fight with Crossbones. Sin got away."

"Any idea who they're working for?" Sharon asked.

Cap sighed, "Sin was the only one who talked, and she said it was a secret. I'm more concerned about why they wanted my blood."

"It'll either be a clone or an attempt to get the Super Soldier Formula," Sharon sighed, "But once we get to the Helicarrier, this will have to wait for a little while…"

"I know," Cap growled, "Director Hill wants to arrest Bucky."

Sin meanwhile walked into a carefully disguised warehouse that had been used by the Red Skull in the past for covert operations in New York. A futuristic fighter jet sat in the middle of the warehouse. The woman then pulled out a cellphone and dialed the number that she had been given earlier.

"Yes," a voice answered on the other line.

"I have your sample," Sin reported, "Cap took Crossbones in, but I have your sample."

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier**

"I sent you out to simply pick up Captain America, not to go after common thugs," Maria Hill spoke in a cold voice as Cap landed Sharon's hovercraft on the helicarrier.

"We didn't go after him, ma'am," Sharon answered, "He and his partner came after us."

"Fine," Hill answered, "Dump him in a holding cell. I want you both with the team that will be apprehending Winter Soldier in five minutes."

"Yes, ma'am," Sharon acknowledged and walked off with Crossbones being drug behind her.

Hill looked up to see that Captain America had not moved.

"Is there something you want, Captain?" Hill asked.

"I want to talk to you about your little operation," Captain America said in a firm voice, largely ignoring the incident with Crossbones for the time being.

"About arresting Winter Soldier?" Hill asked, "He killed people in Philadelphia, Captain. It doesn't matter if he was your drinking buddy a few years ago. He still killed people. He must be punished."

"Bucky was never my drinking buddy," Captain America growled.

"Bucky?" Hill asked, "As in James Buchannan Barnes? He died in 1945 shortly before the original Captain America died."

"What history did you learn!" Cap nearly screamed at her, "I AM the original Captain America."

"Impossible," Hill shrugged it off, "The original Captain America was created in 1941 and fought through 1945. If you were him, you'd be over sixty by now and probably even older then eighty as most soldiers were between eighteen and twenty at the youngest. You have proven to be a worthy successor to the original Captain, but you can not be the original Captain."

"Did you read the file on the original Captain America?" Cap demanded.

"I read what I needed to," Hill answered, "It said that that Cap died."

Cap sighed and then began to try and explain, as Maria Hill didn't seem to study everything as well as he thought people should.

"I am the original Captain America," Cap said slowly, "If you read the file carefully, you'll find that my name is an exact match to the one in the file. In 1945 I was trapped in a block of ice and preserved. I was never killed, just missing in action. I was awakened by the Avengers and have returned."

"And then how does this relate to Winter Soldier?" Hill questioned, barely believing anything that had been said.

"Do you understand the conditions under which Bucky 'died'?" Cap asked, "Did you read the files on Winter Soldier?"

"He was killed in a rocket explosion over the North Atlantic," Hill answered, "And I read that Winter Soldier was a Soviet assassin and killed hundreds during the Cold War and hundreds more his attack on Philadelphia. It doesn't matter if Winter Soldier is somehow 'Bucky'. 'Bucky' somehow killed hundreds of Americans after World War II. He MUST be punished."

"You didn't read how the Soviets CREATED Winter Soldier," Cap growled, "They brainwashed him. Wiped his mind of all his memories except those of Winter Soldier."

"And that excuses the deaths of countless American and NATO lives during the Cold War?" Hill questioned, "Of the hundreds that died in Philadelphia. I guarantee you the people who survived there won't care if he was Christ himself. Winter Soldier killed their families and they want vengeance."

"Then there is a problem," Cap answered, "Vengeance spans only further vengeance. Bucky and Winter Soldier had two completely different personalities. One real, and one that the Soviets created. The one that was created has now been destroyed."

"I admire your urge to defend your friend, Captain," Hill answered, "If my girlfriends from high school suddenly became terrorists, I'd surely argue to defend them through my memories. But that doesn't change the facts. He killed people and while he may have had different personalities they were all in the same body. He must be punished."

"Bucky isn't responsible for Winter Soldier's actions," Cap said firmly, "Winter Soldier doesn't even exist anymore and the one responsible for Winter Soldier's actions is Alexander Lukin!"

"An industrialist allied with the United States?" Hill questioned, "Unlikely. You will help the team capture Winter Soldier. Or I will bring you up on charges."

"But they are two completely separate personalities," Cap insisted, "Couldn't you just hire Bucky as an agent?"

"Hire a terrorist?" Hill asked.

"He isn't a terrorist!" Cap growled.

"Fine then, assassin?" Hill asked.

Cap cursed something under his breath.

"That kind of language will get you nowhere," Hill said in a confident voice, "But you bring up an interesting option. You say that Lukin is the one who is truly responsible. Perhaps Winter Soldier could enlighten us further on the subject. As for him being an agent, that might depend on if he is willing to cooperate."

"You also have to promise his freedom," Cap insisted.

"I'll promise nothing," Hill answered, "If he gives the information I want, he might earn his freedom and the right to be an agent. If he does not, he goes to jail or the grave. And since you'll have the honor of capturing him, I'll leave that to you."

With that, Maria Hill left Cap standing on the flight deck.

"And you have two minutes to get to the team," Hill said as she shut the doors to go inside the helicarrier.

**Kronas Headquarters, One Hour Later**

"Well," Sin commented as she met with the Russian businessman on the roof helicopter pad after she landed her jet, which had vertical take off and landing capabilities better then the Harrier jet, "This is some place you got here. Why did you build in the middle of nowhere?"

"That is none of your concern," Lukin answered in a frustrated voice, "Did you get the sample?"

Sin held up the blood filled syringe with a smile.

"Lost Crossbones in getting it, but I got it," Sin answered, "Your scientists should be able to do their job easily."

"Very well," Lukin answered, "You may wait here."

"And miss the potential excitement?" Sin questioned, "I'm making sure you and your scientists don't do anything foolish."

Lukin was about to protest, but turned to see that Sin had produced a pistol. He then said nothing and led Sin toward the entrance that would take them inside the building."

**Camp** **Lehigh**

James Barnes slowly walked through what was once the camp's mess hall. He was still haunted by memories of the past. He started off as Captain America's partner and extra allied weapon in the war against Nazi Germany, but then Baron Zemo's flying bomb went off and he lost an arm and his memories. Then the troubling parts began. Instead of being recovered by the Americans or the British, he was picked up by a Soviet submarine, which was already operating under Cold War type orders and taken back to Russia. There he was turned into the very thing he and Captain America had fought for years. A monster.

Guilt racked his mind that he had been sent to kill innocent people who were either American or representatives of the US's allies. Being told to fight Captain America, his former partner was even worse, and being told to use the Cosmic Cube, a weapon reportedly used heavily by the Red Skull, made matters worse. He had now returned to the place where his journey began to try and figure things out. Looking at a window, he only saw Cap's face reflected in the glass. It filled him with shame as he was sure Cap had felt betrayed by his actions.

"Why didn't you kill me?" James Barnes asked aloud, although to no one besides himself, it was obvious as if he were trying to ask Cap a question.

His thoughts then turned to Alexander Lukin, his last Russian master. That made his eyes narrow with anger.

"Damn Stalin," James Barnes snarled, "We help his stupid country against the Nazis and this is what he does to me?"

His rant was cut off as a large hovercraft landed at Camp Lehigh's parade ground, knocking over what remained of the flagpole. He looked through the window to see various Kevlar clad men and woman spread out before he saw one figure he was truly familiar with, Cap.

"Remain with the ship," Captain America ordered to the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents before they could go, "I will handle this. Sharon, could you make sure they stay here."

"Sure," Sharon answered simply, although none of the other agents were pleased.

"Sir," one agent spoke up, "We were briefed that he is armed and dangerous. You shouldn't go after him alone. It isn't safe."

"You were also told to shoot first and ask questions later," Cap answered, "This camp isn't used by the government any more. The government still owns it, but they don't use it. He didn't come here to plot anything."

"And how do you know that?" a large African-American S.H.I.E.L.D. agent questioned.

"Because this is where his father was stationed and where he grew up and then later where he trained," Cap answered, "You all are to remain here."

"Yes sir," the agents then said reluctantly.

Cap then slowly made his way along the side of the closest building, which used to be a barracks. Looking through the windows, he saw that there had been no one living there. Cap sighed and continued on. He hoped that Bucky had left the area earlier and was not at the base. He then made his way into the camp's former mess hall, which rooms inside the building that someone could be in and no one would know.

As he entered he found the front two offices empty, and then proceeded into the main hall.

"Hello," Cap called into the darkened room, "Bucky? Are you here?"

He received no verbal answer, but did see the dark figure of a man drop from the rafters in front of him, run towards one of the windows and leap through it, shattering the glass. Cap instantly ran to the window to see that it was Bucky running off into the forest.

"Bucky, wait!" Cap called after him as he leaped out of the window after him.

James Barnes ran harder. His pent up guilt couldn't let him bear to see Cap's face or to even face him. He couldn't do it. Cap ran after him as fast as he possibly could and thanks to the Super Soldier Serum, was quickly catching up with his former partner. Bucky didn't slow down for him, and Cap eventually dove at Bucky's waist, sending both men rolling down a hill. Bucky landed face down in a pile of leaves, while Cap landed back first against a tree, and was thankful he had his shield with him.

"Why did you find me?" James Barnes asked as he gasped for breath.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. found you," Cap gasped back, "I came because it was the only way to make sure you weren't killed."

"That would have been a much better solution," James Barnes answered.

"You dying?" Cap questioned, "I was guilt ridden the first time you 'died'."

"It would be better then guilt I feel now," James Barnes answered, "Do you understand what they made me do? I killed people Cap. Not soldiers in battle, but common people. Many were just sitting down to eat when I killed them. I can remember some of their faces as they died. And it was all my fault! I betrayed you."

"I don't blame you," Cap answered, "If I blame anyone, it would be the Russians. And that was years ago. You and Winter Soldier were completely different people."

"That doesn't take the guilt away," James Barnes answered, "I have all of Winter Soldier's memories."

Cap sighed, "And they might be the only thing that saves you."

"What?" James Barnes asked looking over at him.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. wants to arrest you for what Winter Soldier did," Cap explained with a look of worry in his eyes, "And as punishment, I'm sure that they will execute you for it. The only hope you have of living is to agree to join S.H.I.E.L.D. and give Winter Soldier's story to the Director."

"Shouldn't Fury already know that story?" James Barnes asked.

"Fury was fired recently," Cap sighed, "And the new director only read about you killing people in Philadelphia."

James Barnes slowly got to his feet, "I don't know Cap. I did an awful lot of bad things. Perhaps I should let myself be killed."

"No," Cap said urgently, "You're like a brother to me. I can't watch you 'die' again."

James Barnes looked up to see that Cap didn't look like one who was betrayed or angry. In fact, Cap looked like he had on multiple occasions when one of the men who they had tried to help in World War II was critically wounded or killed. He looked concerned, nervous, and frightened, all in one. It shocked James Barnes to his corps that Cap could forgive him for what he had done.

"I'll come with you, Cap," James Barnes sighed, "Although, I'd think 'Bucky' is too childish now. Buck would be fine."

"You certainly have grown up since Torch," Cap nodded.

As the two began to walk up the hill they found Sharon and most of the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents waiting for them at the top of the hill.

"You okay?" Sharon asked as they approached, "We heard glass breaking and then you screaming."

"Everything's fine," Cap answered and then turned one of the other agents, "Cuffs won't be necessary."

Sharon took a look at Buck for a short while and noticed that the red star on his bio-mechanical arm had been scratched off with something. Buck said nothing but merely followed Cap. Sharon sighed and then motioned for the other agents to return to their ship.

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Two Hours Later**

"You don't need to be here for this," Director Maria Hill told Cap as he and Buck sat down in the two chairs opposite her in the helicarrier's interrogation room.

"I'm here to make sure you don't shoot him under the table," Cap answered.

"If I were to execute him, I would have already done so," Hill answered, "Now, Winter Soldier, would you please state your full name?"

"James Buchanan Barnes," Buck answered.

"Would you care to explain why you defected to the Soviets in 1945?" Hill questioned.

"I never defected," Buck answered, "In 1945, Captain America and I were assigned to stop a Nazi warlord called Baron Zemo from using a special super weapon that he had devised to attack the United States with. While Zemo was defeated, neither of us could stop the weapon from being launched. I leaped on it in an attempt to defuse it, but got my jacket caught in the machine, and even if I did not, I would have remained on it to try and defuse it. Ultimately I only managed to change the time so that it would explode before it reached its target, but because my jacket was stuck, I was still on the weapon when it went off. I was thrown into the North Atlantic and picked up by a Soviet Submarine. That is how I ended up in Soviet hands."

"A most interesting tale," Hill commented, "Tell me then, what prompted you to remain in Soviet hands?"

"I know the Soviets put forth a lot of effort to ensure that I would be a top assassin for them," Buck answered, "They gave me this bio-mechanical arm. Now, according to their files, I did suffer some minor brain damage and amnesia as a result of the explosion, but the Soviets still employed a large amount of brainwashing to insure that I would not return to the US after missions that I was sent on."

"So the Captain's story in your defense was accurate," Hill mused, "Interesting. May I ask how you've survived all these years?"

"The Soviets kept me in stasis between missions," Buck answered, "I should assume that you would know this already. Lukin sent Cap the Russian's Winter Soldier files and he turned them over to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I only read the parts I was told to read," Hill answered, "Now that brings us to the important part. What part of all this does Lukin play? And do you have any evidence?"

"Alexander Lukin is the successor to Vasily Karpov, the Russian general who found me," Buck answered, "Karpov lead all the brainwashing and training of Winter Soldier, and used him throughout the Cold War. After he died, Lukin took over. He is the one who sent me to kill the Red Skull and to allow the attack on Philadelphia to happen."

"Do you have any evidence?" Hill questioned.

"None that would be acceptable in any court," Buck sighed.

"So all you have is your word against his," Hill surmised.

"Yes ma'am," Buck nodded.

"Why did you accept the Captain's offer that you might become a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent?" Hill asked.

"Mostly out of hope that I can do something to atone for what I've already done," Buck answered slowly.

Hill nodded and then turned to Captain America, "You have good fortune today Captain. I spoke Secretary Rumsfeld while you were on your mission. It was his decision that if Mr. Barnes here wishes to be an Agent, his skills would be useful in our current fight against Terrorism. Therefore if Mr. Barnes is willing, he can go to the main recruitment office immediately and they will suit him out with everything he will need. However, he won't go on duty for another week. That will give us time to sort out the paper work."

"Thank you," Cap answered with a sigh.

"He is allowed to live anywhere, so long as he keeps in regular contact with S.H.I.E.L.D. and we would actually prefer it if he lives in New York when not on duty," Hill finished.

"I can manage that," Buck answered.

"Very good," Hill nodded, "Agent 13 will take you to get everything you need."

Buck nodded and slowly turned to find Sharon waiting in the doorway. He then slowly followed the blonde woman. Cap was about to follow, when Hill made a coughing noise that got his attention.

"Yes, Director," Cap replied.

"You wouldn't happen to know why Crossbones attacked you earlier?" Hill asked.

"He and Sin were after a sample of my blood," Cap answered, "I don't know why they want my blood. Sharon believes it's either to create a clone or to figure out the Super Soldier formula."

"Is that possible?" Hill asked.

"Cloning, yes," Cap answered, "Obviously illegal, but various bad guys have done the procedure over and over. A few have figured how to accelerate the growth of the clones and then slow them down once they reach adulthood. Getting the Super Soldier formula, unless they have a doctor and scientist of great skill who was part of the original Super Soldier program, that answer would be unlikely."

Hill only sighed, "Then I guess I'll have to have my agents keep an eye out for a Steve Rogers look-alike, won't I?"

"I don't know," Cap answered, "I intend to find out as soon as possible."

"You will report this to me?" Hill asked in a commanding manner.

"If the answer that I uncover requires it," Cap answered as he walked out the door.

Hill only sat back in her chair.

**Kronas Headquarters, One Week Later**

Lukin grasped the box in his hand tightly as he walked into the room where the body cloned from the sample that Sin had collected lay. To his surprise, the person, clothed only in a pair of shorts, looked exactly like Captain America's civilian persona of Steven Rogers.

"That's…?" Lukin gasped.

"Yes," the voice said in a triumphant voice.

"Move!" Sin ordered from behind him, "Go stand next to the body."

Lukin sighed and the opened the box he was carrying and pulled out the new and improved Cosmic Cube from it. He then walked down a small stepladder and approached the body that looked exactly like Steve Rogers while Sin watched from the raised platform.

"You do anything stupid after the transfer, and I will kill you," Sin warned.

"And if I don't go through with the transfer?" Lukin asked.

"I'll make you scream until you agree," Sin smiled.

Lukin sighed then held out the Cosmic Cube in one hand.

"Just think of my mind going into that body," the voice instructed.

"I know how to use the Cube," Lukin growled as he closed his eyes to focus.

After a few seconds the Cube seemed to radiate bright light blue light in quick pulses, and then after a few seconds more there was a bright flash of light that blinded both Lukin and Sin and knocked both to the ground. Triumphant laughter soon followed.

When the light had faded, Lukin looked up to see something that he did expect and something he did not. Floating a few inches above the table was the Red Skull. He was clothed in golden colored armor with a swastika carved into the armor inside a Greek cross with a circle inside it. The Skull also seemed to be giving off the same blue glow that the Cube was.

"Skull?" Lukin questioned suspiciously.

"Yes," the Red Skull smiled, " Me. I thank you for letting me have the privilege of living inside your mind. You are quite strong and determined for a socialist."

"You couldn't do that before!" Lukin gasped.

"I've done it once actually," the Skull answered, "But it was lost when the seeds of Victory were taken from me. Now I can do it again, and this time I can not lose my power!"

"How?" Lukin demanded.

The Red Skull smiled evilly, "While you were transferring my mind to this body, I essentially copied and pasted the Cube's powers into this body. I am now a living embodiment of the Cosmic Cube!"

Lukin backed away, fear in his eyes, knowing his previous threats against the Skull.

"Don't be frightened," the Red Skull laughed, "You will live to see tomorrow, and possibly a great many tomorrows, depending on how you use the Cube in your possession."

"But you stole its power," Lukin pointed out.

"No, I copied it," the Red Skull answered, "Now, you can't use the Cube against me, as your men have upgraded the Cube to prevent anyone from using a 'self-destruct' feature, but it is still quite powerful. You will be able to do almost anything you wish with it."

"Almost anything?" Lukin asked.

"The Cube's powers are limited to locality," the Skull explained, "I have the powers of a God, but I can not affect things that are far away from my person. Your Cube has the same limitation. Also, you must remain focused while using it. Any distraction that occurs while you use it will make any change you make temporary."

Lukin watched as the Skull floated over to the platform to check on his daughter, who was yet to regain consciousness.

"So you're going to leave me with this power?" Lukin asked.

"Well, you went through the trouble of awakening a man your predecessor had brainwashed more then fifty years ago to 'kill' me when you first wanted the Cube," the Skull smiled, "Why should I deny you the chance to have your own power. Besides, I am intrigued by what you will do. Perhaps you will beat the Captain before I do."

Lukin only watched as the Skull began to disappear with his daughter in his arms. Once he was gone, Lukin simply slumped to the floor, dropping the Cube and stared at the now empty table.

**Munich****, Germany****, Half an Hour Later**

"Your plan worked brilliantly father," Sin smiled as she drank from a full wine glass.

"There was nothing brilliant about it," the Red Skull answered, "Any outside observer would have seen this coming, and I'm pretty sure that Lukin at least suspected it."

"You should have killed him," Sin commented, "He will fight you later."

"As I will fight him," the Skull answered, "Lukin will be no threat to me, my daughter, I assure you. With the power of the Cosmic Cube as part of my very being he can not simply have me shot, and thanks to his upgrades to his Cube, he can not kill me or counteract anything I do with his Cube. He is no threat."

"I would have liked to see him die," Sin sulked.

"You'll get your chance," the Skull promised, "All our enemies will die eventually. But right now, we must focus on our most powerful enemy of all."

Sin set down her wine glass and paid very close attention.

" America and her Captain," the Red Skull said with an evil smile.

Sin laughed and then asked, "How?"

"Civil War, my daughter," the Skull smiled, "Civil War. We will make America destroy itself! Now is when the really brilliant planning begins!"

**To Be Continued… **

**"At what point then is the approach of danger to be expected? I answer, if it ever reach us, it must spring up amongst us. It cannot come from abroad. If destruction be our lot, we must ourselves be its author and finisher. As a nation of freemen, we must live through all time, or die by suicide."**  
--From the January 27, 1838 Lyceum Address


	2. The Fourth Reich

All characters appearing in Captain America, and other Marvel titles are copyrighted to Marvel Entertainment and Stan Lee. All real persons mentioned in this story belong to themselves. No infringement of these copyrights or offense to the people mentioned is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder or persons. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

Note: I'm using the events of the "Winter Soldier" story line as the main canon to this story, but I'm also going to say that this story is in the same "Universe" as my "A New Life" story in the Spider-Man section, since Captain America and Spider-Man are both Marvel Characters. This story takes place six months after my "A New Life" story and obviously some time after "Winter Soldier" in the comics.

Second Note: This is my version on Marvel's current "Civil War" storyline and will differ greatly in many ways from what has been published. Mostly because I don't like the idea of heroes fighting heroes and the fact that is the main point of Marvel's current storyline. I would also like to point out that the quote I placed at the end of the previous chapter was by Abraham Lincoln.

Civil War

By TVfan

**Chapter 2: The Fourth Reich**

**Munich, Germany**

"To start with, my daughter," the Red Skull spoke in a confident voice inside the hotel room that he and his daughter had occupied, "I want you to travel quietly through the present Federal Republic. Contact any Neo-Nazi and Ultra Right Wing parties you can find. Tell them that their master has returned and that their time to follow him has come."

"Not all of them will listen," Sin pointed out.

The Skull smiled and pointed his hand toward his daughter. Sin looked on in awe as the empty glass she was holding suddenly glowed and transformed into a skull made out of glass and tinted red.

"Carry that with you," the Red Skull ordered, "Those you contact will recognize it as from me and therefore as the highest authority that they are to follow. Also, it may be wise to leave those who have already earned seats in the German government and possibly a handful of their supporters here, but I require the majority to come and follow me."

"Of course, father," Sin nodded, "But how will gathering all of the German Neo-Nazis defeat America and her Captain? Why not attack him directly?"

"The cube is an instrument of the will," the Red Skull answered, "Which means its power is limited by the will and thought of the possessor. While I hold great will and a vivid imagination, the Captain has been my only equal in these things. His will to defend his 'freedom' is equal to my will to conquer it. I have failed in the past because we are so equally matched. The new plan will remove him of that advantage."

The Red Skull then turned to look at his daughter, and continued, with a wicked smile on his face.

"The Captain is tied to his belief that the United States of America is the guiding light to freedom and democracy," the Red Skull smiled, "So much so, that he has failed to see changes that have occurred within his country. One Arab terrorist and the right people in political office and the conservatives within the United States become even more conservative. Which plays into my hands perfectly. All America needs is a little push and it will become an exact copy of the Fascist countries that the Captain spent World War Two fighting! And I will provide the push!"

"May I enquire as to what you will be doing while I am gathering your army?" Sin asked, "Or am I overstepping things?"

"I will be creating my country," the Red Skull smiled.

**New York City, USA**

Trying to find out who had sent Sin and Crossbones after him brought nothing that would help Captain America figure out what was going. Local gangs that he knew had done some of the dirty work for the two terrorists knew nothing. He was beginning to feel tempted to contact S.H.I.E.L.D. and deal with Commander Hill, and try and investigate the various terrorist organizations throughout the globe that might have had the ability or want to contact Sin or Crossbones. He knew through Sharon that S.H.I.E.L.D. hadn't gotten anything out of Crossbones, so that avenue wouldn't work.

"You gonna leave him for the police, or are you going to take the role of policeman, judge, jury, and executioner?" a voice asked from above him.

Captain America looked up to see the Falcon standing on the roof of a nearby building and sighed. He then dropped the thug he had been fighting earlier and pulled out some rope from a duffel bag he had with him and tied up the gang. He then climbed up a fire escape to join the Falcon on the roof.

"Something bothering you, Cap?" Falcon asked, "Normally, street thugs aren't your opponents. Usually they're mine. Occasionally some like Spider-Man get involved in fighting them, but that is only because they seem to be concerned about justice as a whole. You know, small thug is just as bad as the super villain."

"I know," Captain America nodded, "And normally, you'd be right. Those people are the not the sort that I end up dealing with on a common basis, but they might have information that I need."

"About what?" Falcon asked, curious.

"About a week ago, Sin and Crossbones jumped me and Sharon in Central Park," Captain America answered, "Sharon was knocked out Sin took a sample of my blood. I ended up in a fight with Crossbones while Sin got away with it."

"I take it that Crossbones hasn't given you any answers then," Falcon commented.

"He hasn't," Captain America nodded, "Sharon's let me know at least that much. So I've mostly gone about trying to see if any of the groups that have normally worked for Sin and Crossbones from time to time know anything."

"Street thugs usually don't know anything about why their 'bosses' want something," Falcon pointed out, "They just know that their 'bosses' want something and that if they don't get it, they'll be in trouble."

"Yes," Captain America sighed, "But it is usually guys like the Kingpin who are pulling these strings. Sin and Crossbones aren't the type of mercenaries that organized crime would turn to. Both served the Red Skull before his demise."

"Terrorist organizations aren't going to be sloppier then organized criminal syndicates," Falcon reminded him, "Both are heavily organized, and their only difference is their intention. The Kingpin intends to control the world's crime and if he has any influence on politics, it would be hidden. Terrorists want direct control over everything and will use any means to get it. That's why they're called terrorists."

"We might have to start checking global terrorist cells for any sign of Sin, then," Captain America sighed, "One or more might have contacted her to be an upper level agent, especially with the Red Skull gone."

"Don't get yourself in too deep, Cap," Falcon told him, "Sin isn't that tough in terms of a physical fight and from what you've told me, it's near impossible for anyone to get the super soldier formula, even if they had your blood."

"Doesn't rule out clones," Captain America answered, "Some one may have hired them to create another 'Steve Rogers' to serve their cause."

"No one knows you better then you," Falcon smirked, "And after all we've been through together, there is nothing that will convince me that you can lose."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Captain America replied.

"Don't mention it," Falcon nodded as he leaped into the air, using the wings and special harness that was part of his costume to hover in the air, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I got my own patrols to carry on. Let me know if you need any help."

"Of course," Captain America answered.

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier**

On the helicarrier it had generally been life as normal for the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that spent their time working to try and keep the world safe. The crew on the bridge was focused on keeping the ship on its course and making sure that it didn't drop in altitude to where it would interfere with civilian air traffic or risk collision with any of the buildings of Manhattan. Suddenly a man came running into the room, looking very much out of shape and out of breath.

"Harvey, what is it?" Agent Joseph Fitz asked him.

"Pull up a satellite image of the North Atlantic between North America and Europe and the Azores," Agent Harvey breathed out, "And call the Director."

Director Maria Hill sat quietly in her office reading reports that were coming in from various units from around the world. She was expecting some contact from Agent 13 concerning 'Winter Soldier's' first S.H.I.E.L.D. mission, but she had no real doubts that the mission would be successful. Unfortunately, the sound of a nervous sounding officer coming over her intercom interrupted the quiet that filled her office.

"Director Hill," came Agent Fitz's voice over the intercom.

"Yes," Hill answered in an icy voice, angered at being disturbed.

"You're needed on the Bridge/Situation Room," Agent Fitz answered, "Agent Harvey has discovered something rather… strange."

Director Hill put down the reports she had been reading, "I'm on my way."

When she arrived on the bridge she saw that a hologramatic map of the North Atlantic hovering in mid air. This in itself wasn't necessarily surprising, but there was something that truly made the development shocking. Hill gasped to see a land mass seemingly appearing out of the ocean. So far the land mass appeared to look like the nation-state of Denmark and the northernmost part of Germany.

"What the hell is going on here?" Director Hill demanded as she looked up at the map image as the land mass continued to slowly expand.

"Director," Agent Harvey spoke up, "I was working in my lab when I received a call from geologic survey organization of strange activity in the North Atlantic. When I checked the report with satellite images, it showed that land masses that resemble the islands just north of the Jutland peninsula and are part of Denmark had appeared out of no where."

"I can see that land is appearing out of no where," Hill growled, "Why is this happening?"

"My only possible reason for why this is happening is that the two tectonic plates that come together in the middle of the Atlantic are moving apart faster then normal at this time," Agent Harvey answered weakly.

"Then how come there are no corresponding land mass risings elsewhere along the fault line?" Hill questioned, "And why aren't there massive earthquakes in California and Japan, where the edges of the same plates are moving toward each other, with the Pacific Plate in the way."

"I don't know," Agent Harvey answered, "I don't know. That's my only possible theory."

Director Hill looked at the image again. All of modern northern Germany had now appeared on the map, and it continued to expand eastward, as if the old Prussian territories were appearing up out of the ocean.

"Contact the Fantastic Four," Hill ordered, "Perhaps Doctor Richards has an explanation for this."

Another Agent quickly turned and began typing at a communications console. A few seconds later the face of Reed Richards appeared on the communications screen. He didn't look like he had any emotion going in either the positive or negative direction.

"Director Hill," Reed spoke, "Is there something you need?"

"An explanation for what is currently happening in the North Atlantic," Hill answered, "And I need it now."

Reed's head turned as if he were looking at something else. He then turned back to the communications screen a few minutes later with a look of surprise that mirrored Director Hill's when she first saw what was happening.

"I'm afraid there is not certain answer at this time," Reed spoke carefully, "Geologically what is happening is not possible. It could be the work of the Mole men or the Lava men, but I don't see how raising a new land mass would fit in with their general activities, and neither of them have been active in years."

"That doesn't mean that they've suddenly decided to start trouble now," Hill spoke in a pointed voice.

"Of course," Reed answered, "But you know that the Fantastic Four does not answer to S.H.I.E.L.D. We'll probably investigate this to see what is going on, but you will only get answers if it is something that you need to know."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. will investigate this strange occurrence," Hill said in a pointed voice, "We found it, it is our duty to investigate. The Fantastic Four will remain in their tower."

"Of course," Reed answered, "Thank you for the interrogation."

The screen then went dead. The agent manning then shut it off.

"The 'Fantastic Four don't report to S.H.I.E.L.D.'," Hill fumed, "Who does that man think he is? Whoever is behind this could be a threat to national security and it is our job to protect it. They should report to us in all maters concerning national security."

"The Avengers might be willing to cooperate," Agent Fitz brought up.

"After what happened on Genosha, I don't know if Iron Man will let his precious team risk their lives in such a manner again," Hill grumbled.

"But you didn't obey the President's order to nuke the island," Agent Fitz pointed out.

"And nearly got fired for it," Hill answered, "Iron Man knows that."

"If you ask me," Agent Harvey spoke up weakly, "President Bush has acted far too radically with all these matters. S.H.I.E.L.D. is an international organization run by the UN. He shouldn't have the power to fire you, Madam Director."

"The President is acting in what is best for the country's security," Hill answered, "The UN acts in what is best for terrorist groups like Al Qaeda and Hydra. It is in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best interest to follow him. Say anything more that is critical of the President and I'll give you to him as an Al Qaeda supporter."

"Yes, ma'am," Agent Harvey answered.

"Spiderwoman and Captain America are full time S.H.I.E.L.D. agents," Agent Fitz pointed out, "And Wolverine is a covert operative. They are not bound to Iron Man."

Director Hill looked at the holographic map, which now looked as if Nazi Germany in early 1941 and Denmark had simply appeared in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

"Contact the Captain," Hill ordered, "I'm sure he'll love this."

**Brooklyn, NY, NY**

Captain America sighed landed on the roof of the apartment complex that he lived in. He had been running along the rooftops and using the super soldier serum that ran through his veins to its greatest potential to at least keep his mind clear of his problems involving his problems concerning Crossbones and Sin. He was about to go down to the fire escape so he could get into his apartment when a small beeper went off inside a pouch on his belt. He pulled out the communicator to see that it was from S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Yes?" Captain America answered as he activated the device.

"Captain, good to see you," Maria Hill spoke on the communicator's small viewing screen, "We have a job for you."

"I'm already working on something," Captain America answered.

"Ah yes," Hill answered, "Sin's theft of your blood. Unfortunately, we have knowledge of where she is, and Crossbones hasn't revealed anything particularly enlightening as to why they did what they did and who hired them."

"That's why I'm working to get some answers," Captain America answered.

"Have you?" Hill asked back.

"No," Captain America almost growled.

"Figured as much," Hill answered, "A hovercraft will be dropping by your position in a few seconds to pick you up. Something rather strange has just happened and we thought you might be the person to see it. You might even find your answers there."

Captain America sighed and nodded, knowing that he hadn't found anything and that Hill was his superior as far as S.H.I.E.L.D. was concerned.

"I'll be waiting," Captain America answered.

Half an hour later, he found himself seated in Hill's office looking at a photograph of the map that had been projected of the new geography of the North Atlantic Ocean.

"That's…?" Cap asked.

"Geographically, it is Denmark and Nazi Germany in 1941," Director Hill answered, "It just appeared out of nowhere shortly before I had my agents 'call' you."

"That is impossible," Cap answered, "Nothing can just 'appear', unless…"

"Unless what?" Hill demanded.

"Well, unless it was a powerful sorcerer of Doctor Strange's level or the person who did it had the Cosmic Cube," Cap answered, "But as far as the Avengers know, mystics aren't really interested in politics and the only one who had any connections to both Nazi Germany and the Cosmic Cube is dead, and the even if the Skull were alive, the Cosmic Cube has been destroyed."

"So how can you explain how this thing appeared?" Director Hill asked.

"I don't know," Cap answered, "But you were right in the fact that it is strange. Almost as strange as Crossbones and Sin wanting a sample of my blood and then disappearing."

"So you accept your assignment?" Hill questioned.

"Only because this thing's level of weirdness might lead me to answers," Cap answered as he stood up, just as there was a knock on Hill's door.

As Cap went to leave, he found it was Sharon standing at the door. Buck stood a few feet behind her.

"Ah, Agent 13, Agent Winter," Hill answered, "How did your mission run?"

"Fine," Sharon answered, "The guy was a lower ranking Hydra agent, who knew nothing of Hydra's recent plans, but we got him locked away in a holding cell while we check for any warrants."

Hill was silently fuming. Hydra was a terrorist organization and she didn't mind if there were no warrants for a terrorist captured. A terrorist as guilty of terrorism as far as she was concerned, regardless of how much he knew or actually participated.

"So long as he's in a holding cell," Hill answered, "Sorry to rush you two, but the Captain here has rather unique mission that would probably be done best if the two of you went along with him."

Both visibly sighed.

"Yes, ma'am," Sharon answered and turned to follow Cap as he left the room, once she got close, she tried to figure out what was going on, "Cap, what is it? What's going on?"

"Someone has somehow made a land mass that geographically looks like Nazi Germany appear in the North Atlantic," Cap answered, "Ms. Hill wants it investigated."

"There's something about Director Hill that troubles me, Cap," Buck spoke up from the rear of the column, "That woman's ideas just strike me as something… odd."

"You're not the only one," Sharon spoke to him, "Trust me."

The flight out to this strange new island was rather silent. Buck was quiet as he was still trying to sort out all his memories of Winter Soldier. Cap was almost completely focused on investigating this new island, hoping that it would lead to some answers in some of the other questions in his life that he had. Sharon remained quiet as she didn't really know what to say at the moment. Director Hill meanwhile kept contact with them through the radio link between the hovercraft and the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier.

"There appears to be a structure about where Berlin is in Germany," Hill spoke through the radio, "That might be your best bet to begin investigating."

"Thank you director," Cap answered and altered his course so that he knew he arrive at the coordinates that were sent through the electronic signal rather then threw the radio.

Finding the site was not too difficult, as the structure was the only one of its kind on the island. From above it looked as if there the building was built in the shape of a Greek cross with a dome rising from its center. All of them looked to see that the building looked as if it was built entirely of white marble.

"Might as well set her down," Cap sighed as he brought the hovercraft lower and lower to land it in the grass that surrounded the building.

Once they landed and approached one of the four main doorways they were surprised by what they saw. The building bore many striking resemblances to both the White House and the Capitol Building in Washington DC in many respects. The white color, the shape of the windows, the dome was all similar to those buildings. There were, however, similarities to other buildings and ideas that were present. There was ornamental sculpture that seemed to honor the Red Skull, of all people, in many sections of the building, and a Nazi Eagle sitting atop an encircled swastika was on top of the dome.

"I don't like this," Buck commented, "It's really starting to get strange. The Red Skull is dead."

"Let's go inside," Sharon said firmly, "Whoever built this place has to be inside. We can get our answers from him."

Sharon then began to walk towards the building, her gun ready. Cap and Buck slowly followed, giving somewhat shivering glances at the Nazi and Red Skull iconography that covered the building. Even the two doors were covered in the same iconography, with pictures showing what the Nazis had considered glorious or altered so that the picture was glorious to them, were carved into each panel. One showed a picture captured from one of Hitler's speeches, two were from the Nuremburg Rallies, and one was an image of Goering inspecting German troops as they marched down a street.

Scenes from battles filled the lower set of panels. One showed the familiar image of German troops marching past the Arch De Triomphe in Paris. The second showed the Sharnhorst and Gniesnau sailing together and shelling some merchant ship in the distance. The third showed German tanks moving through the Russian countryside with what looked like the Kremlin in the distance. The final panel showed a single king tiger tank moving and letting the commander inspect the rows of king tigers that were sitting still.

"I definitely want some answers," Cap muttered, "this is all very strange."

"Strange?" a voice asked from nowhere, "You should have EXPECTED this mein captain."

"That voice…" Cap and Sharon gasped as they stopped suddenly.

At that instant, the Red Skull appeared, in his golden colored armor, before them on the top of the stairs, near the doors, which were still shut, looking down on them with an evilly triumphant look on his face.

"But, you're dead!" Cap gasped, "S.H.I.E.L.D. analyzed your body and proved it to be yours!"

"And I shot you," Buck added, "You have to be dead."

The Skull, never losing his triumphant smile, looked up to see Buck standing there.

"Neither of you know anything about the Cosmic Cube do you?" the Red Skull taunted, "And you Captain, you should know better."

"What?" Sharon growled as she pointed her gun at him, "What are you talking about?"

"I was on the phone with Lukin when Herr Barnes shot me," the Red Skull explained, "I knew all about the Russian's want for the Cosmic Cube and decided to transfer my mind to his. Then when Herr Barnes presented Lukin with the cube, it would not be Lukin getting the cube, but me."

"Let me guess," Buck growled, "But because the cube wasn't fully charged, you couldn't replace his mind?"

"Smart boy," the Red Skull answered, "So, Lukin and I recently came to an agreement that separated me from him."

"How, only the Cosmic Cube could separate the two of you then," Cap answered, "and it was destroyed."

The Skull waved his hand and Sharon's gun turned into water right before her eyes.

"What was built by man once can surely be built again," the Red Skull smiled, "And I have internalized its power, once more."

Cap and Sharon blinked.

"Once more?" Buck answered.

"A while back when the Red Skull first acquired the Cosmic Cube, I defeated him by cutting off the arm that held the cube with my shield," Cap explained, "The Cube then exploded, but instead of killing him, it sent the Skull into a hell dimension of his own choosing. Meanwhile, a villain from the future named Korvac learned of a method to achieve ultimate 'godhood', but the method required the Cosmic Cube and ultimate knowledge on board a ship that originally belonged to Galactus, however, since the Red Skull had 'died' in a manner that linked the cube to himself, Korvac had to bring the Red Skull back as well."

"When he did so, the Skull arose with the power of the Cosmic Cube within him," Sharon finished, "What resulted was a great battle in which the Skull ultimately lost and he and the Cube were separated. The Red Skull still possessed the Cosmic Cube, but he no longer had it within him."

"And thanks to the people who worked so hard for Lukin, that is no longer a threat to me," the Red Skull smiled, "Lukin built a new cube to give me new life, Captain America gave my daughter some of his blood, from which to clone a new body, and the Cube's power gave me the chance for victory!"

"You're the one who had her and Crossbones steal my blood?!" Cap raged.

"You didn't think my Sin would work for anyone else, would you?" the Skull taunted.

Cap and Buck lunged at the Red Skull intent on killing him then and there. The Red Skull ducked under Cap's punch and landed a strong blow on his jaw and then caught Buck as he attempted to kick last remaining original Nazi. The Red Skull then physically threw Buck in Sharon before she could do anything.

"This isn't over, Skull," Cap vowed as he got up, "I will beat you."

"Not today," the Red Skull answered, "There is much I need done, and believe it or not, I need your help."

The doors behind the Red Skull then opened to reveal ten mechanical humanoids that advanced on all of them. Cap and Sharon were dumbstruck and horrified by what they saw and Buck was at the very least, surprised. None of them saw the blow coming when the robots knocked them out.

"Carry them into the room next to the presentation hall," the Red Skull ordered the robots, "Phase one is nearing completion."

**Avengers** **Mansion**

Tony Stark quietly sat down in a sofa, intending to check his stocks after a rather long day of work. Just as he turned on the television, the screen did not show the basic stocks ticker that was on the channel that covered the stock exchange twenty-four, seven. Instead, he was greeted by a sight he thought he'd never see. It looked like a press conference room, like the one used by the President or any other members of the White House staff, but it had noticeable differences.

One, the podium had no seal on it the way the US seal was on the President's podium. Instead, an emblem of an eagle perched on top of a swastika made out of metal was on the podium. The curtain behind the podium was the Nazi flag, with the addition of a black skull in its upper right corner. The most important difference was that the man standing behind the podium was not the President, but the Red Skull.

"What in the world…?" Stark breathed.

"Good afternoon," the Red Skull spoke slowly, "I will assume that the majority of the world knows who **I** am. I will also assume that those who don't know have the means of learning. For those of you who do know what has been written about myself, you needn't worry. I am not intending to hold the world hostage."

"Yeah right," Stark thought angrily, "Steve is going to pissed when he finds out, if he's not already watching this."

"I am also going to assume you are aware of the landmass that has just now arisen from the middle of the Atlantic Ocean," the Red Skull continued, as the screen changed to show a map of the North Atlantic, including the new landmass, "This was my doing. The landmass is my country. The Red Skull Reich. I give the world my word that Atlantis and the Azores were not damaged by the creation of my territory."

The screen then returned to the Skull's conference room.

"I will state here and now that I possess the power of the Cosmic Cube and could eradicate all opposition to my will with a thought," the Red Skull said in a firm voice.

"Yeah right," Stark thought, "The Cube's range doesn't extend far enough away from the user for anyone outside of your immediate proximity to be affected."

"But I chose not to do so, because that is who I am," the Red Skull continued, "The world has been told and force-feed lies about myself and of Nazism."

Stark ground his teeth.

"The Nazi movement in Germany began as a simple conservative movement as a reaction to Great Depression," the Red Skull spoke, as if he were explaining things that weren't already known, "It is possible that there were minor flaws in it, as there are in everything, but what made Nazism become the 'evil' that it has been associated with did not come from its original organization. What made the movement become 'evil' was the result of actions taken by a group of leftists and opportunistic people with no morals. Chief among them was Adolf Hitler."

"You lying son-of-a…," Stark cursed at the television.

"He and his cadre took over the movement and began their corruption of it with their leftist ideology," the Skull continued, "Thus the reason why the movement became the National German SOCIALIST WORKER'S Party, or the Nazi Party. Hitler then used his powers dictatorially to corrupt and pervert things that had been considered good and noble before his arrival and appearance. The swastika was used as a good luck symbol long before Hitler used it to display his racist leftist rage. I intend to bring back the swastika's original and intended purpose."

Stark stood up, as if preparing to leave to get his armor.

"As with his corruption of symbols," the Red Skull continued, "Hitler also enslaved everyone who did not do exactly as he said. My actions taken during World War Two were not because I wanted to do them or even approved of them. They were because I was under penalty of death if I did not carry them out, and given that the leftists in France, Britain, the United States, and the Soviet Union at the time would have urged me to do the same things, I was caught with nowhere to go. Leftist France committed acts just as horrendous as anything Hitler and his lackeys cooked up. Remember the Dreyfus Affair did not happen in Germany, but in Paris."

"In the late 1800s," Stark grumbled, "For the most part, that sort of attitude has changed."

"As for actions taken by the 'Red Skull' during the years after World War Two," the Red Skull explained, almost with a shrug, "Those actions were taken by agents whose loyalty were to the Soviet Union, the greatest of all the Leftist and Communist nations, and was not me. I then call for Russia to hand over these Communist sympathizers to their courts or to the UN for trial."

Stark stared at the television holding back his rage.

"I will assume that no world leader fully trusts that my intentions are true," the Skull then continued, "But the world has become vastly different from the one that existed in the 1930s. Most world leaders today are not corrupted by the ideology of Communism and can be spoken to in a reasonable manner. I invite any foreign leader come to my capital, Red Skull City, where I hope to persuade them through conversation and conversation alone that I am truly a man to be trusted. That I stand for ideals that the entire world stands for. And that their fears are unjustified."

"The world's fears about you are perfectly justified," Stark grumbled angrily at the television.

"After all, those who truly know me have been easily able to move on from past prejudices," the Skull spoke as a door to the side of the room opened.

What walked through the door both shocked and infuriated Stark. First to walk through were either robots or men in armor, and it was the basic design of that armor or of the robot that shocked him. It looked remarkably like his early Iron Man costumes with the noticeable difference that it was entirely a metallic grey rather then gold and a Nazi eagle perched on top of the main energy cell, which was circle shaped and on the chest, and had a swastika inside that energy cell.

"He copied me!" Stark screamed at the television, "That Nazi bastard copied me!"

Stark's rant was cut short when he saw Captain America follow the two robots, almost as if in a trance, with a polite smile on his face. Stark then watched in surprise as Cap walked up to the Red Skull and shook the Skull's hand. This successfully made Stark blow his top and he threw the remote at the television, destroying it.

**Red** **Skull City, Red Skull Reich**

Once the handshake was finished, Cap felt the sort trance like state evaporate away and he pulled his hand away from the Red Skull's.

"You…," Cap growled and punched the Red Skull in the face, knocking him to the ground.

The two robots then fired their own laser weapons at Cap, throwing him against the far wall. The Red Skull only waved a hand to make his robots stand down. He then stood up to look at Cap who was just beginning to get up and reach for his shield, which was still strapped to his back.

"I do not believe now is the time to continue our fight, Captain," the Red Skull spoke in a weak chuckle, "The entire world just saw us shake hands. I believe you will have some explaining to do."

"That explanation will go much easier if I have your dead body to present to them," Cap growled.

The two robots then stepped between the Red Skull and Cap and prepared to fire again.

"It is a fight you can not win," the Skull warned, "You'll have to fight my robotic body guards first, just to get to me, and I wield the power of the Cosmic Cube. You are outmatched, on top of which your friends are waiting to leave, and if you do not leave with them now, they will be dead should you win."

Cap sighed and placed his shield back on his back.

"Good man," the Red Skull smiled.

"I will stop you," Cap vowed.

"I have now doubt that you will try," the Red Skull answered, "But today is not the day. My robots will lead you back to your friends and your hovercraft. And the next time you come to my country, please use the designated landing strips."

Cap growled something silently and slowly followed the two robots out of the room. The two robots lead Cap slowly through the building that the Skull had constructed it. It strangely resembled both a great presidential type palace and a modern style fortress. It would surely inflict maximum possible casualties on any force that attacked it. And with the robots leading him, he didn't have the time to stop and try and draw out the Skull's floor plan.

They ended up back on the same lawn that Cap had landed the S.H.I.E.L.D. hovercraft on earlier, and the craft was still present, as if it was waiting for him.

"You are free to go, Captain America," the first robot spoke, "Have a pleasant flight."

Cap said nothing as he ignored the robot, desperately trying to keep himself from smashing it with his shield. As he shut the door to the hovercraft he found Sharon and Buck buckled into their seats, and sound asleep. He sighed and slowly moved to the pilot's seat and began the start up procedure. The other two passengers woke up shortly after the engines started.

"Where are we?" Buck asked slowly.

"Back in the S.H.I.E.L.D. hovercraft," Cap answered, "We're returning to the helicarrier."

"But the Red Skull is alive, we've got to stop him," Sharon pointed out, remembering what had happened just before she had been knocked out, "He will try to take over the world. You know that."

"I'm well aware of what he will try to do," Cap growled back, "But his claim that he has the Cosmic Cube has to be correct. Our problems are more then just the Skull at the moment."

"But I destroyed the Cube," Buck said, "How could he have it?"

"I don't know," Cap answered, "I've never known the full truth behind how the Cube came into existence. Only the Skull knows that, and he didn't tell me."

"He'll fail in the end," Sharon swore behind them, "Now what was this you're saying about our problems being more then just the Red Skull?"

Cap slowly took off from the ground and began piloting the hovercraft back toward New York and the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier.

"He used his power or the Cube itself to broadcast a proclamation to the world," Captain America answered, an angry growl in his voice, "Announcing the existence of his 'country' and telling lies about Fascism, Nazism, and Hitler."

"What? He say that Hitler was a good guy?" Buck questioned.

"No, he said Nazism and Fascism were good," Cap continued growling, "He said that Hitler and most of the Nazis convicted at Nuremburg were left-wing socialists that corrupted the Nazi movement."

"It was the most violent anti-Communist regime in existence when Hitler was in charge," Buck answered, "how could anyone believe the Skull?"

"His lies aren't what we'll have to explain," Cap answered, "To finish his 'announcement', he used the Cube or his powers to make me shake his hand, as if we had merely been simple soldiers who had fought on opposing sides and that neither of us were truly involved in the politics of either nation."

Sharon sighed, "The Director is going to kill you, Steve."

"She can do whatever she wants as soon as I've dealt with him," Cap said in a firm and still angry voice.

**The Red Skull's Palace**

Shortly after the hovercraft carrying Cap, Sharon Carter, and Buck left, the Red Skull walked out onto the lawn where the hovercraft had been. He waited for a few moments before a red light flashed before him. When it dimmed down, Sin stood before him with a large crowd behind her.

"Report," the Skull ordered.

"I was able to gather twenty five thousand Right Wing extremists," Sin answered, "There were more, but they refused to follow or felt that their agenda within Germany was more important."

"Germany itself is a lost cause," the Skull answered, "Defeat in World War Two only put the weaklings that Hitler wanted destroyed in power, and they made sure that they can not fall out of power. Germany can only be healed if it is conquered by the strong."

"This twenty five thousand are willing to do that in your name," Sin reported.

The Skull looked over the crowd and smiled and then whispered to his daughter, "You will have to give me all the information later, how many men, women, children, their ages, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera."

"Of course," Sin nodded.

The Skull then slowly raised his hand and began to use his powers to alter reality. The area on which he hand his daughter became a marble speaker's platform, with a marble podium with microphones hooked up to it. A marble railing was also there to make sure no one fell. The portion that the people were standing on became lower then the speaker's platform and was also transformed into marble flooring.

"The beauty of this power," the Skull smiled as the people then looked around to see their new surroundings.

The Red Skull then approached the podium and began to speak.

"You have come to me in search of a leader who will bring about the glory of the uebermenschen and you have come to the right man," the Skull began, "I am the last living soldier of the First Fuhrer and I know his goals are the goals are the cause that we must follow! These goals however have been made almost unreachable by the power and seduction of those of the far Left! People, do not abandon the overarching mission that was presented to the world in 1933 by the First Fuhrer! The mission failed in 1945 because the people abandoned him in the name of International Communism!"

The Skull then gave a short dramatic pause before continuing.

"That abandonment left the world vulnerable to the vile forces of the far Left," the Skull continued, "The Communists and their allies threatened everything with complete and utter destruction! I was locked in suspended animation and could not defend the First Fuhrer, but now I have returned, and I will replace him! I will lead you to establish the goals that were set in 1933! Follow me, and a great thousand year Reich will be yours!"

The Skull paused again to listen to a round of cheers rise up from the crowd below.

"It will be a long and perilous path to establish our Reich," the Red Skull continued, "As International Communism has conquered much of the world since 1945 and the entire world will at least be suspicious of our mission, if not hostile to it! Establishing our world will require hardship and sacrifice! No one can abandon the true mission if our ultimate goal is to be achieved! We must free the world from the powers of the Far Left, even if it means that we must crush these Leftist doers of what is vile and improper to the needs of the State! And when victory comes, it will come to the sound off HEIL DER SKULL! SEIG…"

The crowd answered the Skulls call, raising their arms in the Nazi salute and repeating the phrase, 'heil der Skull'.

"Most amusing speech, father," Sin commented, "Although I doubt foreign dignitaries will believe your broadcast if they see the behavior of your followers."

"Yes," the Skull smiled, "the Broadcast will probably bring some leaders and we will need to insure that these people know when to rally and when to put on a good image, but the power of the Cosmic Cube will see to that."

Sin nodded.

"You also know that many of the leaders that do come will come armed and will not believe the lies you spoke during your broadcast," Sin pointed out.

"I have no doubt that they will come armed," the Red Skull answered, "The Iron Swastika Robots can easily deal with any grunt troops they bring. Especially since at this time they will not bring an army. As for what I spoke, a great man once wrote, 'The broad mass of a nation… will more easily fall victim to a big lie then a small one.' The socialist countries of Europe and Asia will likely carry some opposition and to them I must prove I am at least a moderate. But America… America's conservative government… that is a government I can lie to."

**To Be Continued…**

"**The broad mass of a nation… will more easily fall victim to a big lie then to a small one."**

-- Adolf Hitler, Mein Kampf (1925) Vol. 1.


	3. Reactions

All characters appearing in Captain America and other Marvel titles are copyrighted to Marvel Entertainment and Stan Lee. All real persons mentioned in this story belong to themselves. No infringement of these copyrights or offense to the people mentioned is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder or persons. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

Note: I'm using the events of the "Winter Soldier" story line as the main canon to this story, but I'm also going to say that this story is in the same "Universe" as my "A New Life" story in the Spider-Man section, since Captain America and Spider-Man are both Marvel Characters. This story takes place six months after my "A New Life" story and obviously some time after "Winter Soldier" in the comics.

Second Note: This is my version on Marvel's current "Civil War" storyline and will differ greatly in many ways from what has been published. Mostly because I don't like the idea of heroes fighting heroes and the fact that is the main point of Marvel's current storyline.

Civil War

By TVfan

**Chapter 3: Reactions**

**Jerusalem, Israel**

A small television screen replayed the images of the Red Skull's announcement that he existed to the world once more.

"I will assume that no world leader fully trusts that my intentions are true," the Red Skull on the screen said, "But the world has become vastly different from the one that existed in the 1930s. Most world leaders today are not corrupted by the ideology of Communism and can be spoken to in a reasonable manner. I invite any foreign leader come to my capital, Red Skull City, where I hope to persuade them through conversation and conversation alone that I am truly a man to be trusted. That I stand for ideals that the entire world stands for. And that their fears are unjustified."

"After all, those who truly know me have been easily able to move on from past prejudices," the Skull spoke as a door to the side of the room opened.

What walked through the door both shocked and infuriated Stark. First to walk through were either robots or men in armor, and it was the basic design of that armor or of the robot that shocked him. It looked remarkably like the early Iron Man costumes with the noticeable difference that it was entirely a metallic grey rather then gold and a Nazi eagle perched on top of the main energy cell, which was circle shaped and on the chest, and had a swastika inside that energy cell.

Captain America then followed the two robots into the room, almost as if in a trance, with a polite smile on his face. He walked up to the Red Skull and shook the Skull's hand. The television screen then shut off.

"This is unacceptable," Ehud Olmert, Prime Minister of the State of Israel, said firmly to a small group of advisors, "That man has no right to live, let alone run a country."

A small group of council members nodded in agreement. One elderly man sighed heavily.

"My parents survived Hitler's 'Final Solution'," the man said, "They were incarcerated in Auschwitz. From what they told me, the Red Skull visited the camp from time to time on various inspections for either Hitler or Himmler. His 'My actions taken during World War Two were not because I wanted to do them or even approved of them' is a complete lie. My parents told me that there was not a man as cruel in Hitler's Reich as the Red Skull. The told me horror stories of what he did to inmates in the camp, and looked quite happy while doing it."

"It's not any of us believe that the Red Skull is a good man or that Nazism was a simple 'conservative' movement before Hitler joined them," another cabinet member spoke up, "We all know that the Nazis were evil and their hatred was present even before Hitler heard of their existence. The problem is that Captain America shook his hand as if there was never any real animosity between them."

"That I don't get," Olmert sighed, "According to the talks I've had with the American ambassador over the years, according to their history books, Captain America and the Red Skull have been sworn enemies. Both would rather drink acid then shake hands."

"Prime Minister," a third cabinet member spoke, "You are Israel's leader, and it is your decision on how to deal with this new threat to Israel. We can only advise you."

"Acting on this will be difficult," Olmert sighed, "Between Hamas and Iran, there are already serious threats to Israel that are far closer then the Red Skull and I do not believe that Hezbollah will be cooperative either. The Knesset will not accept military action against a foe so far away when we already have at least three major foes that are much closer."

Olmert sighed and looked down.

"And I'm inclined to agree with them," Olmert finished, "The Red Skull Reich is to be an enemy of the State of Israel because of the ideologies of Nazism. Therefore, Israel will not hold any diplomatic relations with that lunatic and I will not allow the Knesset to recognize his government. We won't go to war, but we will oppose the Red Skull in any endeavor he undertakes."

**Red** **Skull City, Red Skull Reich**

The Red Skull sat quietly inside a very technologically advanced looking observation center with computers at his fingertips and television screens lining the walls. Each TV was tuned in to various international news stations. He was trying gage the reactions various countries had had to his little announcement. He hadn't gotten much. Most recently the only countries to make any declaration on the Red Skull Reich were Cuba, North Korea, and China. All of whom refused to recognize his Reich, citing political philosophies, but this was to be expected, and the Red Skull had nothing to fear from them. His Empire was beyond the reach of China's missiles, and Cuba and North Korea were not considered even Second World powers.

"Any progress, father?" Sin asked from the floor below him.

"No," the Red Skull gave a growling sigh, "I've forgotten how long it takes democracies to fully react to anything. The only countries that have given any sort of response have either been Authoritarian or attempted Totalitarian. Cuba, China, and North Korea are opposed. Iran in favor. There are a handful of others."

"Well," Sin sighed, "How many will 'visit' you?"

"So far, none have agreed," the Skull answered, "Iran has offered that I visit Tehran and convert to Islam, though."

"Some offer," Sin replied, "What will be done when it comes to fighting them?"

"Kill each and every last one of them," the Red Skull said evilly, "But for now, this will give us the time needed to prepare for the upcoming visit."

"Of course father," Sin nodded.

"How many did you gather, again?" the Red Skull asked, "I would like national statistics, please."

"Of course," Sin nodded, "Current population is 25,000, although we will be facing a serious problem. While all the people I gathered are between 20-35 years of age, there are only 250 women. Your Reich will have terribly slow population growth, especially as there are only 25 romantically involved couples."

"Dealing with the population growth can wait," the Skull answered, "What is the skill level of these people?"

"All of them have completed their respective 'High School' education," Sin continued, "Ten thousand have been in various universities, three thousand have graduated, nine hundred have graduated with honors."

There was a brief pause as the Red Skull continued to listen.

"All of the men have some level of military service," Sin continued, "Although they were all equivalent to the rank of 'private' in the American army."

"I want you to pass out notices of a draft and a specialized exam," the Red Skull ordered, "Five hundred men and or women are to be drafted for military service in the name of the Red Skull Reich. One hundred for an Air Force. Three hundred for an army. One hundred for a navy."

"Of course, father," Sin nodded.

"We also need to establish some resemblance of a government," the Red Skull continued, "I am the obvious Head of State and Government, and Head of the Party. You will be my Deputy Fuhrer. We will also need to create various ministries to serve as a bureaucracy. That way I do not have to use the cosmic cube's powers as much."

"Of course, father," Sin agreed.

"There must be a Foreign Ministry," the Skull began his list of needed ministries, "an Interior Ministry, a Public Enlightenment and Propaganda Ministry, a War Ministry, a Finance Ministry, a 'Justice' Ministry, an Economics Ministry, an Agriculture Ministry, a Labor Ministry, a Science, Education, and Public Instruction Ministry, an Ecclesiastical Affairs Ministry, a Transportation Ministry, a Postal Ministry, and an Intelligence Ministry."

"Of course, father," Sin nodded.

"I will also require two hundred men or women to serve in a Legislature," the Skull continued, "Every good dictatorship must have some 'rubber stamp' organization. It will be bicameral. That is why I need two hundred representatives."

"That will take 714 total jobs," Sin informed the Skull, "twenty-four thousand, two hundred eighty-six will still need employment."

"That can wait a bit longer," the Red Skull answered, "It is imperative that the working government be more then just you and me. Otherwise, any nation that opposes me will have no qualms with using all their available weapons to try and fight me, and fighting a major war at this time would be dangerous."

"Of course, father," Sin spoke, "Your orders will be carried out."

Sin then left, allowing the Red Skull to continue focusing on the incoming news reports.

**Doomstadt, Latveria**

Victor Von Doom slammed his metal gauntleted fists down on the sides of his throne as he watched an Eastern European news broadcast that was covering the Red Skull's announcement. Several of followers scattered as they heard his angry growl.

"That gypsy hater has his own country!" Doom roared in anger.

"But, my Lord, you have worked with him on occasion," his Prime Minister whimpered from his position beside Doom's throne.

"In plans that would have put ME on top," Doom answered, "And him six feet under. That man and his ideology terrorized more then just Jews and it was his actions against the gypsies that helped plunge Latveria into the chaos that eventually claimed the lives of my family."

"Our country is too weak to fight him in a conventional war," the Prime Minister informed Doom, "And you are still too weak from your last engagement with the Fantastic Four."

"And that is to stop me from fighting him?" Doom growled at him, clenching his fists, "I posses powers in sorcery that the Skull can not comprehend."

"He also claimed to have the powers of the Cosmic Cube," the Prime Minister whimpered, "Which would but you both as individuals on rather even footing."

"You believe I would lose to that fool?" Doom questioned.

"No, my Lord," the Prime Minister said quickly as he stepped away, "But it would be hollow victory that would destroy Latveria as well. If we are to fight him, my Lord, you must use the better half of your mind to fight him."

"Very well," Doom answered, "Then you will go to his 'Red Skull City' and you will find out what he is up to."

"Yes, my Lord," the Prime Minister gulped.

"Now call for a press conference," Doom ordered, "You must announce your visit."

"Yes, my Lord," the Prime Minister gulped again.

**Paris, France**

Jacques Chirac sat quietly as advisors from all ends of the political spectrum within France voiced their opinions on the creation of the Red Skull Reich. All were in fierce opposition to the Red Skull, although for various reasons.

"He is making a deliberate call to oppose us," a representative of the French Socialist Party, "I fear he seeks to start a war between those on the right and those on the left. We must do something to stop him."

"I would say we need to fight him for what he's done to FRANCE," a representative of the Union pour un Mouvement Populaire countered, "Our own history books made great points of what that man did to innocent French citizens during the war, beginning during the 1940 invasion, through the occupation, and the 1944 liberation battles. The Red Skull is a threat to France and would not hesitate to attack us if given the opportunity."

"I have no doubt that we must fight him," Chirac answered, "In some form or another. The important thing in this matter is more puzzling. Such as why did Captain America shake the Red Skull's hand? According to history, both hated each other."

"Why should one American matter?" a representative of the Front National party questioned, "The Captain America who helped France in World War II, and posed for photographs with Leclerc and De Gaulle, is likely dead or too old to do anything. The Captain America on the broadcast was either an agent of the Red Skull's or a modern American with no culture or knowledge of whom or what is truly evil."

"Regardless of who this Captain America is or isn't," Chirac informed them, "He represents a nation that is one of France's allies."

"Some allies," the Socialist growled, "We disagree with them on a point of strategy and they accuse us of wanting to bring down our own society. I say we destroy his city and be through with him, before he attacks us."

"Until we receive word from the Americans that THEY oppose him and that this handshake was either a trick or that the Captain America on the screen is false we will not do anything unilaterally," Chirac said firmly, "We are already sitting on a very uncomfortable bed in our relations with the Americans."

"You would keep France inactive to placate the Americans?!" the UMP representative gasped.

"If I may," a French Interpol Officer spoke up from the back of the room, "The President is making a strategic decision that is necessary, if any conflict with the Red Skull is to come about."

"And how would you know, Inspector?" the Socialist questioned.

"The Red Skull says he possesses the powers of the Cosmic Cube," the Interpol officer answered, "Given that Red Skull is largely wanted around the world as a criminal, I was able to talk to one of Interpol's American contacts. He was able access S.H.I.E.L.D. files on the Red Skull and the Cosmic Cube."

"So what is it?" the Front National representative asked.

"A powerful device of cosmic power," the Interpol officer answered, "Which allows the user, in this case the Red Skull, to manipulate his immediate surroundings with his mind."

"With that sort of power," Chirac continued, "France, alone, can not defeat him. He can not defeat France, but we can not defeat him. If that were to happen we would need the full strength of the NATO alliance, which would require that we cooperate with the Americans. For now, we must wait until the Americans react."

"What have they done so far?" the UMP representative asked.

"From what I've seen, nothing," the Socialist answered, "Just as we are currently doing."

**Avengers Tower, New York City, USA**

"Can you believe that Cap shook his hand?" Luke Cage questioned in a hurried Avengers meeting inside Avengers Tower.

"It has to be trick of some sort," Iron Man answered, "The Red Skull mentioned something about the Cosmic Cube. He had to have used that to make Cap shake his hand."

"So how do we stop a guy who can bend reality with his mind?" Spider-Man questioned.

"I don't know for certain," Iron Man sighed, "We'll need to wait for Cap to return from his debriefing at S.H.I.E.L.D."

"So what do we do until then?" Spiderwoman asked.

"Uh," Arachne spoke up from her position behind Spider-Man, "It might be important to see that."

The present Avengers looked in the direction in which Spider-Man's partner was pointing. It was to a television that had a man in a black suit with a black tie with a large gold cross sewn onto it filling the screen.

"We no take you live as Minister Tim Lahaye gives a public address in response to the recent announcement of the Red Skull Reich," a news reporter's voice announced.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lahaye began his announcement, "as citizens of a Christian Nation it is imperative that you think clearly in response to the recent announcement made by the Red Skull. While many of you have been told the truths of Nazi evil and aggression, the Red Skull has claimed that these actions were the result of liberals who are Godless and destroyers of the People of the Lord, who are destined for the inner most circle of Hell!"

There was a brief pause as the heroes and two heroines watching the announcement looked on.

"This is not to be unexpected," Lahaye then continued, "The Left has long corrupted everything that God has designed. It is the Left that crucified our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ! It is the Left that enslaved four million African Americans. It is the Left that our country faced for fifty years after World War II. It is the left that wants to elevate homosexuals, feminists, and terrorist lovers to positions of power of decent Christian people. It is therefore not unimaginable that Hitler himself was a Leftist, but to resurrect the symbols of Nazi Germany is wrong, for too many people are connected to the horrors that Hitler created. I urge all American Christians to ask the Red Skull to remove the idols of Nazi Germany from his country and embrace Jesus as his savior, as all proper conservatives should."

"This has come after both the Catholic Church and Evangelical speaker, Rich Nathan, made announcements urging complete opposition to the Red Skull and his Reich," the news reporter finished as the screen went black.

"Is it just me, or did that guy just say we should support the Red Skull?" Spider-Man asked.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Iron Man grumbled and then thought to himself, "Come on Steve. We gotta figure out how to stop him."

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier**

"Are you insane?!" Director Maria Hill screamed at Cap as he stood alone in front of her in her office, "The Red Skull is a wanted international terrorist! And you shook his hand! Like he was an old friend of yours! Or was he brainwashed at one point in his life two?!"

"No!" Cap sighed heavily, "The Red Skull is evil and you're right to want to arrest him."

"I doubt that even S.H.I.E.L.D. will be given the option," Director Hill answered, "Your little handshake has created more trouble then it is worth. Do you understand what has happened? The Red Skull has created a country, seemingly out of nothing and has declared himself the leader of that country."

"Not all leaders of countries are safe because they are the leader of that country," Cap answered, "Hitler's henchmen in the end weren't safe because they were Hitler's henchmen. They were sentenced to hang or be imprisoned during Nuremburg Trials."

"America had been at war with Nazi Germany at the time, Captain," Director Hill pointed out, "You of all people should know that. America is not presently at war with the Red Skull Reich, and thanks to your handshake, it isn't that likely that we will go to war with the Red Skull Reich."

"What!?" Cap yelled, "Just send me back there! I'll tear him limb from limb!"

"The Red Skull has claimed that Nazism was a mere conservative movement that was corrupted by Socialists," Director Hill answered, "There are a fair number of ultraconservative members of this country that are now making public declarations that we should support the Red Skull. There have been a few who have declared opposition, citing historical sources, but politics has generally countered them completely. Many of them have said 'that if Captain America and the Red Skull can shake hands, then maybe we could trust him'."

Cap only stood in shocked silence.

"To deal with the second issue," Director Hill continued, "If you want to tear him limb from limb, why didn't you do so when you had the chance? It would have saved everyone a lot of trouble."

"One of the few truths that the Skull said when he made his announcement was that he has the Cosmic Cube," Cap answered, "Or at least powers similar to the Cosmic Cube."

"You, Agent 13, and Agent Winter have all told me that the Cube was destroyed," Director Hill interrupted.

"He told us something about, 'what can be made by man can be built again'," Cap sighed, "I don't know how he did it but he's somehow manufactured a new Cube and internalized its power. Lukin has the new Cube that was, apparently for the Red Skull."

"Lukin is Russian, Captain, and his family history cites Nazi oppression during World War II," Director Hill answered, "Do you honestly think he'd help the only living Nazi terrorist on the planet, if this is the same one that fought in World War II?"

"It is him," Cap gave a growling sigh, "I'd recognize his voice anywhere. As for why Lukin helped him, he said it was because of some rather bizarre occurrences that went on when he first began the 'Winter Soldier' problem."

"I don't have time for this," Director Hill answered, "Lukin is an honest businessman and an American ally. You will not do anything to threaten him, whatsoever. Is that understood, Captain?"

Cap sighed, "Yes, ma'am."

**Moscow, Russia**

"Halt!" a soldier screamed a man, who advanced slowly toward the Russian President's office in the Kremlin fortress.

The man who was walking toward the door did not stop or even slow down.

"Halt!" the soldier screamed again.

This prompted the door to open as Vladimir Putin stepped out of his office, brandishing a handgun.

"What is going on here?!" Putin demanded, "It is bad enough that some Nazi declares himself a world leader and accuses Russia of supporting terrorists, but there is nothing but chaos when my soldiers spend their days shouting."

"Stand back, Comrade President!" the soldier warned, "Some man has just appeared out of nowhere!"

"Shoot him," Putin ordered.

"I would not do that if I were you, my friend," came the voice of Aleksander Lukin.

"Aleksander?" Putin asked curiously.

Aleksander Lukin then walked out of the shadows, revealing himself to both Putin and the Russian soldier.

"Hello, old friend," Lukin said politely.

"Aleksander!" Putin smiled warmly, "I haven't seen you since the end of the Soviet Union."

"It has been some time since we worked for the KGB, hasn't it, old friend?" Lukin asked.

"Come inside, come inside," Putin offered motioning to his office and then turned to the soldier and ordered, "See that we are not disturbed."

"Yes, Comrade President," the soldier saluted.

"What brings you hear, old friend?" Putin asked as Lukin followed him into his office, "I've heard you've been ruling over your country/company ever since we last parted ways. Have you come to reunite with Russia?"

Lukin looked over to see a television set up and playing the Red Skull's announcement of his Reich.

"I have come actually, with concerns about that man," Lukin answered pointing at a picture of the Red Skull on the screen.

Putin sighed and looked over at the screen and sighed again, "That man has thrown a lot of chaos into the world, but what do you have to do with this?"

Lukin sighed and pulled the new Cosmic Cube from his pocket and placed it on the desk in front of him. Putin's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's…?" Putin asked.

"This is a copy of the original Cosmic Cube, yes," Lukin answered, "My Company has recently constructed this model."

Putin marveled at it for a few moments, "I can remember when you lead the KGB's attempts to try and recover the original."

"Yes," Lukin sighed, "But that was destroyed when Winter Soldier decided to betray me."

Putin sighed, "I warned you not to reactivate him when you purchased the containment unit from Russia."

"I know," Lukin answered, "But we must focus on the current problem with the Red Skull."

Putin nodded, "What does he have to do with this?"

"The Red Skull sent agents to infiltrate my company during the construction of the present Cube," Lukin told the Russian President, "While I was successful in completing the Cube and getting them to leave, the Skull was successful in copying the Cube's powers into himself somehow."

"So his announcement was true?" Putin gasped.

"Yes," Lukin answered, "He possesses the same powers as the Cube does."

"He must be stopped," Putin growled in a somewhat forceful manner.

"That is why I am here," Lukin answered, "The Skull has some how made it impossible for my Cube to cancel out his power, and he is probably shielding himself against any sort of attack that Russia could launch against him, or at least any attack that he expects that Russia can launch against him."

"You will use your Cube to strengthen Russian forces?" Putin asked.

"I wish for an alliance between Kronas and the Russian Federation, old friend," Lukin answered, "Together we can defeat the Red Skull."

Putin nodded, "Agreed, old friend, although, we may have to cooperate with the Americans on this mission. The Red Skull's 'country' is closer to their soil then it is to ours."

"That could make things difficult," Lukin commented.

"Dealing with the Americans is always difficult, old friend," Putin answered, "Always was, always will be."

"So what are the Americans doing at this time?" Lukin asked.

"It is difficult to say," Putin answered, "Their democracy lets thousands of people voice different opinions, it is difficult to tell when their government is talking and when some man on his 'soap box' is talking."

**Washington** **DC, USA**

A rather upscale restaurant was practically quiet as various people either dined in silence or conversed about the news. The restaurant was rather large and there were two large tables set up on opposite ends of the room. Each table was occupied by US Senators. Republicans were seated around one table while the Democrats were seated around another.

"So what shall be done concerning the Red Skull and his little announcement?" Bill Frist asked in a manner to get the conversation rolling.

"I don't like him and I believe his 'speech' was filled with nothing but lies," John McCain grumbled, "Nazism never struck me as something the 'left' would pull. Shoot, the Democratic Party is on the left wing of the governmental spectrum. They don't seem the sort of people to round up and kill six million people because they're of the Jewish faith."

"That's what they WANT you to think," Trent Lott argued, "He said it started as a conservative movement within Germany until Hitler perverted it. Can we agree that Hitler was evil?"

Every man at the table nodded.

"Can we agree that he was an excellent con man? Using his speeches to get people to follow him?" Trent Lott asked again.

Every man nodded, although some more questioningly then others.

"Then it is entirely possible that the Skull was right in saying that the Nazi Party began as a simple conservative movement and that Hitler perverted it," Trent Lott finished.

"Maybe so," McCain sighed, "But that doesn't change the fact that the Nazis did horrible things, and we don't know anything about the Red Skull's past. For all we know, the Red Skull could have joined the Nazi Party after Hitler came to power."

"I don't think that's possible," Dennis Hestart commented, "Captain America shook his hand."

"That doesn't sound right to me," Mitch McConnell countered, "He said he has the Cosmic Cube or its power, or something. What if he used that to control the Captain?"

"What has the President said about this?" John Thune asked curiously.

"He's presently in a meeting with the Vice President and Secretary Rumsfeld," Hestart answered.

"Shouldn't we wait until they voice their opinion?" Thune then asked.

"Come on, son," McCain spoke to him firmly, "Voice your OWN opinion. That's why we have the right to free speech. We don't have to repeat the opinions of the President."

"So what's your opinion, Senator McCain?" Lott questioned.

"I believe the Red Skull is evil and that we should do whatever is possible to at least contain him to his island," McCain answered, "If were weren't facing a larger war at the moment, I'd suggest invasion. I believe the Red Skull is that dangerous."

"I say we give him a chance to prove himself," Lott commented, "He said he's a conservative. That probably means he's a patriot and a good Christian with proper values…"

"What about the reports of what he's done?" McCain questioned, "He's ranked number 5 on the FBI's most wanted list, number 4 on the CIA's most wanted list, and number 1 according to Interpol."

"He said that was some other character impersonating him," Lott shrugged it off, "And said that the impersonator worked for the Soviet Union."

"The Soviet Union hasn't existed since 1990," Ted Stevens pointed out, "Thanks to Reagan, the Soviet Union is no longer a threat to the world."

"Doesn't mean there are still communists out there seeking to destroy freedom," Hestart commented, nodding his head toward the table the Democrats were seated at.

"Come on," Arlen Specter sighed, "I haven't gotten over all the mudslinging that went on in the last election."

"It's an election year this year," John Thune reminded him.

"I've seen the ads," Specter sighed.

"So what is our status?" Frist sighed, "Where do we stand concerning the Red Skull?"

Each Senator looked to the man or woman beside him. Frist then sighed.

"Okay, then we'll vote," Frist sighed, "All those in favor of recognizing the Red Skull Reich and 'giving him a chance', raise your hand."

Approximately half the present Republicans raised their hands.

"All those in favor of at least containing the Red Skull to his island, if not invading and removing him as a threat to world peace?" Frist asked.

The other half raised their hands.

"This is going to be a very interesting issue when it gets to the Senate Floor," Frist sighed.

Meanwhile at the other table, the various Democratic Party Senators were involved in their own discussion of the Red Skull's announcement. They were generally in agreement that the Red Skull was a threat, although the discussion of what do about it was somewhat different.

"Come on, people," Harry Reid urged, "We need to get some sort of voice on what to do. We can all agree that the Red Skull is evil, be he a Fascist or a Communist. But that doesn't change the fact that we must do something."

"I don't think we can do anything," John Kerry spoke in a voice that almost sounded depressed, "We're already in a tough spot. We can't just invade now, and we can't give him recognition."

"We might have to," Richard Durbin commented, "I mean, we've all said the Red Skull is evil. Suppose he does something to threat the United States?"

"Given America's present standing in the world," Hillary Clinton commented, "If we are to respond with any military force against him, we will have to do it unilaterally. President Bush has done a fine job at making the entire world mad at America. I don't think that any military intervention is realistically doable right now. Possibly later, once we've gotten America her respect as a freedom loving nation back, but not now. Now, our only real option would be to isolate the Red Skull. Let him have his island nation, but prevent him from leaving it."

"Surely there is more that we can do?" Tom Harkin asked, "I mean, the Red Skull is a Nazi. Certainly France, Britain, Germany, and Russia would have reasons for going to war with him."

"But France, Germany, and Russia also have reasons for seeing America fail," Clinton reminded him, "And the US and Britain are hardly a coalition. We're allies, yes, but two countries is not a coalition."

"One country away from unilateralism," Kerry added, "at a time when unilateral military action has caused more trouble then anything else."

"Realistically speaking, I think doing nothing might be more dangerous," Tim Johnson spoke up from one corner, "I mean, it's one thing to say we've made mistakes. It's quite another to deliberately make others. We've said he's evil. Shouldn't we do something besides debate endless over ideology?"

"We aren't Republicans," Barbara Boxer countered, "We embrace free speech and the right to an opinion."

"So far we have a wide variety of opinions and little consensus," Patrick Leahy pointed out.

"I think we can agree that we should at least contain the Red Skull," Clinton sighed, "That much we can probably all agree on."

"Although it will mean really, doing nothing," Barack Obama spoke up, "Surely we can do something a bit more to insure that he can't threaten anyone."

"Right now, arguing for containment is about all we can do," Reid sighed as he looked to the Junior Senator, "The President controls basic foreign policy and the Republicans control both Houses of Congress. They are likely to call for a unilateral invasion, which I will say that at the present time would be unfeasible. Not only because of the current strain our military is facing concerning the War in Iraq and the War on Terror, but because we know next to nothing about the Red Skull Reich. For all we know his army is as large as our entire population."

"So what is the President doing about this then?" Johnson asked.

"Right now?" Reid sighed, "Talking."

**Oval Office**

"I don't know about this," George W. Bush commented in a somewhat indecisive voice, "My dad always told me that the Nazis were evil. The history books said the same thing."

"History can always be changed," Dick Chaney argued, "New facts about events in the past change our perception of them. To be honest, most histories of World War II were written by Left Wingers who wanted to suck up to Truman."

"Even those written now?" Bush asked.

"Those written now are written by conservatives who listened to the stories their parents told them," Chaney pointed out, "They haven't been corrupted by the man who loved Red China more then the Nationalists."

"And the Red Skull did present new evidence on the past," Donald Rumsfeld added, "He said that Nazism was nothing more then a conservative movement before Hitler took it over."

"But he's using all the same imagery that I've seen in World War II movies," Bush said, "He's using that weird cross thingy, the swapsticka."

"Swastika," Chaney corrected.

"Whatever," Bush shrugged, "Point his there's something about him that scares me. And the imagery reinforces that."

"Captain America shook his hand," Rumsfeld argued, "He can't be that bad, and the Skull was correct about the swastika being a good-luck symbol, until it was perverted by Hitler."

"I still don't trust all of this concerning him," Bush sighed, "He doesn't exactly look like a very trustworthy man, and isn't he still wanted for various crimes?"

"He said that it was a Communist impersonator that was responsible for those crimes," Chaney told him, "Why don't we visit his capital, and get him to give us the answers we want. Make him prove that he's a good conservative."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Bush commented, "What if he wants world leaders to visit his capital?"

"I have an idea that would prevent any potential chaos that he could cause," Rumsfeld spoke up.

**Avengers** **Tower**

Captain America's mood had not improved any since his meeting with Director Hill. He wanted to go back and beat the Red Skull to pulp, but S.H.I.E.L.D. was being told by the government to do nothing concerning the Red Skull Reich for the moment, and that would keep Cap from doing anything on his own, and forbid Sharon or Buck from doing anything at all. On top of everything, the Avengers were calling for him, which meant that someone else was causing trouble in addition to the Red Skull. This was the last thing he needed.

He was surprised to see the main conference room that the Avengers filled with not only Avengers, but various other heroes that operated in the New York area. The present Avengers roster sat behind the long rectangular desk, with their backs to the windows. Spider-Man's partner, Arachne, stood just behind him. She-Hulk, the Wasp, Yellowjacket, the Prowler, Cyclops, Emma Frost, Shadowcat, Beast, Doctor Strange, the Fantastic Four, Falcon and Prince Namor of Atlantis were there as well.

"What's this?" Cap sighed as he walked in, and then thought, "It has to be a pretty big threat if all of these guys are here together."

"Sort of a question and answer session," Wolverine commented, "I'll start. Why did you shake the Red Skull's hand?"

"What?!" Cap gasped, not expecting them to think he had actually befriended the Red Skull.

"We all saw the Skull's announcement Cap," Iron Man spoke up, "We saw the two of you shake hands… as if your rivalry with the Red Skull was nothing."

"It was pure fabrication!" Cap growled, "And if he hadn't been using the Cosmic Cube's power at the time, I would have beaten him black and blue!"

"Relax, Cap!" She-Hulk raised her hands, "We're not accusing you of anything."

"She's right," Iron Man nodded, "I in fact suspected that the Red Skull did something like that."

"The question now is, 'what do we do'?" Cyclops questioned, "It's obvious that we'll all have to fight him in some form or another, but how are we to go about doing that."

"I say we take our strongest weapons and level his country so that it sinks below the ocean's surface!" Prince Namor growled, "To dare use a good friend of Atlantis as a puppet is something that is unforgivable! Even after he spent World War II trying to CONQUER Atlantis, which to me is just as vile an offense."

"He didn't destroy Atlantis, did he?" Cap asked his former teammate from the Invaders during World War II.

"Thankfully no," Prince Namor answered, "The original city of Atlantis is in the very center of the Atlantic Ocean. The Red Skull's little created island is in the North Atlantic. He has however cut Atlantis's Artic colonies off from the rest of Atlantis and its Antarctic colonies."

Cap breathed a sigh of relief that Namor and his people were largely okay for the moment.

"So how will we be taking this guy on?" the Human Torch asked, "I mean, if we use weapons to make his island sink, couldn't he just raise it again? I mean, he said in the report that he has the Cosmic Cube."

"He doesn't have the cube, he has its power inside him," Cap sighed.

"By Neptune…" Namor gasped, "He's practically invincible then."

"He's not invincible," Cap answered, "He is powerful, but he can be beaten."

"Of course, cancelling out the Cube's power would make this much easier," Iron Man commented and turned to Doctor Strange, the most powerful practitioner of the mystic arts that anyone knew, "Can you do anything to cancel out the Cosmic Cube's power?"

"I am not certain if I can counter its affects overall," Doctor Strange answered.

"What?" Spider-Man gasped and looked over, "But you could turn a rabbit into a hat and then pull six rabbits out of it!"

"There is still a difference in energies that we manipulate," Doctor Strange answered, "My power is in magic and mysticism. If the Red Skull is correct in saying that his has the power of the Cosmic Cube, his powers are difficult to explain from a mystical point of view. I can protect myself from his attacks, but I do not know how well the mystic arts might be able to prevent from causing you all harm."

"What has S.H.I.E.L.D. said about what they're going to do about the Red Skull?" Spiderwoman asked.

"Their hands are tied," Cap sighed, "The government apparently hasn't come to decision yet and therefore, S.H.I.E.L.D. won't act."

"They were better when Fury was in charge," Wolverine commented, "At least he knew that the Red Skull was evil."

"Director Hill is just as aware of the Skull's personality as Fury is," Cap sighed, "Believe me."

"Then why isn't she doing something about this?" the Falcon questioned, "Shoot, Fury picked us up to do several little odd jobs to help S.H.I.E.L.D. when there was problems."

Cap sighed and looked down.

"Fury was apolitical," Cap sighed, "He judged the world by what HE felt was right or wrong and did his best to insure that no evil was able to gain power. Maria Hill is much more political then Fury. They believe in the same system of right and wrong, but Maria Hill will act in what is best for the US government, where Fury would act, even if it meant harming the US government."

"Which has Maria Hill as the present director," Spiderwoman sighed.

"We still need to figure out what we will do to deal with this guy," Wasp pointed out.

Cap sighed, "I thank you all for wanting to help, and I can easily understand why. But the Red Skull and the fight against him is my fight. Becoming actively involved in the fight against him will leave the rest of the world unguarded."

"Captain, I fought beside you in World War II," Namor warned him, "Do not tell me that the Red Skull is not my fight."

"I will not stop you from fighting him, Namor," Cap answered, "I will not be above taking any help that you can offer, but I don not think this needs to be an all out crusade into his 'country'. In fact, the greatest help you all could provide for me is to make sure that no one else tries to cause any trouble while the Skull is out there."

There was a short silence before Cap continued.

"At the same time, the Red Skull hasn't done anything truly threatening yet, so there is nothing the Avengers can do," Cap sighed, "Declaring that you're alive and a world leader doesn't count as threatening the world."

"Atlantis does not need those restrictions," Namor said placing a hand on Cap's shoulder, "If S.H.I.E.L.D. will not send you to take him out, and the Avengers must wait until he takes a definite step to conquer the world, then there is no surface dweller I would have besides you to fight with Atlantis."

"Can you counter the Cosmic Cube in any way?" Mrs. Fantastic asked.

"And can you insure that Atlantis will be safe while you're fighting the Red Skull?" Mr. Fantastic added.

Namor sighed, knowing that his only option would be a full scale invasion, which would take time to prepare, as most of his people either needed some technological help or mystical help to breathe air and retain their strength. He was able to retain his strength because he was half human.

"Atlantis will attack and destroy the Red Skull Reich," Namor promised, "It will take us time to prepare our military and to insure that Atlantis can not be attacked by either internal dissenters or other surface dwellers while our attention is elsewhere."

"I understand," Cap sighed, "I hope that by that time America realizes that the Red Skull is an evil force that will threaten the entire world."

Suddenly Cap's S.H.I.E.L.D. communicator buzzed again, indicating that they wanted him for something. After what he had just gone through, he really didn't want to deal with Director Hill again, but it appeared that he would have no choice.

"Sorry to bother you again, Captain," Director Hill spoke over the line, "But I've just gotten of the phone with the White House. They want to see you, right away."

**Red Skull's Palace, Red Skull City, Red Skull Reich**

"YES!" the Red Skull smiled as he watched one of the many news channels that was reporting on the global reactions to his announcement, "Yes!"

One the screen that he was focused on was the White House Press Secretary.

"While the administration has concerns about various issues concerning the Red Skull and his ideology," the man spoke in a deliberate voice, "The President has agreed to visit his capital in the hopes of discovering his true intentions."

"YES!" the Red Skull yelled in triumph again, "I have won now!"

**Washington** **DC, USA**

"Did you actually believe anything that he said in his announcement?" Chaney asked quietly as he and Rumsfeld walked quietly through the empty hallways of the White House.

"Honestly, no," Rumsfeld answered, "But Nazism was a conservative movement. And as a new nation he hasn't ratified the Geneva Convention. We could use him to carry out our own goals."

Chaney gave a knowing smile, "In fifty years, hopefully our people can proudly say, the Democratic Party does not exist."

**To Be Continued…**

"**Nothing in all the world is more dangerous then sincere ignorance and conscientious stupidity."**

-- Martin Luther King Jr., Strength to Love (1963)


	4. Lighting the Fire

All characters appearing in Captain America and other Marvel titles are copyrighted to Marvel Entertainment and Stan Lee. All real persons mentioned in this story belong to themselves. No infringement of these copyrights or offense to the people mentioned is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder or persons. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

Note: I'm using the events of the "Winter Soldier" story line as the main canon to this story, but I'm also going to say that this story is in the same "Universe" as my "A New Life" story in the Spider-Man section, since Captain America and Spider-Man are both Marvel Characters. This story takes place six months after my "A New Life" story and obviously some time after "Winter Soldier" in the comics.

Second Note: This is my version on Marvel's current "Civil War" storyline and will differ greatly in many ways from what has been published. Mostly because I don't like the idea of heroes fighting heroes and the fact that is the main point of Marvel's current storyline.

Civil War

By TVfan

**Chapter 4: Lighting the Fire**

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Hoverpod**

"He's what?!" Captain America screamed at the top of his lungs.

Director Maria Hill of S.H.I.E.L.D. slowly cleaned out her ears and answered, "Just as I told you. The President wishes to directly find out what's going on in the Red Skull's little country. He will be taking the Vice President with him as well as at least one squad of Marines. You are to command those Marines…"

"I'm not going to be able to defeat the Red Skull with twelve Marines," Captain America interrupted.

"You aren't to defeat him," Director Hill answered, "You're merely to guard the President."

Captain America sat in his seat, fuming with anger and rage.

"I can't believe he is willingly negotiating with the Red Skull of all people," Cap finally said, disgust in his voice.

"Don't take it out on me," Director Hill answered, "Back. I'm not the Red Skull's biggest fan either, but the President has decided to talk with him. There is nothing we can do."

"There IS something I can do," Cap said firmly.

"And what is that?" Director Hill asked.

"Talk him out of it," Cap answered.

"What?" Director Hill gasped in surprise.

"The Red Skull is completely evil at heart," Cap answered, "You could have told him that yourself. Talking to him in person isn't going to get us anywhere. He needs to be dealt with a more permanent way."

"Even if we are to fight him, we can't go charging in without any intelligence," Director Hill commented, "We don't even know his plan."

"He's not going to tell the President," Cap replied, "He's only going to lie and try to deceive him. If you want to learn his precise plans first, send a 'defector' in and tell him to spy on the Red Skull. Don't allow the President to go."

"The President has already decided that he is going," Director Hill answered.

"Then he'll have to change is mind," Cap said firmly.

"You can't do that," Director Hill told him.

"Why not?" Cap demanded, "I can tell him that the decision to talk with the Red Skull was a serious mistake and that it would be better to at least say that the US will keep him isolated on his island."

"Such action would be against what the President says he intends to do," Director Hill answered.

"What he intends to do is WRONG," Cap argued.

"I agree with you," Director Hill nodded, "But the President is the leader. The people chose him to be their leader. It is then their duty to follow him without question, for good or for ill."

"So we need to become Nazis?" Cap questioned angrily.

"That's not what I said," Director Hill answered.

"That's EXACTLY what you said," Cap answered, "From 1933 to 1945 Hitler used the fact that he had been 'democratically' elected as his primary tool for saying that every German must serve him without question. That isn't how a democracy works. That isn't what the founders had in mind in 1776."

"Would you rather live in a society that lives by anarchy?" Director Hill answered, "Where people refuse to follow their leaders when they disagree with them? I surely don't. If you don't like the President's decisions, don't vote for him. Until 2008 it is the duty of every American to do exactly as George W. Bush would do. He is who the people chose."

"I'm not arguing over who won the election," Cap answered, "America is a country that values freedom above all things. We have rights and privileges that can not be taken away. Talking to the Red Skull, for whatever reason, is a mistake and I intend to let the President know that."

Hill only looked on with a disapproving frown.

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier**

Buck sat quietly in a relatively small break room looking at the soda machine across from him. Sharon found him sitting there, looking rather shocked by a lot of things.

"Here you are," Sharon commented as she walked in, and bought herself a diet soda from the machine, "You don't have to hide in here alone, you know. Steve did a rather decent job at giving you your freedom."

"That's what Cap does," Buck answered as he looked down, "He would willingly step on a land mine to protect someone who didn't see it. Thankfully he has his shield and when those sorts of situations came up, he would place his shield between himself and the land mine. Then when the mine exploded all the explosive energy would go into the shield and no one would get hurt. Always selfless that way."

"So why don't you take advantage of the freedom he's given you?" Sharon asked, "Of course S.H.I.E.L.D. wants you to stay in New York, but it's still a very big city."

"Yeah, but what am I to do?" Buck answered, "I spent most of my time as Cap's 'teen sidekick'. Granted I was there to deal with some of the things that Cap couldn't do as America's icon during World War Two, but I was still the 'sidekick', and I was captured and brainwashed by the Russians and Cap went on ice before that could ever evolve into any sort of real partnership the way you and Cap have."

"Steve and I have never had it easy," Sharon answered as she sat down, "I've never been much for flag waiving, and Steve has seemed determined to make me one. Not to mention the fact that we always end up drawn to each other."

"Romantically?" Buck asked.

"For some reason," Sharon sighed, "Although it's a complicated situation."

"Cap won't settle down?" Buck asked.

"That is the argument, but I think it's that neither of us can settle down," Sharon answered, "I won't leave my job to become a housewife, and Steve won't stop being Captain America, and I don't think either of us has the strength to force the other to stop doing what they do."

"You two sound like you're made for each other," Buck commented and then looked down again, "Unfortunately there isn't much that I can relate to anymore. My family died thinking I was dead. The one person I was ever attracted to is dead. And the world has left me behind. And that's despite everything the Russians did."

"Steve went through the same thing," Sharon answered, "He still can't program a VCR, and those are beginning to become completely outdated nowadays."

"Cap doesn't have the memories of being used as a Soviet tool for roughly forty years," Buck answered, "I see people walking along the streets and I see people who 'Winter Soldier' could have been sent to kill."

Sharon was silent for a moment.

"I'm not going to say that 'Winter Soldier' was a good thing or that what you did as 'Winter Soldier' was forgivable in my book," Sharon commented, "but Steve trusts you and I trust him. And most people don't even know that 'Winter Soldier' was behind the Philadelphia attack. No one is going to accuse you of anything."

"Maybe," Buck answered, "Although, right now I'd much rather be making sure that the Red Skull loses that island of his."

"Me too," Sharon responded, "He's caused more problems since World War II then he did during the war, and Steve and I have ended up having to deal with the problems he's caused. All the concerns about how countries are going to react will only cause more trouble. I mean, he's wanted in almost every country for some sort of crime. We shouldn't be spending so much time arguing about giving his 'Reich' recognition."

Buck nodded. Sharon then sighed.

"The present situation has to be killing Cap, right now," Buck commented.

"Probably is," Sharon sighed and then sat down on a coffee table in the middle of the room, "Probably is."

**Washington** **DC**

Cap slowly followed Director Hill through halls of the White House as the two tried to get to the Oval Office, although most of the people working there at the time all too eagerly moved out of their way. After a few moments they arrived at a white door, flanked by two men in dark colored suits and wearing sunglasses. Director Hill immediately opened the door and leaned in.

"Mr. President, I have Captain America here for you, sir," Director Hill spoke.

"That's good, bring him in," George W. Bush spoke from inside the office, "We've been waiting."

Director Hill stepped aside and let Cap enter the Oval office to find Bush seated behind his desk while the Vice President, Dick Chaney stood behind him. Secretary of State Condoleezza Rice was also present, standing next to Chaney. Bush looked very excited.

"Good evening Mr. America," Bush said as he got up and reached out to shake Cap's hand, "It's an honor to finally meet you, although I'm sure you know my family. My daddy served in World War Two too."

Cap shook his hand, "Actually, I've never met your father. He was in the Pacific Theater from what I've read and in the Navy. I was in the Army and in the European Theater."

"Oh," Bush answered, "I thought they sent you around all the battle fronts with the Special Forces."

"I was the 'Special Forces' during World War Two," Cap answered.

"Well, it's still great to meet you," Bush said with a smile, "I'm going to need your help here, as you're America's best hero."

"If we may get away from the hero worship," Chaney spoke up, sounding very serious, "There is some serious business that must be discussed. And Director Hill still has work of her own to do."

Cap sighed and nodded and spoke to the S.H.I.E.L.D. director, "I'll have them drop me off in New York when this is all over."

"Very well, Captain," Director Hill answered, "I will see you when it comes time for my next report."

"Thank you," Chaney answered, "Now, Captain, I'm to assume that Director Hill has already told you what the mission is?"

"Yes, and I must say I disapprove," Cap answered firmly.

"You disapprove of the President being protected?" Chaney questioned.

"I disapprove of the President talking with possibly the most evil man on the face of the earth," Cap answered.

"This is about the Red Skull?" Bush asked, looking somewhat confused.

"Yes," Cap answered in a growling voice, "The man is evil all the way to his core. He was Hitler's bellboy for crying out loud."

"This is merely to find out what he is doing on the national stage," Chaney said calmly, "From what I've seen he's never done anything like this before."

"Then don't go, and use spies," Cap answered, "The Red Skull is only going to lie to your faces."

"But you shook his hand," Bush commented.

"Because he made me shake his hand," Cap answered.

"How could he do that?" Rice questioned.

"The Skull possesses the power of a device known as the Cosmic Cube," Cap answered, "He said so in his little announcement. It allows him to bend reality to fit his mindset. He used that power to force me to shake his and hand and look as though there was no animosity between us."

"I take it you don't like him then," Bush commented.

"That is putting it mildly," Cap replied.

"There is somewhat of an ulterior motive for allowing this meeting to take place," Chaney spoke up, "We know full well that the Red Skull isn't likely to have changed much since his days of service to Nazi Germany."

"There is?" Bush asked looking over to his Vice President.

"If you already know he's evil, why go?" Cap answered.

"America has many enemies, Captain, as I'm sure you're well aware of," Chaney spoke slowly, "Many are foreign enemies, but there are enemies within the United States, all of them seeking to destroy America."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. intelligence says that most of the groups like Hydra and AIM have been incarcerated," Cap answered.

"I'm not talking about them," Chaney answered, "I'm talking about the Democrats."

"What about them?" Cap asked.

"They're traitors to this country and they love Osama," Chaney answered, "Why do you think that fucking Senator from Illinois is named Obama?"

"That's his last name," Cap answered, "And what evidence do you have that says they're traitors?"

"They do want to cut and run out of Iraq," Bush commented.

"They want to cut funding to the military," Rice spoke up.

"They want to try the terrorists in Guantanamo in civilian courts," Chaney growled.

Cap looked on silently for a moment.

"The President and I will go," Chaney continued, "The Skull will undoubtedly make some sort of racist comment. You will be wearing a hidden camera, which we will use to show Americans how evil he is, and the Democrats will instantly defend that Communist."

"We'll then win every race in the up coming elections," Bush said cheerfully, "And hopefully in time no one will ever vote for Democrats again and the country can be made the way it should be."

"The Red Skull is a Nazi, a National Socialist," Cap answered, "The German equivalent of the Mussolini's Fascist Party in Italy. They are on the extreme Right of Government. They aren't Communists."

"Yes they are," Bush answered.

"Who told you that?" Cap questioned.

Bush pointed to Chaney.

"The Democrats are just left of Hitler," Chaney spoke seriously, "That's how evil they are."

"The Republicans are also 'just left of Hitler'," Cap answered, "The Nazis were on the far RIGHT of the political spectrum. The Democrats and the Republicans are both Center parties, at least in ideology."

"Why are you defending the Democrats?" Rice spoke up, "Why are you, the symbol of everything American, defending a party that favors Islamic Terrorism?"

"Because a few things," Cap answered, "One, the Democratic Party doesn't favor or support Islamic terrorism. Just because they don't embrace your world view as you see it doesn't mean they are automatically an enemy. And two, I'm a registered Democrat."

Chaney spit out his coffee, while Bush looked surprised.

"You're a Democrat?" Rice asked.

"Yes," Cap answered.

"Why would you ally yourself with those traitors?!" Chaney screamed.

"They aren't traitors," Cap answered, "You need to understand that there is no such thing as 'traitors' and 'patriots' when it comes to ideology. You do not have to be a Republican to be an American. Remember that I was also born before 1920. The first national election I was able to vote in was in 1940, and I voted for Roosevelt if you want to know."

"We are at war," Chaney fumed, "Of course there are traitors and patriots. It was true in 1860. It was true in 1917. It was true in 1941."

"Was war declared?" Cap asked.

"No," Bush answered.

"Then legally, we are NOT at war," Cap answered, "If you want to accuse people of treason, then go before Congress and ask for a Declaration of War. If you don't do that, don't whine when people have a different opinion. That is democracy."

"Typical Democrat," Chaney growled, "Never concerned about safety."

"Safety is important," Cap answered, "And I can understand the reasons for the 'war on terror' and at least some of the reasons for why we are in Iraq. But safety at the cost of freedom is Fascism."

"You can't be free if you're dead or enslaved," Rice spoke up.

"I believe Franklin said something along lines that 'a man who trades some freedom for more security, in the end, deserves neither'," Cap responded.

"You will sill lead the ten Marines on this mission, though right?" Bush asked.

"I had hoped to talk you out of going," Cap answered.

"Well, I don't intend to cancel," Bush answered, "Like it or not, the Democratic Party has shifted to the extreme left since Roosevelt's death. Every Democrat since him has done something to support anti-American sentiment."

Cap sighed heavily, "I will go if only to make sure that the Red Skull doesn't kidnap you for ransom. But I still believe that this decision is a foolish one, and if it is truly designed to accomplish the goals you've stated, then I think it's almost as evil as anything the Red Skull has ever come up with."

Chaney scowled as if he were looking at some totally disgusting creature. Bush and Rice looked on with perplexed looks as they had watched a man that they had grown up idolizing and being told would support any decision made by the Republican Party flat out told them that they were wrong.

**Red** **Skull City, Red Skull Reich**

"You're certain this plan will succeed?" Sin questioned, "It would be much more fun to just destroy them all."

"It will be better to watch America destroy itself," the Red Skull answered as he continued to look over information that would be needed to help build up his country, "With America out of the way, the rest of the world will fall easily. And even easier if I can somehow get the Americans to ally with me, but that would be too optimistic."

"How will you deal with the dignitaries from other countries?" Sin asked, "Everyone is supposedly going to arrive at the same time."

The Red Skull looked up and smiled in his chair, "That part will be easy. Through the powers of the Cosmic Cube they will hear what will make them feel safe and secure. That way, the only ones I need to persuade are the Americans."

"You still wish for me to greet the delegates as they arrive?" Sin questioned.

"Of course," the Red Skull answered, "My military is currently in training and the construction workers are busy building the Parliament building. I will be busy making sure they have plenty of material to build with."

"Of course, father," Sin nodded, "I will go put on something more 'appropriate', unless they want to see my fighting clothes."

"Murdering them is not our present objective," the Red Skull answered, "So no, your fighting clothes will not be appropriate for the Deputy Fuhrer."

The Red Skull then returned his attention to his work and ignored his daughter as she left. An evil smile remained on his face the entire time.

Half an hour later and a little more then a mile north of the Red Skull's palace there was a large runway, capable of allowing the largest possible passenger and military aircraft. A three story building ran along the southern side of the runway and was nearly half as long as the runway itself. On the north end of the runway there stood a series of hangers that could easily accommodate the largest aircraft. Other then obvious facts no one would ever notice that the entire airport had been constructed by the Red Skull's powers with the Cosmic Cube.

Sin stood on the second floor looking out a large set of windows, waiting for the first plane to arrive. As she waited voice came over the intercom, as one of the people whom she had earlier recruited for the Red Skull spoke over the intercom.

"Madam Synthia…" a voice spoke.

"Schmidt," Sin answered in a commanding voice and then chuckled when she heard the man gulp over the intercom.

"I'm most terribly sorry, Madam Schmidt," the voice said weakly, "We have an airplane coming in."

"Nationality?" Sin asked.

"Appears to be Latverian," the voice answered, "I'm afraid the plane is not large enough to dock with the second floor terminals."

"Contact the good Doctor and tell him he will have to walk a little bit," Sin ordered.

"Of course, Madam Schmidt," the voice said submissively.

Ten minutes later a man in a forest green business suit came up the stairs, panting heavily as he was out of shape, to stand before Sin. He was obviously not Doctor Doom.

"Who are you?" Sin questioned suspiciously.

"I am Prime Minister Karl Niejoick of Latveria," the man gasped, "I'm here to represent my country in these 'diplomatic' meetings with the Red Skull."

"We were expecting Doctor Doom himself," Sin answered.

"Doctor Doom has been missing ever since his most recent battles with the Fantastic Four leaving his country leaderless," Niejoick answered, remembering Doom's commands that his return be kept secret for the time being, "I am the leader of the new government."

"Interesting," Sin answered.

"May I ask where your master is?" Niejoick asked.

"I have no 'master'," Sin answered, "The Red Skull is currently waiting for all those who will be coming to arrive."

"Who are you?" Niejoick demanded.

"I am Deputy Fuhrer Synthia Schmidt and if you continue to take that tone with me, our countries will be at war and you will be dead," Sin threatened.

Niejoick took a few steps back with fear plastered across his face. Sin silently chuckled. She was interrupted by a voice speaking over the intercom.

"Madam Schmidt, we have another airplane coming in," the air traffic controller said in a weak voice over the intercom.

**Air Force One**

The large blue and white Boeing 747 that carried the President flew at its standard cruising speed toward the stated location of the Red Skull Reich and the Red Skull's capital. While Cap found the aircraft to be far more comfortable then the standard 747, he did not enjoy the flight. Everything about the entire situation said the entire thing was wrong and that it shouldn't be done. But the President wouldn't change his mind about the meeting and so he had to come. He had to make sure that something disastrous didn't happen. He sat quietly in the back of the plane with the ten Marines that were picked to serve as the President's bodyguard for the mission. They were largely quiet, but he did receive a question about what it was like to fight in World War II.

He tensed as the pilot announced that they were preparing to come in for a landing and had to remind himself that he was to make sure that no harm came to the President and that he couldn't go any farther. The sound of footsteps alerted him to someone coming and he looked up to see Chaney enter the section that Cap and the Marines were seated in.

"Yes," Cap spoke slowly, "Mr. Vice President?"

"We are preparing to come in for a landing," Chaney answered, "I trust you understand your mission?"

"Yes," Cap answered simply.

"Good," Chaney nodded and then narrowed his eyes on Cap, "You are to remain silent for the entire duration of this meeting. Regardless of your views, you are not to provide any 'advice' on this matter. You are a body guard on this mission and a body guard only. You are not a representative of America in the diplomatic field. You are to be silent. Do you understand me, son?"

Cap cringed at Chaney's calling him 'son' but nodded.

"I understand," Cap answered.

"Good," Chaney said with a confident smile, "Then all of you are to prepare to disembark. Marines, your weapons are to be armed and prepared to fire should the Red Skull decide to attack the President. Captain, I trust you can throw your shield with out hitting an American?"

"Yes," Cap answered, sounding insulted.

If Chaney noticed it, he didn't care and walked out of the area while the Marines began to load their weapons. The landing was relatively smooth, although Cap seemed to feel that the pilot was keeping himself prepared for the eventuality that he would need to take off again quickly to avoid a missile or something of that nature. Once the plane docked, Cap slowly got up and prepared to lead the Marines off the plane.

Carrying his shield on one arm, Cap slowly walked down the dark tunnel that would lead to the terminal area. As he entered the terminal area, he found it to look much like many other airports that he had been to. He was surprised to see that the airport did not have a swastika every few feet as he expected that sort of evil mindset to come from the Red Skull. There were still obvious signs to him as to who had created the airport. The tiled floor was jet black while the walls were blood red. The ceiling was a pure white color.

Cap frowned as he looked at all this while the Marines split into two groups of five behind him. A voice interrupted Cap from doing anything more.

"Well, welcome back to the Reich, Captain?" came Sin's voice, "Is this an invasion or a defection?"

Cap stopped in surprise and looked to see Sin standing there before him. She had changed her attire, but he could easily tell that this was the Red Skull's daughter. What she currently wore was more of a militaristic type uniform then the leather and synthetic costume that she normally wore in her battles against Cap and Sharon. She wore a tan brown jacket over white long-sleeved shirt, and she had a black tie on. She wore a Nazi armband on her right arm. She was also wearing a black skirt that came down to her knees as well as black riding boots that disappeared under the bottom of her skirt.

"Are you going to answer me?" Sin questioned.

"The Captain has been told to remain silent so that proper negotiations can be held, Madam," Chaney spoke as he and Bush came out of the terminal tunnel and received the standard salute from the Marines.

Bush looked at Sin for a moment and then spoke to Chaney, "That isn't the guy I saw on television."

"That would be my father," Sin answered, "I am Synthia Schmidt the Deputy Fuhrer. He is expecting you and the others."

Sin then gestured to the group of people standing behind her. Bush recognized a few of them as representatives of a few conservative South American and Central American leaders. There were a few that Bush couldn't recognize, but did see that they were other political leaders.

"Then I guess we should get going," Bush commented, "You can lead us to the cars."

"Of course," Sin nodded, "If you will all follow me, although your soldiers will remain here at the airport. You may bring the Captain if you wish, but the soldiers are to remain here."

"They're for my protection," Bush answered.

"They aren't necessary," Sin answered, "If they come with you, it will be viewed as an act of war. I assure you that my father will do nothing that will endanger anyone's life."

"Very well then," Bush sighed, "I guess they could guard our terminal, but Cap will be coming along."

"Of course," Sin nodded and began to lead the group out.

Sin lead them down to the first floor and then out the main doors. She lead them to a large black limousine, ironically of American design, although no one noticed at the time and even opened the door for everyone to get in. Once inside, some of the leaders of other countries began to ask Cap questions.

"Did you really shake his hand?" Niejoick asked.

"Of course he did," Sin spoke up, "Do you think my father would lie about such things?"

"That is Latveria's concern," Niejoick said nervously.

"My father was a simple soldier, Mr. Prime Minester," Sin answered, "A soldier's only true ally in anything is the truth. He would never lie."

"We would like to hear what the Captain's answer is," one of the other representatives answered, "A soldier's definition of truth can always vary."

Cap was about to answer when Chaney spoke up to interrupt him.

"Unfortunately, the Captain is not at liberty to discuss that incident at this time," Chaney said in a firm voice.

The rest of the car ride progressed in silence, mostly as there wasn't all that great a distance between the airport and the Red Skull's palace. Looking out the side windows Cap noticed that a wall made of marble was being built around the area of the Red Skull's palace. The wall was incomplete as there was no gate structure next to the areas where the wall would meet the road that they were on. Once the car came to a stop in front of the Red Skull's palace, which looked the same as when Cap, Sharon, and Buck had first come to inspect the island, the found that there was construction being done on another building right across the street.

"We currently have a growing population, so we have begun work on constructing a central capitol area," Sin spoke slowly, "The wall is to be the foundation for future monuments and we are about to enter the Fuhrer Residence. Across the street there will be future parliament building, which we hope to be ready by within the next few months."

"You don't have a parliament now?" Bush asked.

"We are currently in the process of elections, Mr. President," Sin answered, "Would you rather my father just chose a group of stooges?"

"Of course not," Bush answered.

"Very good," Sin responded, "Now if you will follow me, I will lead you all to the conference room."

The group followed Sin up and into a small lounge type room. A lone Iron Swastika unit stood there holding a tray of drinks.

"My father will speak to each representative or set of representatives one at a time," Sin announced, "In the meantime, Unit 1 will see to whatever needs you may require."

"The Fuhrer is ready to speak with the American representatives," the Iron Swastika Unit 1 spoke in its mechanical voice.

"Very well," Sin nodded, and turned to Chaney, Bush, and Cap, "We will be starting with the negotiations right away. If you'll follow me."

The followed through a set of sliding doors to find the Red Skull seated behind a desk. Cap was slightly surprised to find that the Red Skull wasn't dressed in his gold colored armor, but in a dress uniform that he had occasionally seen Hitler wearing in propaganda films during the war.

"Ah, greetings Captain, greetings," the Red Skull smirked, "Welcome once more to my Reich."

Cap gave an angry looking scowl in the Red Skull's direction.

"Greetings also, Mr. President and Mr. Vice President," the Red Skull spoke with a respectful smile.

Sin moved to stand behind her father while Bush nervously sat down in a chair across from the Red Skull's desk. Chaney sat down beside Bush in a separate chair, while Cap remained standing, his shield ready.

"You may sit down, Captain," the Red Skull spoke, "You are in no need to be combat ready."

"I'd rather stand," Cap answered quickly and then remained stoically silent.

"Very well," the Red Skull shrugged, "I'm to assume that you're here over concerns about my appearance."

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Bush answered.

"Do not worry," the Red Skull joked, "It isn't contagious."

"Huh?" Bush asked.

"I was not born looking like this, Herr Bush," the Red Skull explained, "I was exposed to a chemical that did this to me."

"Oh," Bush answered, "We're actually here to talk with you about what you intend to do and make sure that this country you've established is a normal and functioning democracy, not your facial condition."

"It was a joke, Herr Bush," the Red Skull answered.

"Oh," Bush sat back, "Can you confirm the authenticity of what you said on the television?"

"When I announced the existence of my country?" the Red Skull responded, "Much of what I said is only my word as a man who was there. Particularly my information about the true nature of Nazism and of Adolf Hitler."

"What about your possession of this 'Cosmic Cube'?" Chaney asked.

"I do not posses the Cube," the Red Skull answered, "I thought I explained this when I made my announcement, but I can explain it again. I posses the Cosmic Cube's power. I do not need the cube."

"Can you demonstrate that power?" Bush asked.

"A demonstration?" the Red Skull mused, "That is quite easy. Do you have a pen or pencil on you?"

Bush patted himself down for a few moments, but couldn't find anything. It was Chaney who eventually handed a ballpoint pen to the Red Skull.

"I will expect that pen to be returned to me," Chaney spoke.

"Very well," the Red Skull answered, "The nature of the Cosmic Cube enables the user to affect reality with his mind. Whatever he thinks becomes real. Right now I will think that this pen was a picture."

The pen then twisted and flattened into a picture of Bush standing in the oval office in front of an American flag. He then handed the photograph to Chaney who looked upset that he didn't get his pen back.

"That's a good picture," Bush said to him, "You should frame it."

"I can do other things with it, but I do not think that it is necessary," the Red Skull finished, "You do believe me now?"

"Of course," Bush answered.

"There are serious concerns given your history that much of what you said in your announcement was false," Chaney spoke, trying to keep things away from a 'show and tell' type negotiation.

"You believe me to be a threat to your country?" the Red Skull asked.

"That is one of our concerns," Chaney answered, "We would also like to make sure that you weren't lying when you made your little announcement."

"As I said earlier, the truth is a soldier's greatest ally," the Red Skull said seriously, "I did not lie about the true nature of Nazism or of Hitler."

"What about you threatening America?" Bush asked.

"I never made any threatening comments in my announcement," the Red Skull responded, "And I have no intention of threatening America. With the presence of so many superhuman beings there, I would not stand much chance of victory if I were to threaten your country."

"What do you mean?" Bush asked, looking confused.

"I am forming a defense for to defend my Reich, Herr Bush," the Red Skull explained, "But for the moment, it's only real defense is in my abilities with the power of the Cosmic Cube. My tiny army could not defeat the great armies of the United States without my powers to keep your armies either disorganized or only in small groups that primitives could ambush and destroy. But, what makes America so powerful is the presence of all the superhuman beings ready to fight for their country. Like the Captain here. They are strong enough to fight multiple people at once and have powers that can not be easily countered. Even by the Cosmic Cube's power. They could easily keep me distracted long enough for your army to crush mine."

"They could do that?" Bush asked.

"My focus would be on fighting them while your army gains ground," the Red Skull answered.

"Unfortunately for us, your assumption is wrong," Chaney grumbled, "Registration of America's superhuman population has not been successful. Certain elements within the country recently opposed and defeated an attempt to pass a registration act in Congress."

"You mean you don't control the most powerful weapons in your arsenal?" the Red Skull questioned.

"Only a handful of men and women, like Captain America, who have volunteered to serve their country," Chaney answered, "We've had a harder time getting most of them to do anything we want."

"That is a pity then," the Red Skull commented, "For while I have no intention of threatening America, I am not negligent of current events. There are forces currently threatening your country, am I right?"

"Yes," Chaney nodded, "Al Qaeda chief among them, but they will be defeated."

"If you could control your superhuman population you would have defeated them already," the Red Skull pointed out, "You send Iron man into Baghdad and I assure you, the insurgency will stop. Your country will be safer then it ever was before if your superhumans register themselves as government employees."

"Many of America's superhumans are adverse to the government employment and without knowing their identities we can not force them," Chaney answered, "Not to mention certain factions that do not want to change things in that regard."

"But it would improve your nation's security," the Red Skull gasped, "Who would oppose making their country stronger and safer?"

"The Democratic Party and their terrorist loving sympathizers," Chaney growled.

"Outlaw the party then," the Red Skull urged, "Herr Bush, you are America's Fuhrer. If these 'Democrats' are opposing what is good for the American people, abolish the party. Make it illegal to be a member of it. Arrest those that are."

"The President can not rule by decree," Chaney pointed out, "He needs Congress to pass laws."

"I understand that your party currently controls your Congress?" the Red Skull questioned.

"For the time being," Bush answered, "Hopefully we retain the majority in both Houses in the elections this upcoming November, but there is never any guarantee that that will happen."

"Then tell your Congress to pass a law outlawing the Democratic Party," the Skull urged, "and do it quickly. Before your elections."

"Such a law would be viewed as unconstitutional," Chaney commented.

"I didn't know your Constitution explicitly stated there must be two parties," the Red Skull commented, "From everything I've read, it would appear that your founders wanted a one party state."

"They would view it as an attack on one's right to choice or privacy," Chaney explained.

"Herr Chaney," the Red Skull said seriously, "Rights are things given by the government to its citizens under the condition that those citizens unquestionably follow the government. If there is a group that doesn't do that, then they do not deserve to keep their rights. That is the social contract between governments and men."

"Maybe so, but simply outlawing the Democratic Party wouldn't work," Chaney answered, "We hope they will be voted out, but that will take time and a lot of luck that is Pro-Republican."

The Red Skull nodded, "Then I wish you all the luck you need."

"Thank you," Chaney answered, "We will try to reintroduce the Registration Act bill, but I don't know how well that will go over with the members of Congress."

"Hope it all goes well," the Red Skull nodded, "It can only make you safer. In the meantime, is there any help you need in fighting your other enemies? These Al Qaeda people?"

"You want to help?" Bush asked.

"To show good faith and that I am not threatening anyone," the Red Skull answered, "That would certainly be proof that you need that I'm not evil?"

"It would," Bush nodded eagerly, "Can you send troops to Iraq?"

"Unfortunately, my military is still in the process of forming," the Red Skull answered, "They would more of a hindrance then help. Is there any sort of interrogation work that you need done?"

"Interrogation?" Bush questioned.

"Question suspects about what they know," the Red Skull answered, "Provide intelligence."

"That would be helpful," Chaney commented, "The Democrats and for some reason a few Republicans have opposed the use of torture, perhaps you could do that work for us."

The Red Skull smiled, "Easily. It is the most effective way of getting information that has ever been created."

"So you will take over the imprisonment and interrogation of the terrorists that we capture?" Bush asked.

"And I will then relay the information to you," the Red Skull answered, "A good bargain for you."

"When can we expect a proper prison type facility to be constructed?" Chaney asked.

"I will let you know when the facility is ready," the Red Skull answered, "You do have telephones, correct?"

Bush and Chaney nodded.

"In the meantime, there is something you can do for me," the Red Skull spoke, "Your agency, S.H.I.E.L.D. is holding a man who has committed crimes against me in its custody. I would like him extradited to the Red Skull Reich as soon as possible."

"Who is this?" Bush asked.

"A man known as 'Crossbones'," the Red Skull answered, "That is the only name that I know him by."

"What has he done?" Bush asked.

"A most unspeakable act," the Red Skull answered, "I can't bring myself to say."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. won't allow the extradition without some knowledge of the crimes committed," Chaney spoke up, "He is wanted in the US on terrorist charges."

The Red Skull sat quietly for a few moments looking down at his desk for a moment.

"If you want us to trust you, you'll have to trust us that we will understand and respect what happened," Bush spoke up, "What has he done?"

"Actually, he tortured me, Mr. President," Sin spoke up, "For no other reason that that I'm a woman. He kept me in a dark room with little food and no water, at least none that I was permitted to drink. When I was near water, it was for his purpose of attempting to drown me in it. He forced me to wear only my underwear for him. I was fortunate not to be raped."

"My God," Bush and Chaney spoke in unison.

"A father's prerogative is to protect his daughter," the Red Skull then spoke, "That is why I want him extradited to my Reich and I will not take no for an answer."

"I will put every effort to have him delivered to you so that justice is done," Bush answered quickly, "You do believe in the death penalty, right?"

"I am a conservative, Herr Bush," the Red Skull answered, "Of course I believe in the death penalty. I trust I've put your fears to rest?"

"Absolutely," Bush spoke.

"You've even helped us in a way," Chaney added as Bush and the Red Skull shook hands.

Cap looked positively horrified and disgusted, but because of the earlier orders remained silent. He was left with only looking down as he followed Bush and Chaney out of the office area.

"The Captain will have no doubt deduced your plan," Sin commented as the door shut.

"Yes," the Red Skull nodded with an evil smile, "but this meeting was a spectacular success. Partially due to some manipulation from the Cube's power to keep them questioning my past. And mostly because America's President is a very weak leader. His Vice President spoke more then he did and the Vice President sounded more forceful when he spoke then the President did. That helps us greatly, because Herr Bush can not be supervised by Herr Chaney all the time."

"Suppose it is the Captain that wins that battle?" Sin questioned.

"That is highly unlikely," the Red Skull answered, "The Captain is going to go to his apartment in Brooklyn, New York, or to the Avengers and is going to ponder how he is going to defeat the Registration Act when it is passed. He whole heartedly believes in the ancient and outdated notion of freedom. Democracy. All weak minded notions created by weak individuals unfit for the Master Race."

"Suppose this Registration Act doesn't pass?" Sin asked, "What then?"

"Oh, I intend to make sure that it DOES pass," the Red Skull smiled, "I intend to see that it does."

**Avengers**** Tower****, Two Hours Later**

The heavy punching bag that was in the workout room of the new headquarters of the Avengers, at Stark Towers flew through the air, after it had been punched so hard that the metal chain that suspended the bag from the ceiling broke under the strain of the impact. Cap stood alone and panting heavily as he had seemingly exhausted himself. Tony Stark and Jarvis watched from the doorway to the gym.

"How long has he been like this?" Tony asked.

"Ever since he arrived, sir," Jarvis answered, "Apparently, whatever the President had to say to him has upset him somehow."

"I better talk to him," Tony sighed and began to walk into the gym.

Tony got within arms length of Cap when the star spangled Avenger screamed with rage and swung a fist out, catching Tony in the jaw and knocking him to the ground. Cap quickly recovered and offered Tony help up.

"I'd hate to see what you do to your enemies, Cap," Tony commented, "Is something wrong."

"Everything," Cap answered he pulled his mask off, "The President called me to Washington so that I could act as a body guard while he conducted negotiations with the Red Skull."

"Yeah," Tony sighed scratching behind his head, "We caught the news broadcast shortly after you left. Believe me you weren't the only one upset. Logan went back to the X-Mansion, said something about fighting every sentinel the danger room could create."

"It wasn't just that they were negotiating with him," Steve answered, sounding very angry, "It's that the negotiations were hardly that of an investigation of a man wanted for either terrorist charges, treason in Germany, and various war crimes in France, Holland, Belgium, Italy, all the former Yugoslav republics, Poland, and Russia, it was if they were talking with Tony Blair on Downing Street. He'd offer suggestions on what had to be done in America and they would agree with him."

"That was probably just the Cosmic Cube's power," Tony commented, "He was probably manipulating them."

"I can't rule that out," Steve sighed, "But right now I find it unlikely. The only reason they went was in the hopes that the Red Skull would say something incredibly evil in the hopes that the Democratic Party would side with him and allow them to brand any Democrat as a traitor."

"The Republicans have done that since Lincoln," Tony answered, "Call Democrats traitors, I mean."

"In the Civil War it was different," Steve answered, "It's hard not to call someone a traitor when most of the government of the 'secessionists' was made up of southern Democrats of the time."

"That's all history," Tony answered, "The past. To my understanding the Republicans were the liberals in the Civil War. Things have obviously changed. We need to look to the future."

"The future doesn't look good," Steve answered, "He easily talked the President into making a call to re-introduce the Registration Act that you helped defeat a few weeks ago in Congress."

"Registration isn't necessarily bad," Tony commented, "Technically you, Logan, Jessica, the entire Fantastic Four, and a few others would already be registered as your identities are publicly known."

"I fear that the Red Skull also suggested a draft, that all heroes would also have to take government employ," Steve answered, "And remember that all of this is mandatory. No one has any choice or any freedom in what will happen. And there is no guarantee that those heroes outside of the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, or the X-Men, can protect their families from the various psychopaths that we have to deal with."

Tony sighed and looked down.

"You know, Cap," Tony began, "I actually don't think that registration, even the kind that you're suggesting will happen, is necessarily bad. It would allow some of the younger, untrained heroes to get some valuable training. Like how we've been doing with the 'Young Avengers' or how Peter's been doing with his wife. I mean we can't train everyone, at least not to the level where they won't be as much of a danger to society as they are to villains, but… but something in the fact that you're saying that it is the Red Skull who is suggesting this makes me nervous."

"You should be nervous," Cap answered, "The Red Skull suggested it under the premise that if the US government controlled all the heroes living in the US, the US would have nothing to fear from his Reich, as he would be too busy fighting us to deal with the Army. But I've fought the Red Skull from 1941 through 1945 and our fight resumed when we were both awakened from our respective suspended animations. He is a brilliant strategist and tactician. I would never support anything that is so mandatory. It goes against every sort of freedom that this country was founded on."

"People have been drafted before, Steve," Tony reminded him, "And technically it was never outlawed."

"I know," Steve answered, "But this isn't a draft. The draft hired people who willingly had their identities in the open. This demands that you must go on television and say you're Iron Man. It goes against your right to privacy and will only cause you more trouble and grief then it will help society. I would never support registration in any form. The only way that I might consider it is if there was a choice of registration and that those who register get some sort of extra benefit, but at the same time, letting others not register and not get punished for it."

"Registering something has to be all or nothing," Tony commented, "If someone operated that program with guns, gun violence would increase because most people, particularly criminals would decide not to register their weapons. And we are considerably more powerful then any gun."

"I still wouldn't support registration," Steve answered, "We are people, not weapons. We aren't some inanimate object that can cause damage if in the wrong hands. We are all capable of our own choices."

The two friends looked at each other in silence for a moment before Steve began speaking again.

"The Red Skull knows this," Steve spoke, "That I won't, and probably some others as well, won't support registration. He probably also suspects that there are others who would support registration. What do you suppose will happen if the heroes of this country begin fighting each other instead of the bad guys?"

"Absolute chaos," Tony answered, "We'd probably end up killing each other off and the bad guys would no doubt capitalize on the situation."

"And we can't predict what the non-superhuman population will do," Steve answered, "But it's obvious that the Red Skull intends that we destroy ourselves in civil war, removing the real threat to his rule from existence. And the President agreed with him, all in the name of greater security."

"We'll find a way to stop the Red Skull, Cap," Tony answered, "We're going to have to."

**To Be Continued… **

**"They that can give up essential liberty to obtain a little temporary safety deserve neither liberty nor safety."**

-- Benjamin Franklin, Historical Review of Pennsylvania (1759)


	5. Explosion

All characters appearing in Captain America and other Marvel titles are copyrighted to Marvel Entertainment and Stan Lee. All real persons mentioned in this story belong to themselves. No infringement of these copyrights or offense to the people mentioned is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder or persons. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

Note: I'm using the events of the "Winter Soldier" story line as the main canon to this story, but I'm also going to say that this story is in the same "Universe" as my "A New Life" story in the Spider-Man section, since Captain America and Spider-Man are both Marvel Characters. This story takes place six months after my "A New Life" story and obviously some time after "Winter Soldier" in the comics.

Second Note: This is my version on Marvel's current "Civil War" storyline and will differ greatly in many ways from what has been published. Mostly because I don't like the idea of heroes fighting heroes and the fact that is the main point of Marvel's current storyline, and the fact that they killed Steve Rogers at the end of it.

Civil War

By TVfan

**Chapter 5: Explosion**

**Airport, Red Skull City, Red Skull Reich**

The Red Skull stood quietly in his gold colored armor on the runway as the S.H.I.E.L.D. hovercraft landed on the runway at the lone airport that he had created and waited for the prisoner inside the hovercraft to be released. As the door opened he smiled to see Director Maria Hill walking down the platform.

"Good day to you Frau Hill," the Red Skull said in a calm voice.

"That is DIRECTOR Hill, to you," Director Hill answered, "If you wish to do business with the United States, you will address all its representatives by their proper title."

"Of course," the Red Skull smiled, "My apologies."

Director Hill merely ignored him and walked into the cargo area of the S.H.I.E.L.D. hovercraft. Inside were two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents guarding one man in an orange jumpsuit.

"Well, Rumlow," Director Hill spoke to the prisoner, "I would have liked to see you executed in America, but it would appear that there are higher powers that preferred that you be extradited. Although, I don't think that will mean good news for you. They also believe in the Death Penalty."

"Your weak threats don't frighten me," Brock Rumlow, otherwise known as Crossbones, answered.

"Trust me the man you are about to meet will do that for me," Director Hill answered.

Rumlow was then pulled to his feet and lead out of the back of the hovercraft. As he came out, he found himself looking upon the Red Skull and four men dressed in black uniforms. Each man was armed with a rifle, and the Red Skull looked rather furious. Knowing however that his boss wouldn't kill him, Rumlow tried to hide is relief that he was being extradited back to his boss.

"There," Director Hill spoke, "One extradited prisoner. The President expects your detainment facility to be operational by the end of the month."

"I assure you, I will see to it that a proper facility is built," the Red Skull answered, "You can trust me, Director Hill."

Hill sighed motioned for her S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to return to the hovercraft. She then turned to walk back herself.

"Good day, Red Skull," Hill said coldly as she left.

Rumlow watched as the S.H.I.E.L.D. director got back into her hovercraft, which took off into the air and began to fly back toward the helicarrier. Once it was out of sight, Rumlow looked down to see his orange prison jumpsuit change into a black officer's uniform similar to those that the four men standing near the Red Skull were wearing.

"You did well in helping Sin recover the blood sample I required," the Red Skull finally spoke with a smile.

"Thank you, sir," Rumlow answered, "it would appear that your plan succeeded."

"My plans usually do," the Red Skull said confidently, "and right now the master plan to destroy America is currently progressing extremely well. I have my Reich, and America is getting ready to destroy itself in civil war."

"What is my next assignment, sir?" Rumlow asked.

"I need to at least create the working image of a government," the Red Skull answered as he began to walk toward the doors that would take him into the airport, Rumlow and the four black uniformed soldiers following, "Partially to appear as the legitimate leader of the government on this island and partially to maintain the current relationship between myself and the Americans."

"Sir?" Rumlow asked.

"That is how my plan is working," the Red Skull gave a confident smile, "The Republican Party leadership in America has become steadily closer to the extreme Right of the political spectrum and my most optimistic hope was possible. The Red Skull Reich and the United States of America are currently in an unofficial Axis. This partnership will allow me to nudge the Republicans further and further to the right. This will aggravate the Democratic and the various Independent parties within the United States and hopefully destroy their republic in civil war. But in order for that partnership to work, I need a 'government' to be in operation so that I do not appear to be a tyrant."

"I see," Rumlow commented, "Wouldn't it be better to simply go and kill them? Or at least easier?"

"Easier yes," the Red Skull chuckled, "But those plans have never been successful. We must be sneaky and deceitful and let America destroy itself."

Rumlow nodded, "I hope you still have a capacity in which I can serve, sir."

"Of course there is," the Red Skull answered, "You are to be my Minister of Justice. As such you will be in charge of making sure that every law passed or declared is enforced and you will be in charge of the SS and responsible for the interrogation and eradication of all enemies of the Reich."

"We've come far enough to have enemies already?" Rumlow asked, "Other then the Americans?"

"It is a part of the Reich's Axis with America," the Red Skull answered, "We are to aid them in their 'War on Terrorism'. You see for reasons of good moral fiber, the Americans signed the Geneva Convention and outlawed torture. Now as they fight Al Qaeda, they've found that 'asking nicely' won't do it when the opponent is fanatically devoted to his cause. Since I have no intention of signing the Geneva Convention or joining the United Nations, I agreed to do the torturing for the Americans and relay the information that they require."

"I take it that these guys behind me will be working for me?" Rumlow asked.

"Yes," the Red Skull nodded, "They are four of your SS men. I have given them an exquisite knowledge of American ideas and how to manipulate them to our purposes, as you will have to deal with American soldiers."

"Many of them may recognize me as Crossbones," Rumlow pointed out, "Especially since S.H.I.E.L.D. released my name and picture to the public after Captain America took me prisoner while Sin got away with the blood sample."

"Protecting your identity will be quite easy," the Red Skull smiled, "Right now, however, I have more work to do to insure that you are fully prepared to take over your new responsibilities, and insure that my plans continue to flow smoothly."

**Washington** **DC, US** **Senate Chambers**

Vice President Richard, Dick, Chaney sat down quietly in the President of the Senate's chair as he waited for the various Senators of both parties to enter the room that was considered to be one of the most important chambers in America's democracy. He had sent out an urgent call to all of the Senators to have them present by one PM earlier that morning, and he was hopeful that everyone would arrive. After a few minutes and checked his watch again. When it finally reached one in the afternoon, he called for a roll call and began the session.

"Good afternoon, distinguished delegates of the Senate," Chaney spoke, trying to sound as 'official' as possible, "We are here to deliberate on a new bill put to this body by President as a suggestion, SRA2."

"SRA2?" John McCain asked, "That wouldn't stand for Superhuman Registration Act Number Two, would it?"

"Yes," Chaney nodded, "It is in the opinion of the administration that the safety of the United States depends on the registration of all superhumans, regardless of how they got their powers."

There was a brief pause for a moment before Chaney spoke again.

"It is also the wish of the Executive that this bill be put straight to a vote, bypassing normal procedure," Chaney spoke again.

"Now?" Harry Reid asked.

"Of course now," Chaney answered firmly.

"But we haven't seen the bill yet," Reid protested, "We can't vote on something we don't know."

"I have copy of the proposed bill with me," Chaney answered, "Would you accept my reading it?"

"I would accept it following standard Senate procedure," Reid replied, "We are already in the midst of larger debates and the recent visit by the President to the unrecognized Red Skull Reich. Bringing SRA2 in as a suggestion by the President and demanding an immediate vote is against procedure and gets in the way of larger issues."

"This bill is for the further protection of the United States against all possible enemies, including the Red Skull Reich," Chaney answered firmly, "Allowing for 'procedure' will only get in the way."

"So we are to abandon democracy?" Barack Obama asked from his seat.

"They are right on this issue, sir," McCain voiced his opinion, "We can't just be a rubber stamp for the President, regardless of whether or not we agree with him. SRA2 must take an official sponsor and follow basic procedure, even if it is to be brought to an immediate vote."

"I will sponsor the bill," Trent Lott spoke up, "And would be pleased to hear it read to the Senate."

"Very well," Chaney nodded, "The bill will be read."

Chaney then waited for every Senator who had spoken up to sit down and took a sip of water from a glass on his desk.

"SRA2, a bill proposed by the Executive Branch and Sponsored by the Junior Senator from Mississippi," Chaney spoke, adding the proposed bill's new sponsor, "Any and all persons with abilities or activities beyond the definition of 'normal' must, through the Federal agency of S.H.I.E.L.D., register their names and identities with the Federal Government and accept government employment and training within S.H.I.E.L.D. to undertake missions for the security of the United States."

The reaction he got was not what Chaney wanted.

"This is the new bill?" Hillary Clinton questioned, "It is worse then the last one!"

"It's for the security of the country!" Elizabeth Dole countered, "Let Mr. Chaney call for the vote."

"This needs to be debated over," McCain commented, "And probably to be watered down a bit."

"But you voted for SRA1," Mitch McConnell pointed out.

"Which only required them to register their identities," McCain answered, "This amounts to conscription, which is generally looked down on by this body."

Chaney could only sigh as the Senate began to dissolve into debate over whether or not they would debate the issue.

**Brooklyn, NYC, New York**

Steve sat quietly looking at an old black and white photograph of himself shaking President Roosevelt's hand, taken in 1940. His mind dwelled completely on that time when there was a knock at his door. To his surprise it was Sharon of all people.

"What's the mission?" Steve asked as he saw her, barely noticing that she wasn't in uniform.

"There's no mission at the moment," Sharon answered, "I'm actually off duty for right now. I thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing. You've been rather distant over the past few days. Even Buck says you haven't talked with him."

Steve sat back on his couch in his living room and sighed.

"I'm sorry," Steve answered, "I really shouldn't shy away from him after I did to try and get him back on the right side of the law."

"I'm going to take it this has to do with the Red Skull?" Sharon asked.

"I'm seeing my country fall to the man who I've spent the better part of my life fighting," Steve answered looking down at the discarded picture, "And it's not entirely what it seems."

"What do you mean?" Sharon answered, "The President and the Vice President have unofficially recognized the Red Skull and believed everything that he's said. Of course you're going to feel betrayed."

"That's the point I'm making," Steve sighed, "It's not that they listened to him and agreed with some of the things he said there, it's that they didn't see through the Skull's wave of deceit to see WHY he was saying what he was saying."

Steve looked up to face the woman who was his S.H.I.E.L.D. liaison.

"The Red Skull didn't suggest that they register America's heroes because he was genuinely concerned about America's safety," Steve continued, "He did it so that America would fight itself over whether or not it was a good idea."

Steve paused again and handed Sharon the photograph. She looked at it for a few moments.

"The Skull's has noticed something that I've felt is wrong with America today," Steve sighed, "Everything in politics today seems to be 'my way or the highway', even among the moderates. No one is willing to compromise and give up something, and even when a 'compromise' is reached, if something goes wrong the other party is blamed for it. In the thirties and forties, if you were a Republican, you didn't scream and shout that the Democrats were evil because Roosevelt was elected. And Democrats didn't scream and shout when their candidates lost. Campaigns were nicer then. Now, anyone who runs for office is literally blacklisted by the other party."

"Things change," Sharon answered, "A lot of people don't share opinions that were common in the forties or thirties. Such as civil rights for one thing. No one really supported that issue at the time."

"But why does everything have to be so one sided now?" Steve questioned, "For the most part, both the Republicans and Democrats want the same thing, at least in a very broad principle. Why must everything be one sided."

"Most conservatives think the Democratic idea of multinational action and 'reaction' means retreating from forces that we already know to be threats," Sharon answered, "And most liberals see Bush's unilateralism and 'preemption' strategy to be a rather Nazi-like policy."

"And historically there are similarities, but that doesn't necessarily mean the idea is wrong, or that the Democrats' idea is wrong," Steve answered, "They're both different ways of accomplishing the same general goal."

"As I said earlier, Steve, things change," Sharon sighed back, "You might have to change with the times. Besides, from what I've seen, Congress wants a full debate on the Registration Act, so it isn't entirely certain that it will pass again, especially as this one seems to be more restrictive then the first one."

"Hopefully it doesn't pass," Steve sighed, "Because I won't agree to it if it does… but I find it hard to be willing to go against my own country."

"I hope it doesn't pass either," Sharon sighed silently to herself, "Because I don't want to have to be the one ending up having to bring you in."

There was a short silence for a few moments as the two looked off into space for a few moments as each tried to think of something to say. Eventually Sharon spoke up again.

"Come on," Sharon urged, "I was thinking we could give Buck a decent tour of the new New York. Let you two talk, reminisce, whatever. You can tell old war stories. We could talk… about… other things."

Steve sighed and slowly stood up, "I could probably use some sort of exercise. It'll beat sitting around here all day."

**Elsewhere**

"Are you nuts!?" a rather average looking man grumbled, "I practically just got out and now you grab me and want me to go on a rampage?"

"Not me," a man dressed in a dark trenchcoat and holding a high-powered pistol in one had, a hat hid his face, "My employer."

"I ain't going on no rampage," the man said back, "I don't want to go back to jail."

"Such fear from the man who used to aide the criminal known as Egghead," the dark figure commented, "What happened to you, Ralph?"

The man he had drug into the ally, Ralph Roberts, known as Cobalt Man to law enforcement agencies gasped in surprise. He then grabbed the dark figure and pulled him closer.

"How do you know my name?" Roberts growled.

"My employer told me who you are," the dark figure spoke in a calm voice, "He is a very powerful and intelligent man who has some 'beef' with the Avengers in general and one Avenger in particular."

"And just who is this employer that wants me to attack a city in Connecticut and get sent back to prison?" Roberts questioned.

"He would prefer to remain anonymous," the dark figure answered, "And he does not wish you to get sent back to prison."

"Oh?" Roberts questioned, "Then what's his plan? Who is he targeting? A random rampage is what will get me sent to prison, especially since I will apparently be running this mission on my own."

"Trust me," the dark figure said as he then began to lead Roberts to a doorway that lead into a nearby building.

Once Roberts was in the room the dark figure turned on a light to reveal three other people standing in the room. One was a man who was dressed in normal street clothes as if he too had only just been recruited. The second was a woman in a blue and white costume that was over golden colored armor. The third was a man with long white hair in a dark colored costume.

"This is Cobalt Man?" the third man asked.

"And you are Nitro, I presume?" Roberts questioned back.

"So you've been hired by this guy to," Nitro commented with a smile, "That'll be good, we're gonna need the muscle."

"Muscle?" Roberts asked.

"I believe this is where I step in," the dark figure spoke, "Or at least to speak for my employer. You know of Nitro. The woman is Coldheart, and the last one is commonly referred to as Speedfreek, but I only just hired him, so I don't have his real name yet."

"Nor will you get it," Speedfreek answered.

"Yes," the dark figure spoke, "Anyway, my employer is seriously disgruntled with the people of the town of Stamford in Connecticut and wishes that you exact revenge for him."

"Stamford?" Coldheart spoke, "He's angry at a suburb? We are four major supervillians and he wants us to attack a suburb?"

"Stamford is only to be the beginning," the dark figure spoke in a confident voice, "Besides, he has promised to pay you well for your services."

"What could be so important about Stamford, though?" Roberts asked, "I mean, there's no major hero team based there. The Avengers and the Fantastic Four are both based in New York City and the X-Men are in a different suburb in New York State."

"Yeah, there's nothing there worth attacking?" Speedfreek commented, "How is this guy going to pay us? We don't even know who he is."

"And you told me he has a major 'beef' with one of the Avengers," Roberts asked, "Why not just attack somewhere in New York. We'd be more likely draw out that Avenger and get some money to steal in the process before we get paid."

"Because at Stamford you will stand a greater chance of escaping law enforcement," the dark figure answered, "And considering that all of you are recent escapees of the Raft that going back to prison is the last thing on your minds."

"And we're just to cause major trouble in Stamford?" Nitro questioned.

"Yes," the dark figure spoke, "Do what you wish. My employer will see to your payment afterward."

"How much is he paying?" Speedfreek asked.

"Enough that you could assassinate the president and be found innocent," the dark figure said with a smile.

"I'm in," Nitro smiled.

"For that kind of money? I'm in," Coldheart agreed.

"I'm in," Speedfreek nodded.

"I do not like this," Roberts said, "But let me get my armor. I'm in."

The four criminals then slowly left the building, largely to make sure they weren't spotted by anyone. The dark figure then pulled his cellphone out of his trenchcoat.

"My mission was successful, Herr Skull," the figure spoke quietly, "They've agreed to make the attack on Stamford."

"Excellent," came the Red Skull's voice from the other end of the line, "Prepare to return to the Reich. I do not want you in America when their government responds to my little 'spark'."

"Yes, mein Fuhrer," the figure replied and then left the building, himself.

**Avengers** **Tower, the Next Day**

"Do you really think this is necessary?" Tony asked as he and Steve walked through the tower, both in their respective uniforms, but Steve wasn't wearing his mask, and Tony had his helmet under his arm, "I mean the registration bill is doing worse then the one that I helped defeat, largely because of the Skull's alterations."

"We need to be prepared," Steve answered, "The Skull intends for us to fight each other, and we can not allow that."

"I can't fight against the government, Cap," Tony answered, "Misguided or not, our government isn't anywhere nearly as bad as the Nazis were in World War Two or as the terrorists are now."

"I'm not asking you to do anything you don't want to," Steve answered, "If I did, I would be infringing on your right to choose and your freedom of speech."

"So you're going to back the Registration Act then?" Tony asked, "Even though you don't like it and is the Red Skull's creation?"

"No," Steve said firmly, "If the Registration Act passes I fully intend to oppose it, because it isn't right. But I'm not going to sit around and pretend that no one else likes the act…"

"You can't," Tony nodded, "I told you earlier, that despite the fact that it's the Red Skull's creation, Registration might not be a bad idea. I mean, there are a lot of young superhero teams springing up now and there are several older heroes that have no experience. Without the training that the Registration Act will provide, those new heroes will be as much a danger to those they're protecting as they are to villains."

"At the same time you need to remember that not everyone will agree with it either," Steve answered firmly, "The Red Skull knows this and that is why he suggested it. He intends that we fight each other over this issue."

"So what are you suggesting?" Tony asked, "There are a good portion that will not fight the government on this and there are some that might fight the government on this one. What are we going to do? S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't going to back down and not enforce the Act. Your friends, Agent Carter and Buck will probably be ordered to come after you specifically."

"The Red Skull expects us to fight each other," Steve repeated, "We would thus destroy America from within. Our own powers would mean that any battle we fight against each other risks major property damage, risking the lives of the people we've all tried to protect."

"You've said that already," Tony reminded him, "What do we do now?"

Steve shook his head and sighed, "I think we've been out maneuvered on this one. The bill is already on the Senate floor and House Republicans have proposed a similar bill. We can't do anything now to prevent it from being passed or thrown out. That's up to our representatives. What we need to do is prepare for the events that could happen if it passes."

"I don't think either of us could persuade everyone to agree with out side," Tony commented, "And even those that might have better persuasive powers then I and agrees with me would have a hard time telling the symbol of America that one way of thinking is more 'American' then others."

"I'm not saying we should try," Steve said, "Laws can be challenged and changed. And some have been found to be unconstitutional. This Registration Act can't last forever if it passes. The negative concerns will outweigh the few things that it can do that would be positive. The important thing that we must do is wait until either the opposing party takes up repealing it, or until it's declared unconstitutional."

"I take it that you want both the heroes in favor of registration and the heroes against registration to agree to not fight one another?" Tony asked.

"We need to be ready to fight the Red Skull," Steve answered, "And if we end up fighting each other, it will leave everything open for the Red Skull to come in and do something that would really be evil."

"What about S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Tony asked, "I highly doubt that they're not going to obey any order to arrest any hero that doesn't register."

"Fury has some old hidden bunkers hidden away," Steve answered slowly, "If it passes, I'll take as many of those who disagree with the bill and have them hide out there."

"Wouldn't those be the first places that S.H.I.E.L.D. looks for anyone who is hiding?" Tony questioned.

Steve shook his head, "No. Fury told me he built them before he became the head of S.H.I.E.L.D."

Tony nodded but said nothing.

"Meanwhile, while I take those who disagree with registration, I want you to take charge of those who agree with registration," Steve said in a calm voice, which startled Tony.

"You want me in charge?" Tony asked, looking rather surprised.

"Yes," Steve answered firmly, "I don't think it's right that you support registration, but at least I know that you won't let it go any further then it already has, or at least you will try to keep it from going farther then it presently has. In times like this, laws like this Registration Act will become more invasive the longer things go on. I trust that you will at least try to maintain some sort of sanity."

"And what if I'm told to hunt heroes who don't sign on down?" Tony asked, "I don't want to have to do that."

"I'm going to keep Fury's bunkers a secret," Steve answered, "And more then likely, you or other 'pro-registration' heroes will only be called if S.H.I.E.L.D. agents find them and can't bring them in. If that happens, fake the fight, I'll tell all the 'anti-registration' heroes to fake the fight if they run into those on the other side as well."

"In other words, all we're going to do is put on a show," Tony commented, "That's still breaking the law."

"It's an unjust law," Steve answered, "And according to Locke, if a law is unjust to the people, the people have a right to revolt and replace that government and enact just laws."

"This doesn't sound right to me," Tony commented, "One doesn't need to launch a revolution to change laws."

"It's either this or we fight each other, destroy our country and allow the Red Skull to win," Steve said firmly, "With the power of the Cosmic Cube at his disposal, I'm not entirely sure if I can beat him as I've always done, especially when he's playing the part of a head of state instead of just a random terrorist."

Tony sighed, "I don't like the idea, but I'll try to see what I can do. If I do so happen to 'capture' one of your forces, I'll see to it that I'll have custody instead of S.H.I.E.L.D. Perhaps that way, I can keep them out of any possible fight with the government and ready for whatever the Red Skull does."

Steve turned and shook his hand with a very business-like look on his face.

"Good luck, Tony," Steve said to the armored Avenger.

"Good luck to you two, Cap," Tony replied.

Steve was about to leave when his S.H.I.E.L.D. communicator buzzed inside one of his belt pockets.

"Yes," Steve spoke in a low voice.

"This is Director Hill on the Helicarrier," Director Maria Hill spoke on the other line, "We have an urgent situation."

"What has the Skull done?" Steve asked very seriously.

"Forget him," Hill replied sternly, "Where are you now?"

"Avengers Tower," Steve answered, "I'm in a rather serious discussion with Iron Man. What is going on, if isn't the Red Skull, what is it?"

"Four escaped criminals from the Raft have attacked Stamford Connecticut," Hill answered, "They thrashed the local police department, five officers dead, two dozen wounded, and they've now taken a school full of children and teachers hostage."

Steve's eyes widened as he heard the news.

"I'm sending Agent 13 and Agent Winter to pick you up," Hill ordered, "You are to go there and diffuse the situation. Some satellite reports indicate that the New Warriors of all people are headed toward the situation as well. You are to keep them out of this situation. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Steve answered, "I will be bringing Iron Man with me though. Things could become serious."

"That is tolerable," Director Hill answered and then hung up.

"What's going on?" Tony asked.

"Apparently four Raft escapees decided to attack a small town in Connecticut," Steve sighed, "Why I don't know. Sharon and Buck are already on their way here to deal with the situation."

"And you're bringing me with you?" Tony asked.

"The Registration Act hasn't passed… yet," Steve answered, pulling on his mask, "If it does, we must act as if nothing is wrong up until the point at which it passes. Besides, given the trouble everyone in New York has gone through with the Raft escape, I doubt that I and two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents can safely deal with four escapees."

"Sounds like a full day," Tony answered putting on his helmet.

They both met Sharon's hovercraft as it came to a brief stop next to the roof of the Avengers tower, before racing off again. Once Cap and Iron Man were on board, Sharon lit the hovercraft's afterburners and it raced forward at top speed for the site of the present battle. Iron Man, despite the seriousness of the situation, was still curious about Buck in many ways. The last that he had dealt with him was helping Cap during the 'Winter Soldier' crisis, of which Iron Man had really only known that Buck had destroyed the original Cosmic Cube.

"So, how does it feel to be back on the right side of the law?" Iron Man asked.

"I'm relieved to not be Lukin's 'Winter Soldier'," Buck answered, "If that is what you're talking about. As for dealing with the rest of my current situation, that is a private matter."

"I was just curious," Iron Man replied, "I mean that if you are anything like Cap, you wouldn't want to be under some one's thumb."

"No American would want to be under anyone's thumb," Buck answered, "You shouldn't have to be like Cap to be like that. And I don't really know how 'alike' we really are. That is what made us a good team during the war."

**Stamford, Connecticut**

Sharon landed the hovercraft in a vacant lot that was across the street from the school that the four criminals had hijacked and now held hostages in. As Cap and Iron Man stepped out of the hovercraft they saw several police cruisers surrounding the school, and there was at least two ambulances present. There were only two or three policemen that were on the site and were trying to talk the four criminals out of what they were doing. The paramedics were busy loaded wounded policemen into the ambulances. Cap slowly approached the nearest police officer that was trying to maintain a perimeter.

"Are they still in there?" Cap asked in a serious voice.

The policeman jumped at the question, but once he saw that it was Captain America, Iron Man, and what looked like two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, he looked quite relieved.

"Oh man, am I glad to see you people here," the policeman answered, "They jumped one of our patrol units, right outside the station no less, and killed every officer in the car and set the station on fire. We sent every man we had to try and restrain them, but it's turned into a running fight, and we haven't faired so well."

"I see," Sharon commented, "Are the suspects still in the school?"

"As far as I know," the policeman answered, "But there are so few of us that can still stand that I don't know if we can cover everything."

"Did you see who these guys are?" Cap asked, "I've been told they're supposed Raft escapees, but that place held many different superhuman criminals, and many of them escaped in all the chaos. We've had no confirmation as to who is in there."

The policemen scratched his head for a few moments and then shrugged.

"I can't keep all the names straight," the policeman sighed, "but one of them was wearing blue colored armor with an atomic symbol on his chest…"

"Cobalt Man," Iron Man answered.

"The second one moved around real fast and at times talked like he was addicted to speed or something," the policeman continued.

"Speedfreek," Cap answered.

"The third was a woman in a white leotard and carried a fencing sword," the policeman continued.

"Coldheart," Sharon answered.

"The last guy seemed to be the worst," the policeman commented, "He'd blow himself up, and then bring himself back together only to do the same thing again. He's actually done the most damage. He's supposedly near the gas lines right now."

"Nitro," Cap and Iron Man gasped at once.

"And they're holding the kids hostage right now?" Buck questioned.

"Yeah," the policemen nodded, "Strange thing is that they haven't given us any demands. It's almost as if they were told by someone to cause trouble, but either weren't provided with an escape plan, or haven't thought of an escape plan themselves."

"Or their mission hasn't been carried out yet," Cap commented, "I suggest you try to maintain your perimeter as best you can. Do not try to go in and rescue the kids, at least not right now."

"We don't have the numbers to do much else," the policeman commented back.

"We don't have much in the way of numbers either," Iron Man commented, "Speedfreek and Coldheart are easily beatable, but Cobalt Man and Nitro are significantly more dangerous. We might need the entire Avengers to deal with this."

"That's where we can help," came a voice from behind them.

The group turned to see four more super powered heroes, although all of them were considerably younger then Cap and Iron Man. Of the group, the only one that Cap and Iron Man could really recognize and that was because of her relation to Atlantis's leader, Namor.

"Hello Captain, Iron Man," Namorita said politely, and turned to Sharon and Buck, "I'm sorry but I do not know you."

"I wish we could talk, but now is not the time," Cap spoke, "I'm afraid that the situation is far too dangerous for you and the New Warriors to be involved."

"I am not afraid of these surface dwellers," Namorita answered firmly.

A small skinny teen then stepped forward.

"Yeah, besides, we all fight for justice," the teen, Speedball added, "Can't we do a team up?"

A man wearing a mostly black uniform then stepped forward next to the two other New Warriors.

"Besides, most of your New Avengers are still in New York," he, Night Thrasher, commented, "By the time you could go there and come back, the situation could become even worse."

The fourth New Warrior remained silent, although his attitude seemed to mirror that of Speedball. Cap and Iron Man then traded glances. Eventually it was Cap who answered.

"All right, but you're to follow our lead," Cap answered, "The villains in there are dangerous and they have elementary school kids held hostage. We need to know where they are and how to get them out before we do anything with the villains inside."

"It would be an honor," Namorita answered with a polite nod.

"Good," Cap sighed and then looked toward the school again, "Our first task is to get the hostages out of there. If these guys haven't made any demands, it means that there is a good chance that they won't let their hostages go, at least not easily. Does any one of you have any sort of stealth abilities, or at least some diplomatic skill?"

"I can become transparent," Namorita reported, "Although it is slightly difficult for me when I'm out of water."

Cap then turned to Buck, "Okay then, Buck, can you escort Namorita in. Try to find where the hostages are, but do not engage, and if they catch you, only say that you're there to try and establish what they want. Basic hostage negotiations."

Buck looked at the New Warriors, and could easily see how young they were. At the oldest they had to be as old as he was when he first became Captain America's partner in World War Two. He saw great bravery in their actions, but wondered if they were actually needed, as the times had obviously changed since 1941.

"Sure, Cap," Buck answered, "Come along then, Ms. Namorita."

Cap then turned and watched as Buck slowly began to walk toward the front doors the school, trying to utilize as much cover as was possible. Namorita following close behind. The rest of the New Warriors moved to stand by one of the nearby police cars. Sharon then took the opportunity to approach Cap.

"What are you doing Steve?" Sharon asked, "Director Hill told me explicitly that the New Warriors were to be kept out of the situation."

"This is a hostage situation," Cap answered, "And Nitro and Cobalt Man are powerful foes. Not necessarily the brightest, but powerful. Iron Man and I would be easily recognized as heroes, particularly heroes that they've done battle with. They would be more likely to attack us. Since Buck has only just returned, it is impossible for them to know who he is, and Namorita has never fought with them before, so it is doubtful that they'll recognize her. And their mission is only to figure out where the hostages are, and how and if they're being guarded. And if they're caught they're only to be there to ask what their demands are."

"And suppose Namorita does something unexpected?" Sharon asked, "Face it, Steve, Namor is a good guy, and probably one of the best to ever rule Atlantis, but he does have a temper. From my reports, he is currently threatening to cut all diplomatic ties with the US because of Bush's little visit to the Red Skull."

"Namorita isn't Namor," Cap answered, "And **I** was tempted to cut all ties to the US after Bush made very friendly conversation with my greatest enemy."

"I'm just concerned," Sharon commented, "This could get you into trouble. Director Hill is not one who likes orders being disobeyed, and given that you've never disobeyed an order before, she might come down hard on you for suddenly starting to."

"I'll simply tell her that the situation was to a point where we could not afford to keep them out and deal with the Raft escapees at the same time," Cap answered.

"Even still, Cap, these kids have no real training," Iron Man commented, "It's all trial and error that they've gone through. If something goes wrong with this group, the consequences could be dangerous."

"We're going to have to have faith that things won't go bad, then," Cap sighed, "Because things are bad enough that we can not fight both to make one hundred percent certain that everything will go as we would like it."

"I hope you're right," Sharon commented, looking nervously toward the school, "I hope you're right."

Buck and Namorita arrived about ten minutes later, neither looking like they were harmed in anyway.

"The hostages are in two different locations," Buck reported, "The kids are all in the basement and are being guarded by Coldheart. The teachers are on the second floor being guarded by Cobalt Man. Speedfreek is serving as a sort of messenger between each group of hostages and with Nitro, who appears to be situated in the building's boiler room."

"Did they catch you?" Sharon questioned.

"I wouldn't think so," Buck answered, "Although it seems to me that none of them know what to do know, so asking them what they want wouldn't get us anywhere."

"So what do we do now?" Speedball asked curiously.

"We need to get the hostages out somehow," Cap sighed.

Inside the school, things were just as chaotic. On the second floor, Cobalt Man looked out a window to view the gathered policemen and saw the presence of at least two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and a few a team of teenaged heroes, but what startled him were two more, one dressed in the American flag, and the other in red and gold armor.

"Oh man," Cobalt Man gasped, feeling somewhat startled.

"What is it?" came Speedfreek's voice from the doorway.

Cobalt Man looked over to see the titanium armored speedster standing there and turned to face him.

"I think Nitro's plan has hit a serious snag," Cobalt Man answered, "They've sent some real super-heroes after us."

"No hero would come here," Speedfreek answered, "They all like New York. It's one of the few benefits in this dump."

"There are some teenage heroes down there," Cobalt Man nodded, "But both Captain America and Iron Man are there as well. Who knows if the rest of the Avengers are present?"

"You're kidding," Speedfreek responded as he walked toward the window and looked out and then gasped at what he saw, "You're right. Man, Nitro isn't going to like this."

"What does he want?" Cobalt Man asked.

"A report on what is going on," Speedfreek answered, "And he isn't going to like the report."

"I think we ought to just make a run for it," Cobalt Man commented, "They're only guarding one side. We can make a clean get away. Besides, we were only hired to cause trouble. I'd say we've caused enough trouble for one day."

"We'd better report this to Nitro," Speedfreek nodded, "He's the leader of the group."

The two then moved to the doorway and turned to the frightened adults who taught at the school.

"Don't even think about leaving," Cobalt Man growled and then left with Speedfreek.

They found him in the position that he had taken up when they had hijacked the school, a chair next to the school's gas boilers.

"Cobalt, you were supposed to be keeping watch for some rag tag group of heroes to show up in addition to guarding the adults," Nitro growled.

"Well, we got more then just some rag tag minor nobodies," Cobalt Man responded, "We got Captain America and Iron Man."

"Captain America and Iron Man?" Nitro asked.

"Yeah, they're talking to the cops with a bunch of teenagers standing around like there were… well heroes," Speedfreek answered, "We should get out of here."

"No," Nitro shook his head, "We've trashed the city police, now we need to trash some heroes. Captain America and Iron Man will be the perfect ones to take the fall."

"We were hired to cause 'trouble'," Cobalt Man answered.

"And I can think of nothing more troublesome then killing Captain America, Iron Man, and any hero they've called to help them," Nitro said with a grin, "Get Coldheart, we're going to attack!"

"Is there any way that we could provide some sort of distraction?" Cap asked towards both the New Warriors and Iron Man.

"A distraction?" Iron Man questioned.

"We need to take down Cobalt Man, Coldheart, and Speedfreek in a way that doesn't alert Nitro," Cap answered, "Then while they're out, Speedball and you can get the hostages out, using both speed and rocket powered flight."

"And once the hostages are out of the way we can deal with Nitro more directly," Buck added, getting the drift at what Cap was getting at.

"Cap we'd need someone with the powers of a god, or the Cosmic Cube to do that," Iron Man answered, "I can take down Cobalt Man, but my repulser rays are likely to be heard by anyone else in the building, including Nitro. Buck could take one out with a sniper round, but the ensuing surprise and panic would only create more commotion, which could alert Nitro."

"Uh, guys, I don't mean to interrupt your strategy session, but I don't think we need to worry about diversions," Speedball commented, pointing to the main doors.

Cap looked up to see all four of the escaped Raft villains standing just outside the front door of the school.

"Great," Cap grumbled.

"Captain America! Iron Man!" Nitro yelled, "We challenge you to a duel! The winner gets the hostages!"

"Great," Cap grumbled again.

"Yes," Namorita answered, "They've raised a challenge and have left their hostages unguarded. Let's defeat them."

"It's not as simple as that," Iron Man warned, "With Nitro out in the open, he can watch anything we do. If we look like we're winning, the entire neighborhood could go off with a bang."

Cap watched as the four villains began to approach their position.

"It doesn't look like we have much choice of giving them a battle," Cap sighed, "If we stand here and do nothing for fear of the hostages' safety, we could very well be killed ourselves."

"So we fight?" Speedball asked.

"You are going to try and go around and enter through a side entrance," Cap told the teen, "Get the hostages out. Night Thrasher and Buck, you two are to take on Cobalt Man, and be careful his armor is powerful, don't try to trade blows with him."

Cap then turned to the one New Warrior who had remained silent.

"Uh…" Cap began, not knowing the New Warrior's codename.

"Microbe," the New Warrior answered.

"Microbe, you and Sharon are to deal with Coldheart," Cap continued, "Namorita and I will take on Speedfreek. Iron Man, I'm trusting that your armor will keep you safe should Nitro do something."

"I'll try," Iron Man shrugged.

"Let's go," Cap ordered and moved forward, Namorita with him.

Buck and Night Thrasher moved quickly and stuck first against Cobalt Man. Night Thrasher landed two blows on Cobalt Man's shoulders while Buck landed a punch on Cobalt Man's stomach with his cybernetic arm. The armored criminal tried to counter, but Night Thrasher was actually one of the more experienced New Warriors, and his own armor was very advanced, and good enough to insure that his blows did stager Cobalt Man, who quickly found that Buck's cybernetic arm was almost as powerful as his own armor. He eventually managed to hit Buck with one of his recoil beams, which sent him rolling back along the grass of the school's lawn. The blow only bought him a few seconds as Night Thrasher knocked him out with a sweeping kick.

Microbe meanwhile did his best to dodge two ice projectiles thrown at him while Sharon tried to trip up Coldheart.

"Come on!" Sharon ordered, "Try to do something, other then be a target!"

"All I can do is manipulate bacteria and viruses," Microbe answered, "But with all these ice missiles she's throwing at me, I can't even give her the common cold."

"Great," Sharon growled as she finally caught Coldheart's hand that was hold her sword and then used the villain's own momentum to throw her against the wall of the school, "I get stuck with the one ineffective superhero in America."

Speedfreek in one straight rush tackled Namorita, before she or Cap could completely react. Namorita, was thankful, however that her atlantian strength allowed her to force Speedfreek to lose his balance and fall to the ground.

"You've still lost, girl," Speedfreek threatened as he lifted his fist to finish her off.

What followed was a gong-like noise as Cap hit Speedfreek over the head with his shield.

"Vibrenium beats Titanium," Cap said calmly as Speedfreek fell unconscious and Namorita got up.

The two then looked over to see Iron Man fly backward and land near them.

"You okay?" Cap asked.

"I survived one explosion," Iron Man answered.

Cap then looked up to see Nitro pulling himself back together. An evil smile covered the white haired villain's face.

"You think you've won this round," Nitro commented, "But I still have my hostages and you won't do anything more if you know what's good for them."

At that moment a blue and yellow blur knocked Nitro to the ground and Speedball appeared above him.

"Wrong," Speedball said triumphantly, "I got all of your hostages to the nearest hospital. You can't do anything more the property damage."

Nitro then grabbed Speedball and growled, "I can do much more."

What followed was a massive explosion that no one had ever seen up close before. Iron Man managed to get an electronic shield up to protect himself, Cap, Sharon, Buck, the New Warriors, and the unconscious villains, but Speedball, the nearby police men and ambulance crews and the buildings in the area suffered the brunt of Nitro's explosion, which left no trace of the villain. It was when the dust cleared that they finally saw the scope of the disaster.

"Speedball's gone!" Microbe exclaimed in a frightened voice.

"This is Agent Thirteen to S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier," Sharon spoke into a communication device she had on her, "State status of all hospitals within close proximity to Stamford Connecticut Elementary School."

There was a brief silence before Sharon received her answer.

"All hospitals are secure," came her answer, "We've just detected a massive explosion at your location. What happened?"

"Nitro blew himself up," Sharon answered, "The hostages were successfully rescued, but one New Warrior is presumed dead."

"One New Warrior?!" came Director Hill's voice, "I ordered you to keep them out of the situation!"

"They were already involved when we arrived," Sharon answered, "It wasn't prudent to fight them off as well. And the one who is dead is the one who saved the hostages."

"Status of local law enforcement?" Director Hill questioned.

Sharon looked up to see Iron Man, Cap and Buck looking back toward the area where the policemen had been. It didn't look like they were able to survive, and several near by houses were also destroyed in addition to the school building.

Sharon gulped as she then reported, "Destroyed. Property damage to local area is also extreme."

Sharon did not hear Director Hill answer, but only heard the line go dead.

"How many people lived in the houses around the school?" Iron Man asked, sounding fearful.

"Probably too many," Cap answered.

**Washington DC, US Senate Chambers, Two Days later**

"Senators," Trent Lott spoke in a sorrowful voice, "Despite the best efforts of Iron Man and Captain America, the irresponsible actions of the New Warriors which arrived there to help them caused up to twenty five civilians living in the area, one of the New Warriors themselves, one of the four criminals, eighteen policemen, counting those killed before Captain America and Iron Man arrived, and ten paramedics to lose their lives, and the bomber himself is still at large. Now, Captain America and Iron Man are not at fault, as all reports from S.H.I.E.L.D. show that they did not provoke the criminal's disastrous retaliation. In light of this tragedy, I feel it is imperative that we pass SRA2 as quickly as possible. If only to insure that events such as Stamford do not occur again."

There was a brief silence as no one was able to speak. The reports from Stamford had all been pretty traumatic. After a few moments Lott began speaking again.

"Times have changed, Senators," Lott continued, "The unfortunate and irresponsible actions of a few have made it impossible for the US government to allow anyone with superhuman abilities, mutant or otherwise, to run around without government supervision and training. I call for an immediate vote on SRA2."

**Brooklyn, NYC, New York**

Steve sat alone watching the news report that he had been dreading ever since the Stamford incident.

"After a rather divided debate, which promised no sign of quick passing the proposed Superhuman Registration Act has passed by a near unanimous vote after concerns that that many of the younger and untrained heroes are too dangerous to the people they wish to protect overtook members of both the Republican and Democratic Parties who were in opposition to the bill initially," the reporter said in an informative tone, "A similar bill also passed the House by a vast majority as well. The current act will remain in special committees for the next few weeks in order to present a final bill to the President, who has promised to sign the bill. No time has yet been set as to when the bill will officially take affect, but all words from both the Senate and the House is 'as soon as possible'. But given the amount of debate that was only silenced by the tragedy of Stamford, it is uncertain as to what response we can expect from the superhuman community to this bill."

**Red** **Skull Palace, Red Skull City, Red Skull Reich**

"Congratulations, Father," Sin spoke as the broadcast ended, "The war has begun."

The Red Skull only smiled.

**To Be Continued…**

"**Tempora mutantur, et nos mutamur in illis." Trans. Times change, and we change with them.**

- The quote is anonymous and recorded by William Harrison in the _Description of Britain_ (1577); and is attributed to Emperor Lothar I (795-855)


	6. Opening Battles

All characters appearing in Captain America and other Marvel titles are copyrighted to Marvel Entertainment and Stan Lee. All real persons mentioned in this story belong to themselves. No infringement of these copyrights or offense to the people mentioned is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder or persons. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

Note: I'm using the events of the "Winter Soldier" story line as the main canon to this story, but I'm also going to say that this story is in the same "Universe" as my "A New Life" story in the Spider-Man section, since Captain America and Spider-Man are both Marvel Characters. This story takes place six months after my "A New Life" story and obviously some time after "Winter Soldier" in the comics.

Second Note: This is my version on Marvel's current "Civil War" storyline and will differ greatly in many ways from what has been published. Mostly because I don't like the idea of heroes fighting heroes and the fact that is the main point of Marvel's current storyline, and the fact that they killed Steve Rogers at the end of it.

Civil War

By TVfan

**Chapter 6: Opening Battles**

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier**

"Good afternoon, Captain," Director Maria Hill spoke as Captain America walked through the door to her office, "I was just about to call for you. You have excellent timing."

Cap only answered with a non supportive grunt as he sat down in a chair opposite her desk. Director Hill didn't notice and went into the orders she had been prepared to give.

"As I'm sure you're aware, the Registration Act will go into affect at midnight tonight," Director Hill spoke, "As the first registered hero, there are some things that I'm going to need you to do to insure that every hero follows the law."

"Follows the law?" Cap repeated, doing nothing to hide his contempt for the Registration Act.

"Yes," Director Hill answered, "Once a law is passed, it must be followed, regardless of whether or not one thinks its right or wrong, and since you are the first recorded 'registered' hero, you have to be in support of the Registration Act."

"I didn't register, ever," Cap answered.

"You went on television, removed your mask, and told everyone your name," Director Hill answered, "You unofficially registered at that time."

"I did that because I felt that was the right thing to do," Cap answered.

"And now the right thing to do is to insure that every superhero or supervillian registers with the government," Director Hill answered, "As the man who quite literally wears the flag, I am ordering you to lead S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Metahuman Enforcement Agency. It will be your job to register the names, ages, gender, and social security numbers of every hero or villain that registers and to arrest any hero or villain that doesn't comply. Do you understand me?"

"I understand that you're a Fascist who believes in governing people by fear rather then by reason," Cap said pointedly.

Director Hill looked up and stared at the Captain with a rather suspicious look on her face.

"What did you call me?" Director Hill demanded.

"If you're backing this law, then you're nothing more then a Fascist, who's only goal is power," Cap answered, "The Registration Act is an unjust law and needs to be removed."

"It's unjust you say?" Director Hill asked, "It's unjust to protect the American citizens now?"

"How does the Registration Act 'protect' America's citizens?" Cap asked back, "It demands that every hero remove his mask and forces them all to work for S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Revealing their identities improves the trust that every person will have in their heroes, as now, if a fight damages a building, instead of the government paying insurance damages, the hero that caused it will pay the insurance damages," Director Hill answered, "And as for forcing them to work for S.H.I.E.L.D., I don't see how that would be a bad thing. They're still doing the same jobs they always did and they'll be paid for the work that they do. It's an improvement for them."

"So heroes are now responsible for the crimes that villains commit?" Cap asked, "That isn't fair to the hero. They're told to stop a bad guy, but if the bad guy either wins the fight or damages a building in the process, it is the hero's fault."

"Yes," Director Hill answered, "Most times the hero is an idiot who either decides to be flashy or quite literally does something stupid. Stamford is the perfect case for that."

"And suppose a hero doesn't want to work for S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Cap asked.

"They will be imprisoned for life or experimented on so that their powers are permanently removed," Director Hill said plainly, "The instructions according to the Registration Act are quite clear."

Cap couldn't believe his ears that any American would back so authoritarian a measure so firmly. America came into existence to fight authoritarianism; it had fought the Civil War to free the slaves from the authoritarianism of slave masters. World War II had been a war against forces who had taken authoritarianism a step further, and according to the history books that Cap had read, the Cold War opposition to the Soviet Union was for the same reason. He couldn't believe that a country would erase its ideals in order to keep itself 'safe'.

"And regardless of your opinions, Captain, you will follow the orders you have received," Director Hill said firmly, "We've already arrested the New Warriors for their idiotic intervention in a job I sent you to do alone."

"You what?" Cap gasped.

"The New Warriors are responsible for the deaths of fifty five people, one of whom was one of their own members," Director Hill answered, "Now can you honestly say that they shouldn't be punished for their actions?"

"The New Warriors didn't cause the explosion, Nitro did," Cap argued.

"And he wouldn't have done so if the New Warriors hadn't interfered," Hill said back.

"You don't know that," Cap answered.

"They will still be punished for what they did," Hill answered, "The people demand justice."

"What you're doing isn't justice," Cap growled.

Director Hill had no time to answer, as the entire helicarrier was physically shaken by a massive explosion that threw both off of their feet.

"What's going on?" Director Hill screamed into an intercom once everything calmed down a bit.

"We've got three Atlantian Manta Craft circling the Helicarrier, Director Hill," came an answer from the bridge, "They just took out half of our starboard engines, we've also lost all our fighter aircraft."

"What?" Hill demanded and looked up to see that Cap had already left.

"Just as I reported," the S.H.I.E.L.D. officer on the other end of the line said, "We're being attacked by Atlantis."

"I'm on my way to the bridge," Hill answered.

Director Hill arrived on the bridge a few moments later to find the entire bridge on complete pandemonium. She saw officers trying their best to make some contact with the Atlantian Manta Craft as they circled the wounded helicarrier.

"Have they given any reason as to why they're attacking us?" Director Hill asked.

One of the side doors to the helicarrier's bridge suddenly flew of its hinges and crashed into one of the computer consoles. Namor then walked through the position where the door had been.

"Because you have arrested a citizen of Atlantis, and more importantly, a member of my family," Namor answered, "You will release Namorita, or I will destroy your helicarrier."

"I thought you were one of the good guys, why are you doing this?" Hill demanded.

"I've already explained my reasons," Namor answered, "Release Namorita, now."

"I can't do that," Director Hill answered, "If you'll listen to me for a few moments…"

Cap meanwhile made his way to the helicarrier's detention block. He found two men on guard there, and both were surprised to see him.

"Cap?" the first guard spoke in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

The guard only got the metal shield that Cap used slammed into his face in response. He fell quickly to the ground, and Cap quickly moved on to deal with the other guard before he could do anything to fight Cap. Cap then approached the cells that held Namorita, Microbe, and Night Thrasher and then used his shield to bust them free.

"Microbe and Night Thrasher take all the back passageways that lead downward," Cap instructed, "At the bottom of the helicarrier, there are several escape pods. Use them and then go underground."

"Right," Night Thrasher answered, "Come on."

"What about me?" Namorita asked.

"Namor has come for you," Cap answered, "but I'm afraid you're going to have to stay in Atlantis for a while."

"And so you see, Prince Namor, while it is tragic that your 'niece' was involved in this act," Director Hill finished, "You must understand as a reigning monarch that she must pay for her crimes. Otherwise there would only be anarchy."

Namor then grabbed Hill by the neck and lifted her into the air, with a very angry look on his face.

"No Atlantian has the power to cause the damage you describe," Namor said coldly, "If she had killed fifty five people, she would have done so with her own bare hands, and **I** would have brought her to justice. You will release her NOW!"

"She's been released," came Cap's voice from the back end of the bridge.

Both looked over to see Cap and Namorita standing behind the back entrance to the bridge.

"Captain!" Director Hill screamed, "How DARE you release that criminal."

"She isn't a criminal," Cap answered.

"She killed fifty five people!" Director Hill screamed.

"NITRO killed fifty five people," Cap answered firmly, but still trying to remain calm, "he should be the one you're hunting. Not the New Warriors."

"The people demand justice, Captain!" Director Hill answered.

"Arresting innocents and calling them terrorists isn't justice," Cap answered, "It's installing an unnatural fear in order to maintain political control."

Namorita ran to Namor, with Cap following. The three then walked toward the improvised exit that Namor had made earlier. Before leaving Cap turned to face Director Hill.

"And I won't be leading any attempt to round up innocent people because a few Senators got scared," Cap growled.

"Both New York Senators voted FOR the Registration Act," Hill pointed out.

"Then I'll have to change their minds," Cap answered and left.

Five minutes later the Manta Craft left.

"Orders, ma'am?" one S.H.I.E.L.D. officer asked.

"Land at the helicarrier's special hanger," Hill sighed, "We're going to need to repair the engines."

**Manta Craft, East River**

"I can't believe your country has come to this, Captain," Namor said as the Manta Craft that had taken them off of the helicarrier floated in the East River.

"I can't believe it myself, although to warn you, Namor, this might just make all Atlantis a target for the Bush administration as 'aiding and abetting' terrorists, if not outright terrorism itself," Cap warned, "And I'm afraid that I probably won't be able to help you all that much."

Namor looked at Captain America rather curiously.

"Hill is among a group of people who believe we should have unquestioned loyalty to whatever government," Cap explained, "We do whatever the president says because he's the president, and it doesn't matter whether it's right or wrong. And in refusing to carry out her orders, I've probably made myself an 'enemy of the state'."

"You wear the American flag," Namor gasped, "Why in the name of Neptune would they consider you an enemy?"

"Because I don't agree with them," Cap answered, "It's a very simple proposition. If you're not with us, you're against us."

"What will you do, Captain?" Namorita asked nervously.

Cap only looked down with a heavy sigh.

"I really don't know what to do," Cap answered, "This whole thing started because of the Registration Act, which was proposed by the Red Skull. I have two enemies. One is an unjust law that was passed Congress and signed. The other is a tyrannical man who is even more evil then Hitler was, if that's possible."

"Come to Atlantis with us, my friend," Namor spoke, "These devils can not harm you there. It is too deep for their submarines to survive, and we have the capacity to destroy whatever weapon they fire at us from the surface before it can even do damage to us. And we can then destroy the Red Skull for the evil he has done."

"I'm sorry Namor, but you know I can't do that," Cap answered, "I've got to stay here. I've got to fight this. It's an injustice, and I need to see that it's put right."

"So you intend to fight this Registration Act?" Namor asked.

"It's the first thing I need to fight, as it's the Skull's main weapon right now," Cap answered, "It will divide America, and he hopes that it will destroy America."

Namor then pulled out a small seashell shaped device and handed it to Cap.

"I wish you the best of luck in your struggle, Captain," Namor spoke, "If you ever need my help, do not hesitate to call. You are a good man and one of the few surface dwellers that I know who can claim to be my friend."

"Thanks, Namor," Cap sighed, "But you'd best be going, before Hill sends fighters from somewhere else to attack your craft."

Cap then leaped onto the dock and quickly disappeared down an alley. Namor and Namorita only looked on.

"What is going to happen, uncle?" Namorita asked.

"I'm afraid the Captain is correct," Namor spoke with a sigh, "A great nation is about to destroy itself because it has forgotten what made it great."

**Helicarrier Hanger**

"He freed the New Warriors?" Chaney's voice screamed over the speaker phone.

"Yes, sir," Director Hill answered, "And he rejected the orders to lead the apprehension teams."

"That damned traitor!" Chaney yelled.

"You do not need to tell me, sir," Hill answered.

"Do you know where he is now?" Chaney demanded.

"Unfortunately no," Hill sighed, "The Atlantian attack on the helicarrier took out all our aircraft. By the time I could even order a search of the New York area, air and sea, both the Captain and the Atlantians were gone."

"I want that TRAITOR found, Director," Chaney ordered in a commanding voice, "I don't care about the terrorists that helped him. Rogers is the potential Communist symbol that he will use our beloved flag to oppress us with his terrorist tactics and his Communist agenda. I want him found and placed in Guantanamo! Do you understand me?!"

"Yes, sir," Hill answered, "But shouldn't we do something about the Atlantians?"

"We can't pick a fight with Atlantis," Chaney answered, "No submarine can go that deep and none of our weapons would go there quick enough to avoid being destroyed before they reach their target. The predominant mission is to capture Rogers. With him arrested, the rest of the hero population will see what it means to be un-American and they will follow the Registration Act without question."

"Yes, sir," Hill answered.

**The Red Skull's Palace, Red Skull City, Red Skull Reich**

The Red Skull sat in his information room once more watching various news channels as they covered much of the political news. The passing of the Registration Act in the United States was a traumatic step forward, but its overall success was by no means certain. If every hero agreed to it, he was dead in the water, as there was no way he could push the Americans all the way toward Fascism, at least not without some sort of conflict that would help to further polarize American politics. Eventually a report came over Fox News that finally came to his liking.

"Violence against America continues to escalate as a terrorist attack against the counter terrorism agency, known as S.H.I.E.L.D. was attacked today by terrorists sponsored by the Kingdom of Atlantis," the reporter announced, "and it is rumored that the leader of Atlantis, Prince Namor, personally participated in the attack. No reports as to the casualties have been released, but it has grounded the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier for the foreseeable future."

"Now this is interesting," the Red Skull chuckled to himself silently, "they must have arrested the New Warriors over the Stamford incident."

The Red Skull then smiled, "My plans must be working quite well then."

The report did not end with that announcement however.

"There are also rumored reports that Steven Rogers, who calls himself 'Captain America' aided the Atlantians in the attack on the helicarrier," the reporter continued, "And helped free the terrorist group known as the New Warriors."

"Now this is interesting," the Red Skull smiled, "I didn't think they'd turn on him so soon."

"We now take you to the White House press response to these reports," the Reporter spoke.

The Red Skull watched as the screen changed to show a man in a suit with a small American flag pin on the lapel of his suit jacket.

"Sir, what is the response to the rumors that Captain America aided a team of terrorists in escaping justice?" a voice asked out from a pool of reporters.

"That wasn't Captain America," the press representative answered, "Captain America is a name belonging to the American People. Steven Rogers aided a team of terrorists escape justice, and the moment he did that, he forfeited any right to call himself Captain America, as all true Americans love their president and all of his policies."

"What about the reports that the New Warriors had nothing to do with the destruction in Stamford, but simply happened to be there and the only ones that S.H.I.E.L.D. could catch?" another voice asked, "There are several published reports that it was villain known as Nitro who caused the explosion."

"Nitro did cause the explosion, but the New Warriors contributed to his actions and prohibited Steve Rogers and Iron Man from stopping him," the press representative answered, "And judging by today's events, it is clear to see why they did."

"Could you explain, please?" the reporter asked.

"Steven Rogers is in league with Nitro and intentionally allowed the destruction at Stamford to occur," the press representative answered.

"Are you sure?" another reporter asked, "Most reports indicate that Captain America was quite determined to stop Nitro."

"The administration is 110 sure and we have hard evidence that Steven Rogers is a terrorist and traitor to his country," the press representative answered, "unfortunately, all of that information is classified at this time."

"Excellent," the Red Skull spoke triumphantly.

**Avengers** **Tower**

"Can't you just talk to them about this?" Tony asked as Steve packed what little gear he kept at the Avengers Tower.

"They were being held on terrorism charges," Steve growled, "That was under the USAPatriot Act, and on top of it, they were being held under the Superhuman Registration Act, which won't even go into affect."

"I find that hard to believe," Tony answered.

"I was there Tony, and she didn't pull any punches," Steve answered.

"They're accusing you of terrorism now," Tony pointed out.

"Let them," Steve growled, "They're a bunch of cowards who are relying on fear to maintain power and authority. Which isn't how this country should operate."

"There has to be some smarter way then fighting," Tony said.

"Tony, when you see an injustice occurring you don't ignore it and look for the good in it," Steve spoke, "You recognize that it is an injustice and you fight it, and that is what I'm going to do."

Tony only shook his head and looked down, "If you think it's the right thing to do."

"It is," Steve answered pulling his mask back on, "You'll hold to our agreement?"

"Cap, for the sake of defeating the Red Skull, we won't fight you or anyone who sides with you," Tony answered, "But getting you information on what the Skull is doing may be difficult."

"Given today's media, I highly doubt getting information will be a problem," Cap answered and walked out of the room.

As Cap walked out into the hallway and prepared to go up to the roof, he ran into Luke who was on his way out of the gym.

"Hey, Cap," Luke commented, "Where you off to?"

"Right now?" Cap sighed, "Somewhere where I won't be so conspicuous a target."

"Never thought they'd accuse you of terrorism," Luke commented again.

"I never thought my country would fall to Fascism," Cap answered, "My country entered a war that overall lasted six years to crush Fascism. I never thought that the Red Skull, of all people, would be able to influence the American people so easily."

"You'll beat the Skull eventually," Luke commented.

"I've got to deal with the Registration Act first," Cap answered, "Where do you stand in regards to the Act?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. can read the trumped up rap sheet that the police took if they want my identity," Luke answered, "I'm not signing the bill, and I ain't working for S.H.I.E.L.D."

"You'll need to go underground," Cap commented, "The law will go into effect, and from what I know, S.H.I.E.L.D. intends to arrest any hero that doesn't sign, and will probably try to take away their powers. Jessica and your daughter will probably be at risk as well."

Luke's eyes widened. He was perfectly willing to fight anyone that challenged him, but letting Jess or his daughter be threatened was another thing.

"How long do we have?" Luke asked.

"The law will take effect at midnight, although I can't guarantee you that they won't be overzealous," Cap answered.

"I gotta get Jess to some place safe," Luke answered, "I highly doubt that she'll want to be 'drafted'."

"Meet me in the old Avengers Mansion when you're ready," Cap answered, "It's the only place that I can think of that they won't be attacking out right for a while."

**Brooklyn**

Sharon sighed as she watched a S.H.I.E.L.D. team thorough destroy Steve's apartment. She couldn't believe that things had come the point where a man like Captain America would ever be accused of treason. They had torn apart anything they could get their hands on. Books were torn to shreds, the remains scattered. A sudden crash and angry growling soon alerted her t the fact that the team was not finished with its investigation.

"Is that really necessary?" Buck growled at one S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.

"He could have written down his plans and kept them anywhere," the agent answered and then smashed a glass vase that stood on a end table nearby.

Buck only sighed and bent down what had been thrown to the floor. As Sharon got closer, she found it was the photographed picture of Steve with FDR.

"This is disgusting," Buck spoke with sigh, "This isn't an investigation. They're looting the place."

"I know, but there is nothing we can do stop it," Sharon sighed, "This Registration Act, and arresting the New Warriors were not the right things to do, but this is only going to cause greater trouble."

"These people are destroying their own country with these security measures," Buck growled, "And they're being used the most against those who AREN'T enemies."

"They're saying its all for safety and that their work has prevented multiple attacks," Sharon countered, "And there is some logic to it."

"Germans could say the same thing in 1940," Buck answered firmly, "Remember that. A militarized society will always be 'safe'. But when soldiers who are ordered to obey a party or an individual, without question, are stationed on every street, you've got to wonder how much the party or individual leader is really concerned about 'safety' and how much he is concerned about POWER."

"I don't think we're quite that far," Sharon answered.

"Me either, but I will say that all of this frightens me," Buck told her, "We are here tearing up Captain America's apartment. CAPTAIN AMERICA'S apartment. Why? Because the President has accused him of terrorism."

"Well the helicarrier was attacked…" Sharon began.

"Were there any fatalities?" Buck asked angrily.

"No, but," Sharon began again.

"No 'buts'," Buck said firmly, "It doesn't matter if Cap did something 'wrong' in freeing the New Warriors, and he might have, but that doesn't excuse these people's actions. They're calling him a terrorist for Christ's sake."

"I know," Sharon sighed, "You know I don't like this any more then you do."

"The fools have forgotten EVERYTHING that he's done for them," Buck continued, "They've forgotten everything this country stands for. And it's not just with this recent incident with Cap. It's with everything. Stamford, the Red Skull's return. Everything. All these people care about is their fear and have some to crucify to the public. Is there anything truly 'American' in basing your entire ideology off of paranoia? Is there?"

"Not really," Sharon sighed.

"And that's what sickens me with today's politics in general," Buck answered, "neither the Democrats nor the Republicans have any plan to make the country safer or better. They only plan for the election. And the best way to do that is to find someone to distract people from the real question of 'how' to do the job. And calling the man who defeated most of Germany's spies in the US, covered the American retreat from Kasserine to prevent the entire army from being destroyed, helped allied forces from Stalingrad to Paris, single handedly took out several strong Atlantic Wall fortifications before the official D-Day landings took place, defended allied fuel dumps during the Bulge, and helped liberate the Concentration Camps a terrorist is a good example of that. They have no plan, so they call Captain America a traitor because he stood up for what he thought was right."

Buck then walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Sharon asked.

"Out," Buck answered, "I've had enough of this. The Red Skull is the enemy, not Cap. And I refuse to participate in any paranoid hunt after a man I consider to be my brother."

Sharon did nothing to stop him as he walked out, slamming the door behind him. A few moments later a young S.H.I.E.L.D. officer came up to Sharon and saluted.

"If he's taken or given orders, none of them were written down or recorded," the officer reported.

"I should hope so," Sharon sighed, "After you destroyed the man's apartment."

"With all due respect, ma'am, but the 'man' is a terrorist," the officer answered, "Director Hill said so."

"Director Hill is a partisan politician," Sharon answered, "and you will remember officer, that when Captain America is captured he is still innocent until proven guilty. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am," the officer answered, "But the truth of the matter is that he is guilty. He helped the New Warriors escape and he did not attack Namor or the Atlantians."

"So you can explain to Director Hill that he is guilty while you have no evidence to prove it," Sharon growled, "Now get back to the van."

**Avengers** **Tower**

Director Maria Hill was not in a good mood as she walked into the conference room that the Avengers used. She found Iron Man standing alone, waiting for her.

"Good afternoon, Director Hill," Iron Man spoke calmly.

"There is nothing good about it," Hill answered, "Why did you call me here?"

"To talk," Iron Man said as he removed his helmet, "S.H.I.E.L.D. Director to Industrialist."

"Don't expect me to be surprised, Stark," Hill said firmly.

"I didn't expect you to be surprised," Tony answered, "But you do understand the current nature of things?"

"Yes," Hill answered, "I take it you want to register?"

"I'll lead the heroes that sign on," Tony answered, "because I'm going to warn you, that the Registration issue is not going to completely peaceful or easy."

"You'll lead the efforts to arrest those who won't sign?" Hill asked.

"I will lead the effort to try and persuade others to sign," Tony corrected, "You see, making all these accusations and demanding arrests is going to cause problems."

"There is a problem with safety?" Hill questioned.

"No, but the current accusations that have been leveled at Captain America and at the New Warriors are unfounded," Tony pointed out, "Neither of them are terrorists…"

"The New Warriors were not supposed to be at Stamford, and Captain America should have made sure that they had left," Hill said firmly, "They are the real reason why the disaster at Stamford happened the way it did. If they hadn't been there…"

"If they hadn't been there, Nitro might have blown up the school while we waited for the rest of the Avengers to assemble or to call the X-men or the Fantastic Four," Tony answered, "And the X-Men aren't all that political and the Fantastic Four don't want to be used as tool. The New Warriors actually helped us quite a bit, and to be honest, the Avengers files did not indicate that Nitro was as powerful as he in fact was, so even if we had waited, and nothing else happened, the same end result could have happened. Your efforts ought to be in locating Nitro, not punishing the New Warriors, who aren't S.H.I.E.L.D. employees."

"They will have to be by midnight," Hill answered.

"I'll agree that Registration is important," Tony answered, "But I need you to trust me to deal with the situation. The way it's been handled has already angered Cap. This needs to be handled in a way that protects both the hero and the people."

"Protect the hero?" Hill asked, "What do they have to fear?"

"Several of us have personal enemies, enemies who are threats to the rest of the world," Tony explained, "But for specific reasons, they've taken personal vendettas against specific heroes, such as the Red Skull's hatred for Captain America. If we all publish our names, it would be all too easy for villains like the Skull to identify us by our real names and attack when we can not fight back, or attack those close to us. That's why the situation needs to be handled with care."

"Doesn't mean that Registration is wrong and shouldn't be followed," Hill answered.

"Yes, if it's not handled with care, we could have a civil war," Tony pointed out, "Cap believes that that is an attack on a hero's personal rights and that they deserve some measure of privacy. Enforcing it at gunpoint is not going to solve the problem."

"I thank you for registering, Mr. Stark," Hill answered, "And I will allow you to lead the Pro Registration heroes, but enforcing the Registration Act is priority one and I may need to call you to enforce it. Is that clear?"

Tony only nodded, "So long as we're clear that this is a delicate situation."

**Warehouse, Elsewhere**

"You don't plan to register, either?" Cap asked as Falcon finished tying up a lone crook who had been using the warehouse as a place from which to sell drugs.

"I don't see the point of it, Cap," Falcon answered, "We do this to help people. All this registration stuff is gonna put a ton of paperwork and bureaucracy into the mix, where we'll be responsible for any slight hiccup. Which will be great for big business as they could then sue every hero after some nut tries to take over the world because their offices got trashed as a result."

"There is that," Cap nodded, "But what frightens me about the whole Registration Act is where it came from and what the real intention of the act is."

"Come again?" Falcon asked as he looked up.

"The whole act was suggested to the President by the Red Skull," Cap answered, "He knows full well that I would never support any act like this and that I would not be alone. He wants the heroes of America to fight and kill each other off, leaving the Skull alone to carry out his plans."

"And the President listened to him?" Falcon asked back, sounding shocked.

"The Red Skull, like Hitler, is an excellent liar," Cap answered, "and is a brilliant strategist, and with the power of the Cosmic Cube, he kept the President from even asking anything that might be critical of the Red Skull and that allowed him to make his suggestions."

"Damn," Falcon sighed, "So that's why you're fighting? To stop the Red Skull?"

"If we all sign to stop him, he's won a different victory as America gives up its principles to follow his ideology," Cap answered, "Which will mean a longer and harder fight."

"I'm with you, Cap," Falcon spoke with a 'thumbs up'.

"It could land us both in prison, you know that?" Cap asked to remind him.

"If we go to jail for doing what's right, I'll gladly go," Falcon answered, "but I can't believe that'll happen. Either we'll stop the Skull or the government will realize that the Registration Act is not in the country's best interest and will repeal it. It wouldn't be the first law to be repealed."

Almost at the same time, every door to the warehouse was kicked open by several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, all armed with high powered rifles. All of their faces were also obscured from view.

"Captain America, you are under arrest in violation of the Superhuman Registration Act," the leader of the group spoke authoritatively, "Surrender now, and you will not be harmed."

"The act isn't right," Cap spoke back, "It's not right to enforce unjust laws."

"Maybe, but it is still the law," the leader answered, "And until it's repealed, if it's repealed, all citizens must abide by it."

Cap gripped his shield, knowing that what was coming was going to be a battle.

"Go home," Cap warned, "Tell your superiors that you never found me. It doesn't have to be this way."

The leader only raised his weapon and fired. Cap ducked down behind his shield while Falcon took to the air. Cap then leaped over a series of crates and threw his shield at the closest group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. The blow knocked them to the ground before returning to Cap's hand.

Falcon, meanwhile, dove down on another group and disarmed them as he went by.

"Falcon, we have no quarrel with you," the lead S.H.I.E.L.D. agent spoke, "Stay out of this situation, or help us apprehend him."

"I'm giving you a quarrel with me," Falcon said firmly and dove down on the leader and knocked him to the ground.

The other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents attempted to try and help their leader, but Cap returned to the scene and quickly knocked out two and helped Falcon knock out the remaining two in a brief fist fight. They then looked over the warehouse.

"I never thought anything like this would happen in America," Cap sighed, "Where my country would do something so wrong that I would have to fight my own government in order to defend what's right. I never thought that something like this would happen."

"Things will get better," Falcon sighed, "But we'll need to get going. S.H.I.E.L.D. is likely to give these guys back up."

Cap nodded, "You're right. Come on. We'll need to use the sewers. It's the only way that S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't likely to go. Plus, Nick Fury has an old bunker down there that we can use as a base of operations."

"What about the other heroes?" Falcon asked.

"I don't know," Cap sighed, "I told those that I've talked with and know they are against the Registration Act to meet me in the old Avengers Mansion, as since it's no longer in use, no one is likely to look there. Hopefully they go there and we'll be able to work out some way of fixing things."

**Red** **Skull Palace, Red Skull Reich**

"You know this is boring, just sitting around and watching," Sin commented, "Can't we do something?"

"The entire plan revolves around America falling into a civil war, and so far, that plan is working well," the Red Skull answered.

"But surely we can do something?" Sin asked.

"The success of this plan depends on the appearance of a functioning national government that 'abides' by the rules," the Red Skull answered, "If I do anything, it will be covertly, like with Stamford. I will not do anything to compromise my plan in the name of entertainment, and you will not disobey me, do you understand?"

"Yes, Father," Sin answered.

**Avengers** **Tower**

Iron Man stared out over the faces of various heroes that showed up for the meeting of those who were behind the Registration Act. He could see there were plenty there and that it was time to begin the meeting.

"I want to thank you all for coming," Iron Man spoke in a calm voice, "I'm sure you can all guess as to why we're here."

"To prepare for Registration," She-Hulk nodded, "Shouldn't everyone be here, though?"

"Unfortunately, every hero will not be here," Iron Man spoke, "I'm sure you've all seen the reports on Captain America."

"I can't believe he'd commit terrorism," Ms. Marvel spoke, "They have to have missed some information."

"They have," Iron Man answered, "Unfortunately there is nothing we can do to change that. S.H.I.E.L.D. will be enforcing the Registration Act and we will be caught in the middle."

Iron Man sighed and began to pace across the section of the conference room that he was standing in.

"The Registration Act is law, and we have chosen to follow it," Iron Man spoke, "At the same time there will be those who are opposed to the act and may try to fight it."

"People would actually fight their own government?" Mr. Fantastic asked, sounding surprised.

"If they feel the law is unjust, yes," Tony answered, "and there are some aspects of the Registration Act that will be viewed as unjust. There are also some points that make me somewhat nervous about the whole thing."

"But you've volunteered to lead the Registration movement," Wasp pointed out.

"Only because I believe we can find a way to make this work well for everyone," Iron Man answered.

"What about those who oppose the act?" She Hulk asked, "S.H.I.E.L.D. arrested the New Warriors on terrorism charges despite the fact that most reports that I've read out of Stamford would indicate that no one other then Nitro would be at fault, and they've now accused Cap of terrorism for helping them. They have no legal ground, and S.H.I.E.L.D. will call on us directly to arrest them, especially for those heroes that have superpowers."

"And that is going to be where the difficult part of this whole mess is going to come in," Iron Man answered, "Because the man who proposed the current Registration Act expects us to fight with those who do not support the act."

"Congress is expecting us to fight each other?" the Thing asked in a surprised tone.

"Our government is being played," Iron Man answered, "They are not at fault."

"Then who could be?" Hank Pym asked, "Isn't our government the only one that could govern America?"

"Legally yes," Iron Man answered, "but the Red Skull is not one for legality."

Iron Man's answer shocked the entire room. Iron Man then slowly began to explain his answer.

"The Red Skull has used his powers through the Cosmic Cube to insure that the Superhuman Registration Act would be passed, with the exact intention that we would destroy America in the resulting Civil War," Iron Man explained, "And it appears to be working on the outside."

"We should take him out then," Ms. Marvel spoke, "Show him that America will not fall."

"That would still leave the Act in place," Iron Man answered, "Cap knows that the Red Skull is behind this, and it is a major reason why he personally is against it, although, I get the distinct feeling that he would oppose the act regardless of where it came from."

"So what do we do with those who side with Cap?" She-Hulk asked, "They are breaking the law. Even if it's unjust, they have to follow it until we get it repealed."

"Given the world we live in it is unlikely that it will be repealed," Iron Man answered, "This may sound counter-productive, but our mission is not to fight with Cap or his supporters. If we do, the Red Skull's plan wins. Should you ever come to a spot where you run into one of Cap's supporters or with Cap himself, you must either try to persuade them to change their mind, or 'fake' the fight. Deliberately miss or let them escape."

"If actually fighting helps the Skull, wouldn't 'faking' the fight also help him?" Mr. Fantastic asked.

"That will at least let him think he's winning," Iron Man answered, "While we will work to insure that we can help Cap defeat the Red Skull, as that is Cap's real mission. If Cap defeats the Red Skull, while the Registration Act may be defeated in the process, it will put our country in a better position and a better registration system can be put in place."

"This sounds like something that will be practically impossible to pull of," Hank Pym commented.

"That's why we're superheroes," Iron Man answered, "The impossible is what we do."

**Old** **Avengers Mansion**

Captain America was meanwhile addressing a very different audience. He stood inside what was once the dinning room as a large collection of various heroes stood around and looked up at him, many of whom with great respect.

"I want to thank you all for coming," Cap spoke trying to be as polite as possible, "And I'm sure you all know why you're here."

"The Registration Act," Wolverine spoke up, "I had to deal with my fare share of government regulation under Weapon X, I'm not about to let that happen again."

"The Registration Act is not our enemy, it is merely the tool of our enemy," Cap answered, "And unfortunately, his actions have put us in a position where we have to fight our own government. It is not an easy or comforting thing to do, and I understand if any of you wish to turn back and register."

Cap watched as no one moved before he began speaking again.

"The entire mess that we are in now is the result of actions taken by the Red Skull," Cap continued, "He has duped our political leaders and used the powers of the Cosmic Cube to prevent them from taking any action against him. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that what happened at Stamford was the Skull's fault as well."

"So we get rid of the Skull and everything will be fine?" Patriot asked.

"That would still leave the present Registration Act in tact," Cap answered, "We've got to find a way to get the act to be repealed or at least changed."

"We'd need a lawyer for that," Luke answered, "and word on the street is that the only lawyer who might help us has joined the Registration forces."

"Thankfully, if everything goes out correctly, fighting with the pro-Registration heroes will not be necessary," Cap answered, "Iron Man knows the Skull's plans and will keep his forces from actually fighting our forces. If you come into contact, the mission is 'fake' the fight and to try to escape. You may actually have to battle the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, but the heroes shouldn't be a problem."

"What if they get some nut who won't listen to Stark?" Wolverine questioned.

"If someone goes all out against you, do your best to take them out with non-lethal force and still keep your primary emphasis on escaping," Cap answered, "I don't want anyone dying."

"If you're looking for a lawyer, I will do my best to help," Daredevil volunteered, "Although it may be difficult as I might need to take some refresher lessons on constitutional law."

"You don't know constitutional law?" Hulkling asked.

"I haven't worked with constitutional law, the last I ever saw any cases related to it was in law school," Daredevil answered, "She-Hulk would also have to brush up on constitutional law as well."

"You'll have to do your best," Cap answered, "Getting the law repealed is our only hope to turn the tables against the Red Skull."

"Not to mention that it's the right thing to do," came a new voice from behind them, which startled everyone present.

Cap turned to see Buck standing in the doorway behind him alone.

"These people have become the exact same people we fought in the war, Cap," Buck spoke, "They looted your apartment while looking for evidence. Every record you owned is now in three hundred pieces and the photograph of us with FDR was destroyed."

Cap sighed and looked down, "It is the right thing… but it still feels wrong in what needs to be done."

"You need to get tough then," came a gruffer voice from behind Buck.

"Colonel Fury!" Spiderwoman gasped as the fired S.H.I.E.L.D. director came into view.

"Buck let me know what was going on," Fury answered as lit up a cigar, "Can't say I'm surprised. Politicians of either party have never been 'right' by my book, largely because they got make sure everything fits into their campaign and worry about opposition. Sometimes the right thing isn't the most popular thing. Something I think both parties need to learn on certain issues."

"So you'll help us Colonel?" Cap asked.

"You'll need to get intelligence from somewhere," Fury answered, "Iron Man may be trying to keep an all out civil war from erupting, but I doubt that he can keep you informed of everything the Skull is doing. Ain't his fault, S.H.I.E.L.D. has perfected every possible monitoring system imaginable. Stark may be good, but his technology ain't that good."

"Yours is?" Patriot questioned.

"I at least know the weaknesses in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s technology," Fury answered, "I should. Nearly all the stuff they got now is the result of my work to insure that S.H.I.E.L.D. could protect the world from terrorism. Unfortunately, budgetary concerns and politics prevented that."

"Thank you, Colonel," Cap answered, "I'm sure that with your help, no matter how hard it will be, the right thing will be done and justice will prevail."

**To Be Continued…**

"**Human beings are perhaps never more frightening then when they are convinced beyond doubt that they are right."**

- Laurens van der Post, South African explorer and writer, The Lost World of the Kalahari (1958)


	7. Internal Affairs

-1All characters appearing in Captain America and other Marvel titles are copyrighted to Marvel Entertainment and Stan Lee. All real persons mentioned in this story belong to themselves. No infringement of these copyrights or offense to the people mentioned is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder or persons. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

Note: I'm using the events of the "Winter Soldier" story line as the main canon to this story, but I'm also going to say that this story is in the same "Universe" as my "A New Life" story in the Spider-Man section, since Captain America and Spider-Man are both Marvel Characters. This story takes place six months after my "A New Life" story and obviously some time after "Winter Soldier" in the comics.

Second Note: This is my version on Marvel's current "Civil War" storyline and will differ greatly in many ways from what has been published. Mostly because I don't like the idea of heroes fighting heroes and the fact that is the main point of Marvel's current storyline, and the fact that they killed Steve Rogers at the end of it.

Civil War

By TVfan

**Chapter 7: Internal Affairs**

**New York Alleyway**

"Who are these guys?" one S.H.I.E.L.D. agent asked as he looked on the scene of the three men tied up with rope sitting upright in an alleyway.

The second agent that was there looked at the group and sighed, "A group of muggers, no doubt, and not our purpose for being here. Let them go."

"Let them go?" the first agent asked.

"Do you see these dents here in the brick wall?" the second agent asked, pointing to a series of narrow dents in the wall of a building he was standing near, and waited for the first agent to nod, "They could have only been created by the shield that Steven Rogers uses."

"Captain America?" the first agent asked.

"He was," the second agent answered, "Until he sided with the terrorists that destroyed Stamford."

"He couldn't have joined any terrorist organization or become a rogue terrorist," the first agent commented.

"Even if you're right, he's breaking the law by refusing to register," the second agent said firmly, "That is why we are here."

"But we can't release a group of muggers," the first agent spoke, "they are every bit as criminal as you say Cap is."

"They aren't our responsibility," the second agent pointed out.

"We should at least take them to the police them," the first agent said, "These clues will still be here."

"Our mission is to find Steven Rogers," the second agent said, "and we will find him. The man needs to learn that in America, obedience to properly elected officials is more important then whatever nonsense is running through his head."

"And what if that leader is wrong?" the first agent asked.

"Americans are never wrong," the second agent responded, "Now come on."

The two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents then left alley, following the path toward where the second agent believed that Steven Rogers had fled to after defeating the muggers. The first looked somewhat nervous, but as the junior officer, he couldn't do anything.

"Hey don't leave us here alone!" one of the captured muggers called after them as the alleyway suddenly became very dark.

**Fury's Secret Bunker**

"Running these patrols is going to get you caught, Cap, especially with S.H.I.E.L.D. hunting you," Buck spoke from behind him.

"I can't let the city feel that there is no one protecting them," Steve answered as he sighed, drinking from a coffee cup.

"The people seem to think that S.H.I.E.L.D. is protecting them," Buck commented, "At least that's what the news people say."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. does protect people," Steve answered, "But the problem with an organization is that it can be deceived rather easily or told to ignore a problem outright."

"Ignore a problem?" Buck asked.

"The President has told them to ignore the Red Skull," Steve answered, "And while he's trying to play the part of a respectable politician, he can not risk direct attacks against us. He will use more discreet methods to achieve his goals."

"Like the Registration Act?" Buck asked.

"No, suggesting the Registration Act is one of the few things that the Skull can do directly," Steve sighed, "Leaders of countries can still talk to one another. I'm referring to his more direct ways of destroying America."

"But isn't the Registration Act and its defeat the primary issue for us now?" Buck asked.

"It is, but while the Skull has got our government thinking that a larger and more government control for the sake of security, he may try some secret negotiations with various groups in the hopes that their attacks will make America go further and further right until we openly become a Fascist country," Steve answered, "I'm certain that he was somehow involved in the incident at Stamford."

"In what way?" Buck asked.

"In getting Nitro and his partners to go there," came Fury's voice from the other end of the room, "Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I thought this was something you'd want to know."

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"I can still access several S.H.I.E.L.D. satellites from these various bunkers," Fury answered, "It helps me keep an eye on the various things that others miss. Shortly before Nitro and his group attacked Stamford they met with a rather shady individual."

Fury then moved over to a computer panel and pressed a few buttons pulling up a satellite image of Nitro, Cobalt Man, Speedfreak, and Coldheart exiting a warehouse. A few minutes later a man in a dark colored jacket came out and had a large businessman's hat to cover his eyes. He seemed to be talking on a cellphone to someone.

"That man works for the Skull?" Buck asked.

"He could," Fury answered, "The guy looks rather suspicious, so I kept an eye on him for awhile. He left the country almost immediately. Hired a small time pilot out of JFK to fly him to the Red Skull Reich, which would be plenty of proof as to who his ultimate employer is."

"He could prove that the Red Skull was the one ultimately behind the Stamford attack," Steve commented.

"But that will only make Bush and Chaney distance themselves from the Red Skull," Fury reminded him, "It will do nothing to stop the Registration Act, and in fact might actually reinforce the sentiment that is in favor of the Registration Act."

That made Steve give a very heavy sigh, "I don't think there is anyway to challenge it other then to get a case in the Supreme Court, and given the fact that the Court is a very conservative court, it's likely that they will back the President and Congress on the Registration Act."

"Then why are you fighting it?" Fury asked, "If the elected President and the elected Congress passes a law that the Court is likely to find constitutional, why are you fighting it?"

"Because it's still wrong," Steve answered, "It's making innocent people do what they don't want to do. It removes the choice of whether or not to be a hero for someone who has superpowers, and it could lead to prosecution against mutants that don't register."

"From what I can understand, mutants are being left alone so long as they remain at Xavier's," Fury answered, "Only those like Wolverine who work with groups other then the X-Men have to register."

"This thing is still wrong," Steve answered, "If necessary, we'll end up with two groups of heroes, registered and secret."

"Which will only work until Iron Man retires as the 'registered' hero's leader," Fury pointed out, "We have to get the law reversed."  
"That will take a court verdict," Steve answered, "Or persuading enough congressmen to pass a different law that retracts the Registration Act. Both of which are doable, but will be difficult, if not impossible."

"If its doable we can do it," Fury answered, "But you need to let me know what you're doing first. Are we stopping the Red Skull or stopping the Registration Act?"

"This is actually where things get complicated, because we may end up having to do both in order to be truly successful," Steve said, "In his latest plan the Red Skull actually suggested to Bush and Chaney that America have a Registration Act for all the superhumans that live within the United States. Even if we are able to reverse the act now, while the Skull is maintaining a 'friendly' relationship with America's President, there is no telling what could happen next. Eventually we need to get our government to see that the Red Skull is evil and nothing but."

"I'll try to see what I can do to get the identity of the man in the trench coat," Fury answered, "That will be the only thing that will persuade the government that the Skull was involved in the Stamford incident."

Steve nodded.

"I meanwhile need to talk to someone about challenging the law," Steve spoke.

**Avengers Tower**

Maria Hill sighed as she settled into what one of the upper offices in the massive skyscraper that Tony Stark had built for the Avengers to use. He had agreed to let her use the tower if it would mean cooperation between the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D.

"He's been what?" Chaney's voice growled on the other end of the intercom.

"He's been trying to persuade some of the heroes who weren't entirely sold on the idea of registration to register," Maria answered, "A good tactic if I say so. It will save us having to arrest superheroes."

"The law has been passed, Director," Chaney answered, "It doesn't matter how 'sold' they are on the idea. If they haven't registered by now they are not heroes anymore but criminals who seek to plunge America into anarchy."

"He's managed to persuade a few who were initially opposed to the Act to sign on, sir," Hill answered, "I agree that everyone should have signed on from the beginning, but there are a lot of heroes out there and they all seem to operate inside their own little group of fellow superheroes. Because there are so many and because the Registration Act is a rather complex issue it is taking time for many of them to see that it is for the best."

"In my day we obeyed the law the instant it was passed," Chaney said firmly, "Not when we were persuaded that it was right. You are to prosecute anyone who hasn't registered before the law took effect. Do you understand me?"

"Is that wise sir?" Hill answered, "We're already hunting Steve Rogers and the heroes we believe have sided with him in opposition to the Registration Act, can we really risk making an 'enemy' of the Registered heroes as well?"

"Director Hill, the law is the law," Chaney answered, "If someone needs to be persuaded to follow it, then that person has already made himself an enemy of law abiding citizens and must be prosecuted. Would you let a man get away with murder if three weeks later he is told that killing people is wrong?"

"Mr. Stark believes that the Registration Act and enforcing it should not be so rigid," Hill answered, "He says it could start a 'civil war' among the superhumans in this country."

"If any civil war starts it is the result of Steven Rogers and his efforts to destroy America," Chaney answered.

"And why would you think he wants to destroy his country?" came Tony Stark's voice from behind Maria Hill, "Sorry, I couldn't help overhearing."

"You do know that he attacked and forced the helicarrier to go into repairs in its specialized hanger?" Chaney asked, "His act of TERRORISM was broadcast on the news."

"I believe it was actually Namor and the Atlantians that attacked the helicarrier and only for the purposes of liberating a citizen of Atlantis," Stark answered, "And the only channel to call Captain America a 'terrorist' was Fox News which has acted as a rubber stamp for the Republican Party on many issues."

"That citizen of Atlantis killed American citizens, Mr. Stark," Chaney growled, "You should know that. You were there when she did it."

"If you are referring to Stamford, that was Nitro's doing, not the New Warriors," Stark answered, "You're looking in all the wrong places if you think that the New Warriors or Captain America are terrorists."

"Even if they aren't, they still aren't obeying the law," Chaney reminded him, "They will have to serve time for refusing to register."

"Cap has reason to believe that the law is merely a part of someone else's schemes," Tony commented, "And there are some parts of it that seem rather harsh, almost as if you're drafting everyone that has superpowers or a specialized suit or talent to serve."

"They must register, this isn't a draft," Chaney answered, "There is a difference."

"The law requires them to serve S.H.I.E.L.D. and do as they are ordered by Director Hill regardless of their personal choices," Tony pointed out, "And if they don't agree, they're supposed to be 'arrested'. How is that different from most of the draft dodgers from the Vietnam War that were arrested before they were pardoned?"

"The difference is that we are Americans," Chaney answered, "Not Communists."

"Back to the original topic, I've known Cap for a long time, Mr. Vice President," Tony sighed, "I find it hard to believe that he would want to 'destroy' America. Everything he has done he has done to protect it."

"How is he protecting his country when he refuses to obey the law?" Chaney asked back.

"He is certain that the Red Skull is using the law to bring about his own interests," Tony answered, "He feels that the Registration Act is being used to create the Red Skull's vision of America. One that isn't American."

"And he is defending Lenin's vision of America," Chaney growled, "one filled with Communists and terrorists. The Registration Act will make it impossible for the Red Skull to ever threaten us. Remember that. It will insure that we will always be safe."

"I understand that," Tony answered, "But as I've told Director Hill, the Registration Act is a law very much unlike other laws. It isn't like the laws against murder and against thievery. If most of the superhuman population refuses to register and either goes into hiding or leaves, you're now stuck with no one and with very little real protection. That is why we must try to persuade as many as possible to join the Registered heroes, not lock them up because they didn't register the night it took effect. Criminals are technically registered because we have their identities on the various prison files, and many of them bare personal grudges against various heroes."

"I don't follow," Chaney spoke.

"Norman Osborn, known as the Green Goblin, which we only know from his most recent arrest, although that was a while ago, knows who Spider-Man is," Tony answered, "And from my understanding has used that knowledge to make Spider-Man's life miserable. There are many other heroes in a similar situation and may not register because they fear that once their identity is out in the open, their criminal enemies, who are technically obeying the Registration Act will strike at them where they are weakest, by attacking their friends and family."

"The Registration Act provides S.H.I.E.L.D. protection for friends and family," Director Hill spoke up.

"But they will only show up AFTER the criminal's attack has been launched," Tony spoke, "Suppose the crook attacked someone's grandparent? They'd likely die in an instant from the shock alone."

"That is not our concern," Chaney answered, "Now, you are to carry out your orders and arrest Steven Rogers."

**Red Skull Palace, Red Skull Reich**

Brock Rumlow quietly walked into the Red Skull's office with his report in hand. He found the Red Skull in his office working through some paperwork. Two Iron Swastika units stood guard behind their master. Rumlow stood patiently in front of the Red Skull's desk until one of the few remaining Nazis looked up and saw him standing there.

"Yes?" the Red Skull spoke in a calm voice, although it was tinged with irritation.

"I have a report for you sir on the progress of your camp for the Guantanamo terrorists, sir," Rumlow answered as he handed the Red Skull the papers he was carrying.

"Excellent," the Red Skull replied and took the papers in one hand and began reading them.

"From the outside, sir, I must say it looks like a lot of old photographs of Auschwitz, sir," Rumlow commented.

"I always liked that camp," the Red Skull answered with a smile, "Performing the highest services to the Reich."

"Don't you think the Americans might recognize what it is?" Rumlow asked, "Not that there was anything wrong with Auschwitz, but if you're trying to lie to the Americans, wouldn't a camp that doesn't look like Auschwitz be more sensible?"

"The present government leaders are too obsessed with security measures to care and most of the others probably wouldn't even recognize the similarity right off the bat," the Red Skull dismissed the issue, "The only one who might is the good Captain, but seeing as he is now an enemy of his own country, he does not have access to any satellite images of my Reich."

"Surely there are others who would see the similarity?" Rumlow asked.

"Some are likely bound to make the accusation of the similarity, but there will be no real factual basis behind it," the Red Skull smiled, "They'll know it's a camp where not 'nice' things are being done and will say it is Auschwitz, regardless of whether or not they see any pictures, and that will serve my purposes perfectly, as it will force America to destroy itself."

"The image just makes me nervous?" Rumlow answered, "If we fail and are still playing the role of a functioning country, how do we repeal an invasion by the United States?"

"They will not invade us," the Red Skull said confidently, "Their Iraq War is becoming ever more unpopular and their congress wouldn't authorize an invasion without first getting all of their superhumans under their banner, and while they're fighting each other, we have no concerns."

"If you say so sir," Rumlow answered, "Now, are you sure we can kill those little terrorists once we've tortured them?"

"I can not be certain, but I would assume so," the Red Skull shrugged, "Just hold all executions until I can get confirmation that Bush has no intention of either letting them go or having them stand trial."

"Of course, sir," Rumlow answered, sounding extremely disappointed, but still generally respectful.

**Washington, DC, USA**

Things were not going well in the American capital in any sense of the world. While the Superhuman Registration Act had been passed, it like many things was creating controversy. With Steve Rogers in open rebellion against the act, there were many who now felt uneasy about the act. Even many of those who supported the act were uneasy as none of them though that Captain America, of all people, would find something wrong with the American government. However, these people still firmly believed that if a law was passed, regardless of whether or not everyone agreed with it, it was to be followed.

"I can't believe he would oppose everything like this," Bush commented as he and Chaney walked through one of the hallways in the White House, "I mean he fought with my father."

"You can never be certain what truly is in the hearts and minds of men, Mr. President," Chaney replied, "and with Democrats, one must especially cautious, as deceit and lies are their only real tool."

"Maybe, but I would have thought that Captain America would be above such things," Bush commented.

"Evidently he isn't," Chaney commented with a shrug.

Chaney then lead the President into a small room with a television set up in it. One of the aides was setting up the television.

"We found this a few hours ago on the internet," Chaney explained, "I believe it will show Steven Rogers true feelings about America."

The aide then pushed a small button and the television turned on to reveal an image of Steven Rogers standing alone inside what looked like a bunker.

"Hello," the Steve Rogers on the screen announced, "as most of you probably know, my name is Steven Rogers, more commonly known as Captain America. I'm making this recording to announce to the world and to the American people my reasons for what will probably be branded as treason."

Neither Bush nor Chaney said anything at the moment.

"The cause for this was the recent passing of the Superhuman Registration Act," Rogers continued, "Which is an unjust law that deliberately attacks the personal freedoms of American citizens. It is nothing more then a draft of superhuman people into government service. Unfortunately it is not a service that one would want. It forces every superhuman give up his or her right to privacy and reveal their identity to the world. We all have our secrets, and only the individual who is keeping the secret has the right to reveal it. There has been no crime committed by superhero, it is not right to force them to give up their right privacy, and they are not on trial."

There was a slight pause as the image of Steve visibly sighed and shook his head.

"It is also not even comparable with the drafts done during the World Wars and the Cold War," Steve continued, "those drafts were not permanent. They expired after a period of time. The present Registration Act is not only a lifetime drafting of America's existing superheroes, it will apply to any children born to them, or any new superhuman that might appear in the future."

Steve then paused for a few moments before continuing.

"That is why I find the Registration Act to be both wrong and tyrannical," Steve continued, "It is too much of an authoritarian bill that allows the government to decide what is necessary to send a superhero into and leaves their families open to attacks by criminals. America's superheroes protect people everyday, they do not need to be drafted to do so and the fact that it takes away a superheroes choices is the real problem and why I urge everyone and anyone to urge Congress to rescind the Superhuman Registration Act."

The image of Steve Rogers then paused.

"For those who support the Registration Act, I can understand the want to be safe," Steve continued, "I will tell you that it does nothing to make you safer. America's superheroes protect their homes, their cities, their country not because they need a law to tell them to, but because of their own decisions, their own sense of responsibility. For those who oppose the Registration Act, I can not condone outright violence, and in the end, my own resistance to the Act may only be through civil disobedience, but there is something I must deal with first. "

The tape then ended.

"It seems that he just has a problem with the Registration Act," Bush commented.

"Except for that last sentence," Chaney spoke, "The 'something I must deal with first' line. He has to be planning something against this country. Only traitors who know they can't win would use civil disobedience as a weapon."

"You're sure he's a traitor?" Bush asked confused, "After seeing that, I'd be more tempted to say he just has a different opinion."

"Not all opinions are right," Chaney reminded him.

"Of course," Bush nodded, "But there are some things that I can't tell whose opinion is right."

Chaney only sighed, "He is directly rebelling against the lawfully elected government and a legally passed law. It is his opinion that is wrong. You are the President, the leader of the American government, your opinion is the one that is always right."

"You're sure?" Bush asked.

"The government is the national authority over America's citizens," Chaney spoke, "the government can never be wrong."

"Okay," Bush sighed, "I need to rest for a few moments."

Bush then disappeared into the Lincoln Bedroom to take a nap. Chaney continued walking down the hallway and pulled out his cellphone. He dialed a number and waited for the person on the other line to answer.

"Hello?" a voice answered on the other line.

"It's me," Chaney spoke.

"Ah, Mr. Vice President," the voice on the other line replied, "And what can the Department of Justice do for you?"

"We need to step up our efforts to capture Captain America and the insurgents he's gathering around him," Chaney spoke, "Director Hill tells me that Stark will not outright attack him with New York's registered heroes so we must find alternate soldiers to do the job."

"Alternate soldiers, sir?" the man asked, "Wouldn't the army be the better choice? Or S.H.I.E.L.D. perhaps?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is trying, but they can not defeat a practical army of super powered terrorists," Chaney answered, "and the army has its own duties to perform."

"I do not see what I can do to help you, sir," the voice asked.

"I want you to work with S.H.I.E.L.D. and the FBI and see if you can persuade some of the super human criminals we have locked up to do a little work for us," Chaney answered, "No freedom is to be given to them, but their sentences could be reduced. Steven Rogers has declared war on us, we need to be ready."

"Of course," the voice nodded.

**Manhattan, New York City**

The jade skinned super heroine, known as the She-Hulk tossed a second armed hooligan across the open space of a police warehouse. She wasn't quite sure what they were trying to steal, but she had to stop it, at least she was assigned to stop it as her law office was the closest. She secretly wondered if the Registration Act was really the best idea in the world, because she was certain that her practice would have to shut down, or at least pick a new senior partner if she was to keep answering to S.H.I.E.L.D. She sighed and then moved to tie up the crooks that she had been called to deal with.

She had just finished tying up the criminals she had dealt with and was preparing to contact the S.H.I.E.L.D. team that was to pick up the criminals that she had just captured when a circular shield came flying out of nowhere and knocked her walkie-talkie out of her hand. Judging by its shape and the design painted on the shield, she could easily identify who it was.

"You do know there are several teams of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in the area," She-Hulk warned, "Even if the overall plan is to fake the fight until the Red Skull is defeated, they're not likely to pull any punches and will probably know if I am."

"They're soldiers," Cap answered as he appeared out of the shadows, "Unless you tell them something is wrong, they won't bother us."

"That is, as long as they do not think this is taking longer then it should," She-Hulk reminded him, "They're there as back up. If they think it's taking me too long, they'll assume that these crooks are more dangerous then they really are and come in, probably shooting."

"Then I'll be quick," Cap spoke, "I need your help."

She-Hulk sighed and looked at Cap nervously, "I've registered, Cap, by S.H.I.E.L.D.'s regulations, I should arrest you and according to the plan I need to make it look like I tried."

"I know," Cap answered, "But the Registration Act is wrong, especially the way it is now."

"It's still the law, Cap," She-Hulk spoke, "It may no be a good law, but it is still the law. There are other ways to challenge these things other then to challenge the government outright."

"Not in this situation," Cap answered, "You don't know Maria Hill. She is nothing more then a Neoconservative partisan. She completely backs their idea that security is more important then freedom then the very foundations of this country. She would insure that every hero who doesn't agree would be severely punished, and not necessarily in a legal manner."

"I find that hard to believe," She-Hulk answered.

"She arrested the New Warriors for what Nitro did in Stamford, and that is despite the fact that Sharon Carter and Agent Winter of S.H.I.E.L.D., Tony, and myself all gave reports that showed that Stamford could have been far worse if they weren't there," Cap answered, "Any hero that she captures is likely to never be seen again, and if I tried to challenge the law 'legally' I would have been kept busy long enough for Hill to take out those that didn't agree with the law. At least this way, I'll be a figurehead for the opposition to the Registration Act and they can't just stick me in a cell somewhere without trial."

She-Hulk's eyes went wide as she heard this.

"You never planned to truly fight, did you?" She-Hulk asked, "I knew about what she did, concerning the New Warriors, but I didn't think you would be taking the fall for all of the others."

"I intend to make sure that all those in opposition to the law are safe," Cap answered, "Then I intend to see to it that I make it to the Supreme Court."

"I hate to tell you this, Cap, but I do not know much about Constitutional Law," She-Hulk sighed, "Although, if you're challenging the law, that might be the best way to go."

"I know," Cap answered, "Constitutional Law is very different from most of the other law practices that people operate in, but you can at least study Constitutional Law effectively. Most of the legal sources I have at my direct disposal are underground and can't easily study these things."

"I'll do my best, but I can't guarantee anything," She-Hulk answered.

"Thank you," Cap sighed, "I can't ask for anything more."

And with that, Cap disappeared into the shadows, leaving She-Hulk alone. Shortly after he was gone, one of the doors was kicked open and several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents ran in.

"Is everything alright?" the first agent asked, "We heard voices coming from in here."

"I was just talking with Tony," She-Hulk answered, "nothing to be concerned about."

"What about?" a second officer asked.

"Is that any of your business?" She-Hulk asked back.

"If it occurs while you're on duty, then yes," the agent answered, "Now what where you talking about?"

She-Hulk sighed and pointing to the crooks that she had just captured.

"The fact that I was called in to deal with a bunch of crooks that the NYPD could have easily dealt with," She-Hulk answered.

"In the service of one's country, it doesn't matter how 'insignificant' the enemy," the agent answered, sounding very much like a recruiter.

"Maybe, but these crooks are nowhere near dangerous enough to require calling someone of my strength capabilities," She-Hulk answered, "This was overkill. I still have work to do at my firm."

"You're supposed to close that," the agent answered as he opened the door for She-Hulk to leave, "Your only employment is to be for S.H.I.E.L.D."

She-Hulk could only sigh.

**Avengers Tower**

"You sent for me, ma'am?" Sharon Carter asked as she arrived at Director Hill's new desk at the tower.

"Yes," Director Hill answered, "I want to know why you haven't discovered any leads as to capturing Steven Rogers and locating where Agent Winter disappeared to."

"They're both well trained, ma'am," Sharon replied, "If they don't want to be found, it's unlikely that they will be."

"We must be prepared for when Rogers launches his next attack," Hill said firmly, "I want you to step up your efforts to arrest him."

Sharon knew that Steve had never launched a first attack, but the same time found it hard to be willing to leave the only real job that she had. She was, however, in no mood to argue with the director.

"I'm doing my best, director," Sharon answered, "But even I don't know Steve well enough to know many of the places he could be at the moment."

"I had forgotten that you are semi-involved with that terrorist," Hill commented, "I trust that that affair is over?"

Sharon could only sigh. In truth she and Steve hadn't started a 'formal' relationship, but given their history and recent events, they had been together for a little while.

"My personal feelings will not get in the way of my job," Sharon replied, "if that is what you're getting at."

"Good, because you must insure that one traitor and one deserter learn that the law is something to be obeyed," Hill said very firmly, "As we are the enforcers of he law."

"Yes ma'am," Sharon sighed and left, thinking to herself, "But what if the law becomes unjust?"

**To Be Continued…**

"**Bad laws are the worst sort of tyranny."**

- Edmund Burke, Irish-born Whig Politician and man of letters, Speech at Bristol (1780)


	8. Struggles with Evil

-1All characters appearing in Captain America and other Marvel titles are copyrighted to Marvel Entertainment and Stan Lee. All real persons mentioned in this story belong to themselves. No infringement of these copyrights or offense to the people mentioned is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder or persons. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

Note: I'm using the events of the "Winter Soldier" story line as the main canon to this story, but I'm also going to say that this story is in the same "Universe" as my "A New Life" story in the Spider-Man section, since Captain America and Spider-Man are both Marvel Characters. This story takes place six months after my "A New Life" story and obviously some time after "Winter Soldier" in the comics.

Second Note: This is my version on Marvel's current "Civil War" storyline and will differ greatly in many ways from what has been published. Mostly because I don't like the idea of heroes fighting heroes and the fact that is the main point of Marvel's current storyline, and the fact that they killed Steve Rogers at the end of it.

Civil War

By TVfan

**Chapter 8: Struggles with Evil**

**Washington National Airport, Washington DC, USA**

Director Hill stood alone along the main landing platform as a large blood red airplane, that resembled a Boeing 747 pulled into dock. Judging by the black skull on the raised tail and the black swastika inside a white circle on the wings, she understood who's plane it was. Director Hill then turned to a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. security agents, including Sharon Carter, and began to give her opening orders.

"Remember that for the moment he is an American ally," Director Hill spoke, "We are to escort him to the White House and to insure that he is not harmed. You are to use non-lethal force at all costs."

None of the agents answered as the main doors opened, and the Red Skull in a militaristic dress uniform walked out into the area.

"What, no band? And the President is not here to meet me?" the Red Skull asked, "I assumed such polices were part of international affairs."

"Generally speaking yes," Director Hill answered, "but the President is busy with more pressing internal affairs at the moment. My orders are to instruct you and any in your party to the White House."

"There is only me," the Red Skull answered, "My Deputy Fuhrer is seeing to affairs within my Reich at the moment and my own Justice Minister are working to insure when your military is ready to transfer the Guantanamo prisoners, we are ready to receive them."

"Very well," Director Hill answered, "If you'll come with me."

Director Hill then turned around and began to walk towards the main exits, and the Red Skull followed her. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents then followed along in two lines on either side of the Red Skull. Sharon eyed the man carefully, questioning herself as to why she hadn't done more to get Cap to stop his fight and wondering if whether or not she was even doing the right thing.

**Fury's Bunker, New York**

"He's in the country?" Cap asked sounding enraged.

"His plane should have landed by now," Fury answered, "From what I was able to get out of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s databases he's here on some sort of 'national security' business."

"The Red Skull would never do anything to make America secure," Cap growled, pounding a fist on the table.

"You're looking at the big picture," Fury answered, "You know that the Red Skull is a tactical and strategic genius, along the lines of Napoleon or Caesar. Most of the guys in power, or wish to be in power in this country are more small picture and short term people, and therefore don't realize that all of this is part of a much larger plan."

"We've got to do something," Cap spoke, "Something to get Bush and Chaney away from the Red Skull and his influence."

"Give me a clear line of sight and a good rifle and the Red Skull won't be a threat to anyone anymore," Buck volunteered.

"He ain't gonna let himself get shot again," Fury answered, "Besides, this is going to be in Washington DC on the White House lawn. There's going to be enough security around to make things difficult, and even if you did get the shot off, one would think that it is an assassination attempt on multiple leaders, not just the Red Skull."

"We still have to do something," Cap insisted.

"Getting the evidence that links the man in the trenchcoat to the Red Skull will be more then enough to separate him from our government," Fury answered, "If we do anything right now, it would have to be limited to observation. Nothing more. If you do more, you could jeopardize the rest of your current situation."

"I'll keep an eye on him," Cap spoke, "He's my enemy. It's best that I kept watch on him."

"Okay," Fury nodded, "That leaves us with the second part of our mission. Identifying the man in the trenchcoat."

"You said he got on a plane to the Red Skull Reich," Buck answered, "Shouldn't that prove who he was working for?"

"That's only a hunch," Fury answered, "Which is partially the reason why I ain't the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore. I've had a lot of hunches over the years, and they've usually been right and I was able to get the evidence I needed as I went. However, when Lukin started his little power bid with you still brainwashed as 'Winter Soldier', while I know my hunch was right, he kept the evidence of it too far away for me to see, and when I acted on my hunch, I had a lot of bad timing."

"Bad timing?" Buck asked.

"He was meeting with a bunch of top level guys from the government and from the UN," Fury answered, "Bush was anxious to protect an American 'ally' and the UN was angry over the lack of evidence that I had."

"So now we're going to get the evidence that will bring the Skull down," Cap said firmly.

"At least get him out of America," Fury answered, "Which may be the best that we can do. And this will be a job for you, kid, as no one knows for certain you're down here. As far as S.H.I.E.L.D. knows, you're an off duty agent at the moment, which means you can get something that I need."

"What do you need?" Buck asked.

"An android," Fury answered, "S.H.I.E.L.D. has some strange ideas that they want it to appear like I'm still workin' for 'em and things like that, so they got robotic androids of me running around or in storage facilities."

"What's the android for?" Cap asked curiously, "Don't tell me spying. The Skull would recognize your face and destroy the android."

"Actually, that is precisely what it's for," Fury answered, "I can work on he face here, but I don't have the parts here to construct an android from scratch."

"Steal one S.H.I.E.L.D. android from storage," Buck answered, "No problem."

"And you, Cap, are going to need a disguise if you're to keep an eye on our red skinned, skin-headed friend," Fury spoke.

**Avengers Tower**

"That might actually work," Tony mused aloud inside his main office as Jennifer Walters stood before him.

"Getting it repealed through the Supreme Court?" Jennifer asked.

Tony nodded, "As I've said before, while I support some form of registration, there are a lot of things in the present act that could be viewed as unconstitutional. And the fact that the Red Skull benefit's the most from it is not helping matters."

"It must be killing him with the Red Skull coming to Washington and joining the President in an announcement on the 'War on Terror'," Jen sighed, "The two of them spent all of World War Two fighting each other, and they picked up where they left off when they came out of their respective 'hibernations'."

"What hurts him more is that the Skull has won every round rather easily so far," Tony answered, "I don't entirely think that Cap hates the conflicts that he's had with the Red Skull, as I believe he views it as part of the continual struggle between freedom and tyranny, which many say must happen. What hurts him is not so much the fact that there is a struggle, but the fact that tyranny and evil are winning."

Jen slowly nodded, "So have we been hired to protect the Red Skull on his little visit?"

"No," Tony shook his head, "I've voted Republican for years, but I'm not going to go to Washington to listen to a Nazi address America. I told Director Hill that we would continue to try and persuade those against registration to change their minds."

"And how much longer do you think the agreement you and Cap worked out can last before S.H.I.E.L.D. catches on that we're not doing our 'job'?" Jen asked, "I've had a few agents ask me, when I'm She-Hulk, about the legality of a prison that isn't on this plane for non-registered superheroes."

"What did you say?" Tony asked.

"That the legality would be in the length of the sentence and the quality of the prison," Jen answered, "and I explicitly told them that the sentence or prison conditions can not be cruel and or unusual."

"Things are slowly getting out of control," Tony sighed.

"I know," Jen told him, "I'm sorry I gotta go, but I have to be in court in half an hour, and I can't be late."

"Thank you for the news," Tony sighed and fumbled with one of his pens.

**Washington DC**

"Welcome to Washington," Chaney spoke with a smile, once the Red Skull had entered the main entrance room to the White House, "Good to see that there were no problems."

"How could anything go wrong," the Red Skull smiled back and gave a knowing glance at Sharon Carter, "With such attractive security guards."

"They're S.H.I.E.L.D. agents," Chaney answered, "America's frontline defense against terrorism."

"Given most historical references to the Nazism, most of which are untrue," the Red Skull responded, "I doubt that many of the terrorists that your country is fighting would want me dead."

"It is not Islamic Terrorists we are concerned about," Chaney answered, "I'm sure you're aware of our recent 'crisis' surrounding the Registration Act?"

The Red Skull nodded, "Strengthening your nation so that no one will ever or could ever challenge you? I find it hard to believe that there are those who would really oppose it."  
"One can never understand traitors," Chaney answered, "They are here to make sure that Steven Rogers or any of his traitorous allies strike."

"I appreciate your support and I accept your offer of bodyguards," the Red Skull answered, "But I assure you, if Captain America does anything to directly attack me for helping your country, I can handle him."

"It is not appropriate for heads of state to deal with criminals," Chaney spoke in a lecturing voice.

"That is because most heads of state are usually too old to be effective in such activities today," the Red Skull answered, "In old times, the young were the leaders and they had to prove their leadership. Richard the First was a young man when he fought in the Third Crusade."

"Barbarossa was an old man in the same crusade," Chaney countered.

"You do have a point there," the Red Skull answered, "Barbarossa was an old man who would fight, but he commanded his troops from the saddle. He was willing to fight, and for that he is a hero for the German people. Perhaps Herr Bush could be an American hero if he were to command his armies directly in the battlefront."

"We prefer to let our generals plan our strategies," Chaney answered.

"That is a pity then," the Red Skull sighed, "No heroic portrait of Bush to be made, leading his troops to victory?"

"Unless they make portraits of heroes based on a very broad definition of both leadership and the Presidency, I'm afraid not," Chaney answered, "We'll save the heroic portraits for the youth. Perhaps it would be tolerable to let you deal with any personal combat situations, you do not appear to be an old man."

"Not physically," the Red Skull answered, "In that sense, both Steven Rogers and I are a lot alike."

"I suppose," Chaney responded, "Thankfully though, you see things from a more conservative point of view?"

"When has the Right ever been wrong?" the Red Skull asked back with a smile.

"Yes," Chaney smiled back, "I'll take you in to the Oval Office to meet with the President, and a car will be by to take you to your hotel."

The two men then disappeared behind a series of doors, leaving the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents behind. Once the door was shut Sharon Carter finally spoke.

"I can't believe our country is having friendly relations with that madman," Sharon spoke with a lot of anger in her voice.

"He has volunteered to help America win the war," Director Hill said pointedly, "And we wouldn't have to use him if your boyfriend decided to be loyal and serve his country."

"Loyal and serve?" Sharon gasped, "The man fought for his country in the largest war this country ever fought in. How can you say he didn't serve?"

"That was then," Hill answered back, "Now, he is a traitor."

"For opposing an act that is potentially unjust?" Sharon argued.

"No law passed by AMERICAN bodies can be unjust," Hill growled, "Nothing in America was or is considered supportive of injustice."

"What of slavery?" Sharon countered, "I'm not saying registration is wrong, but I am saying that the Red Skull is evil and not to be trusted. I refuse to serve as a bodyguard to Hitler's bellboy."

"Then you will actively work to insure that Steven Rogers is captured?" Hill questioned.

"I told you I do not know where he is," Sharon responded.

"And you've done a horrible job of looking," Hill answered, "You've been demoted Agent 13, and unless you're going to take your job seriously and hunt down Steven Rogers and shoot him, like the traitorous dog that he is, you will be the bodyguard for 'Hitler's bellboy' as you call him."

Director Hill then turned to the other agents standing there.

"Does anyone else wish to question their commander?" Hill asked in a commanding voice.

None of the agents said anything.

"Good," Director Hill answered, "Now, you are to wait here until the car that will take the Skull to his hotel arrives, and you will follow in the transports provided. I have business to attend to for now, we will meet again when the Skull and the President make their announcement tomorrow."

Director Hill then walked out the door and returned to the car that they had come in while Sharon could only look down. To her, the Red Skull was an evil that could not be talked with, and one that she knew Steve would readily fight, and he probably was trying to find some way to fight him. The fact that people were calling Captain America a traitor so readily and accepting it so easily hurt her, especially when the world's most evil living man was pulling the strings.

"Maybe Steve was right about all of this," Sharon sighed as she continued to look down.

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier Hanger, Newark, NJ**

Buck gave a slight whistle when he saw the damaged helicarrier sitting in its hanger. He found it hard to call it a hanger, as the shit was floating in water, but that is what it was called.

"Agent Winter, what are you doing here?" one agent on guard duty asked, "I thought you had taken a leave of absence."

"I was supposed to be," Buck replied, "But I got an urgent call from Director Hill wanting me to get a LMD for some secret mission."

"A Fury android?" the agent asked, "They've largely been used for basic monitoring tasks with all the sensor screens on the helicarrier which would require two dozen people to perform the same task."

"That is what I was told she wanted," Buck answered, "I was also told to keep this quiet."

"Of course, sir," the agent answered, "All the units are presently in storage. Will you need any help in taking it out?"

"Nah," Buck shook his head, "I've never seen one work before. I might just walk it back to where I was told to take it."

"It looks and sounds just like Nick Fury," the agent replies, "Talks like him too, but then, Director Hill was in charge when you joined S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I've met Nick Fury before," Buck answered, "Although that was back in the war."

"Oh," the agent shrugged, "Why didn't you stick with Fury then after the war?"

"I was unavailable," Buck answered, "I'll let you get back to your work and I'll carry out my orders."

And with that, Buck walked in and went up a gangplank into the helicarrier, which was otherwise still under repairs.

**Fury's Bunker, Half an Hour Later**

Buck returned the bunker with the Fury LMD walking beside him. He found the real Fury waiting for him. The android, once it spotted Fury, however, did something that Buck didn't expect.

"Subject identified as Nicholas Fury," the LMD spoke, "Subject wanted for crimes consistent with treason against the UN. Subject is to be arrested on by…"

Buck then watched in continued surprise as Fury moved over and pressed a hidden pressure sensor on the LMD's head that deactivated the android before it could activate its GPS tracer. The android then fell to Fury's and Buck's feet.

"What was that all about?" Buck asked as he looked at the offline robot.

"When they fired me, they decided my activities in the most recent 'secret war' wasn't good enough for a UN agency and decided to file criminal charges to save face," Fury answered, "These LMDs were intended to be a sort of bait to get me to come out and 'defend' myself. Their monitoring programs are secondary assignments while they're waiting for me to come out."

"How can you commit a crime against an international organization while working for that organization?" Buck asked.

"Simple, the UN fired me from S.H.I.E.L.D. and the US filed the legal charges," Fury answered, "And since most of the other countries in the UN have similar laws, they had no objections."

Buck shook his head, "That might be a different problem for Cap to face."

"Huh?" Fury asked as he removed the face portion of the LMD.

"The fact that the United States is using a UN organization as an American agency," Buck answered, "Shouldn't S.H.I.E.L.D. be above being commanded by any individual government?"

"That's merely the result of who's in charge," Fury answered, "Maria Hill thinks of herself as an American first and only as an American. Not that that is bad, mind you, but it has created a monster. To be honest the UN isn't much more then a paper tiger. S.H.I.E.L.D. is its only real 'teeth', but it is specifically for the purposes of counterterrorism, and its Director is given a great deal of authority to run it. There were a lot of things that I did that the UN didn't like, and they haven't been able to prevent rogue nations from causing trouble, so I doubt that these guys are going to try and stop the American government from essentially stealing an international organization."

"So all we need to do is wait for the UN to get tired of Director Hill?" Buck asked.

"That and for some national government to accuse her of a serious crime," Fury answered, "and since she hardly ever goes outside the US, it would have to be the US that makes the accusation."

"Hm," Buck commented as he and Fury then moved the LMD onto a nearby table, "So what do we do now?"

"Now comes the great fun of reprogramming this thing's robotic brain so it will do what we want it to do and creating a new face and artificial skin to make sure that no one recognizes it," Fury answered, "Then all we have to do is send him on his spy mission."

"So he'll bring us back paper evidence?" Buck asked.

Fury shook his head, "Better. Its 'eyes' are cameras and his 'ears' can record sounds. The LMD will do everything it can to be in the most opportune place to spot our guy and be close enough to hear what he and anyone near him say."

"Amazing," Buck commented, "I'm surprised they even employ people at the CIA with these things around now. Spies that can record all sorts of information, leaves no fingerprints but can duplicate them if necessary, and can double as assassins and covert agents should the situation require it."

"Too bad the UN passed a resolution outlawing exactly what we're going to be doing with this LMD," Fury answered with a chuckle.

**Washington DC**

The Red Skull smiled to himself as he sat in the lounge of his multi-room suite of the hotel he was staying at. So far nearly everything was going as he had planned. America's superheroes had not gone into an all out war against each other as he had hoped, but it was clear that Captain America and others were at least in opposition to the government and were underground. That alone was something that made the Skull smile. His greatest enemy on the run from his own government.

Everything else, however, was largely going well. Many, if not most, of the Americans in their capital were very angry that he was there and on a 'diplomatic' mission and hated it even more that he had been invited to Washington. One or two people who had been protesting his visit outside the White House gates was even brave enough to throw a tomato at his car as he left, which he found most amusing. He then pulled out a small communicator that would link him with his palace back in his 'own' country.

"Yes, father," came Sin's response as her face appeared on the screen.

"I wish to know the status of all affairs within the Reich?" the Skull asked.

"Things are calm, father," Sin answered, "Brock is having a set of barracks being built outside the wall for the palace and our 'Parliament' building for his SS troops at the moment, but there is no other major activity going on."

"As I ordered him to," the Red Skull answered, "What is the overall response to my visit to America?"

"Internationally or just within the United States?" Sin asked.

"I would prefer both, but we can start with the international scene," the Skull answered.

Sin's image nodded.

"France and Germany seem to be a hair breath away from cutting off relations entirely with the United States, while Tony Blair's government in England looks like it will collapse because of Britain's support for Bush's policies," Sin reported, "Most of the rest is a repetition of things you expected."

"Very good," the Skull smiled, "Even the world is falling under the pressure put on the Americans."

"Within the United States is a very different story," Sin continued, "The American Democratic Party is consistently against you, although according to their news sites, it is because they are on the left wing while you are on the right, and there are many Republicans who have bought your lie completely and are quite supportive of your Reich."

"I expected as much," the Red Skull smiled, "Tell anyone that you agree with them whole heartedly on every issue, but only make examples of one or two issues, and he will believe you, regardless of whether that person is on the Left or Right."

"Yes, well," Sin continued, "there are, however, several more moderate Republicans and many Independents that are actually breaking away from the hard liners. They rightfully believe you to be evil and are also beginning to distance themselves from the President and his administration."

"Unfortunately for the moderates," the Red Skull dismissed that part of the report, "the hard liners are in power. There is nothing they can do until their next Presidential election. That is plenty of time for me complete my victory."

"Of course, father," Sin nodded, "That is all of the information that I could gather on the reaction to your visit to the American capital."

"Have you seen anything on Captain America?" the Red Skull asked, "I do find the fact that the only person who has been able to stop me is being branded a traitor for trying to stop me very entertaining."

"Other then the far right on Fox News calling him a traitor and demanding that he be shot on site when he is found," Sin sighed, "There is little new on that front. They say his tape is an indication of his 'terrorist sympathies' because of one line, which I'm sure refers to you, actually."

"The 'I have something else to accomplish first', or something along those lines line," the Red Skull shrugged, "I know that was a reference to me. The Captain knows that his government has made the mistake of believing that I wish to help them, and he knows that at present they will lash out at him with everything they've got to protect their interests. Saying I am the enemy would let them know where he is most likely to show up. The way he said it leaves everything he is doing as mysterious and more difficult for them to track him down."

Sin smiled, "Maybe you'll see him while you're there. Since he knows you are the real cause behind the present crisis that he is dealing with, I'd bet he'd come after you."

"I'm counting on it," the Skull smiled, "Have a good night."

**The Next Day**

"I don't like this," Sam Wilson, known as the Falcon when in costume whispered as he and Cap stood amongst a crowd of people on the White House lawn waiting for the Red Skull and President Bush to make their special announcement concerning the War on Terror, "We'll get caught here and arrested for going against the Registration Act, and they might shoot you for treason."

"We have to know what the Skull is up to," Steve answered back, "The Registration Act, the explosion at Stamford, the 'Civil War' between heroes and the real civil war between us and our own government all comes from the Red Skull's actions. We need to know what he is doing so we can try to counteract his actions."

"We can watch the news to see what he says here," Sam answered, "We don't need to be here."

"No," Steve shook his head, "The Skull's mere presence is creating other problems. He's trying to polarize our society to the point that there will a real shooting war between those on the Left and Right. The Registration Act and the current status of the 'Civil War' is only the beginning. The longer Bush treats the Skull as an ally the more against him the Democrats will become and the less likely that either of them will accept a compromise, which is the heart of democratic action."

"So you think a fight is going to break out here because the Red Skull is here?" Sam asked.

"It is distinct possibility," Steve answered.

Sam was about to say more when a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents came out the front doors of the White House and took up flanking positions along a central podium. Among them was a very angry looking Sharon Carter.

"What are they doing here?" Sam asked, "And why is Sharon with them?"

"Hill probably had them come here to be protection against any 'terrorist activities' that I might perform against the Red Skull. Sharon is here because she is S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best agent in my opinion and Hill probably wants her to make sure that everything goes well."

"Well, she sure don't look too happy about her assignment," Sam commented.

"Being ordered to be a bodyguard to the Red Skull, when she has helped me fight him in recent years just as much as you have," Steve sighed back, "I wouldn't be happy either if I were her."

Then, President Bush and Vice President Chaney appeared in the doorway and walked to the podium itself, the Red Skull, again dressed in a military dress uniform followed.

"And now we see what happens," Steve said silently.

"Greetings my fellow Americans," Bush spoke carefully into the microphone at the podium, "Today is a day that will seriously change the course of the War on Terror, and one that will speed us on our way to the victory that we will surely win."

Bush paused for a moment before continuing.

"While our forces continue to triumph in all of the theaters of the present war, we are being hurt by an overcrowding of our prisons," Bush continued, "Making it hard for us to get the information that is most desperately needed. Al Qaeda's plans for the future."

Bush then turned and motioned to the Red Skull.

"Johann Schmidt, more commonly known as the Red Skull, has become America's newest partner against Al Qaeda and the evils that it stands for," Bush spoke, "His Reich has volunteered to aid the United States in the incarceration of terrorists and their supporters."

Bush then stepped aside to allow the Red Skull to step forward and speak. The Red Skull slowly stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Yes, as your President says I have volunteered to aid your country in its struggle for safety from the chaotic forces of your enemies," the Red Skull began, "Camp Sieg will allow for the incarceration of many of your enemies and will insure that they are never a threat to you or anyone else for a very long time. That is all I really have prepared at the moment, and I will close that I wish you all the very best of fortune in securing victory."

It was then that the relative calm of the announcement was broken.

"Go back home, you Nazi!" someone from crowd yelled and lobbed a rotten tomato in the Red Skull's direction.

The throw had too much of an ark to it, and it landed harmlessly at the Red Skull's feet, but it was a clear indication that the audience was not enthusiastically supporting him. There were a few more shoots of protest against the Red Skull along with more thrown vegetables. The Red Skull had no fear of the thrown projectiles, but stepped back as he didn't wish to get his 'uniform' dirty.

"Quell this riot!" the Red Skull ordered to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents surrounding the speaking podium that ad been set up, "Quell it now!"

"They're just rotten tomatoes," Sharon answered, "The police that are around can deal with them. We are here should any terrorist act occur, not attack people who simply do not like you."

"I gave you an order, woman!" the Red Skull screamed, "Quell this riot, before it escalates into a full fledged fight!"  
"And I'm telling you this is not in our jurisdiction," Sharon answered, trying to take charge of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents while Director Hill was abscent, "If they attack you, we'll make sure that that neither you nor the President and the Vice President are harmed. But we are not going to attack the crowd because there are a handful of people throwing vegetables."

"Preemption is the best defensive strategy, young lady," Chaney spoke quickly, "If they do decide to attack, it is best to take them out when they aren't ready."

"Those weren't my orders," Sharon answered.

"They are your orders now, now quell this riot!" the Red Skull ordered.

"We will wait until they outright attack," Sharon answered, noticing that the police had already removed two of the trouble makers and the rest were beginning to leave on their own.

"You will do as I say!" the Red Skull growled and swung one fist in a motion that knocked Sharon to the ground, "You were told to protect me, I'm sure. Standing by while my honor is insulted and a public riot is started is not following your orders."

Bush looked on in a rather shocked and almost frightened manner. While he agreed that the trouble makers needed to be dealt with, he would have only agreed to using the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents if there weren't enough police to deal with the situation otherwise. He certainly didn't think there was a reason to strike the female agent. He glanced at Chaney to see that the Vice President showed no emotion toward the situation. He was about to say something when a large disk-like shield came flying through the air and struck the Red Skull in the back of the head.

"Take your hands off of her!" came Cap's voice as vaulted out of the quickly disintegrating crowd and onto the platform.

Behind Cap came the African American hero known as the Falcon.

"Ah, Captain," the Red Skull smiled, "I didn't know you would be here. In fact I assumed you would be hiding to protect yourself."

"I do not hide," Cap answered, "And I will do everything that I can to insure that men like you do not commit acts of evil."

"Come now Captain," the Red Skull shook his head, "In our present situation, who is the law breaker here? I was invited. You are wanted for opposing the Registration Act, and according to some, terrorist charges."

"It's an unjust law," Cap answered.

"No law passed by the United States Congress is unjust," Chaney growled, "Only terrorist traitors like yourself would ever accuse the UNITED STATES of ever doing anything wrong."

"What about the law that was passed that counted each and every slave in America as three fifths of a person," Cap argued back, "Or the Fugitive Slave laws? Or legalized segregation? Were those all just because they existed in America?"

"You're forgetting that it is the Left that is responsible for all of those things, Rogers," Chaney answered, "Noble men like Lincoln and Reagan have tried hard to fight those things. It is traitors like you who create all of America's problems."

Chaney then physically moved Bush behind the group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents on his side of the podium.

"And the Skull is also right that both of you are wanted for being in violation of the Superhuman Registration Act, and these agents are duty bound to arrest you," Chaney spoke, "regardless of their previous orders."

The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents then closed in on Cap and the Falcon, with a smiling Red Skull before them.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Falcon said.

"Back off," Cap spoke to the approaching agents, "This is not part of the Registration Act. This is about stopping one of the most evil men on Earth."

"I thought evil men were the ones who broke the law?" the Red Skull taunted.

Two agents then lunged at Cap. In a completely defensive move, Cap ducked under one and tripped the other who fell face first into the podium and knocked himself out. Two more lunged at Falcon, although, they were met by a sweeping kick that knocked one back and knocked the other out. This left three more agents, not including Sharon, who was still nursing a sore jaw and too surprised by Cap's appearance to really do anything at the moment.

"This isn't your fight," Cap spoke to the remaining agents, "Just back off, and no one will be hurt."

The three remaining agents pulled out small hand guns and began firing at Cap, and almost ignoring the fact that there were still a few people that hadn't left when people started throwing tomatoes at the Red Skull and the police chased them off. Cap ducked under the shots and threw his shield in a manner in which it cut the agent's guns in half without hitting the agents or the President and Vice President. It bounced off a nearby sidewalk back to Cap.

"I suppose if you want something done right, you'll have to do it yourself," the Red Skull sighed and turned to Chaney and Bush, "I'll apprehend these two for you as a token of my commitment to victory."

"That won't be necessary," Chaney spoke, "I thought the traitor would try something like this, so I pulled some strings with Director Hill and the Justice Department to insure that there would be someone who would fight evil men like this traitor."

Chaney then pulled a small communicator out from inside his jacket and spoke into it.

"Director Hill begin Operation Justice," Chaney spoke in an authoritative voice.

With that a hovercraft lowered its cloaking shield and appeared above them. It bore the S.H.I.E.L.D. insignia on it. When the door opened, a group of people that Cap did not expect jumped out. Lead by the Green Goblin, Batroc the Leaper, Boomerang, Eel, Lady Deathstrike, Mister Hyde, Alistair Smythe, and Taskmaster leaped out. All of them were wearing some sort of electric collar with a glowing S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem on it.

"I don't like this," Falcon commented.

"Meet my 'Thunderbolts'," came Director Hill's voice as she appeared in the doorway of the hovercraft, "I'm sure you'll be inclined to surrender now. I'm sure they'll treat you humanly and insure that your execution is painless."

"These men are criminals and murders!" Cap growled, "You can't honestly expect them to do anything for justice."

"So long as they wear those collars, they will do whatever I command them to do," Director Hill smiled, "And I am standing for justice where as you stand for treason."

Cap only narrowed his eyes at the group of now superhuman opponents who now faced him and Falcon.

"I'll find a way to win," Cap vowed to himself.

"We are waiting for your surrender, Captain," the Red Skull spoke with a smile.

Cap was about to growl something back when he was suddenly incased in some sort of bluish glow. He looked to see that both Sharon and the Falcon were encased in a similar glow.

"What is going on?" Bush asked as he looked at all of this with surprise.

"Get him!" Director Hill screamed.

The Green Goblin was the first to attack, but Cap had already vanished by the time his glider got close enough to attack the star spangled avenger.

"What do you suppose could have done that?" Chaney asked as he stepped closer.

"I do not know," the Red Skull answered, "But it would appear for now that the Captain is no longer an concern."

"I hope so," Chaney sighed.

**Elsewhere**

Cap, the Falcon, and Sharon all landed rather roughly in a empty warehouse. Dusting himself off Cap looked around at the interior of the warehouse.

"Where are we?" Cap wondered allowed.

"Don't know," Falcon answered, "I'm glad though that we're out of there though. Most of those 'thunderbolts' that Hill assembled weren't all that tough, but the Green Goblin, Lady Deathstrike, and Mister Hyde? They are all tough opponents."

"They're falling more and more to the Skull's influence if they're using known supervillains to fight us," Cap answered in a semi-defeated voice.

"They won't need them after that," came Sharon's voice, "What were you doing there Steve?"

"We were there originally to just observe what the Red Skull was doing," Falcon answered, "Although everything went south when some guys decided to make the opinion known that they do no like the Red Skull and threw tomatoes at him."

"It did," Sharon sighed, "But the police had everything under control, Steve. There was no need for you to attack the Skull like that. It's only going to make you look worse."

"He physically struck you," Cap spoke, "I'm not going to stand by while he abuses you or anyone else when they can not strike back."

Sharon stared at him for a few moments before answering.

"I don't need you to defend me," Sharon answered after a few minutes, trying to sound tough.

"I know," Cap answered, "But that hasn't stopped me from trying."

Sharon was about to say something more when a voice cut her off.

"As much as this romantic moment must be for the two of you, there are more important things to be concerned with," the voice spoke.

They turned to see a man in a business suit approaching them, although his face was still in the shadows. As he came closer, they found it was Aleksander Lukin.

"You!" Cap exclaimed.

"Yes," Lukin answered, "I rescued you from certain defeat at the hands of the Red Skull and those who he as tricked into serving him."

"You're just as evil as he is," Cap growled, "I ought to take you to a place where you'll be incarcerated for life for what you did to Buck and to those people in Philadelphia."

"I was not involved in the actions that created the Winter Soldier, Captain," Lukin answered, "We both know of my 'involvement' in the Philadelphia bombing, but you know that you have no evidence and that Kronas is still an American ally."

"Then why did you help him now?" Sharon answered, "How did you help him?"

"The how is very easy," Lukin answered, and presented his Cosmic Cube to the group, "The why is merely because we both have a mutual enemy."

"Mutual enemy?" Falcon asked, "Why would you care about what the Skull does?"

"Because the Skull is a greater evil," Lukin answered, "As the Captain, himself, saw during the war that the Skull committed great atrocities against Russian citizens."

"So now that you and the Skull are separated, you're resuming your campaign against him?" Sharon asked.

"As much as I can," Lukin answered, "Although things are rather complicated as the Skull has allied himself with your country's government."

"And now you think I can help you," Cap commented.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Lukin answered, "President Putin is willing to commit Russian troops in an invasion so long as I use the Cube to provide them with weapons and equipment that will give them an edge over the Red Skull. I can think of no man who has more of an advantage over that villain then Captain America."

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm wanted by my own country as a result of what the Red Skull has done," Cap answered.

"Not if you accept employment within Kronas Industries," Lukin offered, "You would gain diplomatic immunity within the US and there is little that the present administration can or will do to stop you, as I can tell them that any actions they take against you could hurt Kronas stock, and considering that Kronas now owns several American offices and employs American citizens in some capacity, the last thing they want is to hurt someone's profit margin."

"That might stop Bush and Chaney, but that won't stop the Skull," Sharon told him, "If you're still fighting him, I highly doubt the Skull won't fight you, especially since you appeared by unleashing Winter Soldier on the Skull."

"He will ignore me at first," Lukin answered, "But his powers can not affect my cube and my cube can not affect his power. In that sense we are evenly matched. It is the idea that our initial strike takes the Red Skull down rather quickly."

"I appreciate the offer in this instance," Cap sighed, "But until the US stops backing the Red Skull, any attack on the Red Skull will be met by American troops. Stopping the Registration Act and the Skull's actions in America is my number one priority."

"You're saying that Bush will defend that man?" Lukin asked.

"Just as he would you," Sharon answered.

"This complicates things and I will need to speak the Putin about dealing with this problem now," Lukin answered, "I'll leave you to your own devices for the time being. You may leave my warehouse at anytime."

"We'd best get back to the bunker," Cap sighed to Falcon, "and try to explain to Fury how I made a mess of things."

"I'm coming with you," Sharon spoke.

Cap and Falcon stopped.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is surrendering its very purpose," Sharon sighed, "To stop organizations that want to commit acts of global terrorism. The Red Skull has always been among one of the few individual people that has been on its top ten most wanted list, and not only is the US government treating him like a friend, but S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't doing a damn thing to at least make sure he's not lying or has some trick up his sleeve. Fury wouldn't allow the Skull to come this far, and I'm tired of defending an evil man who has taken a possibly righteous idea in Registration and turned it into a weapon against its very creators."

"You'll willingly go against the government?" Cap asked.

"What they're doing isn't right," Sharon answered, "It's just not right."

**The White House**

"Today could have gone better," Bush sighed as he walked back toward his private office.

"Yes," Chaney nodded behind him, "The fact that we are unsure as to Steven Rogers's present whereabouts, or if he's even still alive is one thing. The bigger problem is that most of the people that Hill recruited are largely pushovers."

"I would hardly call the Green Goblin a pushover," Hill spoke from behind them, "Besides, if I had recruited among some of the criminals with more raw power, we could be facing a very difficult situation once Rogers's little insurrection is defeated."

"No, it's the fact that we're using those people at all," Bush answered, trying to sound firm, "I mean, if we're the good guys, why are we using known murderers and criminals to enforce the law?"

"Because the heroes that are following the Registration Act are taking too soft an act on going after Rogers," Hill answered, "I was told to do anything that could swiftly bring in Rogers and his allies. Iron Man's 'talk them into it' policy will take awhile and there are still many heroes who are unregistered, either in hiding or with Rogers and his resistance movement."

"I know it seems bad, but Rogers has done much threaten you and America, while the registered heroes aren't reacting strong enough to stop him," Chaney added, "He attacked us today and there was no hero trying to arrive and save us."

"He never attacked us," Bush answered, "He attacked the Red Skull. Nothing he did ever came close to even remotely harming us, and he addressed the Red Skull as evil. I can't see anything directly where he'd want to attack us."

"Given the Red Skull's power, I believe he had picked out the Red Skull first," Chaney answered, "He would have surely turned to us after and if he defeated he Skull in combat."

"Maybe," Bush commented, "but don't ya think he might have said something about us as well, then? Everything he said was in relation to the Red Skull. And that's another thing, you let him strike that woman because she wouldn't go after the guys throwing tomatoes."

"She was disobeying direct orders," Hill cut in, "She deserved what she got."

"But we shouldn't work with someone who so casually strikes someone because they're disobeying orders," Bush answered, "It doesn't sit right with me to just hit someone."

"I can agree," Chaney sighed, "The Skull needs to work on his temper, but the woman was disobeying orders, and the fact that Rogers had arranged for rabble rousers to throw tomatoes at him didn't help the matter. The whole thing is Rogers's fault."

"Hm?" Bush asked, "I didn't even see Cap until after the Skull struck the woman, and I'm also gonna say that the police did a good job of forcing the guys throwing tomatoes to leave. The agents weren't needed."

"Maybe so, but they were under direct orders to protect the Red Skull," Director Hill answered, "They were still duty bound to obey him while he was here."

"I still think things are going badly and that we might be making mistakes," Bush commented.

"Don't worry," Chaney assured him, "When Rogers is found, executed, and a new Captain America who serves the American definition of America, everything will be better."

**To Be Continued…**

"**To respond to evil by committing another evil does not eliminate evil but allows it to go on forever."**

-Vaclav Havel, Czech dramatist and statesman; President of Czechoslovakia 1989-1992 and of the Czech Republic 1993-2003, letter November 5 (1989)


	9. Civil Strife

-1All characters appearing in Captain America and other Marvel titles are copyrighted to Marvel Entertainment and Stan Lee. All real persons mentioned in this story belong to themselves. No infringement of these copyrights or offense to the people mentioned is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder or persons. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

Note: I'm using the events of the "Winter Soldier" story line as the main canon to this story, but I'm also going to say that this story is in the same "Universe" as my "A New Life" story in the Spider-Man section, since Captain America and Spider-Man are both Marvel Characters. This story takes place six months after my "A New Life" story and obviously some time after "Winter Soldier" in the comics.

Second Note: This is my version on Marvel's current "Civil War" storyline and will differ greatly in many ways from what has been published. Mostly because I don't like the idea of heroes fighting heroes and the fact that is the main point of Marvel's current storyline, and the fact that they killed Steve Rogers at the end of it.

Civil War

By TVfan

**Chapter 9: Civil Strife**

**Old Avengers Mansion**

Cap slowly approached the old mansion on foot, although he wore a heavy jacket and he wasn't wearing his mask at the time. He sighed as he approached the old mansion. It looked pretty much the same as it did shortly after the Scarlet Witch had had her mental breakdown. The only things that looked like they had been repaired were the gardens and grounds around the mansion. It made him think of old times, of happier times, just seeing the old mansion again. When the government had little interest in controlling superhumans and when everyone seemed to know what was right and what was wrong. He sighed as he knew that he couldn't live in the past, not if he wanted to win a better future.

Cap carefully punched in the security code and entered the old Avengers Mansion. Tony, in his Iron Man costume was waiting for him.

"Hey, Cap," Iron Man spoke as Cap entered and removed the coat he had worn over his own costume, "Anyone see you?"

Cap shook his head, "If they did, I've known about it by know. We're safe."

"Good," Iron Man answered and lifted his mask and then sighed heavily, "I saw on the news your altercation with the Red Skull in Washington."

Cap looked down for a moment, but didn't say anything.

"I've also heard that your entire resistance is somewhat of a decoy," Tony commented, "That you intend to turn yourself in eventually."

"The only way to get the Registration Act struck down is through the Supreme Court," Cap answered, "And this is my fight. I want to protect the others from becoming victims before doing what I can to save the what is good and just in this country."

"You might have suffered a major setback in that regard considering what happened in Washington," Tony responded, "The news reports saying that you're at least a terrorist, if not also a traitor are pretty much the mainstream. Director Hill has ordered a shoot on site policy for you. S.H.I.E.L.D. will not arrest you. They will shoot you without question and with extreme prejudice."

Cap only sighed again and spoke weakly, "I couldn't let him continue doing what he was doing. I couldn't."

"What was the Skull doing that made you leap up and attack him?" Tony asked, "I assume it wasn't the 'traitorous hatred of America' as the news stations reported."

Cap looked down and looked rather embarrassed.

"Do you know of Sharon Carter?" Cap asked slowly.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Agent 13?" Tony replied, "Yeah, I've seen her around the tower from time to time. Hill's had her doing all sorts of little recon jobs and so forth, at least until Washington. She went off the map after that. I also think you've mentioned her before. Didn't the two of you have a 'thing' going on?"

"He struck her when she refused to fire on an unarmed crowd because there were a few people there who knew the Red Skull was evil," Cap answered, and then continued weakly, "I couldn't let him do that. I couldn't."

"If we all make it through this, Cap, marry her," Tony commented, "It seems to me that you are already pretty close to her, if you're willing to risk destroying your own image to make sure she's treated fairly."

"That isn't why I'm here," Cap sighed, trying to avoid the issue.

"Right, we're here to discuss what we're doing next," Tony sighed.

Cap nodded, "And to give you a warning. Hill is getting frustrated that we haven't done exactly as the Skull has planned and begun openly fighting one another."

"I don't think she wants us to fight each other, but I would agree that her approach is rather heavy handed," Tony replied, "The 'either you're with me or against me' mentality."

"Yeah, well, she's assembled her own 'Thunderbolts' team to directly attack the anti-Registration heroes," Cap answered.

"She's recruited Baron Zemo now?" Tony asked.

"No, Zemo wasn't involved," Cap answered, "Hill's team is made up of Batroc, Boomerang, Eel, the Green Goblin, Lady Deathstrike, Mister Hyde, Alister Smythe, and Taskmaster."

"Hill is sending a team of nobodies after you?" Tony asked, "The only ones really worth fighting would be the Green Goblin and Taskmaster, mostly as the Goblin's established a reputation as a criminal mastermind, and the Taskmaster's ability to imitate most heroes."

"Lady Deathstrike and Mister Hyde aren't exactly pushovers either, but yes, Hill is sending a team of 'nobodies' to fight me," Cap answered, "That's predominantly what I wanted to warn you about. These guys aren't going to hold back, which means if and when they find my people, there will be a fight."

"The Pro-Registration heroes won't interfere," Tony answered, "It wouldn't surprise me if Hill doesn't even bother to ask for our help."

Cap nodded, "You'll also need to keep an eye out for the Punisher."

"Castle?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," Cap nodded, "He's bound to learn that Hill is using known criminals to enforce the Registration Act and knowing him, he's likely to create more trouble, which after Washington, I can not afford."

"We'll do our best, although you know that he's likely to seek you out directly," Tony reminded him.

"I'll deal with him if he does," Cap answered, "Meanwhile, I've got to deal with these 'Thunderbolts' before they hurt a good many innocent people."

"Before you go, there is one more thing I'm curious about," Tony spoke up as Cap prepared to leave.

The armored avenger waited for Cap to turn around again.

"If your plan to beat the Registration Act is to go through the Supreme Court, why all the extensive 'resistance'?" Tony asked, "Why not challenge it directly and immediately?"

"Because I need to break the Red Skull's influence on the government," Cap answered, "It wouldn't surprise me if everyone was being influenced by the Skull's use of the Cosmic Cube's power, but if that's true, it's only because they were either willing to listen or weren't ready for it, and therefore, didn't put up any defenses. I've got to make them see that the Red Skull is a threat or he will manage to influence everything to his advantage. He won't be as successful if the people are against him."

"How will you be able to make your motion to get the Registration Act tried in the Supreme Court, though?" Tony asked, "You can't do that if you're shot by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Cap sighed, "We might have to stage something where I've 'surrendered' to Pro-Registration heroes. They might not let me be shot."

"Hopefully you're right, Cap," Tony sighed, "Although I will tell you that Jen hasn't made much progress in researching a lot of the constitutional law stuff. You might end up on your own in that regard."

"I'll deal with that as best I can," Cap sighed and then turned, "I'll contact you again if there is anything you need to know, and you can contact me if there is anything you find that I need to know."

**Elsewhere**

"Our sensor sweeps indicate that he isn't above ground," Maria Hill spoke as she briefed the criminals she had chosen to be her 'Thunderbolts' team and the real teeth behind the Registration Act, "Which means Steven Rogers is likely hiding underground, somewhere."

"If he's even alive," Smythe commented from the seat he was in.

"What was that?" Hill questioned.

"The man disappeared into a strange blue light," Smythe answered, "You don't know the origins of this light and you don't know what it did precisely. For all we know, something or someone killed him."

"We aren't that lucky," Hill mumbled in a low voice, and then spoke in a louder voice, "Even if Rogers is dead, he still has followers that need to be apprehended. They are likely to be underground, and if Rogers is dead, they'll be mourning their departed leader."

She was interrupted by a series of light chuckles. She turned to see Norman Osborn, mask removed leaning against a wall behind her.

"And what is so funny?" Hill questioned.

"Nothing," Osborn chuckled again, "Just amused by your attempts to be a good villain. Striking at people when they're potentially mourning the loss of a great man is bold move."

"I am not the villain in this saga," Hill spoke back.

"Oh?" Osborn smiled back, "You want the man who wears the country's flag dead for no other reason then that he isn't supportive of a law that seems to me is more an instrument of control rather then protection, and you're willingly using known murderers and criminals to see that this law is enforced, knowing full well that any of us could break the little control collars you have us wearing."

"The Registration Act will save lives," Hill growled back, "And Stark isn't enforcing the law. I am left with you people, and you will be under tight supervision, meaning you won't be able to escape."

"The Registration Act demands all heroes publicly remove their masks and work for S.H.I.E.L.D., and any and all children that any heroes have are delivered to S.H.I.E.L.D. after they've been weaned so that they can be 'proper' agents," Osborn replied, "Nothing in that saves anyone and leaves the heroes at the mercy and control of the government which generally never knows what is truly evil until it is too late."

"It insures all heroes are well trained so they can defeat maniacs like you," Hill answered.

"And then be prepared to imprison some minority with greater efficiency because the government doesn't like them or some other false perception," Osborn answered, "Remember that we all know American history. The government did not recognize blacks as entirely human until the 1960s and 70s. Slavery was abolished during the Civil War, but the government turned a blind eye to the social suffering of the freed slaves as they rushed to shore up political stability. The American government also ignored the plight of people being butchered by the Khmer Rouge because the Khmer Rouge were 'Chinese' Communists, rather then Soviets, and it was hoped that they would fight the Soviet Union for us."

"There is a difference between political necessity and a madman who drops innocent women off of bridges," Hill said pointedly.

"Only in scope and scale when 'political necessity' allows if not encourages evil to go on," Osborn replied calmly, "Especially when it means an alliance with one of the few remaining men who can say he shook Adolph Hitler's hand. Good people do not associate themselves with the Red Skull."

"It is not your place to talk politics," Hill ordered, "You have your orders. You are to find where Rogers's followers are hiding and you are to arrest them. If Rogers is alive, kill him."

With that Director Hill left as Osborn only smiled after her.

"Mr. Osborn, may I ask a question?" Batroc asked as the door shut, "How can you assume she is, shall I say, 'one of us'?"

"There is a saying in this country," Osborn smiled back, "That goes, 'it takes one to know one'. Justify it as she may, Director Hill is no different from you and me or our skin headed friend on his little island, whom I suspect she's come to serve."

**Fury's Bunker**

Sharon still found it hard to believe that Fury was still operating around, at least in America anyways. She had anticipated that he'd go underground, but she thought he'd go to someplace that was a greater hot spot then to New York.

"Something troubling you Agent 13?" Fury asked as he looked up from whatever he was working on, Sharon wasn't close enough to see.

"Just amazement, sir," Sharon commented, "When you were removed from command, I thought you would go off to someplace where people like Hydra and the Hand were more active. You know, real trouble spots."

"And relive my days as one of the Howling Commandos?" Fury asked with a chuckle, "Nah. I've largely stayed around here. Hill will never gain enough rank to learn where these bunkers are, and even if she did, she still wouldn't use them. I've left the leg work to those that are still young enough to want to do it."

"Is there anything you need assistance with, sir?" Sharon asked.

"Nah," Fury answered, "Getting this LMD ready to be our spy in the Red Skull's little kingdom is well in hand. Besides, I'd think that Cap would need you for something when he returns."

Sharon sighed and returned toward the main entry area that also served as a meeting hall. There were many other small rooms that were being used by other anti-Registration heroes, and she sighed as she thought over Cap's overall plan. Link the Red Skull directly to the Stamford incident and separate the Skull from the American government, that she knew was a given. It was the sacrificing himself for the good of the rest that worried her. While things were going in such a way that she didn't think the Registration Act could survive the Supreme Court, with S.H.I.E.L.D. going into a 'shoot first, don't bother asking questions' mode she was worried that Cap would never make it to the Supreme Court. She shook her head trying to be strong and confident, but she couldn't help but worry about the situation.

She found Buck practicing some boxing moves on a large bag that was suspended from a small crate that was nearby.

"Steve get back yet?" Sharon asked.

"No," Buck replied, "I doubt he's in any real trouble though. Him and Iron Man have some deal going so as to prevent fighting between those that support Cap and those that support Registration."

"Suppose Iron Man betrays him?" Sharon asked, "It wouldn't surprise me the way the Skull has things going."

"If that happens, Cap will return with Iron Man's helmet on his shield," Buck answered, "As good as he may be, I would never bet against the man I watched take on the whole Nazi Reich."

Sharon didn't answer. Buck then looked up from the punching bag he had set up.

"And this may be coming from the part of me that always tried to get Cap to relax and enjoy life when there wasn't a battle to be fought," Buck continued, "But you two need to talk through whatever is going on between the two of you. If you love him, that's fine, and if he loves you that's fine, but the two of you deliberately seem to try and avoid the issue, and that is liable to get both of you killed."

Sharon didn't get a chance to answer as Cap came in through the main entrance, perfectly unhurt.

"Everyone still here?" Cap asked as he got closer.

"No one's left," Buck answered, "Although most everyone else is asleep."

Cap slowly nodded, "How's Fury doing with the LMD?"

"I think he's finished reprogramming it, but I don't know about altering its appearance," Buck replied, "It looks like Fury and if extensive alterations have to be made, it might lose some of the things that make the LMD pass through tests designed to determine whether or not it is a robot."

"We'll leave him to his work," Cap answered, "That LMD will be the only thing that we can use to effectively spy on the Skull. He's bound to recognize us."

"Right," Sharon nodded, "So, what is our next move?"

"We need to corral Hill's Thunderbolts," Cap answered, "Tony and I have agreed to try to work together to prevent the heroes fighting each other, and Tony won't go back on his word, but these 'Thunderbolts' that Hill has recruited won't abide by that agreement."

"Especially since you've beaten Taskmaster and Batroc pretty badly a couple of times," Sharon commented.

"The important thing is that they could run into other anti-Registration heroes, and unlike Tony's people who have agreed to only fake the fight and let my people escape, these people will go all out," Cap answered, "And are likely to do serious damage as a result. And given what happened in Washington, the people are likely to believe that I'm at fault for whatever damage that they do."

"I think you're overreacting there," Sharon spoke up, "You may have made a mistake in Washington, but I don't think you've done quite that much damage. And if you hadn't done what you did in Washington, we wouldn't know about Hill's Thunderbolts. Think of it as a faint intended to draw out their secrets. This is quickly becoming a real war concerning S.H.I.E.L.D.'s actions. Hill's turned it into something that it wasn't created to be."

Cap slowly nodded, an then spoke, "We need to get the others down here. I'm going to need to assemble a team to deal with Hill's Thunderbolts."

"Right," Buck and Sharon responded and began to move off.

**Avengers Tower**

Iron Man returned to find Director Hill waiting for him. This made him uneasy, considering what Cap had told him earlier.

"Where were you?" Hill questioned, "I returned and you weren't here."

"I was on a patrol," Iron Man answered, "Make sure there aren't any criminals about."

"You were actually hunting Rogers?" Hill asked with a great deal of disbelief in her voice.

"No, I was out after criminals," Tony answered removing his helmet, "I was not specifically after one man."

"I didn't send you out after criminals," Hill answered, "I ordered the Pro-Registration heroes to deal with Captain America and the traitors he's gathered around him."

"We are doing that," Tony answered as he began to walk inside, "but we're not going to risk an all out fight."

"If you hadn't noticed what Rogers did in Washington, I will tell you that he clearly wants an all out fight," Hill answered.

"Then he will be disappointed when we don't give it to him," Tony answered, "You sound as if you want an all out fight between superheroes, Madame Director. May I remind you that we are superheroes. Historically the worst war America ever fought was the Civil War, and there the combatants were all normal humans. Now, given that as a background, what do you suppose will happen when two groups of people that have powers and abilities, or technology, or martial arts training far above that of normal humans fight each other in all out battles?"

"That is precisely why we have the Registration Act," Hill replied, "To make sure all superheroes have a single and proper normal authority insuring that they don't go off on some stupid fight with anyone they please. Rogers has abandoned all reason in this matter by refusing to obey the law. If you will not bring him in to justice, I will find someone who can."

"I'm trying to do that without making S.H.I.E.L.D. look like the KGB or the Gestapo," Tony answered, "We violently arrest Captain America and those who support him, and we will be compared to those agencies."

"And hugging Rogers will not bring him in," Hill answered, "And another thing, that man is not Captain America. Captain America is an American patriot who loves his country and would never go against the government. Steven Rogers is a traitor, and I'm glad he isn't in Iraq or Afghanistan at the present time. He would have surely helped Al Qaeda by now."

That made Tony clench his fists in anger. Cap had always talked about wanting to help fight Al Qaeda, but either Avengers business, Hydra, and now the Red Skull had managed to prevent him from doing that. The whole situation seemed to be getting worse.

**Fury's Bunker**

It took a few minutes to get all the others gathered in the main assembly area while Cap, Sharon, and Buck waited on a jerry-rigged speaker's platform. The other heroes gathered in a large open area to listen to what their 'leader' had to say. Cap slowly stepped forward.

"I'm sure you all saw the reports of my actions in Washington, or at least heard from the Falcon what happened," Cap spoke slowly, "I'll admit that I made a mistake in leaping out of the crowd, at least a mistake in terms of the struggle with the Registration Act."

"Why did you jump out of the crowd?" Wolverine asked, "The Skull is a pretty bad character, but I wouldn't think you were the type to go against strategy."

Cap looked back a Sharon for a moment and sighed, "The Red Skull 'punched' one of the few buttons that I really have and struck someone very important to me. She is quite capable of defending herself, but I couldn't stand by and let him do that."

There was a somewhat surprised silence from the group as Cap finished his answer. After a few moments Cap began to continue.

"Despite those actions," Cap continued, "We have gained some rather important information about how far Director Hill will go to support the Registration Act. Hill has assembled a team of supervillains, including Batroc the Leaper, Boomerang, Eel, the Green Goblin, Lady Deathstrike, Mister Hyde, Alistair Smythe, and Taskmaster. This team will not act the way Tony and his people will act."

"So you need a team to fight them?" Luke Cage asked.

Cap nodded, "Sharon, Buck, and I will need help to deal with these people. We must capture them and imprison them before they do damage to the city trying to hunt us down."

"I'll help ya," Wolverine spoke up, "Deathstrike has given me and the X-Men some trouble over the years. Might as well give her the match up she wants."

"I'll help as well," Luke Cage added, "I had to help Spider-Man with the Green Goblin once, and since he and Arachne appear to be avoiding the entire conflict altogether, I'd better help out now."

"I will also join the battle," Hercules spoke clearly, "I have actually been completely bored sitting around here with no one to battle. It will be interesting to see if Hill's recruits can present a challenge for the son of Zeus."

Cap nodded. He had actually been rather surprise that Hercules had actually joined him. The Greek demigod had never paid any real interest to politics and since he went by his real name, Hercules, as his code name, Cap never thought that he would really care about the Registration Act to side against or in favor of it. Nevertheless, he did feel grateful that he had joined him. He then turned to the Young Avengers who had largely taken up the sidelines and tried to stay out of the way.

"Billy, Vision, I will need your help as well," Cap spoke in a calm voice.

"Us?" Billy, also known as Wiccan, asked as he looked up.

"Yes," Cap nodded, "Alistair Smythe through his own experiments has turned himself into a super powered cyborg, which Vision will be needed to deal with effectively, and Eel's costume allows him to shoot out bolts of electricity which your powers should be able counter."

"We're honored that you want us to help you in the coming engagement," Vision spoke.

"Thank you," Cap spoke, "The rest of you are to keep a lookout for the Punisher. I won't doubt that he will know what Hill has done and has taken his personal war on crime against them. We can not afford to have anyone, regardless of whether they are heroes or villains killed."

The others gave a collective nod and began to move out, leaving Cap's gathered team to deal with Hill's 'Thunderbolts'.

"So what is our plan to deal with these villains that the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. has assembled?" Hercules asked.

"We need to draw them out into a battle where we can escape after it is over and where it will not cause much in the way of damage," Cap spoke, "As I know that we can not avoid it altogether."

"The only way to do that might be to draw them into a fight in the southern warehouse area of Manhattan if we are to keep the fight in New York City," the Vision spoke, "Central Manhattan around Central Park would risk too many innocents and would put the fight too close to the main business districts. Queens, Brooklyn, and Long Island would also be a great risk as those areas are heavily residential."

"What about some place in New Jersey or upstate New York?" Buck asked, "Couldn't we draw them into a place where there are fewer people then in New York?"  
"That would require traveling great distances and might reduce the capability of S.H.I.E.LD. to find us and send Director Hill's team after us, and would definitely reduce our ability to escape after the battle is over," Vision answered, "the best location would be in an area where few people live, but still presents an ability to escape into a heavily populated area or into an extensive underground network."

"What if these guys are already looking for us?" Luke asked, "I highly doubt that Hill will let them sit around and wait for us to appear."

"That may involve a direct challenge," Cap sighed, "Send it too S.H.I.E.L.D. and let them set it up."

"They could set up a trap for us that way," Sharon commented.

"And that would be the second point why Wiccan will be important," Cap answered, patting the young male witch on the shoulder, "if they do set up a trap, he can teleport us out of it."

"And this is where the fun begins," Wolverine commented with a chuckle.

**Elsewhere**

The Green Goblin lead the way as his team of recruited supervillains made their way through the tunnels that made up the area underneath New York City. They had so far been looking for hours, but had not found any sign of the foes they had been sent to find. As they rounded a corner, a communications device installed on the Goblin's glider blinked. Answering it, he found Maria Hill's image projected in a hologram in front of him.

"Yes?" the Green Goblin asked as he looked at the hologram.

"We've just received an interesting phone call," Hill spoke, "Apparently Rogers wants a fight with you and will meet you in southern Manhattan. I will be relaying you an image of where you need to go to deal with Rogers."

The hologram then changed to show the location on a map where they would need to go. The Goblin nodded at it and the hologram returned to that of Director Hill.

"I trust that the Captain will be walking into a trap?" the Green Goblin asked.

"We already have Capekiller units moving into the general area," Hill answered, "They will move in if you can not defeat them."

"Good," the Green Goblin smiled.

The Goblin then turned to the other assorted criminals and began to relay their instructions.

"The Captain is looking for us above ground," the Green Goblin announced.

"Good," Batroc answered, "The smell of the sewers sickens me."

"I would advise caution," Taskmaster spoke up, "Captain America is one of the better strategists that the superhero community has had over the years. It is not likely that he will be alone."

"Don't worry," the Goblin responded, "S.H.I.E.L.D. will be providing us with Capekiller units to deal with them if they begin to gain any sort of advantage."

"They will not gain an advantage," Lady Deathstrike said confidently, "They will be sliced to pieces before they get a chance gain an advantage."

"I'd actually prefer they gain a little advantage," the Goblin commented, "Then we call the Capekillers in."

"May I ask why?" Boomerang asked, "If they start to gain an advantage, it means we're being beaten."

"Yes," the Goblin replied, "but the best way to defeat heroes is not by trying to physically beat them in a fair fight. Most of them are too good to just lose. The best way is to strike where they are weakest. For Captain America, that is in the very nature of the Capekillers. They are S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, people who are supposed to enforce things like the Registration Act. Cap respects these people as law enforcement agents, but he knows the law is unjust. You saw in Washington. He will prefer to try and talk them into agreeing with him, but since S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are also soldiers in a sense, they will attempt to bring him in anyway. That will break him to see law enforcers that he respects enforcing a law that he doesn't respect."

"Most interesting," Mister Hyde commented, "striking at his motivation, in a way."

"That's the way every hero should be attacked," the Goblin smiled.

**Later**

Cap sat quietly on top of a pyramid of crates inside a warehouse that had no other people in it other then his team.

"This is the best location?" Cap asked looking around, still unsure about whether or not the plan would be successful.

"Yes, sir," Vision answered as he flew up to Cap's position, "The warehouse is largely used for only storage and no one is scheduled to even check it for a week, and the items stored here are non-explosive."

"That will be good," Cap sighed, "Where are they?"

"I can not be certain," Vision answered, "I'm sorry, sir."

"More then likely they're waiting for S.H.I.E.L.D. to get its Capekiller units in place," Sharon commented, "That way if Director Hill's 'Thunderbolts' fail, they still get a shot at apprehending us."

"Which is why we have Wiccan with us," Cap spoke, "He'll get us out of here before they can intervene."

"I can see them coming," Buck commented from a spot near the windows and then moved to get out of the way.

The others then moved to hide in specific areas where they would not be seen by the approaching villains. After a few seconds, several windows exploded as the Green Goblin came through the open space. A nearby door was then blown off its hinges and the rest of Hill's 'Thunderbolts' entered the warehouse.

"Sitting here alone," the Green Goblin commented, "This isn't exactly what I thought you would do, Captain. I expected you'd at least have one or two allies helping you."

"That doesn't matter," Lady Deathstrike growled, "That'll make things easier!"

Lady Deathstrike then leaped forward, extending her claws from her fingertips as she went. She made it halfway up the pyramid of crates that Cap was standing on, when she was tackled from the side and driven into another stack of crates nearby. After the impact she looked up to see her attacker.

"Been awhile since you've caused trouble," Wolverine commented with a chuckle, "Couldn't resist the chance to bring you to justice."

Lady Deathstrike rolled and kicked the X-Man off of her and quickly returned to her feet.

"I believe it is I who is on the side of justice in this battle," Lady Deathstrike answered, "A fact that is quite amusing. What makes it better is that I have been authorized to kill you."

"You never could before," Wolverine answered as he extended his own claws, "and I am still the best at what I do."

From where he stood, Cap continued to stare down the Green Goblin.

"If you expected me to be operating in a group," Cap spoke in a clear voice, "Then you will not be disappointed."

Buck the leaped out of his hiding spot behind another set of crates and delivered a powerful kick that knocked Batroc to the ground. Vision then rose out from the floor itself, as he had used his powers to 'phase' out and sink into the sewers below the warehouse, and then rose up back to the floor of the warehouse. The robotic Young Avenger then sent Alistair Smythe flying with a single punch. Hercules dropped out of the rafters and landed on Mister Hyde. Wiccan appeared out of nowhere and cast a spell that sent Eel flying toward a corner of the warehouse. Sharon vaulted over the crates on the other side the Goblin's team and landed a kick against Boomerang's chest. The Green Goblin was forced to maneuver his glider as a crate actually came flying toward him, and practically exploded when it hit the concrete behind him. The Goblin then turned to see Luke Cage walking out with another crate in his hands. The African-American Avenger threw the crate, and this time, the Goblin's efforts to dodge it resulted in his losing control of his glider and falling to the ground while the glider itself began to mindlessly fly in circles above them.

"I am a soldier, Goblin," Cap spoke, "I was trained for war. I am not some delusional madman who went from corporate greed to super-powered lunacy. I also know a thing or two about the ideological causes that people fight for, and specifically my own. This battle today, my opposition to the Registration Act, my apparently never ending fight with people like the Red Skull is all in the name of preserving freedom. Something that is dear to all Americans. I'm not fighting because there is the prospect of a great reward afterward or that things will become easier afterward. But then serving as Hill's band of lackey's reduces your sentence and allows you to commit further crimes, so there is no justness in your cause."

"There are an awful lot of things that aren't just in this world, flag boy," Taskmaster growled as he charged forward before another hero could appear, "What really matters is what we do with our lives and how successful we are in them."

Then, mimicking moves that he had witnessed Cap use in the past, Taskmaster took Cap's legs out from under him and then kicked him off of the stack of crates he was standing on.

"And taking you down will make me very successful," Taskmaster finished as Cap landed on his back on the ground below.

"What makes you think you will win?" Cap questioned as he got back to his feet.

Taskmaster growled and leaped from his position, hoping to use his superior height to land a kick against Cap's collar bone. Cap only caught his foot as he was coming down and threw the villain into another pile of crates nearby.

**Avengers Tower**

"Have they made contact yet?" Director Hill asked as she approached a S.H.I.E.L.D. communications officer.

The man turned in his seat and faced the director, and Hill could see that he was extremely nervous.

"What is it?" Hill demanded.

"Well, Osborn has made 'contact' with Rogers, Ma'am, but we have no idea what is actually going on inside the warehouse at the moment.," the man answered.

"WHAT!?" Hill growled.

"Rogers did not challenge the Thunderbolts alone, ma'am," the man answered, "He has a team with him. One of his team members knocked Osborn off his glider, and all we are getting on the reconnaissance cameras are images of the walls inside the warehouse."

"Bring up the cameras so I can see," Hill ordered.

The man did so and Director Hill looked to see only the brick walls of the warehouse as well as the windows that the Green Goblin had smashed when he made his entrance.

"Can you enhance the audio?" Hill asked.

"I believe so, but whatever is going on in there…" the man answered, "It sounds like a battle. You won't be able to pick out any individual voice."

"Just get me the audio," Hill ordered.

**Southern Manhattan**

Batroc quickly recovered from Buck's initial attack and got up quickly. He then leaped to the top of a small stack of crates above Cap's former teenaged sidekick.

"Say, I have heard of you," Batroc commented as Buck began to move after the criminal, "You are the infamous Winter Soldier!"  
"You're French," Buck spoke recognizing the accent.

"Oui," Batroc answered, "I must say that it is your historic exploits that influenced me."

Buck took a flying kick at Batroc, but the villain dodged it.

"I man your actions in assassinating members of both sides of the Algerian crisis was quite intriguing," Batroc continued.

Buck sighed to himself and then punched the crate that Batroc was standing on with his robotic arm. The strength of the blow shattered the crate and Batroc found himself falling down the stack of crates that he had leaped onto. Buck then leaped into the air and delivered a kick to Batroc's back, knocking him senseless, but left him conscious. Buck then lifted Batroc's head so he could directly speak to the criminal.

"I don't know how you know of Russia's Winter Soldier program," Buck answered, "But that persona is gone forever and what he did was wrong."

Buck then slammed Batroc's face into the concrete floor, knocking him out. He then stood up to look around to see how the rest of the battle was going. Sharon, meanwhile, jumped, dove, and twisted through every martial arts move that S.H.I.E.L.D. had taught her as Boomerang threw several of his personalized weapons. So far they were only the diamond tipped razorangs. For that Sharon was thankful as the equipment that she carried wouldn't be enough to stop the criminal.

"Agent 13," Boomerang commented as his first wave of razorangs returned to him, "almost every file I've read about you and other 'traitors' says that you were S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best agent. Why abandon it all for the underground?"

Sharon growled to herself and crouched behind a stack of crates that Boomerang was approaching. This had to have been some tactic of the Goblin's. Cap had told her what he knew from Spider-Man about the Green Goblin, and that was while Osborn was a good fighter, and his pumpkin bombs and other weapons were dangerous, it was Osborn's strategy of attacking 'the heart' that made him dangerous. She decided that since the Green Goblin was leading Director Hill's incarnation of the Thunderbolts, they would all use that tactic. She then moved to push the stack of crate over, hoping to distract Boomerang so that she could get in close.

Boomerang was forced to dive away as a stack of crates came falling down toward him, and it actually took one shatterang to prevent him from being crushed by one. He got up to feel Sharon's fist slam into his face and knock him back against one of the fallen crates.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is quickly becoming something it was created to fight," Sharon answered, "If it was still acting the way it was supposed to act, you people wouldn't be considered agents."

Sharon then threw another kick at Boomerang, hoping to take the wind out of him, but the criminal dodged it and leaped backward, landing on the lowermost part of the pyramid of crates that Cap had been standing on earlier.

"You're good," Boomerang spoke, breathing heavily as this was at the very edge of his endurance and was glad that Sharon wasn't one of Cap's super-powered allies, "But you've come without weapons. I'll just blast you from distance!"

Boomerang then prepared a series of shatterangs to throw, but never got a chance as Sharon pulled a futuristic looking gun from a holster on her hip and fired four shots into Boomerang's chest. Sharon quietly watched as Boomerang then fell to the ground unconscious.

"All S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are issued a tranquilizer gun as well as a weapon using live ammunition," Sharon said to the now sleeping criminal, "But then, you'll be in a special jail cell by the time you learn that."

Sharon then turned to the sound of adamantium striking adamantium and looked to see Wolverine and Lady Deathstrike locked in a vicious fight. Wolverine's healing factor helped deal with the scratches across his chest and neck, which was all Lady Deathstrike could land against him, as the X-Man was very good at using his claws to keep Lady Deathstrike at a relative distance. So far, however, Lady Deathstrike had kept Wolverine from doing any real damage to her cyborg body as well. As Sharon approached she knew she had to be careful. Sharon knew she couldn't fight with Lady Deathstrike, and that her various cybernetic attachments would mean that she would need a perfect shot with her tranquilizer gun in order to take her down. As Wolverine pinned the cyborg assassin down, Sharon took careful aim and fired.

Wolverine was surprised by Lady Deathstrike's body going limp as she was knocked out by the tranquilizer darts shot into her neck, but he managed to recover and roll out of it.

"You might want to let a guy know when you're going to do that," Wolverine grumbled.

"If I had, she might have used you as a shield," Sharon replied, "And it isn't likely that I'd last long enough to get a good shot on her on my own."

Eel fired out a series of electric blasts at the boy who had somehow thrown him across the warehouse without even touching him. He was very frustrated by this fact, and was further frustrated by the fact that the boy was repeating the same sentence over and over again and that his suit's batteries were beginning to run close to empty. If he didn't hit the boy soon, he would run out of power and he might lose.

Wiccan meanwhile keep out of easy range and chanting, "I want him to go to sleep. I want him to go to sleep. I want him to go to sleep."

After repeating this a few more times, Eel fell unconscious and lay motionless on the ground in a deep sleep. Hercules, meanwhile, delivered a powerful punch to Mister Hyde's jaw that was powerful enough to throw the muscle bound mad-scientist turned supervillain into the pyramid of crates that Cap had been standing on earlier. The pyramid then collapsed on top of him. Hercules slowly approached the fallen crates, searching for his foe.

"You have proven thyself to be severely lacking in this battle," Hercules spoke as he tossed crates aside, "Strong, but otherwise seriously lacking in any other thing that helps a combatant. You would be best to surrender while I look for a worthy opponent."

Hyde leaped out from under the rubble looking very angry and almost insulted and lunged at the Greek demigod. Hercules grabbed the screaming opponent by his wrists and then threw him into the wall where Hill's 'Thunderbolts' had made their initial appearance. This finally knocked Hyde out as he landed face down on the ground.

"See?" Hercules asked.

Smythe threw a series of kicks at Vision, intending to knock the robotic Young Avenger down, where Smythe hoped he'd get the chance to tear the Vision in half. Vision only lowered his density to the point where Smythe's kicks went through him as if there was nothing there and doing no damage to the Vision.

"You can not win," Smythe growled, "You're strong but you can not win. My father and I are experts at robotic technology."

"Experts possibly," Vision answered, "But it is unlikely that you are the best. Hank Pym created the robot known as Ultron who has actually advanced beyond his original programming and unfortunately betrayed his creator. Ultron then created my original incarnation and I was recreated when my operating programs were downloaded into the neuro-kinetic armor of Iron Lad, then a young Kang the Conquer. According to Avengers data files, the 'spider-slayers' that you and your father created were not much more then automated drones with a basic program to follow. While you are more advanced then them, you are the result of programs similar to those created by Sebastion Giberti the 'Prime Sentinel' known as Bastion. Unlike Bastion, however, you started as a human and needed time to truly adapt to your now hybrid man/machine body."

Smythe attacked Vision with some of his other weapons, hoping that something could actually make contact with the Vision while his density was at its lowest. It didn't work and the Vision only raised one hand and put it in Smythe's chest.

"You also have not apparently taken time to truly study the abilities of your opponent," Vision spoke while partially solidifying his hand inside Smythe's chest, short circuiting his operating systems.

Vision only looked down as Smythe fell unconscious. Meanwhile, Cap's battle with Taskmaster had become a real slugfest. Cap was still stronger then the criminal, but Taskmaster's ability to mimic all of Cap's moves made it difficult for the star-spangled Avenger to land a clean blow on his opponent. Cap was thankful that his own years of training made it possible for him to avoid being seriously hurt.

"You can't win," Taskmaster growled as he leaped back onto a crate and produced two handguns, "you might be able to keep me from knocking you out, but I will still win."

Cap barely managed to avoid Taskmaster's shots and took his shield off of his back and then threw it at the villain. The attack knocked the guns out of Taskmaster's hands and after it bounced off a wall behind him, it took Taskmaster's feet out from under him.

"I will always find a way to win," Cap said firmly and rushed forward.

Taskmaster only rolled back off the crate and threw Cap's own shield at him. Cap had to drop to the ground and roll forward to avoid being hit by his shield and kicked the crate that Taskmaster was hiding behind to insure that the criminal was knocked off balance and fell backwards. Cap then recovered from his roll, leaped over the crate and held Taskmaster down.

"And it is my mission to insure that everyone's freedom remains intact," Cap spoke firmly, "Though I doubt people like you really care, one way or the other."

The Green Goblin, meanwhile found himself struggling against Luke Cage. The hero had already taken him off of his glider and kept the fight close enough that he didn't have time to use his pumpkin bombs, which were his primary means of success in battle. After Luke landed a powerful punch on his jaw, which sent him flying, he also guessed that the New Avenger was also stronger then he was. The only thing the Goblin was thankful for was that the blow gave him an opportunity to pull out the remote for his glider.

"Don't even think about it," Luke growled in warning.

"Too late," the Goblin smiled and activated the remote, bringing the glider toward both of them.

Luke found himself clinging to the glider's wing as the Goblin took it into the air and left the warehouse that the battle was in.

"Where are you going?" Luke demanded, "You think you can fly me into a S.H.I.E.L.D. base and let me get arrested? You have another thing coming."

"No," the Green Goblin answered, "that wouldn't work, as you seemingly have an advantage in terms of strength, and since the Captain appears to have beaten my team, I believe something will have to be done to insure that today is not a total victory for him."

"If you know you're beaten, why don't you just give up?" Luke demanded as he tried to grab at one of the Goblin's legs.

"Because the only way my prison sentence will be shortened is to provide for S.H.I.E.L.D. some measure of victory against Captain America," the Goblin answered, "And what better way then to take the fight to the United Nations. Cap has already been accused of treason, what do you suppose will happen when one of his followers is arrested after attacking an international organization devoted peace?"

"You have to be insane if you think that'll work," Luke said back defiantly, "they only think Cap is a traitor because 'the man' has kept most of the information away from the people."

Meanwhile, Cap and the others began to gather at the area where the Thunderbolts had originally come in.

"The Goblin made off with Luke Cage," Buck spoke as they gathered.

"I can see the smoke trail from his glider," Cap answered.

"Where are they going Captain?" Hercules asked.

"I don't know, but S.H.I.E.L.D. agents will likely be here soon to try and arrest us as the 'Thunderbolts' have failed," Cap replied, "Wiccan, you'd better teleport the others and the 'Thunderbolts' back to the base. Fury will know where to put them. Vision, you will be with me."

"We'll come with you," Sharon and Buck volunteered.

"No, Vision is the only one who can fly, and if I'm captured or killed, I'll need you to either carry on the fight or to try and free me," Cap spoke, "Besides, if the Goblin has carried Luke off, he's bound to fly him into a serious trap or serious danger. This has now become a rescue operation."

Vision then took hold of Cap's shield and began to follow the smoke trail that the Goblin's glider had left. Wiccan then began repeating the sentence, 'we need to be somewhere else' and they soon vanished. Cap looked down over a few moments to see a few armored men with assault rifles move into the area that they had just left on foot. It appeared that they didn't see the star spangled Avenger and the robotic Young Avenger.

"I thought S.H.I.E.L.D.'s capekiller units wore jetpacks," Cap commented as Vision's flight took them out of sight of the warehouse.

"More then likely Director Hill took a very arrogant view of the engagement and assumed that any flyer would be taken out when the battle began," Vision answered, "Either that or her trap is far larger then anticipated."

"You know, sometimes it's hard to tell that you're only 'kid' version of the original Vision," Cap commented.

"Thank you, sir," Vision answered.

**Avengers Tower**

"The capekillers report that the warehouse is empty ma'am, although they also say that there appears to have been a pretty big battle there," the S.H.I.E.L.D. communications officer spoke.

"We'll invent the report to give to the news people later," Maria Hill answered, "I'm more interested in what the Goblin has decided to do with Cage. He regains control of his glider and we get a chance to see what's going on and he goes after Cage and splits."

"He's cut off all his communications with us," the communications officer spoke, "but, we can still see where he is going."

"And where is that?" Hill demanded.

"It looks like the UN Headquarters," the communications officer responded.

"He better not do anything stupid," Hill sighed, "Try and get a clear contact with the capekiller units."

"Yes ma'am," the communications officer responded.

**UN Headquarters**

"We're here," the Goblin laughed as he abruptly halted his glider sending Luke flying toward the tallest part of the structure.

The African-American hero crashed through the large glass windows and startled the English and Canadian representatives to the UN who were walking through the area at the moment. The two diplomats were surprised by Luke's appearance in front of them, but he had little time to explain as he looked up to see two pumpkin bombs coming toward them.

"Get down!" Luke yelled and tackled the two diplomats, using his body to shield them from the resulting explosion.

The explosion did extensive damage to the windows and left a mess of broken glass all over the carpet, but neither diplomat was harmed.

"I thought I'd find you here," the Green Goblin spoke, "and attacking diplomats, no less. Captain America must have really sunk low if he's attacking innocents now."

"Shut up!" Luke yelled back at the Goblin, "I wouldn't even be here if you hadn't decided to throw me into this building!"

"I did nothing of the sort," the Goblin lied, "Now, release your hostages, I promise I'll go easy on you."

"What's going on?" the Canadian diplomat asked.

"This piece of garbage is trying to make me look like Cap sent me to attack the UN," Luke responded, "In all likelihood, he'll try to kill you and pin it on me. Part of some plot to enflame the 'civil war' between Cap and S.H.I.E.L.D., sir."

"Excuse me, but you're the garbage here," the Goblin sneered at Cage, "I am the legal one here. You're the criminal."  
"Only 'cause Hill recruited you," Luke growled.

"Maria Hill?" the British diplomat asked.

"Yes," the Goblin answered, "I have been commanded by Maria Hill to apprehend this criminal for you."

"You're the only criminal here," Luke growled keeping himself between the diplomats and the Green Goblin.

"Not according to the US government," the Goblin smiled fired a series of rockets from his glider.

Luke dove backward, and ended up carrying the two diplomats with him as the rockets hit the floor where Luke had been standing and blasted a hole in the floor. The Goblin began to maneuver his glider forward when it was hit by laser fire coming from where he blown a hole in the side of the building. The laser shots destroyed the Goblin's glider and the Goblin fell to the floor near the hole that he had just blasted in the floor. Vision and Cap then appeared shortly thereafter.

"Captain America!" the Canadian diplomat spoke, showing that his surprise and shock at the situation had not diminished.

Cap ignored him for the moment and landed a crushing blow on the Green Goblin's head with his shield knocking the Goblin out. He then turned to Luke and the two diplomats.

"Are you alright?" Cap asked quietly.

"Physically we're fine, but we're completely in the dark as to what is going on here," the British diplomat replied.

Cap looked down and sighed, "I'm afraid you've become a witness to the present conflict that I have with the Registration Act that my government has passed. The Goblin probably wished to set me up as some sort of anarchist by staging this battle here."

"I'm afraid that could be done, even without the Goblin's actions," the British diplomat replied, "Nations are founded by the rule of law. Regardless of the justness of the law, you are breaking it or at least fighting it, which would give at least the implication that you are an anarchist, and that is actually one of the better accusations that have been leveled against you."

"America was founded on the principles of freedom and democracy," Cap answered, "Not the 'rule of law'. The 'rule of law' says any government is acceptable so long as it controls the people through laws and regulations. America has laws, yes, but in America's history, freedom and justice have always been the goal and Americans have struggled to either achieve or preserve them."

"I take it you feel that the Registration Act doesn't preserve or grant freedom," the Canadian diplomat commented.

"It is also unjust as it was a knee-jerk reaction to the Stamford incident and deliberately takes away the freedom of all superhumans within the United States," Cap answered, "For example, say Alpha Flight goes after a crook in Canada who flees into the US and they follow him in the US, the US government, by the wording of the Registration Act, would be legally justified in arresting Alpha Flight and jailing them because their identities weren't public knowledge in America and weren't employed by the US government."

"But Alpha Flight is an agency of the Canadian government," the Canadian diplomat responded, "They can't do that. They might be able to complain if they do not cooperate, but they can't just arrest members of the Canadian government."

"They might not for the sake of relations between the US and Canada, but by the wording of the law, they do have the power to arrest any hero that doesn't work for them and reveal their identities," Cap answered, "It takes away freedom and I would rather die then see anyone in America, superhuman or otherwise, lose their freedom."

"He said something about Hill directing him to enforce the Registration Act," the British diplomat commented gesturing to the Green Goblin.

"Director Hill hired a team of supervillains to enforce the Registration Act," Cap answered, "Not just the Green Goblin. The Goblin was the only one who was able to bring the battle away from a spot where damage would be limited."

It was then that several S.H.I.E.L.D. capekiller units arrived and aimed their weapons at Cap and the other heroes.

"Hands up traitors," the lead capekiller spoke, "Step away from those men."

"Stand down," the British diplomat ordered, moving forward.

"Sir, we are here to rescue you and your associate," the capekiller answered, "Come toward us and we'll cover you."

"I said stand down," the British diplomat ordered, "There has been enough fighting here today."

"I'm afraid you…" the capekiller began.

"Do you understand that S.H.I.E.L.D. is under the UN's jurisdiction and command?" the Canadian diplomat questioned.

"It is?" the capekiller asked.

"It is," the Canadian diplomat responded, "Which means we outrank your director. You were told to stand down. Now do so, and let Captain America and his friends leave with their 'prisoner'."

"But…" the capekiller began to respond.

"Are you deaf?" the British diplomat demanded.

"No, sir," the capekiller answered.

"Good," the British diplomat growled and turned to Captain America, "You'd best get the Goblin to some place where he can not escape."

Cap nodded as he lifted up the unconscious Goblin, while Vision grabbed hold of Cap and Luke. The heroes then left with their prisoner. The capekillers only looked after them with a look of anger on their faces. The British diplomat then turned to the capekillers.

"You will contact you Director and tell her she is to report before the General Assembly tomorrow," the British diplomat said firmly.

**To Be Continued…**

"**We, too, born to freedom, and believing in freedom, are wiling to fight to maintain freedom. We and all others who believe as deeply as we do, would rather die on our feet then live on our knees."**

- Franklin D. Roosevelt, June 19, 1941


	10. Plans Falling Apart and Coming Together

-1All characters appearing in Captain America and other Marvel titles are copyrighted to Marvel Entertainment and Stan Lee. All real persons mentioned in this story belong to themselves. No infringement of these copyrights or offense to the people mentioned is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder or persons. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

Note: I'm using the events of the "Winter Soldier" story line as the main canon to this story, but I'm also going to say that this story is in the same "Universe" as my "A New Life" story in the Spider-Man section, since Captain America and Spider-Man are both Marvel Characters. This story takes place six months after my "A New Life" story and obviously some time after "Winter Soldier" in the comics.

Second Note: This is my version on Marvel's current "Civil War" storyline and will differ greatly in many ways from what has been published. Mostly because I don't like the idea of heroes fighting heroes and the fact that is the main point of Marvel's current storyline, and the fact that they killed Steve Rogers at the end of it.

Civil War

By TVfan

**Chapter 10: Plans Falling Apart, Plans Coming Together**

**Red Skull Palace, Red Skull Reich**

The Red Skull sat quietly inside the main nerve center of his palace watching several TV news screens to gain some basic information about global events, although at the moment, there was only one event that was concerning him the most.

"The UN?" Sin asked as she brought in a stack or reports, largely dealing with the construction the 'Skullstag Building' across the street from his palace, which he intended to have operate the way the Nazi Reichstag had operated for Hitler, as a rubber stamp.

"Yes," the Red Skull answered, "There are 'events' soon to be happening there that will probably be of great importance to my plans."

"But we are not members of the UN," Sin commented, "How can they influence our plans?"

"It is not a direct way, but their affecting my plans will come on a technicality," the Red Skull replied, "S.H.I.E.L.D. is officially run and controlled by the UN, not by any individual government. The General Assembly has summoned Director Maria Hill before them."

"She's been vocal about her support for the Registration Act and from hat I've seen recently, has been behind some rather interesting methods of trying to catch Rogers," Sin commented.

"Yes, and if the UN has summoned her, it is likely that her term as 'Director' may be at an end," the Red Skull growled, "and if that happens, it will be a major blow to my plans."

"It won't change the American law," Sin pointed out.

"True," the Red Skull nodded, "but if the UN appoints a new Director who either doesn't support the Registration Act, doesn't like the current American administration, or doesn't like America in general, I will lose the only real weapon I have in their present 'civil war'. I had thought that the pro-Registration heroes and anti-Registration heroes would come to physical blows. Especially considering the opinions of many members of both sides."

"Perhaps they sense your manipulation," Sin suggested, "and do not want to divide themselves in case you attack them."

"They know that it will be a long while before I risk a direct war with the United States," the Red Skull shook his head, "they may sense my involvement, as I can not doubt the good Captain's ability to believe in freedom. But I did think that there would be some 'realists' in their superhero community that would realize that despite my power, I'm in no position to risk a war, and would insist on Registration."

There was a brief silence for a few moments that the Red Skull returned his attention to the screen in front of him.

"I suppose the fighting could escalate, but right now it would seem that it would have to be between the government and the hero population as a whole," the Red Skull sighed.

**UN Headquarters**

Director Hill sat quietly on a bench outside the General Assembly area and waited patiently for them to call for her. She had no clue why she had been called before the General Assembly and was slightly frustrated by recent events. One was that Steven Rogers and a team of traitors had defeated her 'Thunderbolts' and had disappeared with them. The other thing, and the one that really made her mad was the fact that two UN diplomats told her men to let Rogers escape. She now practically assemble a new 'Thunderbolts' team and send them after Rogers. She felt that coming before the UN was a waste of her time and a distraction from important matters.

She then stood up as a man in a suit came into the room and motioned for her. She followed him into the General Assembly area and was lead to a chair inside a small cubicle along one of the edges of the room.

"Maria Hill, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.," the man said Hill stepped in front of the chair.

"You may be seated, Madam Director," the UN President spoke politely.

"You called for me?" Director Hill asked.

"Yes," the UN President answered with a nod.

Meanwhile in the gallery, several pro-Registration heroes stood by to watch what was going on.

"Something tells me, that the Director isn't going to get out of this one," the Janet Van Dyne commented looking through the glass at many of the members of the UN General Assembly.

"If she doesn't, she's brought in on herself," Tony commented.

"But still, we need her," Hank Pym said firmly, "They can't just fire her."

"They can't, as I don't think she's done something where a country is willing to accuse her of a crime on par with treason," Tony answered, "but they can remove her as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"What will that do the Registration Act?" Mr. Fantastic asked.

"That will depend on who they nominate to replace Hill, if they do indeed remove her as Director," Tony answered, "although I would highly doubt if they nominate anyone who seems to have strong ties to the present administration. And regardless, it won't change the legality of the Registration Act, just who will enforce it."

"The act itself is starting to become rather scary, if you as me," Susan Richards spoke up from beside her husband, "Hiring criminals to kill one of America's greatest heroes to satisfy an act that technically speaking he is not in violation of can not look like the actions of a good or just cause."

"That was Cap's position from the beginning," Tony commented, "the law from the beginning is unjust."

"Can't we fix it?" Reed asked.

"None of us are sitting Senators or Representatives," Ben Grimm commented, "And with all the mud they're throwin' for this year's campaigns, I'd be glad to see all politics disappear. Then I'd get some peace."

"Quiet, they've started talking to Director Hill," Janet spoke back to the group.

"Director Hill, I'm sure you understand what happened here yesterday?" the UN President asked.

"Yes," Director Hill answered, "Steven Rogers and his allies attacked S.H.I.E.L.D. agents forced them into a battle that lead them here. During the course of this battle, Rogers's allies used two diplomats of the General Assembly as hostages to escape capture."

"That is not what our diplomats told us," the UN President answered and gestured to the British and Canadian diplomats.

"We will not deny that there was a battle, Director Hill," the British diplomat spoke up from the table that the Security Council diplomats were seated at, "but we feel that this battle was not the result of some attack on the UN by Captain America."

"The UN was not attacked by Captain America," Hill answered, "the title belongs solely to the United States government. The UN was attacked by Steven Rogers."

"Very well, Steven Rogers never attacked me or my Canadian counterpart," the British diplomat responded, "the only person to 'attack' us was a know costumed criminal known as the Green Goblin."

"Any of those attacks were not meant for you," Hill answered, "As I explained, Rogers's ally used you as a hostage. He had no choice but to fire in order to defeat his opponent."

"So you do not deny that the Green Goblin was in your employ?" the Canadian diplomat demanded from his seat.

"He is licensed S.H.I.E.L.D. agent to enforce the Superhuman Registration Act," Hill answered, "I do apologize if he has taken his mission slightly overboard, as we had not had time to train him in dealing with criminals who take hostages."

**Fury's Bunker**

Cap, Buck, Fury, and Sharon watched a small television screen on the wall.

"They seem to be grilling her pretty tough," Buck commented.

"And she's trying to give as good as she takes," Fury commented, "Although, it's largely giving them more fuel. It was at times like this where I told them 'I was busy' and let them deal with their own problems."

Cap remained silent. Losing Hill as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. might be a big victory for him in fighting the Registration Act once he had driven the Skull out of America. However, none of them knew what was going to happen. For all they knew, Hill would only get a slap on the wrist, or they could nominate someone who was even worse. For the time being he was content to watch and see what happened.

"The only thing we can do is wait and see," Cap answered, "All we can do is wait and see. Remember, that they might only reprimand her. From what you've told me, Colonel, is that they haven't liked you for years, but it took you disobeying orders and getting accused of treason to lose your job as S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Director."

"Maybe, but with a lot of the pressure going on with the Registration Act and that the fighting over it has lead to damage being done to the UN building and members of the UN being threatened," Fury answered, "they might not decide that Hill's decisions are wise."

"Maybe, but they still can't fire her," Steve answered, "A victory here will only buy us time to get the Skull away from the government."

"Then thankfully, I've gotten the robot ready," Fury said with a smile.

**UN Headquarters**

"Again, you do not deny employing the Green Goblin?" the UN President asked firmly.

"No I do not deny it," Hill sighed, "He is employed by S.H.I.E.L.D. to enforce the Registration Act. An act which diplomats representing this institution allowed to be broken allowing the terrorist known as Steven Rogers, pretending to be the American hero, Captain America, to break."

"This hearing has nothing to do with the Registration Act," the UN President answered.

"It should," the American diplomat spoke up, "If Hill was doing her duty to enforce a legal law within a member nation, the UN should comply with each member nation to enforce that law."

"Maybe, but S.H.I.E.L.D.'s charter by the UN does not allow S.H.I.E.L.D. to employ known criminals to enforce said laws," the UN President reminded the American diplomat, "S.H.I.E.L.D. is perfectly allowed to enforce individual member nation's laws if those laws are to help insure peace and justice around the globe and the Director is allowed to cooperate with any member government at his or her discretion."

There was a brief pause before the UN President continued.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is not however cleared to use known criminals to enforce those laws," the UN President said, "To my knowledge the Green Goblin is a known criminal in the United States and is supposed to be doing time for various crimes including money laundering and murder."

"That is true," the US diplomat answered sounding nervous, "He is."

"I am to understand that every nation's justice departments or ministries are allowed to make deals with those they have arrested in order to accomplish specific goals?" Hill asked.

"Yes," the US diplomat spoke up eagerly, "The Justice Department and the FBI have brokered a deal with the people that Director Hill recruited. They were legal employees of the US government."

"But not of S.H.I.E.L.D.," the UN President answered, "the Green Goblin stated that he was an employee of S.H.I.E.L.D., not the US government."

"Haven't you heard of the 'Dirty Dozen'?" the US diplomat asked angrily.

"I believe that is a movie, and one that bears no similarity to this situation," the UN President answered.

"It tells the story of me from prison fighting for their country on a suicide mission against Nazis," the US diplomat explained.

"Rather interesting you say that considering who your government has allied itself with," the Israeli diplomat said in a disgusted tone.

"The affairs of the US is not on trial here," the US diplomat growled, "it is this body's eagerness to allow known terrorists to run wild throughout the world."

"Actually, what is on trial is the breaking of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s own charter by its director," the UN President said firmly.

"They really seem to be arguing over Hill's 'Thunderbolt's' team," Janet commented.

"Mostly whether or not it's legal," Hank corrected, "She hasn't denied that she formed them."

"Legal for the government, but apparently not legal for S.H.I.E.L.D.," Tony nodded.

"That's something that unsettles me about all this," Susan spoke up, "I mean hiring guys like the Green Goblin to fight Captain America? Suppose the Goblin decided just to go rogue. I'm sure he could have found someway to break the collar they put on him."

"Hill only did that because she thinks we aren't adequately supporting the Registration Act," Reed commented, "Our position could get tougher the longer we wait to fully enforce the act."

"We have to wait until Cap can insure that the Red Skull can not gain anything from a superhuman 'civil war' over the act," Tony responded, "There is also the fact that Cap is right that there are a lot of things in the act that no one should support."

"But you said that there are some even worse ideas out there, right?" Hank asked.

"Yes," Tony answered, "The Registration Act might be the best solution for the moment and if it stays it might satisfy the government not to pass the other ideas they've come up with, but that is not Cap's position."

"Cap would prefer that we keep our freedom, regardless of the act," Janet commented.

"He does," Tony nodded, "If he's able to beat the Skull, he'll then do the only thing he can do now to stop the Registration Act, take it to the Supreme Court."

"The Supreme Court?" Janet asked.

Tony nodded, "He's already talked with She-Hulk and Daredevil about it."

"I did not break any law," Hill said firmly, "I just did what was necessary to protect my country."

"This has nothing to do with the law," the UN President answered, "It has to do with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s charter, which you admitted to breaking."

"You really think I am in the wrong here?" Hill demanded.

"As far as the charter is concerned, yes," the UN President said firmly.

"Everything I did was for the betterment of my country," Hill said back defiantly, "You can't fire me because I was protecting my country from evil."

"Maybe not," the UN President answered, "but we can remove you from command of S.H.I.E.L.D. and that is why you're here."

"I protest," the US diplomat argued, "America is the leading nation in the war against international terrorism and I will remind the assembly that the Islamofascists will destroy everything if you punish the Director for doing her job."

"America has not been attacked on her own soil since September 11, 2001," the UN President told him, "Director Hill's actions have not been on the international level, which considering current events, perhaps S.H.I.E.L.D. ought to do more to try and confront Al Qaeda and others, instead of hiring known supervillians and attacking those who, if America still followed just laws, would probably be more then happy to help America fight these villains."

"I would not have had to hire these villains if the heroes that 'support' the Registration Act put on their 'adult' underwear and killed Steven Rogers and his traitorous allies, like they were supposed to," Hill grumbled, forgetting that there was a microphone in front of her.

"The present conflict over the Registration Act and the actions taken by the heroes is not our concern," the UN president said firmly, "I would actually congratulate Tony Stark for being able to keep both sides from fighting one another."

"All that has done has weaken the country," Hill said back firmly, "Stark is nothing but a tin-plated coward who refuses to fight while a man who pretended to be his friend attacked the President of the United States on national television."

"I saw the Washington incident on television," the Canadian diplomat commented, "He seemed more interested in fighting the Red Skull then the President, and when he threw his shield, it did not come remotely close to hitting any of the American people there. And I have heard old war stories from World War II from Canadian veterans. Captain America seemed to even help their units from time to time. From what they told me, he could split grains of wheat with that shield when he threw it. Considering how far 'off' his throw was from hitting either the President or the Vice President, I believe the information you have received from the American government has been fabricated."

"Regardless, Steven Rogers is a traitor to his nation and his people," the US diplomat said bull headedly, "Removing this woman as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. would remove all the strength that the Registration Act has."

"How so?" the British diplomat questioned.

"By the wording of the law, S.H.I.E.L.D. was named as the official enforcer and judge of superhuman capabilities," the US diplomat said, "Without her, Rogers will over run this country with his communist sympathizers."

"Your army and FBI should be more then capable," the German diplomat commented sarcastically, "and given who you've allied yourself with, I'm sure you'll make your present Axis very happy as you oppress your own people."

"America needs Director Hill," the US diplomat argued, "She is the teeth of the Registration Act. Stark and all of his 'supporters' are nothing but melting butter. Too soft to effectively deal with the threat that Rogers poses to the United States. We need to be firm and show terrorists that we will not bow to the whims of a madman. Surely I'm not the first American to believe this."

"You're not the first person to believe it," the German diplomat told him, "although I think like the first person to believe it, you've lost all sight of what is truly threatening to you."

"Regardless of her necessity for the success of the Registration Act in the United States," the UN President spoke, "this hearing was to deal with Director Hill's disregard for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s charter which has led to members of the UN General Assembly being threatened by the conflict that she has decided to involve S.H.I.E.L.D. in. Director Hill has by her own admission been proved guilty of violating the S.H.I.E.L.D. charter, by that, as President of the United Nations, I place her fate in the hands of the General Assembly. All those in favor of removing Hill from her post as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. say 'aye'."

There was a large chorus of 'ayes', although they were all in different languages. Only a very small handful of nations opposed Maria Hill's removal as 'Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.' and they were not enough to save her post.

"What do we do now?" Hank asked.

"Hill will hold the post until the UN can pick a suitable replacement," Tony answered, "and that will take time. For now we must continue to insure that we do not fight with Cap and his supporters. The Skull might decide to pull something now that his primary supporter has been removed from power and we can not afford to have the one person who really knows how to stop him get in trouble. We will meanwhile keep up our peaceful attempts to try and persuade those on the 'other' side to agree to registering."

"Why don't we just get together with Cap and take the Skull out?" Ben Grimm asked, "He can't hurt us if he's beaten to pulp."

"That might work, but the Skull's politically allied himself with the United States," Tony sighed, "If we just attack him, we'd create a bigger problem at home for superheroes."

"Politics, schmolotics," Ben grumbled, "We all know the Red Skull is a bad guy. Probably even worse then Doom in many ways."

"Maybe, but the world is changing, and not necessarily the way we want it to change," Tony sighed, "There are lots of things that Cap doesn't like about the way things are changing, and there are bound to be some ways that we won't like the way things are changing. The best we can do is try and insure that the best of every possible situation is gained… and in our present situation, that means letting Cap challenge the Registration Act while he tries to find a way to defeat the Red Skull."

**X-Mansion**

Things were quiet as various members of the mutant team, the X-Men watched the closing remarks on the news coverage from the UN Building.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. can't seem to keep its Directors," Emma Frost said with a chuckle, "First they fire Fury and charge him with a crime, now Hill is removed from command."

"Maybe now that she is gone, things will quiet down in the Superhuman community," Beast commented from a nearby couch.

"It doesn't remove the Registration Act," Charles Xavier spoke gravely, "The troubles there will continue."

"We ought to do something," Kitty Pryde commented as she looked at the screen.

"What is there to do?" Scott Summers asked, "The Registration Act does nothing to mutants. What can we do?"

"Kitty is referring to the man behind the Registration Act, Scott," Xavier spoke gravely, "Not with the act itself."

"The Red Skull?" Emma asked.

"That would be the primary concern," Xavier nodded, "Although also the biggest part of the problem."

"I wasn't aware he hated mutants," Scott commented, "Although I would say that his reputation is a bit overdone, considering that Magneto beat the tar out of him once."

"He doesn't hate mutants," Xavier answered, "at least he doesn't hate mutants that will follow his leadership."

"Then he isn't the concern of the X-Men," Scott answered, "between my brother abandoned in outer space and our kind vanishing from the face of the Earth, we can not afford to be involved in the fighting."

"But he would destroy the school if he came here," Kitty commented, "Shouldn't that be reason enough to help Tony and the Pro-Registration Heroes or Cap and the Anti-Registration heroes fight him?"

"I thought you said he doesn't necessarily hate mutants?" Scott asked.

"The Red Skull is a Nazi, Scott," Beast commented, "If he were to conquer the country he would probably destroy the school because the Professor and Kitty are Jewish, not because they are mutants."

"Then I'm surprised the Professor didn't send us after him the instant he returned," Scott answered with a lot of venom in his voice.

"I made my choice based on what is important for my students and for the school," Xavier answered, "I do not like the Red Skull, and should he make a move directly against the school, I would fight him with all of my power. My primary responsibility is to the school and the students. If you decide to lead the X-Men against the Red Skull, I will support you and will do everything in my power to help you."

"Hmm," Scott sighed, "The Skull is not the X-Men's concern at this time. I won't stop anyone who wants to fight him individually, but with the global mutant population so low as the result of the Scarlet Witch's mental breakdown, we can not afford to send everyone into a fight with him."

**Fury's Bunker**

Cap turned the television off when it was announced that Hill would not be the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore. Naming a new Director would take time and Cap had other things he needed to do.

"Colonel, you said something about the LMD being ready?" Cap asked as he turned back to the other people with him there in the room.

"Yeah, I got it ready," Fury nodded, "All we need to do is get the paperwork in order to put it on an airplane to the Red Skull's little island."

Fury then lead the group to the lab he had been working in to try and repair and rebuild the LMD that Buck had recovered. The LMD was laying on a table with a sheet over it.

"Cap, Agent 13, kid, I present to you the new espionage LMD," Fury announced as he pulled the sheet off the robot and activated the robot.

Cap and the others looked on with surprise as the robot got up and stood before them and spoke with a heavy German accent.

"Hello, Captain America," the LMD said, "I am Lester Manfred Diechscher, robot agent for freedom."

Sharon and Buck were slightly surprised but quickly recovered. Cap, however, did not look entirely pleased.

"Colonel, his face looks like Thor's," Cap answered.

"He doesn't have his body though, and his face only looks similar," Fury answered, "No DNA was used to create this."

"Yes," Cap sighed, "But one, the Skull might recognize the face, and two, when the original Avengers 'disassembled', Thor left on some mission to Asgard and never returned. We do not know one hundred percent if he is alive or dead."

"Should that matter?" Fury asked, "If he thinks it's Thor, he'll scan him to test to see if he is an Asgardian, which the LMD will not 'pass' because it is a robot."

"It does if Thor is still alive," Cap answered, "If he is, he'll know about that robot and he'll see that as a violation of his person."

"I am not this 'Thor' you speak of," the LMD spoke.

"Listen, Cap, if he is alive and he has a problem, send him to me and I'll tell him what I'm going to tell you now," Fury said firmly, "The Red Skull has largely been using the Cosmic Cube's powers to create his own island nation, giving him the 'status' as the legitimate leader of a government. You and I both know that he is trying to copy as much of the old Third Reich as possible."

"The Red Skull has been seeking to create his Fourth Reich ever since he was revived from his 'suspended animation'," Cap pointed out, "You know that."

"Yes, and now it appears he's succeeded," Fury answered, "at least in creating the nation. Now, the real question is how long it will last."

"I don't think we follow," Buck commented as they all looked at the former Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. with a somewhat confused look on his face.

"The Skull has been sending out advertisements calling for anyone of German ancestry and of 'right-wing' political views to come to his 'Empire'," Fury explained, "Now, these attempts wouldn't have been successful if America had either contained the Red Skull or decided to destroy him, but since they've decided to play some sort of political game where they ally with him, they've given him a great deal of legitimacy among many of these groups."

"A lot of that was probably done with the Cosmic Cube's power," Sharon commented, "I still find it hard to believe that so many good people would so easily believe a man so evil."

"You're probably right, but again, that thing requires a force of will in order for it to be effective," Fury reminded her, "He'll never brainwash Cap with that thing because Cap will always be determined to stop him. Anyway, as more and more people head into the Skull's new Reich, the Skull is going to have to play to many of the old Nazi propaganda theories about what was virtuous and what was not."

"So this thing is supposed to play into Hitler's whole 'blonde haired blue eyed' definition of an Aryan?" Buck asked.

Fury nodded.

"Man," Buck commented, "Always seemed weird to me that in Hitler's case, it was a brown haired brown eyed, and in the Skull's case, a bald red skinned and red eyed person is telling people with blonde hair and blue eyes are superior in everyway to everyone else."

"Anyway, the LMD is to play into that sort of philosophy," Fury continued, "We'll send him to the Red Skull Reich with a load of guys that already support the Red Skull. The Skull will then have to hold back on doing anything to try and see what it is, and even if he does, it's only a robot and we can easily try again."

"Fine," Cap sighed, "We'll use him. I think you'll draw fire because of his resemblance to Thor, but so long as it doesn't pretend it is Thor, we'll see if this thing can deceive the Red Skull."

"Is the camera installed?" Sharon asked.

"Yeah, the camera's in the eyes," Fury nodded, "and he'll begin giving us a live feed as soon as he gets to the Red Skull Reich."

**Washington DC**

George Bush sat quietly in a private office inside the White House thinking over recent events and things that were still going on. It was all part of a meeting with the American diplomat in the UN, and since the Oval Office didn't have the ability to have a 'video conference' set up, he had moved to a different office inside the White House.

"What can be done?" Chaney asked as he paced the office.

"I did everything I can," the US diplomat said nervously, "I told them of her importance, but they decided to vote her out anyway."

"She was the Registration Act's strongest supporter in a position of power," Chaney growled.

Bush meanwhile found himself silent and sighed heavily. The situation he faced was not a good one. In addition to the other problems he had to face, he had the entire 'Registration Act' mess to deal with. His favorite hero had gone underground and was against the Registration Act, further challenging the stories that he had been told that 'Captain America' would support everything and anything the Republican Party did. A handful of Senators and Congressmen, including some Republicans and few of the people who had voted for the Registration Act after Stamford were now questioning that it was the right thing to do and were now calling for a relooking at the act to try and amend it without annulling it. And the Registration Act, itself was not the worst part of the issue.

The worst part of the issue was the Red Skull. Nearly every Democrat and several prominent Republicans did not hide their opposition to the alliance with him. Lieberman, Dodd, and McCain were all the most vocal about opposing the Red Skull, but there were many others. He found it hard to understand. The man was helping America fight the War on Terror, a war that he had promised victory in for America. He thought everyone liked victories. He had said that the 'Red Skull' who had perpetrated all the crimes against the US and other nations earlier was a Communist, and he checked various S.H.I.E.L.D. and CIA reports and found there was a man named Albert Malik had used the identity, but couldn't find anything on the fate of the man. Chaney had told him that these men were largely traitors and that when the Democratic Party ceased to exist, they could take stronger actions to let them know that they were wrong.

"I know she was the Registration Act's strongest supporter," the US diplomat answered, "but apparently, the laws governing who S.H.I.E.L.D. can accept as agents is quite firm. We can not use criminals."

Chaney grumbled then rather angrily.

"Who is the Security Council currently suggesting to be the replacement for the replacement for Director Hill?" Bush asked.

"At present, they are thinking about replacing her with Tony Stark," the US diplomat answered.

"He supports the Registration Act, doesn't he?" Bush asked.

"Yes, but not firmly enough," Chaney informed the president as he turned to face Bush, "If they nominate and accept Stark as the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., he will allow Rogers to continue his war against America while only talking to him and not arresting him."

"A lot of people who have supported the Registration Act support Stark," Bush commented, "They congratulate him for not forcing a major fight between the two sides. They also say that if both sides of heroes were to fight each other, we'd have bigger problems."

"We are already at war and we must be firm," Chaney said back, "Rogers has betrayed us and started the war. If we don't kill him, he will destroy the country. We can not show any weakness."

"I know," Bush sighed, "but should we really destroy our own country because one man is against one law?"

"No, but it's something we have to do," Chaney answered, "If we don't fight Rogers he will create a Communist state in New York by drawing more Anti-Registration Heroes to following him. The sooner we crush Rogers the sooner we can create a new Captain America who truly loves his country and the sooner people will realize that Registration is the only way."

"Let's see what happens," Bush suggested, "We'll only embarrass ourselves if we fight against whoever is nominated to replace Hill, and since Stark does support Registration, perhaps he will support us."

"Yes," Chaney nodded with a sigh to the US diplomat, "Stark is not our preferred choice, but things could change."

"Yes, sir," the US diplomat nodded and the screen showing the teleconference link had been terminated.

**JFK International Airport**

The LMD now named Lester carefully made its way through security. Carrying no carry on bag, most of it was very easy. If 'Lester' could sweat, he did so as he approached an X-Ray machine that was one of the last security checkpoints he had to go through.

"Please step forward, sir," one of the national security men guarding the X-Ray machine ordered.

The LMD slowly walked through the X-Ray machine and then looked over to the national security man with a very nervous look. The man then waved him on.

"There is an unusually high amount of iron in your system, but nothing that is isn't healthy," the man answered, "Move along."

Lester then sighed and walked on to the main waiting room and sat down in one of the chairs clutching a set of tickets that would take him to the Red Skull Reich, and his mission. As Lester waited for the plane to begin boarding, he noticed several men sitting around in business suits. Each of them had a pin that said 'RAID' pinned to the tie.

"You all heading to the 'Reich' too?" Lester asked one of the men nearby.

The closest man looked at 'Lester' with a look of suspicion.

"Who the hell are you?" the man asked.

"Lester," Lester answered.

"And you're going to the 'Reich' as you call it?" the man questioned.

"Yes," Lester answered, "I was hoping for a good job there."

"They have lots of jobs here," the man grumbled.

"Yes, but my record gets in the way around here," Lester answered, fabricating a story to get these people to trust him.

"What did you do?" another man asked.

"Mostly propaganda of how I thought things could be, but I got fired from every job I had because it was viewed as 'racist' and I even got charged for one of 'em," Lester answered.

"Hm," the first man commented, "Well, where you're going a lot of that won't matter."

"That's good," Lester answered.

**Fury's Bunker**

Norman Osborn sat alone inside one of the cells that he had been placed in after Hill's 'Thunderbolts' had been defeated by Cap's team of heroes. He hated being beaten and he especially hated the fact that he was in jail while he was sure that his own foes were dealing with the Registration Act. What hurt him more was that when the Registration Act crisis was over, he would be sent back to prison and he certainly didn't want that. Osborn was about to lay down for the night when he heard a sudden explosion, which made him sit up. He was about to get up when the door to his cell exploded, knocking him back against the wall. Smythe then stepped into the gap, smoke coming from his own blasters.

"You'd best hurry," Smythe said in an urgent voice, "They will soon discover that I rebooted all of my systems. It is time we got out of here."

Elsewhere, Cap was startled by the explosion as he and the others watched what they were getting off of Lester's cameras.

"What the devil?" Cap asked.

"That came from the cells where stuck Hill's 'Thunderbolts'," Sharon answered, "Come on."

They then ran at high speed toward the small detention area just in time to see Smythe blast a whole in the wall while the others leaped through it.

"You fight an admirable battle, Captain," Smythe spoke, "but we have little interest in rotting in jail as we do fighting for Hill's plans."

Smythe then ran out.

"After them!" Cap urged, "We can't let them get away."

Cap, Buck, and Sharon chased after them and into the sewers that surrounded Fury's Bunker. The escaped crooks ran hard and ran quick, keeping Cap and the others far enough behind them that the heroes were only just keeping up. They then rounded a corner and disappeared out of Cap's sight, but not entirely out of earshot. What followed a terrified scream and a series of gunshots.

"You don't suppose that S.H.I.E.L.D. sent someone to punish those guys?" Buck asked.

"Hill will hold the post of 'Director' until the UN can nominate and confirm a new one," Sharon answered, "That means that if S.H.I.E.L.D. is after them, they're here to 'rescue' them."

"Then who is this?" Buck asked.

"I'm afraid that is all to obvious," Cap answered as the rounded the corner.

Buck then watched as Cap then tackled a man in black commando gear holding a high powered rifle. The man's uniform had white gloves and a white skull sewn onto the chest of the uniform.

"We don't need your kind here, Castle," Cap growled at the man.

"Who is his?" Buck asked.

"Marine Corps Captain Frank Castle, known as 'the Punisher'," Sharon answered, "Wanted for desertion by the Marine Corps, wanted for the murder of various criminals and gang members."

Sharon looked down to see Smythe, Eel, and Boomerang laying dead on the ground, each with a single bullet wound through the head.

"And once the law learns of this, the murder of these three," Sharon added.

"Let me go, the others are getting away," Frank growled, but did not struggle against Cap's efforts to restrain him.

"They aren't important anymore," Cap growled and lifted Frank into the air.

"These people were villains, Cap," Frank answered back, "bad guys, murderers, trouble makers."

"Everyone knows what you've been through," Cap answered, "but at the present time, murdering people, even bad people, will only make things worse."

"Removing scum that will only come back to hit you later?" Frank questioned, "That's bad?"

"It is when the people you murdered are agents of the government," Sharon told him, "Legally anyway."

"Then that shows how bad the government has really come," Frank answered, "If the government believes that criminals are good agents. You let those guys go and they'll only come back to strike against you."

"They might now that you've killed these three," Buck commented, "The specific agent of the 'government' that was in control of those guys got fired today. When the government finds out about what you've done, they might hold Cap responsible for the murders and demand that more violent action be taken."

"And when you've seen war, you'll learn that sometimes violence is the only solution," Frank answered, "It is the only way with scumbags like these punks. Do you think they'll every truly repent and become law abiding citizens?"

"First of all, I HAVE seen war," Buck answered with some anger in his voice, despite the fact that he was certain that the Punisher didn't know who he was, "Second, the 'enemy' in this situation is a misguided law."

"And what about the Red Skull?" Frank asked, "He has to be involved in it, considering how often he's visited the country in an 'official' manner."

"He is involved," Cap answered, "but the fight he has initiated is not one that can be won by fighting him directly, and considering the power he presently wields that might be dangerous."

"So you're just hiding now?" Frank demanded.

"No, I am trying to do things in a way that causes as little collateral damage as possible," Cap answered, "My primary enemy is the Registration Act, but that is only the Skull's primary tool. He intends that America's super heroes fight each other and destroy the country as the result of their abilities coming into direct conflict with one another, and there are plenty of heroes who believe in Registration the way it is. America's heroes can not afford to fight each other and give the Skull what he wants."

"So you're fighting both the Skull and the Act?" Frank asked, "Why don't do you just kill the Nazi and put and end to it all?"

"Because the government thinks all of the things he did in the past, all the people he associated with was done by a communist agent pretending to be him," Cap answered, "If I were to kill him, I'd do nothing to clear my name here because the government sees the Skull as an ally."

"Shows how bad the government has gotten," Frank grumbled, "They allow murderers to go around slaughtering innocent families and allies itself with genocidal maniacs."

"Maybe, but one of the blessings of a democracy is that the people who run the government can change their minds," Cap answered, "The Skull hasn't done enough to make America a tyranny, yet, and I intend to change the minds of the people in the government before he succeeds."

"And letting crooks get away is going to make the government listen to you?" Frank asked.

"Maybe not, but the murder of these other three could complicate the plans to separate the Skull from the government," Cap answered, "Now, will you come peacefully, or do I have to knock you out?"

"You know I don't fight cops or anyone who enforces the law," Frank answered.

"So why aren't you trying to arrest him?" Sharon questioned, "Technically the Registration Act is law, and all of us here are 'criminals' for defying it."

"Because Cap is an icon to everyone," Frank asked, "More so then anyone realizes. Any side he is on can not be truly 'criminal'."

"Well, the overall situation is very weak," Cap spoke back, "I can not have you running around killing people, regardless of how evil they are."

"I'll be calm," Frank answered.

They found Fury waiting for them when they returned to the bunker.

"How many did he get?" Fury asked.

"Three," Cap answered, "Smythe, Eel, and Boomerang."

"Well, hopefully it takes a while for S.H.I.E.L.D. to find them," Fury commented, "Meanwhile, Lester has boarded the plane. We'll begin getting results soon."

**UN Headquarters**

Tony Stark walked quietly to stand before the Security Council in the smaller room where the Security Council met. All of the members of the Council were there.

"I'm going to assume you know why you've been called here?" the UN President asked from a specific chair given to him so that he could be present.

"I would assume that it has to do with finding a replacement for Maria Hill as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Tony asked.

"Yes," the British diplomat answered, "It is important S.H.I.E.L.D. has a proper leader. One who understands the rules that S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded on and does not break them."

"It is also important that the Director recognize global threats and cooperate with governments trying to protect and insure global safety," the American diplomat added.

"I understand," Tony answered.

"If I may be so bold as to ask, where do you stand politically?" the Chinese diplomat asked, "Hill attached herself so much to serving the American President that she was perfectly willing to break the laws concerning S.H.I.E.L.D.'s charter. The last thing we need is another 'Maria Hill' running an international organization."

"If you're asking whether or not I support the Registration Act, then yes I do," Tony answered, "But I will not be picking up where Hill left of in enforcing it. If the US government wants to kill Captain America, they'd best occupy New York and do that themselves. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and other Pro-Registration heroes will focus on trying to persuade Anti-Registration heroes to back the act in a peaceful and non-combative manner."

"Would you mind explaining that?" the American diplomat asked.

"There are things going on that are bigger then the Registration Act," Tony answered, "And at present the Red Skull is among them. You may believe me, you may not, but the Red Skull is not here to be friendly with anyone and something tells me that he wants the heroes in favor of registration to fight the heroes who are against registration."

"But if Rogers had not decided to break the law, we wouldn't face the present problem, now would we?" the American diplomat asked.

"Possibly, but I've looked over the act, sir, there are a lot of things that most people would view as needlessly oppressive," Tony answered, "and with heroes, most of us form strong enough opinions that we're willing to fight for what we believe in, and because of either our powers, training, or access to technology, the last thing any country can withstand is thousands of super powered beings fighting each other, regardless of who's right or wrong. And as I said before, I believe the Red Skull is potentially the real enemy America and the world faces. And in hard times like this, with a real villain out there, America can not afford to be fighting a civil war. If we fight each other, America will not have any heroes, just super powered citizens fighting each other. America needs its heroes, regardless of other issues or how bad it might make some people think America is."

**To Be Continued…**

**Andrea: "Unhappy the land that has no heroes!…"**

**Galileo: "No. Unhappy the land that needs heroes."**

Bertolt Brecht, German dramatist, Life of Galileo (1939)


	11. Proving the Truth

-1All characters appearing in Captain America and other Marvel titles are copyrighted to Marvel Entertainment and Stan Lee. All real persons mentioned in this story belong to themselves. No infringement of these copyrights or offense to the people mentioned is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder or persons. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

Note: I'm using the events of the "Winter Soldier" story line as the main canon to this story, but I'm also going to say that this story is in the same "Universe" as my "A New Life" story in the Spider-Man section, since Captain America and Spider-Man are both Marvel Characters. This story takes place six months after my "A New Life" story and obviously some time after "Winter Soldier" in the comics.

Second Note: This is my version on Marvel's current "Civil War" storyline and will differ greatly in many ways from what has been published. Mostly because I don't like the idea of heroes fighting heroes and the fact that is the main point of Marvel's current storyline, and the fact that they killed Steve Rogers at the end of it.

Civil War

By TVfan

**Chapter 11: Proving the Truth**

**Red Skull Reich**

Lester, the LMD made by Fury to spy on the Red Skull slowly walked out of the terminal and into the airport. Much of it looked like the airport in New York that he had left from, although the colors in the room matched the colors of the Nazi flag, and he could spot Nazi insignia in various portions of the room. He casually walked toward an area where he assumed he would have to have his passports checked, and hoped that whoever the Red Skull had working there wouldn't notice that they were fake. As he walked, he noticed several of the passengers that had been on the flight with him walking purposely toward an exit. Knowing his mission was to spy on the Red Skull, he decided to follow these men.

They lead him to the main exit to the building where they were met by a relatively large man in a black officers uniform. Lester quickly recognized him as Brock Rumlow, the criminal known as Crossbones. The LMD, however, was unsure as to how well humans might be able to recognize the man, but couldn't do anything noticeable as Rumlow began to address the group of assembled men.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," Rumlow spoke in a commanding voice, "The Fuhrer thanks you for answering his call and has new orders. You will be divided in half. Half will join the Fuhrer's army for the purposes of defending the Red Skull Reich. Half will be assigned to the SS and will be under my command, and there you will be responsible for guarding the Red Skull, his daughter, and those who have been elected to the Reichstag. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!" the men said in unison.

"Very good," Rumlow answered, "You will proceed to the main rally grounds where the process of determining which of you will be part of the army and which of you will be part of the SS will be performed."

Lester then followed the group out as he was lead to a series of large trucks that were apparently to be their ride to wherever they were going. Lester followed them and hopped into the back of the last truck. They then lurched forward at a slow and steady pace.

**Fury's Bunker**

Steve sat quietly watching the images that 'Lester' was sending back to the base through the cameras that were in 'his' eyes. He was so intent on following it that he didn't notice Sharon coming up beside him.

"The images are being recorded," Sharon commented, "You could get some rest."

Steve shook his head, "I can't. Not until everything is put right."

"You're going to be exhausted to the point where you can't do anything if you keep this up," Sharon commented, "It can't be good for you. Fury even said that it would take awhile for the LMD to get the evidence that the Skull was secretly behind the Stamford incident."

"I just need to know," Steve said firmly.

"Steve, we all think what is going on right now is wrong, but there is nothing more we can do at the moment," Sharon told him, "Rest awhile, train, do something besides sit here and stare at that screen."

"I'm responsible to the people, Sharon," Steve said firmly, "Responsible for insuring that the nation they live in holds the freedoms that it was founded on are protected."

"And we're all helping you," Sharon insisted, "but you can't exhaust yourself to exercise it. All of us will take turns making sure that what is right is preserved. We also need you to be at your best. The Red Skull might attack directly when he realizes the civil war he wanted to happen hasn't happened. You won't last long if you're both sleep deprived and physically exhausted."

Steve sighed knowing that Sharon was right and got up. It was difficult for him as he knew the Red Skull was the one behind everything. A good potion of his mind couldn't stand by and let others do what was needed to defeat him.

"It's the Skull," Steve spoke, "I mean, I was created as Captain American because of him. I spent the better part of World War Two fighting him. That fight resumed after we came out of suspended animation and has continued to the present day. I feel that if I am not involved, I've let everyone down."

"You haven't and you won't," Sharon told him, "Even the ones who support Registration aren't fighting you and Hill is out as S.H.I.E.L.D. director, which means it will be a while before you're having to deal with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents."

Steve sighed again, "I know. It's just that the times are hard. I want to show that I can endure them."

Sharon sighed. He was trying to explain himself as if there were people who doubted his ability. It was one of the things that she respected about him, his modesty, that he was always seeking to prove himself, but at the same time, it was also something that probably annoyed her and most of the people that knew him. She had seen old recordings of his battles in World War Two, although the footage all belonged to her Aunt Peggy. She had also seen Steve in action during their years of working together with S.H.I.E.L.D. and in her mind there was nothing he needed to prove to anyone. And despite all their arguments about duty that usually drove them apart, she still loved him, but she could never come out and say something like that easily.

"There is nothing you need to prove to anyone, Steve," Sharon said firmly, "You've done more to serve this country then any of the politicians that currently run it."

**Red Skull Reich, Rally Field**

Lester looked around carefully as he and the others were unloaded from trucks. They were still on the street, and he could easily see the Red Skull's palace and what looked like a parliament building, which looked to him like it was ninety percent completed. That wasn't the important part, however, as the men with him began to approach a sidewalk that ran through what appeared to be very well kept lawn to go around the Red Skull's palace. The LMD fell in line at the rear of the group and followed them until they came to a large field that in most instances would be used for soccer or football or some similar sport, but given that there was a speaker's platform coming out from the palace's 'back door' this field had to be there for the purposes of party rallies.

The men Lester was following slowly marched out onto the field and formed neat lines as if they were army units. Lester was the last 'man' in the line on the northern most part of the field. Rumlow, following them then marched out along what looked like a track surrounding the field until he was directly under the speaker's platform.

"Herr Skull, a new body of former 'RAID' agents are here to join the army and the SS," Rumlow reported to the speaker's platform as he gave the Nazi salute to it.

Lester then watched as the Red Skull himself then approached the podium at the very edge of the speaker's platform.

"Very well Reichsmarshall," the Red Skull spoke, "Proceed."

Lester watched as Rumlow nodded and then moved to the front of line on the southern end of the field. He then watched as Rumlow went down each line saying either 'army' or 'SS'. Apparently it was a very random process of recruitment among the Red Skull's followers. He patiently waited for Rumlow to get to him and hoped there wouldn't be any problems. His hopes however, were soon dashed.

Rumlow blinked hard when he got to Lester. According to the flight list that had arrived, he counted forty men exactly who would get off the plane before it took off again for London with the rest of its passengers. Yet, there were forty one people here on the field.

"What is it?" the Red Skull demanded from the platform.

"We have an odd number of recruits, sir," Rumlow answered and then turned to Lester, "Who are you?"

"I am Lester Manfred Diechscher, I was told I could find work here," Lester answered, "Or at least find appreciation for my opinions."

One of the men that had been with him on the airplane then broke ranks and approached them.

"Do not worry, sir," the man spoke, "He is trustworthy. He was fired from several jobs for spreading rather charged propaganda."

Rumlow looked back at Lester carefully.

"We will give him a shot," the Red Skull spoke from the podium, "Your up to an SS recruit next, I believe, Reichsmarshall."

On the platform the Red Skull quietly watched as Rumlow motioned for the LMD to stand with the other SS recruits and gave a dissatisfied sigh.

"You do not like this 'Lester'?" Sin asked from behind him.

"Something is 'off' about him," the Red Skull answered, "but I do not know what it is. You will be meeting with Rumlow later, correct?"

"Yes, father," Sin answered.

"Let him know that I want 'Lester' kept under close watch and kept close to me," the Red Skull ordered, "I want to keep an eye on him."

"Of course, Father," Sin answered, "What is to be done in regards to the 'civil war' in America?"

"Since S.H.I.E.L.D. has been removed as the primary enforcer of the Registration Act and the heroes will not willingly fight each other, we must find a way to make the people willing to fight their own heroes," the Red Skull answered, "Eventually we'll be able to them into fighting each other."

The Red Skull then turned and walked inside his palace privately working on establishing a new plan to try and escalate the conflict between heroes in America.

**Fury's Bunker**

"So this whole act of yours started after your family was murdered?" Buck asked quietly as he tried to figure out the man that had stumbled into the anti-Registration camp.

"Murdered makes it sound as though they were deliberately targeted," Frank Castle answered, "They were slaughtered in the midst of a gunfight between rival gangs. They'd been doing that sort of things years and never got punished for it, and when it did get in trouble for it, it was very minor trouble. A day or so in jail, never any more."

"And you went on a quest for revenge because of this?" Buck asked.

"They're crooks and thieves, murderers, and rapists," Frank answered, "I'm not about to stand by and let them do those things to anyone anymore."

"I can sympathize with you in regards to your lost family," Buck commented, "But surely you must see that continuing the cycle of murder isn't going to make things better."

"What I do isn't murder," Frank answered, "What I do is justice. Do you know how many evil men I've stopped from committing acts of murder, robbery, extortion, corruption, and other such acts."

"Maybe, but simply killing them makes people nervous," Buck commented, "Suppose you mistook someone for one of these criminals and shot him, or you shot an undercover cop who fabricated his 'rap sheet' to try and get inside information?"

Frank didn't immediately answer.

"The bureaucracy that makes the justice system move slowly is there to protect the innocent," Buck spoke, "you take great risks in what you do."

"Is what I do any different from what Cap does?" Frank asked back.

"Cap doesn't go out of his way to kill people," Buck answered "It is something of a last resort for him, and then only after he has exhausted every possible option he could use that wouldn't resort in killing his opponent, and that even goes back into World War Two."

"Perhaps I'm just a bit more proactive then he is then," Frank commented, "but then, none of my enemies every return. The Red Skull has been defeated several times and he routinely comes back. There is something to think about."

"Perhaps, but from what I've been told, the Skull has never won," Buck answered, "What is the point of coming back and striking again when you can't win?"

"He comes back because he is insane," Frank answered, "You let me out of this cell and I will make sure that the Skull can't come back again."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Buck answered, "Not while the situation is as tense as it is. Maybe once the Skull is defeated and populace realizes that guys like Cap have done more this country's benefit then anyone else. But not before."

Buck then turned and left Frank alone in the cell he had been placed in when he had arrived. He found Fury monitoring the screen that showed what 'Lester' was up to.

"Castle still upset about being in a cell?" Fury asked.

"Yes," Buck answered, "Where's Steve? He was here when I left."

"Sharon took him to his bunk for the night," Fury answered, "Making sure he gets some sleep. She was seated in a chair near the door, last I saw."

"Anything going on?" Buck asked as he looked toward the screen.

"Lester's managed to implant himself with the Skull's version of the SS," Fury answered, "We might gain some information soon, but for right now, he's apparently being lead to an apartment."

"I'd wonder what the Skull needs with bodyguards," Buck commented, "I mean, with his powers with the Cosmic Cube, he can afford to be attacked by people as there are few that could stand a chance of harming him."

"While it's true that the Skull isn't like Hitler, in the sense that Hitler was completely normal and needed the SS as bodyguards, and that the Skull is probably in Thor's level of raw power with the Cosmic Cube's abilities within him, but remember that the SS served a higher political purpose in the Third Reich then just a bodyguards," Fury answered.

"Agents of government sanctioned murder," Buck growled, "I can't believe our government has allied itself with this man. He is everything that a real American isn't."

"It has to be the cube," Fury commented, "I've never thought well of any politician, but I'd tend to believe that most of them could tell a flat out lie when it was told. The Skull's been telling lies and they've been believed rather quickly. It has to be his powers with the Cosmic Cube. Somehow influencing them to believe him."

"Steve says they would still have to be willing to listen," Buck commented.

Fury nodded, "That probably came from the fact that he gave them what they wanted to hear in that he was a potential ally in their major struggles. Once that was done, he made sure they failed to see the truth of his actions."

"Well, hopefully things are set straight by the time this is all over," Buck said with a sigh.

**Avengers Tower**

Tony sighed as he sat down to do some paperwork in relation to working both S.H.I.E.L.D. and Stark Enterprises. Most of it was handing over the running of Stark Enterprises to a competent employee, which was difficult because of the people he had on a list of candidates were all both highly qualified and capable and were comfortable with the various superheroes that he, as Iron Man worked with. But, it was something he also had to do as running S.H.I.E.L.D. would be a fulltime job on its own. He was still going over the list when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," Stark answered, expecting it to be either a business employee or S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.

An agent walked in first, but he was quickly followed by the Vice President of the United States.

"Sir," Stark spoke politely.

"Good evening," Chaney spoke as he came in and sat down, "I trust I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Nothing that can't wait," Tony answered, "What can I do you for?"

"I've come to see what your position on Registration," Chaney said pointedly.

"It should already be noted that I am in favor of registration," Tony commented.

"But you refuse to enforce the act," Chaney pointed out, "I want to know where you stand in regards to enforcing the act."

Tony sighed heavily.

"As I told the UN Security Council, there things that are going on that are bigger then merely the Registration Act," Tony said in a firm voice, "Most importantly the Red Skull."

"He is not important," Chaney said dismissively, "The problem is the fact that Steven Rogers has committed treason by refusing to obey a just law."

"I would say he is important," Tony answered, "Cap is predominantly against the act because he feels that the Red Skull is the reason the act is an 'issue' now. And I would tend to agree as the act was brought onto the floor shortly after you and the President visited the Red Skull Reich."

"The Registration Act will make it impossible for him to destroy America as he can't beat all of its superheroes," Chaney answered, "It insures our security."

"Yes, but Cap feels that the Red Skull proposed the act," Tony answered, "And the Red Skull is a strategic genius. If he's launched the Registration Act in any way, it must be for a reason that is intended to help him conquer the country."  
"The Red Skull is a good conservative ally of the United States," Chaney said pointedly, "He is not trying to conquer us. You're only listening to the lies that communists like Rogers tell. The Red Skull isn't an enemy."

"Then why is the Registration Act needed to protect us from him?" Tony questioned.

"Better to be safe the sorry," Chaney answered.

"Maybe, but as the new leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the leader of the Pro-Registration heroes, I need to concern myself with how all of this affects the superhero community, on both sides of the issue," Tony replied, "The Red Skull's announcement of his 'Reich' was filled with nothing but lies and I'm certain that the present problems are part of some attempt on his part to conquer this country. I can only assume that he has intended that the Pro and Anti-Registration heroes fight it out in all out battles. Now, all superhumans, be they mutants, super powered by some other means, skilled in martial arts to a level above most others, or like myself, rely on weapons or technology are all very powerful. On top of that, most of us live in New York, or at least in the New York area. If we fight each other over the issue, New York could be destroyed in the process, and then any sort of civilized debate about the Registration Act will be ended."

"That is what we want," Chaney said firmly, "There is only one way to do anything, and that is the right way. All this debate is stupid and keeps us from moving forward into a safer society, which is the most important thing anyone wants. It's what America was based on."

"There are many who would argue that America was founded on principles of freedom," Tony answered, "and have tried to balance it with security. Cap is among them."

"Rogers is wrong and is a traitor," Chaney growled, "He is to be arrested as soon as possible. You want to be soft on his followers, fine, but Rogers is to be arrested."

Tony then watched Chaney get up and leave, looking even more furious then when he left. Janet and Hank then came in as Tony only sighed again.

"He could make me start drinking again," Tony sighed in a depressed voice.

"He is rather forceful, but he does want the law to be upheld," Hank commented, "Even if there are holes in it, directly fighting the law the way Cap is won't work."

"You know that his current actions aren't his plan to fight the act," Tony told both.

"We know," Janet answered, "but things are still escalating. If Cap can't get them to break their alliance with the Skull politically soon, we could be looking at an invasion of New York by our own military."

"And that will be even worse then what Cap thinks it is now," Hank said firmly.

"Cap told me he has a plan," Tony sighed.

"Did he tell you what it is?" Janet asked, "All of us could help."

"No," Tony sighed, "I tried to figure out what it was, but he said that the only way would be to go beyond the normal laws, and since I support registration, he didn't want me destroying myself to help him."

"This makes it harder," Hank commented as he looked down.

**Red Skull Reich, Red Skull City**

Lester gave a sigh as he was ushered into a small apartment that was among a series of apartments south of the Red Skull's palace. The apartment was fairly small and was almost like a military barracks then like an apartment, but Lester didn't argue. He couldn't as it would jeopardize his mission, and he was also told that the apartment building he was 'assigned' was reserved for the Red Skull's new 'SS' and was supposed to serve as a barracks.

"Remember, we are to report to the palace tomorrow for our assignments," his guide said behind him.

Lester turned back and nodded. His guide was the same man he had met at the airport and had vouched for him on the field. It puzzled him heavily how people could look so 'good' be so willing to serve the most evil man on the planet, but he still had to play the part.

"Of course, sir," Lester answered, "See you at dawn."

"Not quite that early, but yes, early," the man answered, "Seven AM."

Lester nodded and shut the door. He then looked about the room they gave him.

Meanwhile, in his palace, the Red Skull was focused on matters that were necessary for forcing the heroes in New York to fight each other. He had his country, and he had a small population of followers, but that was only to the starting point for what he hopped would be an advance across the world. At first things had gone well. He had deceived the American government and manipulated them into passing a law that he knew that his great nemesis, Captain America, would find to be oppressive and evil in its own right. This was successful in driving him underground and making him an outlaw in his own country.

It was after that that things started to go bad. While Stark's move to lead the Pro-Registration heroes was not entirely unexpected by the Skull, the fact that neither group was fighting each other was. He had expected the heroes to divide and fight each other. The fighting would destroy the country and leave it open to his forces to directly claim large sections of the United States in the course of the chaos. It was possible that they all suspected the true nature of his involvement, but he figured that the Registration Act would still be something that they would fight over, regardless of who was ultimately behind it. And the only group involved in the 'superhero field', S.H.I.E.L.D. had just lost its Pro-Registration Director, leaving him with Stark as the new director.

He needed to do something flare up the conflict. Make the Pro-Registration heroes think that the Anti-Registration heroes had become evil and specifically evil under Captain America's influence. And that is where he hit a snag. He couldn't do anything directly, as that would destroy his plan altogether, and he doubted he could find another group of escaped criminals to serve his purposes as one of his agents had done before Stamford. He continued to think long into the night, taking no rest as he tried to work out his problems in his mind. He knew he could find a solution it would simply take time to do so.

**The Next Day**

Lester joined his 'friend' just outside the apartment he had been placed in and prepared to walk back to the Red Skull's palace to receive their first assignments. Each was dressed in the black uniforms they had been given. They arrived to find Rumlow standing outside the steps that lead into the Palace.

"Most of you will be moved to Camp Sieg as it will be ready to begin accepting prisoners from America's 'War on Terror'," Rumlow spoke as they formed up into lines, "The rest will take various jobs in insuring local security within the city."

The men saluted and prepared to be divided into the groups that they would be assigned to. Rumlow went through the instructions for each person individually. By the time that he got to Lester and his 'friend', he spoke to them as a pair.

"You two have been given a very important mission in acting as guards for the Fuhrer," Rumlow spoke in an authoritative voice.

"Yes, sir," Lester and the other man answered in unison.

Rumlow then lead them into the palace. Lester took the time to look around as he went. He noted several pieces of artwork that looked as though several of the great artists of nineteenth century had spent time glorifying Nazism. There were also a few photographs of the Red Skull's actions during World War II. There were others that showed both Sin and Rumlow in their roles as now within the Red Skull Reich. Each was handed an assault rifle that resembled the American M-16 as they reached a door by two Iron Swastika units that were waiting outside the door.

"The two of you will stand just inside the door and will remain silent, is that understood?" Rumlow spoke in an authoritative voice.

"Yes, sir," Lester and the other man answered in a firm voice.

They were then lead into a high tech room filled with computers and television screens that were covering international news and political news from around the country. Seated in a raised and futuristic type chair was the Red Skull in his golden stylized armor. Sin stood a few feet away in the same uniform that she had worn when the few foreign leaders had visited the Red Skull Reich. Rumlow walked over to stand beside her and faced the Red Skull beside Sin.

"You summoned me, my Fuhrer?" Rumlow spoke with a salute as he approached.

The Red Skull turned to look at Rumlow as he approached and nodded.

"Yes," the Red Skull nodded, "there is something that must be done. We must find a way to escalate the superhero civil war in America. They must begin fighting each other."

"They're still on edge, aren't they?" Rumlow asked.

"Yes, but things in America are different from things in the proper world," the Red Skull answered, "Soon they will be having a new election and the way things are going, I do not think their President will be able to enforce my policy there for much longer."

"We may have to send a team into the US to make them think that the Anti-Registration heroes want to harm their citizens," Sin commented, "Increase their fears and they'll vote for whoever claims to be the most determined to fight the 'cause' of this fear."

"Repeating what we did with those criminals in Stamford?" the Skull asked, "That was already my solution, but the real problem is how to do it. Everything going on here is still rather new and inexperienced. Besides, sending agents into America would attract attention. Attention we do not need."

"What about the RAID and AIM personnel in the United States that obey your orders," Rumlow commented, "You've been smuggling as many of them as possible to help bolster the size of the army and SS."

"Yes," Sin nodded in agreement, "If you won't let Rumlow and I have some fun, and we can't smuggle in spies to have fun, we might as well have the guys we haven't smuggled out start a riot. According to all the books, about half of the RAID troops are still in the United States and most of the AIM troops that also take orders from you are there, although of course, underground."

"The AIM personnel are not my concern," the Skull answered, "They have been hit the worst by recent S.H.I.E.L.D. crackdowns and have splintered. Maybe we can pirate their weaponry, but I see no further use for them."

Sin and Rumlow nodded, knowing that they'd most of the recent damage to AIM when they had earlier been hunting for the murderer of the Red Skull and learned of Lukin's 'Winter Soldier' plan.

"RAID, however, has not only managed to survive, but to at least remain somewhat functional," the Red Skull continued, "Although this will be somewhat of a suicide mission as I'm sure the real Captain will stop them, but it will create enough chaos that the Pro-Registration heroes will have to get involved and might even force them to start a real battle to try and figure everything out."

"We can send 'Screwball' to deliver the orders," Rumlow commented, "He did well in getting those criminals to attack Stamford."

The Red Skull nodded, "Send him. Although, also tell him that I want him to have a direct link with me when he makes contact with the RAID officials."

"Of course, sir," Rumlow answered.

**Fury's Bunker**

Steve smiled triumphantly as he watched the events come through the screen which was showing them exactly what 'Lester' saw and heard.

"That ought to do it," Steve said with a smile, "That'll show them that what we're dealing with has no interest in justice or peace."

"Yeah, that should be enough to sever the alliance that the Skull has manipulated America into," Fury commented, "Although, I think we ought to keep Lester broadcasting for awhile. I'd like to know what specific plan with RAID that the Skull has cooked up."

"No doubt he's going to have them dress up like us and mindlessly attack people," Sam Wilson spoke in a low voice, "We ought to bust RAID down to size before they get a chance."

"I agree," Buck commented, "We have what we need to prove the Red Skull is nothing but a liar and a villain, why let him do more damage?"

"We might need to let it happen to make the image more believable," Fury commented, "The way things are going, the government will denounce it as a fake and well…. I can't really say what Stark will do."

Steve sighed, "I'm not about to let any more people become victims. The problem is, we don't know where the remaining RAID bases are, and if he's smuggling them into his Reich, we don't know which ones have men there for the Skull to recruit."

"What about Stark?" Fury asked, sounding suspicious.

"Tony doesn't trust the Red Skull any more then I do," Steve answered, "If I can stop the attempt and get this tape to Tony, he'll relay it to the government. That should be enough to end the 'diplomatic' part of the Red Skull's plan."

"You won't be going alone," Sam told his friend, "Buck and I will back you up."  
"I thank you, but it might be wiser that I did this on my own," Steve commented, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"That's a risk we always take," Buck answered, "Besides, both you and Fury are right. Even if we don't find these RAID guys right away, and they attack, we'll be sure to find and beat them then, and that could allow you to get the tape to Stark. That would be somewhat easier then trying to meet him in secret."

"This will be dangerous, and depending on when we actually find the RAID troops, things could go very bad very fast," Steve answered.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Sam spoke.

"Just a warning," Steve answered.

"What about the rest of us?" Sharon asked.

"I'm going to need your help getting the tape ready," Fury spoke up, "It will take these guys a little while to download all the know RAID base locations from the computers and get everything ready. I will meanwhile need help getting Lester's recorded images on a tape to give to the government or S.H.I.E.L.D. for evidence. If you want to go with them, that's fine, but I'll need the help getting the tape ready."

**Elsewhere, Half an Hour Later**

A small group of RAID troops met in the basement of an old beach house on Long Island as a lone man, identified as 'Screwball' by Rumlow in the Red Skull Reich, stood amongst them.

"Let me get this straight," one of the RAID men spoke, "We are to dress like superheroes and attack the city?"

"Yes," Screwball answered, "The Skull requires that America's superheroes fight each other and destroy their country in the process. Something has kept that from happening."

"And dressing up like heroes is going to change that?" another RAID man asked.

"No one will believe we're really them, and we're bound to get caught," a third RAID soldier commented.

"Maybe, but it is likely to draw in both the Anti and Pro-Registration heroes," Screwball answered, "And hopefully, they'll fight each other when they arrive. While they fight, you should be able to slip off."

"What if they don't fight?" the first RAID trooper asked.

"It is a risk the Skull demands you take," Screwball answered, "You will not challenge the Skull on this issue?"

The men quickly looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No, sir," the second RAID trooper said knowing what the Skull would do to him if they did not agree.

"Good," Screwball answered, "Your attire is in the trunk that I brought with me. Remember that you are to make the entire engagement look believable."

"Of course," the third RAID trooper nodded.

**Avengers Tower**

Tony sighed as he walked about the main areas of Avengers Tower. There were still a few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents around, but he had sent most of them to other S.H.I.E.L.D. bases to prevent them from getting into things that had historically 'Avengers' equipment, and some of it also included parts for Spider-Man's spider-tracers. The thought of the arachnid themed hero made him stop and sigh. He didn't like the way things had been going. The Avengers had been split down the middle over the Registration Act and the Red Skull's activities and he was now in a position where if things were to go bad, he might end up directly fighting some members of his own team.

As he entered one of the living rooms he found Janet and Hank, along with Carol Danvers watching one of the main televisions rather intently.

"What is it?" Tony asked with a rather heavy sigh.

"I'm surprised a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent hasn't told you already," Hank Pym answered and pointed at the screen, "Look."

Tony then looked over at screen to see what looked like Cap, Spider-Man, Wolverine, and Daredevil running down a city street shooting at people as they went.

"What the devil?!" Tony spoke in a surprised voice.

"They've been saying that Cap has completely flipped and is 'taking vengeance' on innocent people," Carol commented.

"The only problem is that even if Cap did 'flip', he wouldn't be using a handgun," Tony sighed.

"What do we do with this? They're bound to create trouble," Janet commented.

"We round them before they actually kill someone, if they haven't already," Tony said firmly, "We can't let them do something that would jeopardize Cap's main plans to beat the Skull."

"You think these guys are connected?" Carol asked.

"To the Red Skull, yes," Tony answered, "Come on now, move quickly.

**Bronx**

Cap slowly looked around an empty warehouse that was rumored to be a RAID base. He, Buck, Sharon, and the Falcon found that it had been a RAID base, but it had apparently been abandoned for almost a month. Dust covered a lot of things and the advanced suits of armor that RAID troopers used to deal with either well protected targets or with the more powerful superheroes lay covered in dust and face down on the ground. It's control panels, which were covered by tarps appeared to remain, although they had all been smashed, making them useless to anyone.

"This is the third one," Sharon commented, "He couldn't have smuggled all of them out, not this quickly. S.H.I.E.L.D. would have noticed."

Buck walked over to one of the fallen mechanical war machines that had been abandoned.

"Maybe they smuggled enough out that there aren't enough to maintain these facilities," Buck commented, "And the equipment has been destroyed to prevent anyone from using it."

Cap had nodded taking a few steps toward the abandoned equipment, but once he got within fifteen feet of them he heard a beeping noise.

"Or they booby-trapped them to leave as much damage as possible behind them," Cap answered as he dove back as the equipment and panels exploded sending shrapnel throughout the warehouse.

Buck and the others were outside the blast radius of the exploding equipment, but hey did raise an arm to try and block some of the incoming fragments. As Cap pulled himself up, Sharon activated a small radio to speak with Fury.

"Colonel," Sharon reported, "We've hit another dead end. It appears they've smuggled most of the people out of their bases, and booby-trapped the equipment they couldn't take with them."

"I'm afraid you have bigger problems then that," Fury's voice answered over the radio, "I've been monitoring the situation in New York, just to keep tabs on everything, and a group of four just appeared out in residential Long Island, dressed like you guys and brandishing handguns. No one's been killed yet, but it has been close."

"We'll get there," Sharon sighed, "I know Cap will want to have a word with them."

Sharon then hung up and turned to Steve and the others who were all looking at her.

"It appears we're too late," Sharon spoke, "the Skull's already got his men disguised and out. They're rampaging through Long Island."

"Falcon, get there and see what you can do to slow them down," Cap ordered quickly, "The rest of us will try to catch up."

"What if Stark and his group gets there first," Falcon asked, "I doubt all the S.H.I.E.L.D. guys they got around them will hold their fire when they see me."

"Hopefully they're focused on doing the more important job which is saving lives," Cap answered, "If they go after you, do what you can and must, but do not harm them seriously."

Falcon sighed and activated the harness that he wore and took off into the air, his red 'wings' providing the African-American hero with added lift. Cap, meanwhile turned to Buck and Sharon.

"We're going to have to move quickly," Cap said firmly, "Falcon is going to arrive first. We can not let him go against those people for long on his own."

**Long Island**

A man dressed as Captain America lead his small group of disguised RAID troopers on a hard run through the residential area of the neighborhood firing their handguns at any person that got in their way. The shots weren't well aimed and the few people that they did fire on were unarmed and were trying to get away. None of them knew if they even hit some of their targets as they were trying to follow their orders and create as much of a disturbance over as wide an area as possible and weren't paying that much attention.

"I hear sirens," the man dressed as Wolverine, whom the others called 'W', spoke, "The cops have responded."

"We can take the cops," the man dressed as Captain America, who was called 'C', answered, "Let's cut through that backyard."

They then turned and climbed over a wooden fence and leaped into the yard it enclosed. They then kept running. Above them Iron Man, Ms. Marvel, and Wasp hovered somewhat above them, while Yellowjacket was following up with ground reinforcements.

"There's only four of them," Iron Man commented, "Marvel, can you move to come at them from behind?"

"Yeah," Ms. Marvel answered with a nod.

"Wasp, since you can only fly while your insect sized, I wouldn't think that they can get a good shot at you," Iron Man spoke, "I want you to get in there and give them a good reason to be distracted."

"What will you be doing?" Wasp asked.

"I intend to head them off," Iron Man answered, "It looks as though they do not want an all out fight, which means that we can easily get them to give up, and if not, they'll split up and probably end up running into Yellowjacket and S.H.I.E.L.D. reinforcements."

"Alright," Wasp answered as she and Ms. Marvel moved to begin their attempt to capture these criminals.

Iron Man was about to join them when he heard another voice speak from behind him.

"Figured I'd run into you," Falcon spoke as he came in.

Iron Man turned to see the red and white costumed hero fly in to stop to hover by Tony.

"We have things in hand here," Iron Man spoke, "There is no need for Cap to risk anything."

"That actually may be where he does come in," Falcon answered, "Cap's finally got the evidence that we will remove the Red Skull's influence from the country. In some sense he needs this in order to deliver it you or to the government."

"I'd have to go to me before the government," Iron Man commented, "I fear the government has issued orders to the police, army, FBI, anyone that they can completely control to shoot Cap on sight."

"And S.H.I.E.L.D. won't?" Falcon asked.

Iron Man sighed underneath his helmet, "I know you don't entirely trust me, but I assure you, I don't want any arm to come to anyone out of this."

"Doesn't mean some nut is going to try," Falcon answered, "You may not want anyone to get hurt, but Hill assembled a pretty hardcore group of 'yes men' around her while she was director. That means they're likely to think she should have had free reign to do whatever she wanted, which will put you as the new director in hot water. And in the end, your good words and intentions may come to nothing."

"I pray it never comes to that," Iron Man told the man, "I honestly do."

Falcon slowly nodded and looked down. The two dressed as Spider-Man and Daredevil were knocked out by Ms. Marvel's energy blasts and the one dressed as Wolverine was still running, but was swinging his arms to try and get the Wasp away from him. The one dressed as Captain America appeared to be getting away.

"Shouldn't we go after them?" Falcon asked.

"Help Wasp catch them," Iron Man commented, "I'm more curious about these guys."

"They're RAID agents," Falcon informed him, "Probably disguised as they are and acting like they are to get us into an all out fight."

Iron Man looked at him for a moment.

"It's part of the evidence Cap has gathered," Falcon explained.

"We'll move on the one Wasp is dealing with," Iron Man spoke, "I'm sure between the three of us we can knock him out easily. Yellowjacket is coming up with S.H.I.E.L.D. reinforcements, so the other one won't get far."

They both dove down toward the fleeing man who was still distracted by Wasp hitting him with her 'wasp stings', but he was managing to keep moving. Falcon hit him first, taking his feet out from under him with one of his wings. Iron Man hit him next by driving his face into the grass. He was soon out cold.

"Hey, Sam, coming in to Register?" Wasp asked, "Or is this part of something else?"

"Hopefully something better," Falcon answered, "Something better."

C kept running just as fast as he could. His gun forgotten, he ran solely to try and escape. Armed with only handguns, they couldn't defeat the Wasp, Ms. Marvel, and Iron Man all at the same time. On top of this, no Anti-Registration heroes showed up to fight the Pro-Registration heroes, which left him on his own. He had to get away to fight another day. The area was beginning to transition into a more business type area then the line of residential neighborhoods that they had run through at first. C was about to cross a street and move into an alley between two small convenience stores when a large Greek-like round shield came flying out of it.

The shield hit C in the midsection and took him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. The real Captain America then stepped out from inside the alley, Buck and Sharon stood quietly behind him.

"You'd best find cover," Cap spoke, "The guy's down. I'll keep him here until the arresting party arrives to take him in."

"What about you?" Sharon asked.

"I'll probably be taken in with him," Cap answered, "but, this way I can get the tape to the government."

"We'll keep you covered until we know they're not going to just shoot you on site," Buck answered, "I know this is sort of a 'sacrifice operation' you're running, but they could just kill you, and that would ruin it."

Cap slowly nodded and approached C, who was still on the ground, gasping for air. He carefully picked up his shield and held one of C's arms down with his foot.

"You aren't going anywhere," Cap spoke to the downed RAID trooper.

About ten minutes later, Yellowjacket and about ten S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, riding in a large containment vehicle that was designed to hold a person with superhuman abilities came down the street.

"Hey, look," the driver spoke, "It looks like an impersonator took out Rogers."

"No," Yellowjacket corrected, "The impersonator was the one causing trouble. The REAL Cap took him out."

"Then I'm gonna gun it," the driver said enthusiastically, "Rogers can't cause any more trouble if he's flat."

"You'll do no such thing," Yellowjacket ordered, "Stark's orders in regards to Captain America are to treat him with respect."

"He's committing acts of treason," the driver protested.

"Only from a very stupid point of view," Yellowjacket answered, "calling him a traitor because he opposes a law shows a very narrow way of thinking. He is to be treated with utmost respect."

"But Director Hill…" the driver protested.

"Is no longer the Director," Yellowjacket said sternly, "Director Stark has issued orders that Cap is not to be harmed. Now, are you going to do what is right, or just what a group of closed minded individuals think is right?"

"Very well," the driver sighed, pulling by slowly.

Cap stood quietly as the large paddy-wagon came to a slow stop a few feet away from him. Nine S.H.I.E.L.D. agents quickly surrounded him.

"Drop the shield," one agent ordered directly, "Hands up."

"I need to talk with Director Stark," Cap said in a plain voice.

"You can talk with him after you've been processed and your cloths returned to the United States government," another agent spoke, "but we won't be doing that here."

"Stand down," Yellowjacket commanded as he got out, "He is not the problem."

"He's broken the Registration Act, sir," the first agent spoke, "He is a criminal."

"Things are more complicated then you think, especially if you've only been following what the government has said about Cap," Yellowjacket told him.

"Maybe, but we are obliged to enforce the Registration Act," the second agent, "Director Stark my have overruled President Bush's 'shoot to kill' orders, but he still must be arrested and protocol must be followed."

"Protocol can be followed after he's talked with Tony," Yellowjacket urged.

"That is impossible," the first Agent said sternly, "And remember Dr. Pym, we are in charge here. You are merely muscle."

Yellowjacket sighed, "Fine, I'll take care of his personal belongings."

"His clothing and equipment is property of the US government," the second agent spoke, "Whatever can be done to give him clothing once he's sent to prison will be done."

"Don't fight it, Hank," Cap sighed, "So long as I get a chance talk with Director Stark."

Buck and Sharon, meanwhile quietly watched as the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents took Cap's shield and put Cap in the back of the 'paddy-wagon'. Thankfully, from what they could see, he wasn't restrained. They then took C and threw him in. Buck and Sharon assumed he was eventually restrained.

"We'd best get out of here," Buck commented, "If Cap's deal is upheld, Iron Man will let Falcon get away."

Sharon sighed and followed Buck out as the two disappeared back down the alley.

Meanwhile, Iron Man, Wasp, and Ms. Marvel had rounded up the other disguised RAID troopers. Yellowjacket and the S.H.I.E.L.D. troopers found them as they rounded them up at a street corner.

"About time you guys got here," Iron Man commented.

"We had to deal with the traitor," the first agent spoke.

"Traitor?" Iron Man asked.

"Cap," Yellowjacket said.

"We will need to stop by the FBI headquarters to return the Captain America uniform to the government," the second agent reported.

"They will stay with me," Iron Man answered, "Contrary to what the government has said, those clothes and equipment belongs to Cap. The government has never had any right to them."

"But they've said…" the second agent protested.

"The President and the Vice President have only made claimed that the title and equipment belongs to the government because they want a stooge that jumps whenever they growl," Iron Man answered, "That equipment is Cap's and Cap's alone. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, but he is going to prison for life, why not just give to the government," the third agent commented, "It will save on the red tape and allow the rest of us to move forward."

"Or justice system says 'innocent until proven guilty'," Iron Man reminded the man, "I will look after Cap's things until the trial is finished. If you have any questions, I ask you to consult college textbooks on government and justice procedures."

The agent recoiled hard from that. No one had ever reprimanded an agent that way. All of its directors had tried to have them be as close to soldiers as possible, especially Fury and Hill. None of them had ever encouraged them to think, they were taught to follow orders.

"We will take Cap back to Avengers Tower and he will be in Avengers custody," Iron Man answered, "These imposters can be taken to a FBI office for arrest and interrogation."

"Of course, sir," the first agent sighed.

**Fury's Bunker**

Fury and the Falcon were waiting as Sharon and Buck made their way in. Both of them looked rather nervous as Sharon and Buck approached.

"Cap go with Stark?" Fury asked.

"Yellowjacket, actually," Sharon answered, "But I would assume that he'll get in touch with Stark eventually."

"That's good," Fury spoke with a sigh, "Now, all we have to do is prepare in the event that Cap's plan fails."

"What?" Falcon asked suspiciously.

"What Cap is doing is a 'sacrifice'," Fury explained, "He believes that by giving himself up, he can give them the evidence that will prove that the Red Skull is a villain and put himself in a position where he can sue the government over the constitutionality of the act. If he succeeds, his 'sacrifice' will benefit everyone. If he fails, we will need to figure out what to do next. We can't sit around here and do nothing. We must be ready."

"I'd like not to think about what to do next until we know whether or not Cap has succeeded or not," Sharon commented, "Because if they leave him alive, it may end up being a rescue mission."

"That could potentially be part of it, but it will take time and there are other things that must be done," Fury said firmly.

**Avengers Tower**

Tony hated having to put Cap in one of the small cells that were part of the tower where they had kept criminals before they could be turned over to law enforcement. But it was the only thing he could really do. The agents would think that he wouldn't enforce the Registration Act, and he was expected to enforce it. He placed Steve's uniform in the room he occasionally stayed in before this whole mess with the Red Skull. They landed on the bed with a soft 'plop' and he turned to leave and talk with Steve himself. He found Steve quietly sitting on one of the benches in an orange jumpsuit that was normally given to criminals.

"It's all part of the plan, no need to look depressed," Steve spoke up as Tony entered.

Tony motioned for the guards to remain outside the room. The door then shut behind him.

"It'd be nice if you let me know a little bit more of this plan of yours," Tony sighed, "It might have prevented this."

"The government would have seen to it that I would have lost my things anyway," Steve replied, "I can hope to trust you enough not to let anything happen to them."

"They'll be waiting for you if you manage to free yourself," Tony answered, "I don't know if the Supreme Court will hear your case."

"Not while the Red Skull is influencing the government," Steve answered, "And we've finally got the evidence to prove that the Red Skull is the true enemy that has been threatening this country, not me."

"Where? How?" Tony asked in a surprised voice.

"There is a tape in one of the pouches on my belt," Steve answered, "On it is video footage of the Red Skull planning the RAID attack that your people mostly thwarted. It also shows that he was somehow involved in what happened at Stamford."

Tony looked at his friend, and the man who had generally lead the Avengers since he came out of suspended animation.

"The tape proves that?" Tony asked, "How did you get the footage? The Red Skull hasn't let foreign journalists into his Reich. I don't know if he's allowed his own people to make their own 'media' or if he's recreated some sort of 'propaganda ministry' yet."

"We stole a Fury LMD and sent him into the Red Skull Reich with cameras in his eyes," Steven answered.

"Wouldn't he recognize Fury?" Tony asked.

"Fury gave him Thor's face," Steve sighed, "Thankfully, there's none of Thor's DNA and that it clearly doesn't have Thor's body type, so if he's alive out there, he won't be too offended by the plan. Hopefully."

"If you needed a duplicate of Thor, you should have talked to me first," Tony commented, "I've kept blood samples of all the Avengers, in case you know, they needed a transfusion."

"A transfusion?" Steve asked sounding suspicious.

"There are so many of us that have very unique blood types as a result of their powers," Tony sighed, "I didn't know if blood from a blood bank would work properly. I mean, Thor's blood doesn't match any human blood type, probably his Asgardian heritage. If he were wounded and needed blood, and we gave him some of ours, we could have made things worse."

Steve sighed, "You're sitting on a powder keg keeping samples of Thor's blood, but we're getting away from what needs to be done. You need to show the tape to the government before I issue my formal challenge to the law constitutionally."

"Right," Tony sighed, "I'll look at it, as it will probably need some explaining. Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," Steve sighed, "I just need your help making sure my plan works."

"I'll do my best," Tony sighed.

"Even if my plan destroys Registration?" Steve asked.

"The way it's being implemented is going too far," Tony sighed, "I'd favor registration, but it seems that they're starting to make it not a vessel for training heroes and into a tool for the government to simply scarring all its perceived enemies. I can understand training, and I would encourage it, but I can't agree to drafting superhumans, and their children as well, to enforce a single line of thought, regardless of whose thought it is."

There was a moment of silence before Tony continued.

"I would favor at this moment removing the Registration Act as it is and creating a new one, one that is somewhat of a compromise," Tony sighed, "One that allows a superhuman being the choice of being trained or being themselves, because the way this is going, any new mutant or superhuman who doesn't want to register and be a superhero, might end up getting drafted anyway."

"I told you this from the start," Steve warned.

"I know," Tony sighed, "Maybe the rest of us were too hopeful that the government would do something intelligent."

**Washington DC, the Next Day**

Tony slowly made his way in his best business suit through the hallways to the Oval Office in the White House. He had a copy of the tape that Steve had given him in hand. He hoped this would be enough to get the president to break his alliance with the Red Skull. He was greeted by Secretary Rice outside the door.

"Good afternoon, Director Stark," Rice spoke politely.

"Good afternoon," Ton answered back with equal politeness and followed her into the room where both the President and Vice President were waiting.

"Good afternoon, Director Stark," Bush spoke first, "To what do we… uh, owe the honor?"

"I was told you captured Rogers yesterday," Chaney commented, "I trust you're here to ask where he can be buried."

"Actually no," Tony spoke, "What I have to report to you is proof that many of recent events are part of a plan far larger then what you believe, and that the Red Skull is at the heart of it."

"The man is a good ally of the United States," Chaney growled, "We don't want to hear your opinions about him."

Tony held up the tape, "This tape holds concrete evidence that he is not a 'good ally' of this country. In fact it probably proves that he is in fact the real trouble maker that is causing all of the troubles that we are currently enduring."

"How did you get this tape?" Rice asked.

"Cap was carrying it when we 'caught' him," Tony answered, "Although he wasn't really caught."

"Not really caught?" Chaney growled.

"He simply showed up, and surrendered, handing the tape over," Tony explained.

"And you say it proves the Red Skull has lied?" Bush asked.

"That is what we were told," Tony nodded, "And we went through standard procedure when questioning Cap on it. And I've never known him to lie."

"Probably wasn't paying attention to that Communist," Chaney grumbled.

"Do you have a television and equipment with which I can use to show you the tape?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, it'll take a little while to wheel it in here," Bush spoke with a nod, "But don't worry, we'll have guys on it."

Tony stood by patiently while Bush hit a small buzzer and called for a TV and VCR to be brought in. He heard someone grumble about not using a DVD over the intercom, but that wasn't important. About five minutes later, a couple of secret service agents brought in a television and plugged it into the far wall opposite Bush's desk. Once it was set up, Tony put the tape in and let the group watch it. They watched it, and he was pleased to see that his audience was thoroughly shocked.

"He helped plan what happened in Stamford?" Bush asked nervously.

"No, he planned it in its entirety," Tony answered, "Cap always suspected it, but until now has not had proof."

"Why didn't he say that?" Chaney growled.

"You weren't inclined to listen to anything Cap had to say without proof and were determined to move forward with your own plans," Tony answered, "He found that dealing with you was like fighting a brick wall. All he'd do is bloody his knuckles."

"But he said he didn't plan things like this, the Red Skull I mean," Rice commented, "He said the one who performed most of the attacks on this country were Communists."

"Three men have claimed the title of 'Red Skull'," Tony explained, "One was a Nazi spy in the US during World War II named George John Maxon. Maxon was a servant of the original and current Red Skull, Johann Schmidt. The third was Albert Malik, who was a Communist agent, but once Schmidt awakened form a period of suspended animation, Schmidt killed Malik. Nearly everything the Red Skull said in his announcement of his 'Reich' speech was a lie, and that which wasn't a lie, only a half truth."

"So he didn't have America's best interest at heart?" Bush asked.

"If anything he had only its destruction at heart," Tony explained.

"And that is why Rogers's acts of treason is so much of a problem," Chaney answered, "Just in case something like this happened."

"Maybe the fact that he felt the Registration Act was wrong and refused to obey it was criminal, but it's clear in my mind that the Red Skull expected those of us who are supportive of Registration to outright fight those who do not, which would be more dangerous for the country then what has been happening."

"I want Rogers executed," Chaney growled, "We'll have to publicly disavow all 'friendship' with the Red Skull Reich now. The last thing this country needs is a traitor attracting headlines."

"I'm afraid that Cap has already decided to attract headlines," Tony commented, "He informed me that he respectfully challenges the Constitutionality of the Registration Act."

"He can't do that!" Chaney growled, "The Registration Act is a legally passed law. It can't be challenged."

"It can be challenged before the Supreme Court," Tony told them, "I believe they would have original jurisdiction since he is suing the government as a whole."

Chaney only growled angrily while Bush and Rice looked on.

"So the Registration Act will be going before the Supreme Court?" Bush asked.

"If they decide to hear the case," Tony answered.

**To Be Continued…**

"**Good words do not last long unless they amount to something. Words do not pay for my dead people."**

Chief Joseph (Hinmaton-Yalaktit), Nez Perce Chief, on a visit to Washington in 1879, quoted by Chester Anders, Free Chief Joseph (1936)


	12. Saving Heroes

-1All characters appearing in Captain America and other Marvel titles are copyrighted to Marvel Entertainment and Stan Lee. All real persons mentioned in this story belong to themselves. No infringement of these copyrights or offense to the people mentioned is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder or persons. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

Note: I'm using the events of the "Winter Soldier" story line as the main canon to this story, but I'm also going to say that this story is in the same "Universe" as my "A New Life" story in the Spider-Man section, since Captain America and Spider-Man are both Marvel Characters. This story takes place six months after my "A New Life" story and obviously some time after "Winter Soldier" in the comics.

Second Note: This is my version on Marvel's current "Civil War" storyline and will differ greatly in many ways from what has been published. Mostly because I don't like the idea of heroes fighting heroes and the fact that is the main point of Marvel's current storyline, and the fact that they killed Steve Rogers at the end of it.

Civil War

By TVfan

**Chapter 12: Saving Heroes**

**Red Skull Reich**

The Red Skull sat alone on his intelligence room, following the news reports coming over the television. One the screen he was watching President Bush was speaking and the Skull was not pleased by what was being said.

"What has happened, is not something easily admitted," Bush spoke, "It appears that the Red Skull has deceived everyone and is does not truly seek to aid our country. Information has recently come in that would indicate that shows that the Red Skull had some involvement in the attack on Stamford and is thus behind the political infighting currently damaging our country. Because of this, all friendly relations between the Red Skull Reich and the United States is now done."

The Red Skull frowned as the screen shifted to a news reporter in a studio, elsewhere.

"This announcement was made half an hour ago as the President has responded to information delivered to him by the new S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Anthony Stark," the reporter continued, "It has seemingly put an end to the 'alliance' that the President has tried to forge between the Red Skull Reich and the United States since the creation of the Red Skull's island country. We now go to Harold Thompson for analysis. Harold, what will happen now?"

"Greg, the President wants nothing more then to ask S.H.I.E.L.D. to attack the Red Skull Reich directly," Harold Thompson answered from his seat at the table on the screen, "He's been embarrassed by the actions that he has taken to deal with the Red Skull from day one, and with this new information, he's finally found out that the Red Skull never had any intention of helping the United States, and that only shows had bad things have become."

"Will that happen?" Greg, the main reporter, questioned.

"It's unlikely," Harold answered, "With the present situation in Iraq as it is, and the fact that the President tried to ally the United States with the Red Skull, there is no support in Congress for another preemptive war, and some could even argue that with the Red Skull, preemption is no longer possible."

"Wouldn't they all agree that the Red Skull is a problem?" Greg asked.

"They would now, but agreeing on an action is a problem and being able to act is even harder to do," Harold said slowly, "Politics and other matters have kept Congress from being able to do much in any sort of direct action against the Red Skull. The matter of the Registration Act is chief among them."

"Speaking of the Registration Act, what is the situation concerning it now, as America's superheroes might be our only hope?" Greg asked.

"The Registration Act is essentially on hold, as Steven Rogers, the former, Captain America has recently surrendered to S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and officially sued the United States government over the constitutionality of the Registration Act," Harold answered, "which is causing an even greater stir in Congress as opinions on Rogers and the Registration Act are becoming divided as well."

"How so?" Greg questioned.

"While the Registration Act passed by a nearly unanimous vote, there are at present a growing number of Congressmen and women that want the bill reexamined and amended," Harold answered, "Rogers's rebellion against the act is not likely to make this any easier, and is largely maintaining continued S.H.I.E.L.D. attention on the Registration Act."

"What do you mean?" Greg asked.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.'s new director, Anthony Stark has taken a vested interest in the Registration Act, and is the leading voice for the present act being amended or replaced," Harold answered, "although that may depend on how Rogers's day in court goes."

The Red Skull then turned the televisions off. Things were going against him, and he was beginning to become frustrated with what would be a great setback for him.

"At least the Registration Act is still in play," cam Sin's voice from behind him, "They've only decided not to be allies anymore."

The Red Skull turned to see his daughter standing there, and nodded after a moment or to.

"Having them as an ally was on our absolute best case scenario anyway," the Red Skull sighed, "I just wished it could have lasted a little longer. Especially after how good things went when this started."

There was a silence for a moment before the Red Skull continued.

"We will have to put more work into preparing our own defenses," the Red Skull informed her, "Even if the Americans can do nothing as an individual nation, we must anticipate that either S.H.I.E.L.D. or some other nation will try something in the near future."

"I'd think that S.H.I.E.L.D. would be just as distracted as the Americans are," Sin commented, "With them having to enforce the Registration Act and all."

"They'll be distracted for awhile," the Red Skull answered, "but the Registration Act will only be a real for a short time. In time even that will cease to be and issue and we'll have to deal with America's heroes."

There was a brief moment of silence for a short while as the Red Skull turned back to face the presently turned off television screens.

"At least I will enjoy seeing the Americans crucify their greatest hero," the Red Skull smiled, referring to the upcoming trial of Steven Rogers, "While the Americans have much to gain by convicting Rogers, it will be awhile before any of their superheroes follow S.H.I.E.L.D. or their own government without question."

"Their government will likely create a new 'Captain America'," Sin commented.

"He will not be the same," the Red Skull replied, "A non questioning soldier will never be as good as the individual that knew what he was fighting for and why he was fighting for it."

**Avengers Tower**

Tony sat quietly as another series of FBI agents attempted to talk him into handing Cap over to them. It had become the latest attempt to try and quiet the entire Registration Act situation. The Supreme Court was yet to decide on whether or not they would hear the case and the government apparently wanted Cap in their custody.

"It's an affair involving the United States government and its laws," the FBI agent spoke, "it would be best if he were moved to Federal custody."

"He's also only a prisoner because of the Registration Act," Tony answered, "and I am also sure you're fully aware that S.H.I.E.L.D. has the right to either detain or inspect all criminal incarceration facilities that are to hold persons whose abilities that are deemed beyond the capacity of normal law enforcement to control. And since the Registration Act has made it clear that America's superheroes can not be trusted, he thus falls under S.H.I.E.L.D. jurisdiction."

The FBI agent gave him a very sour look.

"If you're worried that Cap will not be delivered to his court date on time, then I assure you that your worries are baseless," Tony continued, "I have no intention of violating any of Cap's rights or to simply hold him. He wants his 'day' in court, and he will get it."

The FBI agent sighed, got up and left the room. As he did, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent entered holding a large business envelope. The agent saluted and waited for Tony to acknowledge him. Tony looked up and saw him and sighed, guess that it would not be his day to get any other work done.

"Yes?" Tony inquired.

"You received a document from the US Supreme Court's offices, sir," the agent answered, handing him the envelope.

Tony quickly took it in his hands and began to open it.

"This must be the answer as to whether or not they'll hear Cap's case," Tony commented aloud.

He then looked up to see the agent still standing there, looking incredibly confused. It made him sigh again.

"You may speak freely," Tony sighed.

"There are some things that really confuse me, sir," the agent commented, "I can understand that Rogers would challenge the constitutionality of the Registration Act, but why have you been doing most of the paperwork for it, or having S.H.I.E.L.D.'s legal divisions work on the paperwork?"

"Because the way the present Registration Act was written and the way it was intended to be enforced isn't right," Tony answered, "The way things are being done are dangerous for everyone. Cap and I are both certain that the Red Skull was behind the act and that he intended for us to fight each other."

"You haven't," the agent commented.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean future heroes on either side won't,' Tony sighed, "the way things have been done will leave lasting and dangerous consequences on the future, long after I am too old to put on my armor. There is too much of a control element in it that is beginning to be overused, and with the Registration Act itself, that is one of the things Cap feared would happen. Maria Hill wanted to control America's superhuman population, make them report to her and do as she wished, which the government found appealing as they thus got a voice in how superhero versus super villain battles were fought."

"But shouldn't that be the way things are done?" the agent asked, "I mean, most of these fights generate a lot of damage. The government can't just keep letting people lose everything because of them."

"Yes, but which is worse, three thousand dollars worth of damage," Tony began, "or potentially more financial damage counting whatever was stolen, and the potentially fatal consequences on normal law enforcement before a superhero is called in. I won't say that some sort of regulation might be necessary, but the way things are being done is not the way."

Tony sighed and then continued, "and a lot of us have foes that would not hesitate to use lethal force and are generally smart enough to cause trouble on a much larger scale then simply the loss of money. I, mean, look at the present situation. The Red Skull has come up with a plan that very nearly started a superhuman civil war in the United States, and very well still could. He is behind everything, and the tape Cap gave us proves it. He may have played to legitimate concerns, but that is something that men like the Red Skull love to play to. It allows men like him in the political arena to lead others into committing acts of great evil."

"So what do you plan to do?" the agent asked, "If you don't mind my asking."

"Cap is struggling to try and stop the Red Skull," Tony answered, "We're going to let him try. There are a fair number of legitimate reasons for a Registration Act, but the Skull insured that the act that passed Congress was far too extreme. For now, we'll let Cap have his day in Court, and then we'll go from there."

Tony then opened the envelope and began reading the paperwork inside it. After a few moments, he sat back with an almost relieved smile on his face.

**The Security Cells**

Steve sat alone in the cell he had been put in. He hated the situation he was in, incarcerated in a cell and awaiting trial, but it was the only real way he could fight the Registration Act. He was certain that the Red Skull had intended for America's heroes to fight each other over the issue, and he was glad that that part of his plan had been avoided from the beginning. Not that fighting the Pro-Registration heroes would have done anything really. It would have only added fuel to the fire for government to use in supporting the Registration Act, and he knew that beating up friends would only prove that Cap and the Anti-Registration heroes were better combatants and they would have had to go underground afterward.

He sighed and looked up to see the door hiss open, letting Tony enter.

"I swear you have a sixth sense about that these sorts of things," Tony commented as he walked in and sat down on the bench next to Steve.

"I was actually looking up because it was something to do," Steve told him, "not much else I can do until I can go before the court."

"Then I guess I have good news for you," Tony commented, "I just got an answer from the Supreme Court. They acted a lot faster then I expected, but then, maybe they're awestruck by the fact that Captain America is bringing something in to their attention."

"Will they hear the case?" Steve asked looking up, and looking slightly optimistic.

Tony nodded, "The decision to hear the case was nearly unanimous in favor. The decision speed up the process passed only by a narrow margin."

"Probably a good thing that it's been moved up," Steve commented, "If this thing with the Registration Act, the Skull could still do something. The tape may have stopped his influence on the government, by getting them to back away from him, but that doesn't mean the Skull won't devise some new attack."

"He probably won't," Tony told him, "at least not directly. America may be over extended militarily, but the Skull knows that Europe would be all to eager to see the Red Skull tried for war crimes and would be willing to fight with American troops, and that's despite everything that's happened here, politically that is. He'll sit back and build up his own defenses. He's going to have to play by the rules of international politics now, if he wants his little island to be respected as a nation."

"Doesn't mean he'll use other methods," Steve warned.

"We'll be on the lookout," Tony commented, "I'm sure everyone will. In the meantime, well do everything we can to see that you are treated fairly."

**Fury's Bunker**

Sharon sat quietly watching the television screens that were covering events going on in the outside world. It was about all she could do now really. She was certain that after deserting S.H.I.E.L.D. in Washington, she would be looking at best charges of cowardice or desertion. Buck would be facing the same possible punishment as well, as S.H.I.E.L.D. had run itself as a military organization since before even Fury had been the Director. If she returned it would be a cell for certain, and if not, it would be a life on the run. She silently prayed that she made the right choice.

"In the news today, the months of struggle between the government and the hero popularly called 'Captain America' has reached a climax as the United States Supreme Court has decided to hear his case considering the legitimacy of the Superhuman Registration Act," the news reporter spoke in a calm voice, "in an announcement earlier today, the Court also announced that they agreed to speed up the standard procedure in handling the case."

"He'll make it through," came Fury's voice from behind her.

Sharon jumped in surprise and turned to see Fury standing quietly just inside the room. The man only snickered a little bit.

"He'll make it through," Fury repeated, "Cap's made it through rougher scrapes then this."

"Yes, but arguing before a court is a bit outside his experiences," Sharon commented, "If they challenged him to a fight, that would be one thing, but right now the challenge is on him to prove his point."

"Stark will probably give him all the legal advice he needs to deal with them," Fury answered, sounding unconcerned.

"But Stark backs the Registration Act," Sharon commented.

"From what I've seen, not in the way it's being enforced or interpreted," Fury commented, "and besides, the two of them have been fairly good friends as Avengers teammates. I doubt Tony would cold heartedly ignore that friendship, especially while the act is now starting to cause more trouble then it's solving."

"Doesn't mean the case could be defeated," Sharon warned, "The current court is filled with people that analysts believe will side with Bush and the government."

"And that is what we must prepare for," Fury said firmly, "And why I will need you and Buck to be on the top of your game."

"We will," Sharon said.

"Good," Fury answered, "because what we will have to do will be a bit beyond what's been done so far."

Sharon turned around looking slightly puzzled.

"We all agree that the Registration Act is at least being used badly, if not bad in itself," Fury commented, "but, if the Supreme Court sides with the act, Cap is likely to face prison time and the guys underground here will be looking at real trouble."

"So what?" Sharon asked, "We conquer the US militarily and rewrite its laws? If Cap loses, our mission will be to either help the people here find cover or get them out of the country. The Registration Act may be going south, but the rest of the country hasn't. Not entirely anyway."

"Yes, and how do we do that?" Fury answered, "The cover for these people will have to be a new identity, as I doubt they're just going to retire. That's going to take a lot of work, work which will need to look authentic."

"But you know I'm not a forger," Sharon told him.

"True, but what you and Buck will be needed for will be the freeing of Cap," Fury spoke, "I'm not about to let him rot in a cell for the rest of his life."

"What do you want me to do?" Sharon sighed, knowing full well that she didn't want to see Cap in a cell either, although, privately, that was for a fairly different reason.

"For now, follow outside events closely," Fury instructed, "Cap won't be going before the Supreme Court for awhile, yet, and for all we know, they could side with him. Many members of the current court were appointed to repeal Roe vs. Wade. They haven't had a case like that to challenge that ruling, but that doesn't change why they're there."

There was a brief pause for a moment before Fury continued.

"We also might want to keep an eye on Stark," Fury commented with a sort of knowing smile, "See how he handles my old job. If Cap fails, knowing Stark well might be necessary and definitely helpful."

"Of course, sir," Sharon sighed.

**Washington DC**

The announcement that the Supreme Court would hear Cap's case was not felt well everywhere. Chaney fumed at the entire decision as well as at the general situation. President Bush wasn't entirely very happy either. The Red Skull had effectively pulled down the pants of every neoconservative that had agreed to back the quasi-alliance, and with elections coming up quickly, both were certain that the hope that no one would ever vote Democrat again was beginning to clearly slip away.

"I can't believe they agreed to listen to that traitor's case," Chaney growled, "Next I suppose they'll say that the Geneva convention applies to our prisoners in Guantanamo, which we now have no other place to send them."

"The Court could still side with us," Bush commented, "I mean don't this mean that they just think it's necessary to look it over. Just to make sure."

"They're not supposed to review what we're doing," Chaney growled, "They're supposed to be reviewing what those dumb ass liberals did in the past. They're supposed be reinforcing our decisions. That's what we've spent years trying to put like minded conservative judges up for nomination. So that they do what we say."

"But it would show him that he's wrong, that the people support the Registration Act," Bush commented.

"A lot of people are actually beginning to turn against the act," Chaney sighed, "The fact that Rogers never actually harmed anyone directly and the fact that we've been embarrassed by the Red Skull has made a lot of people simply back him. They don't want to support something that the media has told them is the Red Skull's fault."

"Can't we tell them that it isn't?" Bush asked, "I mean I know we're taking heat because of what the Skull did, but the Registration Act is totally different."

"We shouldn't be facing 'heat' to begin with," Chaney growled, "I have a bad feeling that everything we've tried to accomplish is about to be undone."

"All you need is a little faith," Bush said confidently, "God won't let evil win."

**Avengers Tower**

Steve waited patiently for a couple of days before Tony returned for anything truly serious. When he did, he was carrying a change of clothes. Steve looked at him with a rather confused look on his face.

"You have your chance to present your argument before the Supreme Court today," Tony commented, "This isn't a criminal trial, so a orange jumpsuit wouldn't be tolerated. Hopefully one of my spare suits fits."

"It'll be tight on me," Steve commented.

"We don't have time to get you a normal suit," Tony sighed, "You'll have to deal with it."

Steve sighed and looked down for a moment.

"Okay," Steve sighed, "I trust you'll give me some privacy to get changed?"

Tony nodded, "Just knock when you're ready to go. You'll have to be guarded, but I'll be going with you to make sure that there isn't any problem."

Tony then left the cell and Steve sighed. He had wanted to wear the jumpsuit he had been made to wear as a symbol of how far the government hand fell, but sighed heavily. He wasn't going to a criminal court. He was going to the US Supreme Court. Things would be very different there from anything he had seen before, and officially, he doubted he would be called 'Captain America' so he also doubted that his normal costume wouldn't work well, either.

Tony waited quietly outside the cell with a nervous look on his face. He initially thought that registration was a good idea, and while he still thought that the idea was a good one, he found the way it was presently being used was not. And Cap was now paying the price for its misuse. He hoped that Cap would be able to convince the judges to agree on the current Registration Act. Things would be awfully tough in the future if he didn't, and this was about more things then just the Act itself or the Red Skull. The way things were going, Tony was privately certain that the right to have superheroes itself was on trail.

After a few moments, there was a knock on the cell door and the guard turned to open it. It opened to reveal Steve wearing the suit that Tony had given him to wear. As Steve had predicted earlier, the suit looked extremely tight on him, but thankfully was not so small that it impeded his movement.

"This thing is tight, but I'm ready," Steve announced.

"I'm really sorry," Tony sighed, "but protocol and half a dozen S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that I've had to…"

"It's alright," Steve answered, "Even if you had a suit that would fit me, this is not something that I've ever done before."

**Fury's Bunker**

Nearly every anti-registration hero filled the monitoring room as a news reporter stood on the screen in front of the building that the Supreme Court heard cases in. Fury quietly leaned against a wall while Sharon and Buck sat at a small table in front of the television screen.

"Thank you, Cal," the reporter on site reported on the screen, "As you can see behind me I am in front of the building used by the Supreme Court, where in a few moments the first case heard before the court that could be of a criminal nature is soon to be held."

He then paused for a moment before continuing onward.

"As everyone knows, Steven Rogers, popularly known as Captain America, has taken offence to the Superhuman Registration Act and has been campaigning for its repeal," the reporter continued, "Which has recently climaxed with his surrendering himself to S.H.I.E.L.D. custody and delivering a formal challenge to the Supreme Court stating his intentions to challenge the Registration Act."

"And the court recently announced it would hear the case and would actually speed up its procedure to do so," the studio reporters voice commented, "What will be the repercussions of this 'trial'?"

"If the court upholds the Registration Act as it is, it could mean very large consequences for the superhero community," the reporter responded, "The act has divided the superhero community down the middle between those who support the act and those who don't. It was originally feared that the two groups would fight each other directly, but it appears that fears concerning the Red Skull or suspicions of the Red Skull's involvement in the events that led to the passing of the Registration Act prevented that from happening. But with him now isolated on his island 'country', the agreement between the two groups may not last."

"Does that mean that Stark will actively lead the Pro-Registration Heroes in a fight against those who supported Rogers's position?" the studio reporter, Carl, asked.

"It's possible," the on site reporter informed him, "although that can not be known for certain. Stark supports the Registration Act, but according to recent press releases, it is more the identification and training of superhumans that he supports, and not the sort of 'draft' that the current act has become. He could possibly decide to ignore the anti-Registration heroes and focus on the parts that he supports."

There was another brief pause before the site reporter spoke again, "the real danger is will be done between government and the anti-Registration heroes. While the act demands all heroes work for S.H.I.E.L.D., S.H.I.E.L.D. itself is not held responsible for insuring that. While Director Hill enthusiastically tried to get S.H.I.E.L.D. involved in that, she did not have to, and Stark's plan so far has aggravated some in the government as being far too soft. That means that those heroes or other persons directly employed by the US government, and not through S.H.I.E.L.D. may be ordered to go after Rogers's supporters, in addition to the possibility of military force being used to enforce the Registration Act."

"What if the act is declared unconstitutional?" the studio reporter asked.

"That is really anyone's guess," the site reporter answered, "The Executive Branch and most of those who support Registration have already said that they will 'do everything possible to insure that the Registration Act remains unchanged, regardless of the decision' but with the current act's growing unpopularity and this being an election year, Congress may not pass another one, even one that is watered down. A new act could be passed, but then again, it might end up being tabled until after the election."

"Let's hope everything goes well," Sharon sighed as the group continued to watch the television screen.

The news people were there and were determined to cover the trial, and while they couldn't directly show what was happening, they did state that they would keep broadcasting to give updates on what had happened in the trial. Sharon sat back quietly and sighed, knowing that there were a lot of things at stake and that if Steve failed, their future wouldn't be easy.

**Washington DC**

Steve was practically blinded by the flashes of cameras as he exited the police car that he had been brought in. He had been placed in the back seat shortly after he had arrived in Washington. He was still guarded by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and Tony was directing several of them to keep a path clear so that he could walk into the building. Several of the present reporters asked him questions, but he ignored them and pressed on. Once inside, things were much more reserved and quiet. No reporters were allowed in the main room, and Steve was ushered to the prosecution chair before the nine seats where the justices sat. He quietly sat down while people who would be watching the 'trial' entered and sat behind the wooden divider. Tony sighed and approached him.

"I'm sorry we're having to make you look like a criminal in all of this," Tony spoke with a sigh.

"It's alright," Steve answered, "my case is slightly different from others in the Court's history."

"Hopefully you're able to make history," Tony answered, "I'll be watching here, just to make sure everything goes smoothly."

Steve nodded as Chaney and several lawyers representing the government entered and began setting up their briefcases and papers in the 'defendant's' desk.

"The only time when the defendant is legally allowed in the plaintiff's chair," Chaney grumbled, "What is this world coming to?"

Steve ignored the comment, sensing it was coming from a politicized viewpoint that didn't want to admit that mistakes were made. After waiting a little while longer the standard guards entered to take their places. Soon after, the highest ranking guard stood between the plaintiff's and defendant's desks and the long 'desk' that the justices would sit behind and cleared his throat.

"All rise," the guard spoke as Supreme Court Chief Justice John Roberts lead the rest of the Supreme Court Justices into the room.

Steve and the others all stood up while the Justices took their seats. They sat in order of seniority from left to right to hear the case. After the others took their seats, Chief Justice Roberts remained standing and prepared to speak.

"Everyone may be seated," Chief Justice Roberts spoke in a firm voice, "the case of Steven Rogers versus the United States of America concerning the Superhuman Registration Act will now commence. Mr. Rogers would you please inform the Court as to which article of the Constitution that the Superhuman Registration Act violates?"

"The Thirteenth Amendment" Steve answered plainly.

"Very well," Chief Justice Roberts answered, "You may state your case. However, given the fact that the Act currently makes you a criminal that could possibly face charges of treason and sedition, you are not to leave your desk or chair."

"Yes, sir," Steve answered and then sighed and looked down at the pitiful lack of any evidence on his desk, mostly the fact that the government had refused to give him any copies of what he could use as evidence.

That made him sigh heavily before speaking.

"The Superhuman Registration Act is an act of little care for the rights of human beings," Steve spoke after a few moments, "true, it targets a relatively small portion of America's population, superhumans, but the American government exists to protect the rights of all its citizens, not to enforce a 'tyranny of the majority'. The government will tell you that it was a legally passed law by the bulk of both houses. But the law itself greatly restricts the rights of all superhumans in the United States. And it is in this how the act is in violation of the Thirteenth Amendment."

There was a brief silence for a moment before Steve continued.

"By the wording of the Registration Act, all superhumans, regardless of their personal choices must 'unmask' themselves and report for assignment with local S.H.I.E.L.D. offices," Steve continued, "and this is regardless of their choices in careers. It is not limited to those who have chosen to be heroes, it is says that every superhuman must work for S.H.I.E.L.D. and is bound to serve the organization for life. Now, I am not opposed to working for S.H.I.E.L.D., but that is my choice of career, and I would accept the using of S.H.I.E.L.D. as a training facility for others who decide to become heroes, but that would again involve people who chose to be heroes and require the training. The act, however, would force people who do not want to be super heroes to join S.H.I.E.L.D. and undergo the training just because they are superhuman. They lose the right to chose their careers, which only means that the fact that they are superhuman has made them slaves to the government even without committing a crime."

Steve again paused for a brief moment, hoping they would believe him.

"That is the heart of the matter," Steve finished, "There are many other things about the Registration Act that I believe are wrong, but they can not be proven constitutionally. But the fact that it makes every superhuman work for S.H.I.E.L.D., even if they did not want to be superheroes, and keeps them there for life, that shows that the Registration Act is intended to make superhumans slaves of the government. Because when one is forced to do a job they did not chose to do for life, that is slavery. That is all I can say."

Steve then sat down and looked forward very respectfully.

"A very interesting argument," Chief Justice Roberts spoke, "Mr. Vice President, you may now speak in defense of the Superhuman Registration Act."

Chaney then calmly cleared his throat.

"Justices of the Supreme Court," Chaney began, "the man who just spoke is a traitor to the United States of America and has no business bringing matters before you. He should be facing a military Court Martial and then a firing squad for his actions. The Superhuman Registration Act was passed to better protect the people of the United States, from super villains such as the Red Skull, from the religious fanatics that are currently tormenting our brave soldiers in the Middle East, and from traitors an communists such as Rogers who seek to destroy this country from within. The Registration Act protects the American public from these menaces."

Chaney then walked to stand in front of Steve's desk.

"Contrary to his accusation, it is not slavery," Chaney said firmly, "It is a draft. Conscription of beings who have tremendous amounts of power. The draft, conscription, is not illegal or unconstitutional, and it is still an approved method for the United States to use to gain added manpower. Each hero that registers will be paid a yearly salary for their work for S.H.I.E.L.D., which is further proof that it isn't a slave system. Slaves aren't paid for their work."

Chaney then turned and walked back to his desk.

"Removing the Registration Act would also take valuable money away from American corporate businesses," Chaney spoke, "New Yorkers pay extraordinarily large taxes to pay for insurance policies to protect their homes and business from the damages that these heroes cause. The Registration Act allows people to know who these careless and brainless fools are, so when they have a battle with Doctor Doom, or who knows what, and do damage to public and private property, they can be sued and brought to justice for their actions. Regulation of these people is a must if our society is to be safe and orderly and within the limits of the law. The Registration Act provides that. Remove it, and the nation will fall."

"What about those superhumans that do not chose to become superheroes?" Justice Ginsburg questioned.

"Pardon?" Chaney asked back.

"What about people who chose to live normal lives but happen to be superhuman?" Justice Ginsburg clarified, "The Registration Act doesn't clearly separate between superheroes and superhumans, and you have not drawn any difference between the two."

"There is no difference between a superhuman and a superhero," Chaney said angrily, "Any idiot can see that as soon as someone has gained powers, they have either become a superhero or super villain. There is no middle ground that can be taken. If that is done, heroes will hide behind the phrase 'superhuman' and that they do other jobs and will continue to do damage to our nation without the control of normal people over them. The act is protected under the 'necessary and proper' clause as it is necessary to insure that the United States has weapons superior to those of her potential enemies and that the property of its citizens are protected from the damages that superheroes cause in their battles."

The Justices all shared glances before Robert's spoke again.

"We will now adjourn for the day to deliberate the arguments that have been presented before us," Chief Justice Roberts spoke, "Rogers will be detained in the city of Washington until we come to a decision."

Everyone then stood as the Justices then stood up and left the room. Once they had left, Steve's S.H.I.E.L.D. guards moved to lead Steve out of the room. Chaney stopped them.

"You will escort him to the Pentagon," Chaney ordered, "The government will take care of him from there."

"He will be taken to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base north of Washington," Tony cut in, "Seeing as he is fighting with the government, the last place he should be is in a government facility. S.H.I.E.L.D. as a neutral party will hold on to him until the Justices reach a decision. That way, no mysterious sniper can break in and 'remove' the problem without justice being served first."

"You would go so low as to think that the American government would clandestinely commit murder?" Chaney growled.

"No," Tony answered, "but I do think you wouldn't shed any tears if some third party, like the Red Skull arranged Cap's assassination while in your facilities. I can be certain that the Red Skull would not mess with S.H.I.E.L.D. If they find the Registration Act to be constitutional, I will hand him over to you. Not before."

**Red Skull Palace, Red Skull Reich**

"They'll find the act unconstitutional," the Red Skull said with a sigh as the television news reporters finished their report on trail of the Registration Act, "His separation between superhuman and superhero will clinch it."

"Wish they'd let us watch them grill Cap," Rumlow commented, "I mean he can't just order them around."

"Yes, but there is much work to be done here," the Red Skull said with a sigh, "We must continue to develop our military and rapidly. If the Registration Act is held as constitutional, we win a 'moral' victory in America's heroes will probably end up fighting each other soon afterward, but we also risk America's heroes and military attacking us in force, and even with my power, I can not defeat all of them. If it is declared unconstitutional, we may lose the battle to destroy America, but they will be too busy picking up the pieces to bother with us and we gain time to strengthen our defenses and prepare for the next battle."

"I thought you were furious that things were turning against you?" Sin asked.

"I am," the Red Skull answered, "but, the overall situation is still a win, win for us. We'll just have to accept that. Besides, no plan goes exactly as it drawn up on a drawing board. I'm going to try and adapt to the situation. I would have liked America to destroy itself in a superhuman civil war, and while it doesn't seem as likely, it's still possible."

He then turned his chair to face his daughter and his main lieutenant.

"The destruction of the United States was and is the ultimate goal for us," the Red Skull spoke, "but thankfully, we've shaken them up so much that we have easily secured the stepping stones that will be required for future conquests."

"Conquering the old fashioned way?" Sin asked.

"The first Fuhrer came close," the Red Skull nodded, "and I am far smarter and powerful then he was, and now I have a base from which build my own Reich. Losing this battle will not lose the war."

**Fury's Bunker**

"That's that," Fury commented before turning to move toward a different room in the bunker as the news station the group had been watching finished its coverage of Cap's day before the Supreme Court.

"He'll win?" Buck asked, "You're certain?"

"I've seen several cases go before the Supreme Court over the years, and I've never seen one succeed by citing the 'necessary and proper' clause," Fury answered, "It's too big and too vague of a clause to be effective in these sorts of cases. One could use it to say that shooting every man named Dave for no other reason then that his name was Dave was constitutional. It's a sign of desperation and that they never intended for the act to be challenged, or at least that they didn't want it to be challenged."

"So, that's a good thing," Sharon commented as she walked over.

"It insures that the Red Skull's plans were defeated," Fury nodded, "can't be a bad thing."

**Washington DC**

Steve was made to wait quietly in S.H.I.E.L.D. incarceration cell in Washington DC while the fate of his case was decided. Changing cities from New York to Washington didn't change his opinion of prison cells, but he knew that the general situation meant that he would have to deal with the situation. The only real bright side to his situation was that it gave him plenty of time to think.

Mostly on what he wished he could say in his defense. The Registration Act's invasion of the private lives of heroes and militarization of them, as well as many other things were among them. But from what he had learned, those wouldn't hold up in an argument about the constitutionality of the Registration Act. The court would easily rule that privacy did not mean that you had the right to hide your identity. The others would probably have accept the fact that they would have to 'unmask', but he still hoped that he could get the worst parts of the Registration Act removed.

After a few days, the guards opened the door and presented him with Tony's old suit.

"They've made their decision?" Steve asked.

The man nodded, "Director Stark called to say that he would be escorting you personally."

"I'll knock when I'm changed," Steve answered as he took the suit and the guard shut the door.

A few minutes later, Steve knocked on the door and prepared to make the journey to the Supreme Court. The guard then escorted him to the waiting police car, with Tony seated in the front passenger seat.

"I'm sorry, but they won't let me sit in the back seat," Tony commented as the guards helped Steve into the back seat of the car.

"Until the Registration Act is overturned, I'm legally a prisoner," Steve answered, "I shouldn't be riding in a limo."

"I hope you win," Tony sighed, "the way things have been done have caused more problems then they've solved."

"I know that," Steve answered him, "I even warned you about all of this."

Tony nodded, "I know, we've been over this already. It's just that I get the sense that this is more then you verses registration, more then even you against the Red Skull. With the way that the present Registration Act was written and the way Maria Hill enforced it, it made it seem like it was a criminal offense to be a superhero. If you win, you'll probably save every hero in the country from being snuffed out in a metaphorical sense."

"I guess I have a lot on my shoulders then," Steve sighed with a slight smile.

They rode quietly along until they finally arrived the court house. Moving from the car to the courthouse itself went just as it did before. Reporters tried to get him to answer questions and people heckled him or cheered him, depending on their personal viewpoint. Many of Tony's pro-Registration heroes were present for the 'sentencing' as well as many members of the government. Some looked concerned, and a few shared Chaney's seemingly endless anger filled glare. Steve slowly put away his own personal fears as he sat in the chair that he had been given.

After a few moments, everyone was again called to rise as the justices entered the room. They entered and then took their seats. Chief Justice Roberts then stood up with a piece of paper in his hand.

"By a vote of nine voting in the majority and none against," Chief Justice Roberts spoke, "It is the decision of the Supreme Court of the United States of America, that the Superhuman Registration Act is unconstitutional and should not be accepted as law. Security is one of the most important things we hope for, but as a nation of free men, we must respect the right of every individual to chose their own career. Superheroes do require some government control, but if there is to be no line drawn between superheroes and simply superhuman, the Registration Act is not the answer. Not everyone will chose or want to be a hero, and it should not be forced on them. This does not meet that the matter of some form of 'registration' is off limits, but the act that has lead Steven Rogers to 'rebel' was unconstitutional. He is free to go and resume his normal duties with S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers."

Steve nodded respectfully as the case was ended and slowly turned to walk out. Tony and a collection of pro-Registration heroes stood waiting for him.

"Congratulations, Cap," Tony said with a smile, "Hopefully things will be done a little more intelligently in the future."

"Hopefully," Steve sighed, "Although I'd doubt after everything that has gone on that they will be quick to try and do anything."

"The reasons for registration won't go away," Tony reminded him.

"But the worst of the problems with registration have been removed," Steve told him, "I'll agree that there are some things that need to be done, but doing things quickly is not the best way."

"Well, let's hope that if a new 'registration act' is proposed again, let's hope they take their time about making sure there is nothing to be offended by," Janet commented.

Steve only nodded with a sigh and moved to keep walking when he found an almost sorry looking President Bush standing before him.

"I really don't know what to say about all this, really," Bush said honestly.

Steve really didn't know how to answer all of that.

"I have to be honest, I've been puzzled as to why you didn't support the act and then Mr. Stark showed that the Red Skull had some involvement in what happened at Stamford," Bush spoke, "it's really left me confused."

"That is exactly the way the Red Skull wanted to you to believe," Steve answered, "the man is a strategic genius on par with Napoleon or Caesar. He likely used the powers of the cosmic cube to influence you to the point where he was able to influence your decision making and thus everyone else's."

"So he used his powers to do all of this," Bush spoke.

"He probably only did very little," Steve answered, "Your presidency has been marked by almost catering to the far Right and using fear as a club to beat the people into voting for you. The Skull knows this as every American does and since you refuse to compromise on anything, all he had to do was give you a nudge in the direction he wanted by making his agenda sound somewhat 'right-wing' and reasonable. You never stopped to think that it might not be a good idea because it sounded like something your advisors would say, something you wanted to hear."

"But I'm a good person," Bush spoke sounding slightly defensive, "Everything I've done has been to protect this country and it's people."

"So were many of the soldiers who served Hitler," Steve answered, "Evil men are always capable of hiding the true nature of their intentions or plans from those who aren't or are at least able to hide their plans behind good concerns. It is why one must always think things through. It allows us to correct any possible mistakes that might be made or prevent us from making mistakes in the first place."

"Certainly sounds like a lot to think about," Bush commented.

Steve nodded and then walked with Tony and the others out.

"I have my limo waiting outside," Tony spoke as they walked out of the court room, "A hero of heroes will ride home in style."

Steve smiled slightly.

"So what will you do now Tony?" Steve asked as they walked out toward Tony's waiting limo, "This whole mess got you the job as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I doubt the government's going to do anything for awhile," Tony sighed, "but the registration issue will never go away. Maybe, though, if we regulate ourselves, things will work more smoothly."

"Like what?" Steve asked.

"Try to establish a voluntary training program," Tony answered, "Use S.H.I.E.L.D. to train new heroes and prepare them for the sort of life that it is. The real problem is that the only thing that will slow down the urge for registration in the government is everyone went public with their identities, and some of them like Peter have some really bad enemies who bear personal grudges…"

"And would go after their families," Steve sighed, "We have to leave that as their choice. The 'secret identity' thing was never really my thing, but I can't force others to drop it. You're going to have to let people willingly give it up."

"I know," Tony sighed, "but it may be something that must be done. Some form of 'registration' is coming. The current one failed because it went too far. But that doesn't mean that a new one will eventually come around."

"We'll just have to be prepared," Steve answered, "Has the Skull done anything?"

"Nothing so far," Tony spoke, "So fortunately, all the problems that need fixing right now, won't have the added problem of him mucking anything up."

"That's a relief for now," Steve sighed, "I'd be best to work fast, though. It won't be long before he tries something else."

Tony only nodded.

**Fury's Bunker, Next Day**

It was quiet as Cap entered the 'base' he had used to oppose the Registration Act from. He was there to let the others know that the danger was over. He had wanted to do that as soon as he got back to New York, but Tony and many of the 'pro-Registration' heroes wanted to celebrate his victory in court, and thus over the Red Skull's plans. It only proved to Cap how bad things really were with the Registration Act, that those who initially supported it were glad that failed. Now, he had to let the others know that everything was fine.

To his surprise, he found the place empty. He had expected most of the others to be waiting for him. He then began looking around for them.

"They all went home," came a voice from behind him, "To check on their families and so forth."

Cap turned to see Sharon standing behind him alone.

"We saw the news report," Sharon told him, "Good job, Steve."

"And the others left?" Cap asked.

Sharon nodded, "Although I don't think any of them have left the city. And Buck and Fury will be back later, they're moving on to something big."

"He's not sticking around?" Cap asked.

"He told me he can't just be a sidekick anymore, and specifically your sidekick," Sharon told him, "Staying around would only try to make him become your sidekick again. Besides, what Fury is suspicious of will probably involve all of us here anyway, so it isn't like you won't see him."

"So what will you do now?" Cap asked her cautiously.

"I don't know," Sharon sighed, "Hill probably kicked me out of S.H.I.E.L.D., so I'm out of a job now."

"I'm sure Tony would let you back in," Cap commented.

"Sure," Sharon sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Cap asked.

"Buck would say it's us," Sharon commented.

"Us?" Cap asked.

"Yes," Sharon sighed, "Us. Two people who constantly put duty in front of each other. We've been off and on so many times that our relationship could be described as a trolley in San Francisco."

Cap could only sigh.

"The times that we were 'off' had nothing to do with our feelings for each other," Cap sighed.

"Yes," Sharon nodded, "and that's why we keep getting back 'on'. I still have strong feelings that won't go away."

Cap sighed and nodded, "I couldn't let the Skull just hit you in Washington. I still care for you too."

Sharon gave him a slight smile and nodded.

"So are we 'on' again?" Cap asked.

Sharon sighed and nodded, "I guess so, but let's lay down some ground rules this time. If you decide to propose in the future, do not do so with the intention of turning me into some housewife. And don't think that because Buck is working with Fury that you'll get rid of me."

"That's a given," Cap said, embracing her, "I can deal with that."

The two then kissed and it felt to Cap as though a moment that had always been just beyond his reach was now in his grasp. It felt good.

"So," Sharon spoke as they pulled apart, "You said Stark would give me my job back?"

"I believe so," Cap nodded.

"Then let's go," Sharon answered, "I've lost my apartment by going underground and that means I need to start looking for a new one. I can't do that if I'm unemployed."

"Of course," Cap nodded.

"So what happens now?" Sharon asked.

"Tony says he's working on some way for superheroes to regulate themselves," Steve sighed, "A sort of compromise solution that satisfies both sides. It'll take a lot of time and work though."

"I'd think that after today, you have nothing but time to make sure the right thing is done," Sharon commented as the two left Fury's Bunker.

**The End**

"**The only freedom worth the name, is that of pursuing our own good in our own way."**

John Stuart Mill, English philosopher and economist, On Liberty (1859)

End Note: This ends my version of Marvel's "Civil War". I do want to do something that will continue from where this story ends, but that will be in the "Avengers" section, and unfortunately, I want to finish the Spider-Man story, "the Laws of Terror and Joy" before I move on to what will be the continuation of this story.


End file.
